Um Caso de Copa
by psc07
Summary: (AU) Lily Evans é uma auror destaque que simplesmente odeia casos que envolvam celebridades e mídia. James Potter é a estrela e esperança da Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1982 - mas ele também acaba sendo o principal suspeito num caso de assassinato, e ninguém mais, ninguém menos que sua antiga colega Lily Evans é a responsável pela investigação.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal! Tentei postar ontem mas o site desconfigurou tudo! Obrigada Vicky Blaack pelo alerta!**

 **Estou retornando de minha longa ausência com minha nova longfic! Já tenho tudo escrito, então haverá regularidade e pouco tempo de espera :)**

 **A história se passa em 1982, 4 anos após os Marotos saírem de Hogwarts. Nossa amada ruiva Lily Evans é um dos destaques do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério, sendo a protegida de seu chefe Alastor Moody e de seu "parceiro" Benjy Fenwick. Ela conseguiu manter bom contato com dois de seus amigos de escola: Marlene McKinnon, que trabalha em outro setor do Ministério da Magia, e Remus Lupin, um escritor para colunas semanais.**

 **Remus continua sendo o mais sensato de seus amigos Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black e James Potter. Ainda mais considerando todo o sucesso que James fazia sendo a estrela e esperança da Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.**

 **Mas o que acontecerá quando James for o principal suspeito de um assassinato, e Lily Evans for a encarregada pela investigação sigilosa?**

 **Espero que curtem a história!**

 **Boa leitura e mandem reviews ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO UM

Lily definitivamente detestava trabalhar com celebridades. Isso era de conhecimento geral no Ministério da Magia. Todas as vezes que Alastor Moody lhe encarregava de um caso que envolvia alguma figura famosa, ela revirava os olhos e soltava um muxoxo, indicando seu claro desagrado frente ao trabalho.

Moody não se abalava.

-Algum problema com o caso, Srta. Evans? – Ele perguntava, fixando os dois olhos nela (há muito Lily aprendera a não se mostrar intimidada pelo estranho e vibrante olho falso do Chefe dos Aurores).

-Na verdade, senhor...

Mas Moody não deixava ela concluir. Jogava as pastas em cima da mesa dela e acenava com a cabeça, dizendo: "Imaginei que não houvesse. Boa sorte".

O problema de Lily não era, como muitos imaginavam, a celebridade em si. Ela não tinha nada contra a pessoa, mesmo que muitas vezes ela precisasse chamar esses famosos de volta à realidade. O que realmente incomodava a ruiva era o estardalhaço que era feito ao redor do caso, e na dificuldade que isso causava para seu trabalho.

E, claro, ela odiava estar sob os holofotes.

Lily sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que preferia estar nos bastidores ao invés de ser a estrela. Ela gostava mais de agir sutilmente, e ver seu nome estampado nos jornais quando algum caso era de maior destaque sempre a deixava desconfortável. Sua melhor amiga Marlene achava isso engraçadíssimo, o que deixava Lily exasperada.

-"... e mais uma vez, Lily Evans não deixou o fato de ser jovem influenciar nas investigações, e conseguiu identificar e capturar o culpado pelo ataque em apenas dois dias. Apesar do bom trabalho, a bela ruiva se recusou a dar entrevista, alegando falta de tempo." – Marlene lera no dia seguinte à prisão do caso mais recente de Lily – Pelo menos dessa vez eles lhe chamaram de bela! – Ela falou com um sorriso imenso enquanto Lily se levantava da sua mesa.

-Honestamente, Marlene, não sei porque você ainda lê essas matérias – Lily retrucou, corando, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa para ir almoçar.

-Porque eu adoro ver você enfurecida desse jeito, bela ruiva – Marlene respondeu, rindo abertamente agora. Lily revirou os olhos – Ora, vamos, Lily! Você não gosta da atenção, mas a maioria das vezes é positiva. Todos adoraram o jeito com que você lidou com o escândalo dos caldeirões contrabandeados.

-Eu particularmente odiei a parte em que os meus dois casos seguintes foram atrapalhados por repórteres querendo uma foto minha. E ainda mais quando me seguiram n'O Caldeirão Furado.

Marlene riu novamente antes delas aparatarem no restaurante em que haviam combinado de se encontrar com Remus Lupin. Apesar da relutância que Lily tinha com a imprensa, Remus, que trabalhava para um jornal semanal, era um de seus melhores amigos.

Lily logo o reconheceu pela aparência frágil e lembrou que a Lua cheia estava se aproximando. Dava para perceber pelas olheiras e pela maneira que seu cabelo castanho-claro estava bagunçado. Mas o sorriso que ele abriu ao ver Lily e Marlene chegando era o mesmo.

-Você já leu o Profeta hoje, Remus, querido? – Marlene perguntou quando se sentou.

-Estive ocupado a manhã inteira com uma coluna sobre uma bela ruiva que não deixa o fato de ser jovem atrapalhar seu trabalho...

Lily revirou os olhos e soltou os cabelos que mantinha presos com um elástico durante o trabalho.

-Até você, Lupin? – Ela retrucou, enquanto o garçom trazia três Cervejas Amanteigadas. Marlene e Remus riram – Que tipo de repórter escreve que uma auror é "bela", por Merlin?

-Rita Skeeter. – Remus respondeu, dando de ombros – Ela é nova, e dizem que não se importa muito com a veracidade, contato que venda jornais.

Lily fez um barulho de concordância e bebeu um gole da Cerveja. Toda segunda-feira ela e Marlene se encontravam com Remus para almoçarem. Lily gostava muito do fato de sua amizade com os dois ter sobrevivido mesmo quatro anos depois de terem saído de Hogwarts.

-Só espero que não me persigam de novo – Lily comentou.

-Você fala isso como se acontecesse com certa frequência – Marlene retrucou – Foi uma vez só.

-Uma vez a mais do necessário. E Moody insiste em me dar casos com pessoas famosas. Esse dos tapetes, o dos caldeirões, o do cantor do Dragon's Skin, o do escritor falso... – Lily listou.

-Sinceramente, Lily, eu acho que ele lhe dá esses casos porque você não se deixa levar pelo lado dos famosos – Remus opinou – Você nunca deixou popularidade lhe cegar, ou tratar uma pessoa diferente só por ser mais conhecida.

Os três estavam lembrando da época de Hogwarts, em que Lily enfrentava Remus e seus três amigos quando eles resolviam fazer algum tipo de brincadeira com outro aluno.

-Bem, porque não _deveria_. Ninguém deveria seguir uma pessoa só pelo fato de ela ser famosa – Lily falou – Eu realmente não me importo com o famoso em si – Ela continuou e Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Sim, sim, sabemos, você quer sua privacidade, blá, blá – Marlene interrompeu – Um dia, Lily Evans, um dia você dará uma entrevista voluntariamente. Um dia.

Foi a vez de Lily revirar os olhos. Remus sorriu e falou sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que estava se aproximando.

-James vai jogar? – Ela ouviu Marlene perguntando a Remus.

-Bem, ainda não saiu a convocação oficial, mas com certeza – Remus respondeu. Lily tentou não se desligar, mas era difícil. Ela odiava Quadribol, e definitivamente não possuía sentimentos... harmoniosos por James Potter, um dos amigos de Remus de Hogwarts. Eles nunca se deram bem na escola, mesmo depois de um ano sendo monitores-chefes juntos.

Enquanto eles falavam, Lily pensava na pilha de relatórios que a esperava. Moody havia prorrogado o prazo para sexta-feira, mas ela precisava preencher a papelada de seis casos – um auror havia sido ferido e estava de licença, portanto todos estavam com mais trabalho.

-Os jogadores sempre conseguem levar uns 10 confidados para a Copa – Lily ouviu Remus comentando quando ela voltou a prestar atenção – Tenho certeza que se eu pedisse, James cederia dois para mim, caso queiram ir. Ele geralmente só leva os pais e os Marotos.

-E a namorada da vez, claro – Marlene comentou, rindo. Lily se segurou para não esboçar nenhuma reação, como revirar os olhos ou suspirar.

-Na verdade, ele não leva nenhuma garota para o jogo porque os pais deles estão lá e ele só apresenta namoradas sérias – Remus discordou – Mas como eu levaria vocês como amigas, não teria problema.

-Oh, eu- hum, eu não sei, Remus – Lily falou ao perceber o convite reforçado – Tenho a impressão que o Ministério vai pedir ajuda dos Aurores para garantir a segurança.

-Mas a Copa será na França – Marlene disse, franzindo a testa.

-Sim, mas eu ouvi boatos de que cada país participante ajudará de alguma maneira na segurança e na manutenção do sigilo.

-De qualquer jeito, temos que esperar pela convocação, que sai na quinta-feira – Remus comentou – Caso ele realmente vá, ele se apresenta na quinta mesmo, e fica sabendo desses detalhes. Quando eu souber eu comento.

Marlene abriu um amplo sorriso e cruzou os dedos, indicando que desejava sorte a James.

-Bom, meninas, agora que já comemos, pedirei licença. Tenho que terminar um artigo e sexta-feira é a Lua cheia.

Lily fez uma careta e se levantou para abraçar o amigo, sendo seguida por Marlene

-Se precisar de alguma coisa durante o fim de semana, pode chamar a gente – Lily ofereceu como geralmente fazia. Remus sorriu.

-Obrigado, Lily. James, Sirius e Peter estarão comigo.

Lily sorriu de volta. Ela podia até não gostar do que Remus e os amigos haviam feito no passado, mas ela tinha que reconhecer a força da amizade dos quatro. E admirar.

Ela e Marlene ficaram para comer sobremesa, e pouco tempo depois voltaram para o Ministério. Marlene seguiu para o setor de Execução de Leis, enquanto Lily voltou para a pilha de relatórios em sua mesa. Com um suspiro, ela retornou seus longos cabelos ruivos para o rabo de cavalo e se concentrou no trabalho.

* * *

Não era necessário conhecer muito James para saber o quanto ele amava seu trabalho. Desde criança seu sonho era ser um jogador profissional de Quadribol, e desde que começou a jogar em Hogwarts, ele percebeu que era factível. E com o apoio que recebia de seus pais, conseguiu perseguir a carreira.

No seu sétimo ano, dois olheiros acompanharam todos os jogos da Grifinória, resultando em uma proposta antes mesmo de terminar os NIEMs. Ele ficou ainda mais satisfeito por quebrar o estereótipo de que jogadores de Quadribol escolhiam a profissão apenas por não conseguir boas notas nos exames finais – foi um dos melhores alunos do ano, juntamente com Aluado e Lily Evans.

Ele se lembrou que alguns professores não acreditaram quando souberam da escolha que ele fizera. "Talento desperdiçado" foi o comentário mais ouvido. Mas isso não importava para James. Ele amava Quadribol.

E estava numa excelente fase – capitão da Seleção inglesa, sua presença na próxima Copa do Mundo estava quase garantida. E ele não escondia o fato.

-Nervoso para a convocação, Potter? – A repórter do seguimento esportivo de uma das principais rádios bruxas perguntou. James sorriu.

-Pode me chamar de James, Karen. Na verdade, eu não fico nervoso antes de momentos importantes, então não estou agora. Ansioso, um pouco, para garantir meu lugar.

-Então se chegarmos à final, você quer que nós acreditemos que você não ficará nervoso antes de entrar em campo? – Karen questionou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. James deu de ombros.

-Eu certamente não ficarei. Tenho um ritual de concentração para o dia do jogo que me impede de sentir qualquer outra coisa.

-Que bom saber! Agora, temos ouvido falar que você está saindo do Puddlemore United... Quão verdadeiro é esse boato?

-Ora, Karen. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há nenhum fundamento nisso. Eu tenho um contrato de mais três anos. O que me faria sair do Puddlemore agora, logo após termos sido campeões?

-Um contrato com o dobro do salário, talvez? – Ela sugeriu. James revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, Karen. Não é nenhuma novidade que eu não jogo pelos galeões, eu sempre disse isso. Também não é segredo que o Puddlemore é meu time de infância. Não vejo nenhuma vantagem em sair, concorda?

-Talvez sair de Londres e ficar mais perto de seus pais? Pelo menos é o que nossas fontes dizem que é o grande trunfo para lhe tirar.

James engoliu em seco. De fato, a distância de seus pais era um fardo em seus ombros. Ele definitivamente não gostava de só ver seus pais uma vez por mês – eles estavam muito velhos para aparatarem sozinhos, e definitivamente não aguentavam uma viagem por flu. Os horários de James não permitiam que ele fosse tanto em casa.

Ele sorriu.

-Bom, não vou negar que essa distância realmente não me agrada muito, mas se interferisse tanto na minha vida, eles não se oporiam a vir para Londres em definitivo – James respondeu verdadeiramente.

-E já que estamos falando de vida pessoal – Karen continuou e abriu um largo sorriso – todos ficam curiosos para saber como vai o coração do astro James Potter.

James teve que rir. Sempre tinha essa pergunta.

-Está bem. Continua do mesmo jeito de sempre.

-Então as fãs podem respirar aliviadas porque ainda têm uma chance de conquistar o coração da esperança da Inglaterra para a Copa do Mundo! Fiquem atentos para a convocação que sairá amanhã e muito obrigada a James Potter!

James lidava bem com a impressa. Era algo natural para ele – ele sabia exatamente o que falar e quando. E também não se importava com alguns repórteres atrás dele.

-Gostei da entrevista, Pontas – Sirius falou quando ele chegou em casa. James sorriu e pegou uma maçã – Principalmente da parte que você mentiu descaradamente ao dizer que não estava nervoso para amanhã.

James deu de ombros.

-Não estou. Ansioso é diferente de nervoso. Estou ansioso porque eu sei que serei convocado.

Sirius riu e concordou com a cabeça. Sirius tinha começado a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia assim que saiu de Hogwarts, porém não conseguiu se adequar ao tipo de trabalho – então James o chamou para ser seu agente e ajudá-lo a organizar sua carreira. Era perfeito para ambos, já que James não podia fazer isso durante os treinamentos e Sirius o conhecia o suficiente para saber exatamente o tipo de coisa que James aceitaria ou não.

-De qualquer maneira, você sabe que não pode aparentar tanto para a imprensa – Sirius comentou – Consegui saber que a convocação sairá amanhã, ao meio-dia, pela rádio. O Profeta Diário está muito irritado com isso, então foi negociado que um dos jogadores dará uma entrevista exclusiva para eles. Cá entre nós, o Profeta já entrou em contato e amanhã, às 15h você se encontrará com uma repórter n'O Caldeirão Furado.

James acenou com a cabeça concordando. Isso seria bom para a imagem dele.

-O presidente do Puddlemore mandou uma mensagem por flu e disse que adorou o que você falou – Sirius continuou. James sorriu.

-Apenas a verdade.

-Nesse caso, a verdade foi muito bem-vinda para a sua imagem, então devo lhe parabenizar.

-Obrigado.

-E por fim, confirmando a sua convocação, amanhã já temos uma pequena festa marcada para a noite. Nenhuma imprensa, apenas jogadores e convidados. Nós dois vamos depois de passar no Centro de Treinamento da Inglaterra para pegar a sua credencial.

-Credencial? – James perguntou, franzindo a testa e deixando os óculos escorregarem até a ponta do nariz – Isso é novidade.

-Sim, é uma questão de segurança. Para entrar nos vestiários, é preciso apresentar essa credencial. Eles fizeram algum tipo de feitiço, que a porta só abre com uma credencial e registra quem entrou. Para controle interno, sabe.

-Huh. Legal.

-Então, eu tenho direito a pegar minha credencial hoje, mas Aluado e Rabicho não, nem seus pais. Eles só vão receber as deles na segunda-feira, quando formos para a França em definitivo. Você terá que fazer uma lista com todos os 10 visitantes que quer – Sirius explicou, se encaminhando para a cozinha para pegar uma Cerveja Amanteigada – Entregaremos essa lista amanhã, quando formos pegar as credenciais, então é melhor preparar logo...

Sirius continuou a dar alguns avisos, contudo James não estava completamente concentrado no que Sirius estava falando. Ele não estava nervoso, de jeito nenhum. Mas estava ansioso. E meio-dia de quinta-feira não podia chegar mais cedo.

* * *

Lily não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto alvoroço e burburinho no Ministério naquela manhã. Parecia que todo mundo tinha alguma coisa para falar com os outros. Não conseguia entender, e – sinceramente – estava levemente irritada, já que a papelada que estava sob sua responsabilidade era mais trabalhosa do que ela imaginara inicialmente.

Toda vez que ela tentava se concentrar, alguém falava em um tom de voz mais alto, ou alguma risada explodia, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima e tivesse que reler pelo menos duas linhas.

E o pior: a hora do almoço se aproximava, e o barulho só aumentava. E aumentava.

Quando uma gargalhada de um dos seus superiores causou um grande risco no pergaminho em suas mãos, Lily decidiu que já tinha aguentado o suficiente. Começou a separar o material e iria se esconder em uma das antigas salas de julgamento – ninguém ia lá, portanto ela teria a paz que precisava para não levar os relatórios para casa durante o fim de semana.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Marlene apareceu.

-Lily, você tem um rádio por aí? – A morena perguntou, já procurando nas coisas de Lily.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? E para que quer um rádio? – Lily perguntou, sem esconder sua irritação. Marlene parou a sua busca e olho incredulamente para a ruiva.

-Você tá brincando, não é?

-Não.

-A convocação da Seleção da Inglaterra sai hoje, na rádio, meio-dia. Todo mundo está falando disso, Lily.

Fazia sentido, realmente. Ela não dava a mínima para Quadribol, então ela não tinha como saber isso. Mas a maioria do mundo bruxo se importava com o esporte – ao ponto da idolatria – então todos estavam aguardando pela convocação.

-Eu não estou, obviamente. O que eu realmente sei é que tenho muitas páginas de relatório para completar, então licença.

Lily tentou escapar, porém Marlene segurou seu braço.

-Vamos, espere comigo. Vai sair em 10 minutos. Podemos almoçar e depois eu deixo você ter um pouco de sossego na minha sala.

Marlene tinha uma sala fechada, o que tornou a proposta muito tentadora. Com um suspiro, Lily tirou um pequeno rádio de uma de suas gavetas e entregou a Marlene, se sentando em seguida.

Marlene abriu um imenso sorriso e sintonizou na rádio que iria anunciar a convocação.

-Bem em tempo! – A morena comemorou. Logo mais quatro pessoas vieram cercar a mesa de Lily, que tentou esconder sua irritação – Espero muito que James seja convocado! – Marlene comentou, com um suspiro. Um dos colegas de Lily, porém hierarquicamente abaixo dela, bufou.

-Você está falando de James Potter? – Ele perguntou, num tom de voz condescendente – Claro que ele vai ser convocado. Ele é a alma do time – Marlene revirou os olhos. Lily já estava ignorando tudo, tentando, em vão, concluir o relatório.

-Claro que vai. Mas ainda assim, eu fico nervosa quando um _amigo_ está para ser convocado – Marlene respondeu. Os rapazes mais novos ergueram as sobrancelhas.

-Você quer dizer que Potter é seu amigo, McKinnon? – Outro questionou, cruzando os braços.

-Sim, fomos colegas de casa em Hogwarts. E de ano. Lily aqui foi Monitora-Chefe junto com James – Ela respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha em desafio. Os aurores olharam para Lily.

-É verdade, Evans?

-Quê? – Lily falou, sem olhar para cima.

-Você foi Monitora-Chefe com James Potter?

-Ah, sim, fui – Ela respondeu, ainda encarando seus relatórios – Se aquele garoto hoje em dia consegue escrever legivelmente, deve agradecer a mim. Nunca tive tanto trabalho pra entender uma letra como a dele.

Enquanto Marlene ria da expressão de espanto dos rapazes (que estavam também iniciando o processo de bombardear Lily com perguntas a respeito do herói inglês durante a adolescência), o rádio começou o tão esperado anúncio.

-E _agora, caros ouvintes, chega a tão aguardada hora. O momento que todos esperávamos. Faltando apenas uma semana para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1982, a Seleção Inglesa finalmente nos honra com os 14 nomes que nos representarão na França!_

Pela primeira vez aquela manhã, o burburinho no escritório cessou. Até Lily desviou o olhar para o rádio.

Mas para ela, quase todos aqueles nomes nada significavam. Ela não conhecia quase nenhum deles.

Quase.

O êxtase de Marlene quando o nome de James Potter foi anunciado como capitão deixou Lily aturdida. Talvez eles realmente fossem mais amigos que Lily imaginava, ou ela estava muito esperançosa com a oferta de Remus.

De um jeito ou de outro, aquilo não significava muito para Lily. Ela não mantivera uma das relações mais cordiais com o... artilheiro? Apanhador?

-Podemos almoçar agora, Lene? – Lily pediu, depois de Marlene relatar exatamente a emoção de ter visto James Potter atuando aos 12 anos de idade para todos que quisessem ouvir.

-Definitivamente! – A morena respondeu, pegando a bolsa e abrindo um leve sorriso de despedida para os (agora mais de quinze) jovens aurores.

* * *

Mesmo depois de ter dado uma longa entrevista a Rita Skeeter e de toda a sua confiança, a ideia de que ele seria o capitão da Inglaterra ainda era meio estranha para James.

("Eu tinha uma grande desconfiança de que iria para a Copa, Rita, mas sendo realmente capitão é um grande sonho para mim".)

Sirius afirmava o tempo todo que já sabia, mas não conteve seu grito eufórico ao ouvir na rádio. Peter guinchou e pulou em comemoração, excitado ao ver a credencial que já estava em posse de James. Remus sorriu aquele sorriso bondoso de sempre e conteve uma tosse – Lua cheia se aproximava. E todos os quatro, sem exceção, ficaram boquiabertos ao entrarem no alojamento.

Remus pedira para acrescentar duas pessoas na lista de convidados de James, e ele não se importou – Remus não gostava das festas que ele, Sirius e Peter iam, e acabava ficando solitário já que os pais de James sempre ficavam em uma cabine especial, mais afastada. Mesmo assim, tentava demonstrar o máximo de apoio possível.

-Aluado, eu lhe proíbo de ir hoje – James teve de dizer enquanto Remus, em meio a um acesso de tosse, insistia em tentar ir para a festa de comemoração. James sorriu e sentou ao lado do amigo – Amanhã nós comemoraremos do nosso jeito. Você acha que depois de mais de 10 anos eu vou me importar se você não tiver condições de ir para uma festa?

Remus sorrira e agradecera.

E como prometido, os quatro Marotos comemoram do seu jeito – explorando a floresta à luz da Lua cheia.

A única exigência de James em relação ao time era que ele pudesse selecionar duas noites por mês para ficar incomunicável por completo – qualquer problema que houvesse, seria resolvido no dia seguinte. Uma delas era a Lua Cheia e a outra era para despistar. Ele não podia faltar a nenhum jogo – nem Remus jamais deixaria que ele fizesse isso – mas ele se sentia culpado toda vez que deixava Sirius e Peter apenas com Remus. O que começara quando eles tinham 12, 13 anos, adolescentes irresponsáveis e arrogantes, ainda permanecia até hoje, e os quatro sabiam que seria desse jeito até a morte.

O Puddlemore respeitava as noites estranhas de James – a imprensa especulava loucamente, ligando James a festas regadas a drogas e coisas ilegais. Mas nunca conseguiram provar nada, e nunca desconfiaram do calendário lunar.

Então James estava extremamente surpreso de ver o técnico da seleção inglesa e o presidente de seu clube no sábado às 6h da manhã, acompanhado por uma figura que todos sabiam ser Alastor Moody, o chefe dos Aurores, na sua varanda. A casa possuía diversos feitiços anti-aparatação, portanto entrar pela porta da frente realmente era a única maneira de entrar.

Ele e Sirius se entreolharam – será que haviam descoberto que eles eram Animagos? Será que isso seria o suficiente para mandá-los para Azkaban, como McGonagall sempre dissera? James achava que talvez sim – ele era conhecido, e seria excelente dar o exemplo com ele.

-Bom dia, senhores – James disse, se aproximando, e estendendo a mão. O presidente deu um sorriso amarelo, enxugou o suor de sua testa com um lenço e guardou num bolso interno das vestes que usava, então apertou a mão de James, sendo seguido pelo técnico. Moody apenas o encarou, e James se sentiu desconfortável com a profundidade do olho azul-elétrico – Posso ajudá-los com algo?

-Por enquanto, Potter, pode nos convidar para entrar. Queremos trocar algumas palavrinhas com você – Moody disse, sua voz o mesmo rosnado que assustara James na única oportunidade em que vira o auror quando era criança. James acenou positivamente e abriu a porta, indicando o sofá para os três mais velhos sentarem, enquanto Sirius pegava suco de abóbora para todos.

-Então, o que houve? – James perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona à frente do sofá.

-Houve um assassinato no alojamento ontem à noite – Moody falou, sem delongas – hoje de madrugada, para ser mais preciso.

James arregalou os olhos e sentou-se mais ereto. Assassinato? Mas...

-Quem foi...? – Ele conseguiu perguntar, a voz rouca e os óculos caindo. Moody o observava com os dois olhos.

-Um estagiário. Jack Allyson.

James sentiu seu queixo cair e lutou com o bolo que se formara em sua garganta. Jack ainda estava em Hogwarts e ficaria com a equipe inglesa, ajudando na organização do alojamento. Sonhava em jogar Quadribol profissionalmente, e usaria a Copa como chance para tentar alguma proposta.

-Mas... as credenciais. Medidas de segurança. Como isso aconteceu? – James finalmente falou.

-Esse é o problema, Potter – Moody falou novamente – E é por isso que estamos aqui. Temos apenas um registro de credencial sendo usada. E é a sua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá, pessoal! Estou de volta! Obrigada aos que leram e ainda mais aos que deixaram reviews!**

 **Deixo o segundo capítulo dessa história com vocês e espero que gostem!**

 **Até daqui a duas semanas :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Apesar da carga que lhe era imposta no trabalho, uma coisa Lily tinha de admitir: os dias que não estavam em sua escala eram respeitados. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que tinha sido chamado emergencialmente num dia que não deveria ter ido ao Ministério.

Então a familiar coruja de Moody lhe acordando na manhã de sábado fez com que ela se sentasse de um salto e prontamente pegasse sua varinha.

 _Srta. Evans,_

 _Preciso que venha ao Ministério o mais rápido possível. Tenho um caso você precisa assumir._

 _A.M._

Tentando não imaginar que algo realmente ruim estivesse acontecendo, Lily se arrumou em apenas 15 minutos (agradecendo por ter lavado as roupas no dia anterior) e, pegando uma torrada e uma garrafa térmica com café, desaparatou para o Ministério.

Logo ela viu Moody em sua mesa, com uma expressão rabugenta. Lily suspirou e deu um bom gole de café. O dia seria longo.

-Senhor, bom dia – Ela cumprimentou, fazendo com que Moody se virasse para ela.

-Srta. Evans, que bom que pôde vir tão rápido – Ele respondeu, olhando rapidamente para o café da manhã na mão da ruiva.

-Imagino que seja um caso de complexidade grande...? – Ela comentou, tentando obter algo. Moody apontou para a comida.

-Termine de se alimentar, Evans. Vou lhe atualizar.

-Não há arquivos? – Ela questionou, sentando na sua mesa e tentando comer o mais rápido possível.

-Não, ainda não – Moody suspirou – Preste bastante atenção, Evans. Você fará esse caso, quer queira ou não.

Lily olhou para ele levemente surpresa. Então estreitou os olhos.

-É alguma droga de celebridade, não é? – Ela suspeitou. Moody ensaiou um sorriso (ela sabia que sua aversão a celebridades era divertida para o chefe).

-Sim, é. Mais ou menos. Um garoto de 18 anos chamado Jack Allyson foi achado morto hoje, às 3h da manhã no alojamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, na França.

-Mas essas coisas são tão fáceis de acessar! – Ela exclamou, sua mente dividida entre o choque de um garoto de 18 anos ter sido assassinado e a dificuldade de achar o culpado – Espere aí, pensei que envolvesse uma celebridade?

-Essa é a questão, Evans. Esse ano, a segurança foi ampliada. Existem o que chamam de credenciais, e fizeram um feitiço para que a entrada só seja permitida com a presença de uma, ficando registrada cada pessoa que entra. – Moody explicou. Lily finalizou sua torrada com uma expressão confusa.

-Então é só olhar quem entrou e prendê-lo. Qual o problema? E como uma celebridade se entra- ahh, entendo. – Lily falou. – Claro. O protecionismo de sempre.

-Não é apenas uma questão de não prender alguém famoso, Evans. O técnico da seleção achou o corpo do garoto, e ele me chamou. Eu também queria prender nosso principal suspeito, porém o Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos me cobrou alguns favores, e resolvi investigar melhor.

Lily se segurou para não revirar os olhos.

-É por isso que estou no Ministério às 7h de sábado?

-Sim. Se puder me acompanhar, eles estão na minha sala.

Lily suspirou e se levantou, limpando os farelos de torrada de sua mesa com um gesto de varinha e dando mais um gole de café. A sala de Moody era a mais afastada, e também mais escondida.

Ela já estava imaginando a trabalheira que esse caso daria, tentando fugir da imprensa. Por que Moody ainda escolhia ela, justo ela, que tanto odiava?

 _Realmente_ , ela ponderou, _não tem como ficar pior_.

Mas ela viu que estava redondamente enganada ao entrar na sala e reconhecer a bagunça de cabelos pretos sentado à frente da mesa, sacudindo as pernas e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo como ela tinha presenciado tantas e tantas vezes por sete anos.

-Por que eu não estou surpresa de ver que você está em apuros, Potter? – Ela questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Potter parou todo o seu movimento e olhou lentamente para trás, reconhecimento passando por seus olhos até atingir o resto de seu rosto numa máscara de surpresa. Os dois se encararam pelo que parecia ser o infinito, até que uma familiar gargalhada-latido interrompeu.

-Pontas, olha só quem vai investigar o seu caso! – Sirius Black exclamou – Que ironia do destino, Evans. Prazer em revê-la após tanto tempo – Ele disse, se adiantando e oferecendo sua mão. Lily forçou um sorriso e apertou a mão estendida.

-Uma pena que não posso dizer o mesmo, Black – Lily respondeu, e viu a terceira cadeira ocupada pelo tímido Peter Pettigrew, sem dúvida tremendo de apreensão – Olá, Peter.

-Evans? – Potter exclamou, levantando e se virando para falar com Moody – Eu pensei que você disse que iria usar a melhor pessoa no seu departamento, Moody – Ele disse, num tom acusatório. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Cuidado com o tom, garoto – Moody respondeu – Estou lhe fazendo um favor. Se fosse por mim, você já estaria em Azkaban e eu não teria que ouvir as reclamações de Evans por ter que trabalhar com você pelo próximo mês.

Black, por algum motivo, considerou o alerta como um comentário extremamente engraçado e riu novamente.

-Black, não acho que você tenha compreendido a gravidade da situação que vocês estão – Moody continuou.

-Com todo o respeito, senhor – Potter falou novamente – mas se for _Evans_ a responsável pelo meu caso, é melhor poupar seu tempo e simplesmente me jogar em Azkaban. Ela nunca pensou duas vezes em apontar o dedo para mim.

Lily estreitou os olhos e encarou Potter, já sentindo seu rosto corar de raiva.

-Escute aqui, Potter – Lily falou, num sussurro tão letal que até a risada de Sirius se calou – nós não estamos em Hogwarts mais. Você não é mais meu colega, nem o Monitor Chefe. Eu sou uma auror, exijo respeito, e não vou tolerar que você fale desse jeito comigo, ou sobre mim na minha frente, entendeu bem?

Fez-se silêncio na sala, enquanto Lily encarava Potter com raiva nos olhos. Sirius estava boquiaberto.

-Ela sempre teve essa aura de durona ou foi depois de ter entrado no Ministério? – Peter perguntou para Sirius. Moody riu com a pergunta.

-Sempre teve, Pettigrew. Um problema imenso para mim. Pelo menos não preciso apresentar vocês – Ele comentou – Evans, esse é o técnico da seleção inglesa, Cattermole, esse é o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, Clearwater, e aquele é o Presidente do Puddlemore United, Robins. Senhores, essa é Lily Evans, a melhor auror que tenho à minha disposição.

Lily escondeu a surpresa em ouvir esse elogio de Moody ao ir cumprimentar os três homens. Depois se virou para Moody.

-É apenas um caso como qualquer outro, ou vamos agraciar Potter com algum tipo de regalia? – Ela perguntou.

-Vamos, sim – Moody respondeu, sem se incomodar com a ironia da garota – Não será possível abafar completamente enquanto investigamos, mas a imprensa não saberá quem será responsável pelo caso, nem nossos suspeitos – Depois ele se virou para Potter – Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer antes de deixá-los com Evans... Estou fazendo tudo isso pois devo um favor pessoal a Clearwater. Não se engane. Para mim, você é culpado até que Evans lhe prove inocente.

Moody indicou a saída para Cattermole, Clearwater e Robins, deixando Lily na sala com Potter, Black e Pettigrew.

-E só para deixar outra coisa bem clara, Potter – Evans disse, se encaminhando para a escrivaninha de Moody, e sentando-se em frente aos garotos – eu _não_ vou lhe acusar de nada que eu não tenha prova. Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, e aqui você não vai apenas escrever linhas – Potter a encarou com uma expressão irritada – mas espero que saiba que a sua situação não me parece tão boa. Portanto, sente-se para que possamos conversar e ver se você pode me convencer que é inocente dessa vez.

O garoto fez como ela pediu.

-Então... um menino foi achado morto no... alojamento, e a sua credencial foi a única a ser registrada de ontem para hoje. Onde você esteve essa noite até chegar em casa pela manhã? – Lily questionou, ligando um aparelho que chamou atenção dos outros – Espero que não se incomodem, isso é apenas um gravador. Facilita depois na hora de escrever os relatórios.

-Eu, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas estávamos nos divertindo numa floresta perto de minha casa. – Potter respondeu. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vocês numa floresta, quão clichê é isso? – Então Lily se tocou que uma parte do grupo estava ausente – Cadê Remus? – Ela perguntou.

Potter e Black nem se abalaram com a pergunta, mas Peter se remexeu na cadeira.

-Ele não se sentiu bem depois e foi para casa. Deixamos ele e depois Peter, então fomos para casa – Potter continuou. Remus doente...? Mas ontem era Lua Cheia... Lily escondeu um sorriso.

-Quer dizer que vocês três estavam com Remus a noite toda?

-Exatamente.

-Se embrenhando na mata sob a luz do luar? – Ela continuou a questionou. Potter passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Nós gostamos de fazer isso. Por isso Aluado não está bem. Sabe como ele é, meio fraco em relação à saúde – Potter explicou, dando de ombros. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sabe, eu discordo. Acho que Remus tem uma excelente saúde. Eu já esperava que ele estaria doente, considerando o fato de ele ser um lobisomem e ontem ter sido Lua Cheia.

Potter encarou Lily, enquanto Black franzia a testa e Peter se remexia.

-Aluado é o quê? – Black exclamou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe disso?

-Claro que eu sei, Potter. Quem você que cobria as rondas de Remus no quinto e no sexto ano?

-Quem mais sabe? – Ele perguntou.

-Apenas eu e Marlene.

-Olhe aqui, Evans...

-Não, Potter, _você_ olhe aqui. Acho que você ainda não compreendeu que você é o único suspeito num caso de assassinato, e que o primeiro álibi que você forneceu é uma completa mentira. Caso não tenha entrado nessa sua cabeça imensa, eu vou repetir: você não está mais em Hogwarts! Fazer algumas pessoas rirem com algumas azarações não vai lhe tirar de Azkaban, McGonagall não vai livrar você de ser considerado culpado para que a Grifinória possa ganhar um joguinho qualquer. Isso é a vida real. E aqui, ou você me prova que não foi você, ou você vai apodrecer sem um pensamento feliz bem longe de todos que ama.

Lily terminou seu pequeno discurso em pé, se apoiando na mesa e se inclinando para frente. Incrível como mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda se exaltasse dessa maneira com _James Potter_. Como ela ainda corava tanto que ficava numa cor aproximada a seu cabelo.

-Acredite, Evans, eu sei que aqui é o mundo real. Eu compreendo muito bem a minha situação. E vou lhe dizer o que eu disse para seu chefe: eu _não_ matei Jack. Jack era um bom garoto. Eu iria lhe apresentar a Robins. Eu estava fora com meus amigos, e não fui no alojamento desde quinta-feira. E eu sei que você é auror, e que ainda tem algum tipo de... de _birra_ comigo, mas já passei da idade de ouvir sermões seus.

Potter também se levantara, apontando um dedo para Lily. Aparentemente, ele também era muito afetado pela presença dela.

Nesse momento, Moody entrou na sala. Lily se recompôs e se sentou novamente.

-Pode checar meu álibi se quiser, _Srta._ Evans – Potter disse com escárnio e ironia – Terei o prazer de lhe dizer a floresta que estávamos.

-Anote num papel. Terminamos por hoje. Acho desnecessário dizer para não sair do país até o fim das investigações. Entrarei em contato caso precise de mais alguma coisa.

-Você está de brincadeira, Evans – Potter exclamou – Eu tenho que ir para a França segunda-feira.

-Tenho certeza que as florestas da França são incríveis, mas...

-Florestas? – Ele perguntou novamente – Em que mundo você mora, Evans? Preciso ir por causa da Copa Mundial.

-Bem, sinto muito... – Lily começou a dizer, mas um olhar de Moody a silenciou.

-Potter, você irá para a França. Mas apenas nos locais onde a sua delegação estiver – Potter abriu um meio sorriso, provocando Lily. Moody se virou para ela – Segundo Clearwater, seu nome está na lista de convidados de Potter. Você irá como convidada, e continuará com a investigação de lá. Poderá usar outros aurores que estarão lá para a segurança, com a desculpa que está apenas conversando com amigos.

-Evans está na minha lista? – Potter perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Aluado pediu para colocar, lembra? Ela e McKinnon – Black respondeu.

-E tenha certeza, Potter, de que esse é o único motivo para você não ir preso: o fato de que Evans poderá lhe acompanhar e garantir que você não fuja enquanto investiga. Os três estão liberados por agora, mas Evans poderá entrar em contato a qualquer momento. Não banquem os engraçadinhos e tentem se esquivar dela, sim?

Potter encarou Lily mais uma vez com certa raiva, entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e saiu enfurecido, sendo seguido por Peter e por Black, que piscou para Lily e acenou para Moody.

A garota se levantou, fechou a porta da sala e sentou onde Potter estava, enquanto Moody ocupava sua cadeira.

-Vamos, desembucha, Evans – Moody falou.

-Não acho que isso vá funcionar muito bem, senhor – Lily disse, mais calma que o chefe esperava – Primeiro que eu odeio trabalhar com celebridades. Segundo que eu nunca suportei Potter. Terceiro que eu odeio Quadribol. E quarto que ele obviamente é o culpado! – _E quinto_ , ela adicionou mentalmente, _eu quero ver a Copa do Mundo de Futebol._

-Eu também supus que ele fosse culpado quando ouvi a história, mas realmente devia isso a Clearwater. Estive conversando com os três. Potter sempre usa duas noites por mês para sair com os amigos, desde que entrou no Puddlemore United, e avisa com antecedência. Ele não é incomodado com nada do time, ou com imprensa, a não ser que tenha jogo. Noite passada era uma dessas noites.

-Continuo achando suspeito.

-Eu também, mas os amigos juram de pé junto que estavam todos juntos. Black já trabalhou aqui no Ministério, e a palavra dele deve ser levada em consideração por isso. Você como excelente preparadora de Poções compreende quão estimado Fleamont Potter é para todos nós. E acabei de falar com Dumbledore pela rede de Flu e ele me aconselhou a realmente investigar.

Lily suspirou.

-Além do mais... e esse é o real motivo de eu estar tomando tanto cuidado, Jack Allyson é filho de Millicent Bagnold.

-Quê?! – Lily exclamou em surpresa. O garoto era filho da Ministra da Magia?

-Exatamente. Bagnold é nome de solteira, e ela já tinha carreira política antes de se casar, portanto ela manteve o nome publicamente, mas o filho recebeu o nome do pai. Ela está ciente e apoiou minha decisão. Ela confia em você, Evans. E... ela recebeu ameaças com cunho político.

Lily absorveu tudo aquilo em silêncio. Então além de ela ter que trabalhar com uma celebridade, ela iria investigar o assassinato do filho da Ministra, que poderia ter sido resultado de disputa política – e ainda teria que ir para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol aturar _James Potter_.

-Senhor, entendo plenamente a importância desse caso... mas...

-Lily – Moody falou, fazendo-a olhar para cima. Ele quase nunca a chamava pelo nome – você é a pessoa perfeita para o caso. Mesmo que não estivesse na lista. Você é a pessoa perfeita para trabalhar com celebridades, porque você não se deslumbra com a fama. Não é à toa que faz todos os casos com celebridades.

-Pensei que fosse porque o senhor adorasse me irritar – Lily retrucou – Ou porque eu sou a melhor... – Ela começou, abrindo um sorriso provocativo.

-É, é... por aí. Não... – Moody suspirou e focalizou os dois olhos nela. Lily odiava quando ele fazia isso – não faça nenhum tipo de... decisão errada, nem se deixe levar por seus... sentimentos prévios por Potter...

-Não se preocupe, senhor. Não estragarei o caso.

Pelo menos ela esperava.

James não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo. Tinha raiva, definitivamente. Tinha também frustração, e dor pela perda de Jack.

No momento, ele estava focado na raiva.

E sua raiva estava focada em _Lily Evans_.

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se lembrava de Evans. A ruiva fora sua colega por sete anos, fora Monitora-Chefe com ele, fora de sua própria casa.

E, mais importante, ele fora completamente apaixonado pela garota.

Lily Evans sempre havia intrigado James, mesmo quando ele pensava que garotas eram "eca". Ela não se deixava impressionar por suas piadas, ou suas azarações – diabo, quantas vezes ela não tinha defendido alguém que ele tentava enfeitiçar?!

Quando ele entrou para o time, ela também não achou nada impressionante – "o que, você acha mesmo que vou te idolatrar porque sabe como dar umas voltas numa vassoura e arremessar uma bola no ar? Quando você conseguir pentear o cabelo, você me avisa. Aí sim vou ficar pasma".

Esse comentário gerou bastante indignação em James – e foi a primeira e única vez que ele usou a famosa poção do pai.

Mesmo quando mais velhos, Lily Evans não passou a gostar de James – Aluado lhe dissera que ela não se deslumbrava com "popularidade", e que tudo o que James fazia para chamar a atenção dela era fútil. Ele percebeu a verdade nas palavras do amigo quando ela lhe chamara de "cafajeste, tirano e arrogante" no final do quinto ano.

Tinha imaginado, no final do sétimo ano, que poderia manter uma relação amistosa com Evans, ao apertar sua mão quando se separaram na Plataforma 9 ¾. Não foi bem o que aconteceu: Lily nunca procurou falar com ele, e negou seus convites para sair novamente.

Ele focou em sua carreira, e nunca mais ouviu falar dela – exceto quando via seu nome ocasionalmente no jornal. Mas toda a paixão que sentia se fora.

O choque ao ver Lily entrando na sala depois de Moody ter dito que a melhor pessoa do departamento iria cuidar do caso fora grande – ele não duvidava da capacidade de Lily, tendo sido colega dela por tanto tempo, só não esperava que ela já estivesse nesse patamar – mas isso não impediu que ele também percebesse que Lily continuava linda, ainda mais agora com a aura de poder que ela carregava ao entrar na sala.

Claro que esse pensamento não durou muito – aparentemente, ela tinha algum tipo de ressentimento com ele mesmo anos depois, e Sirius rindo não ajudou nada.

O fato é que ele era o suspeito principal de um caso de assassinato, e a pessoa encarregada de livrá-lo de Azkaban basicamente o odiava.

-Ela não vai ser injusta, Pontas – Remus afirmara quando James, Sirius e Peter foram em sua casa contar o que estava acontecendo – Lily sempre soube discernir entre o certo e o errado.

-Então porque ela parecia pronta para me mandar pros dementadores antes de começar a investigar?

Remus riu.

-Primeiro porque você parece extremamente culpado, e você sabe disso. Segundo que ela nunca lhe perdoou completamente por todo o trabalho que você deixou para ela fazer na monitora. E terceiro porque ela odeia celebridades, e odeia casos que tenha que falar com celebridades ou quando tem seu nome publicado – Remus explicou. Sirius franziu a testa.

-Eu sei o que ela tem contra Pontas, mas por que celebridades também? – Ele perguntou.

-Basicamente as celebridades atrapalham os casos dela. E ela não gosta quando ganham tratamento diferenciado, e também nunca gostou de atenção. E odeia Quadribol. Merlin, ela deve estar odiando esse caso.

-Por que tinha que ser ela? – James retrucou. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela é a melhor auror, depois de Moody, claro. Se alguém pode lhe livrar disso, é Lily.

-Mas ela me odeia... – James comentou, amuado.

Sirius começou a gargalhar, e Remus também riu.

-Meu Deus, Pontas! Parece que estamos no quinto ano de novo e ela lhe chamou de arrogante...

-Mas não estamos, e eu estou prestes a ir para Azkaban, então por favor, pode parar de rir?

Os quatro fizeram silêncio. James tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos cansadamente. Ele estava acordado havia quase 30 horas, e precisava descansar. Mas não conseguia.

-James, eu vou conversar com Lily – Remus disse após algum tempo. Sirius concordou com a cabeça, mas James negou.

-Ela sabe de seu probleminha peludo, Aluado. Não tem como continuar com esse álibi, mesmo que verdadeiro, sem contar que somos Animagos.

-Então vamos contar – Sirius disse, dando de ombros – você já vai pra Azkaban, de qualquer jeito. Talvez a pena seja menor se for só por magia ilegal.

-Não, Almofadinhas. Eu ir para a cadeia não significa que você e Rabicho tenham que ir também.

-Podemos dizer a ela que vocês estavam apenas garantindo a minha segurança para a transformação, o que não é mentira.

James acenou positivamente.

-Sim, é a melhor escolha. Eu não vou mentir se eu puder – James suspirou e recolocou os óculos – Quando você pretendia me contar que iria levar ela e McKinnon para a Copa, Aluado?

-Eu lhe entreguei a lista com os nomes, Pontas – Remus respondeu revirando os olhos.

-É, bem. Um aviso teria caído bem.

-Eu não sabia que você ainda era amigo dela – Rabicho falou para Remus, que deu de ombros.

-Eu nunca vou me esquecer de tudo o que ela fez por mim em Hogwarts. E ela é muito engraçada quando não está trabalhando.

-Pois eu acho uma traição de sua parte, Aluado – Sirius comentou – Ser amigo dela ainda, e não mencionar nenhuma vez para a gente quão gata ela ficou...

James fuzilou Sirius com um olhar, e quando Sirius riu, com uma almofada.

-Qual é, Pontas! Só você pode reparar nisso, é?

-Eu não reparei nisso – James retrucou – eu estava muito ocupado me preocupando em não ser preso.

-Para de mentira, Pontas – Sirius respondeu – Depois de 4 anos sem ver Lily, vai dizer que não reparou que ela é mais bonita que a maioria das mulheres com quem você se envolve? E que é uma senhora mulher agora, não a garota que brigava com você dia e noite?

-E muito mais intimidadora também – Peter opinou baixinho

-Posso até ter reparado um pouco, mas ela está me investigando, Sirius. Não vou pensar nessas coisas agora. Tenho que me concentrar em não ser preso. E não sei se você estava na mesma sala que eu, mas ainda brigamos.

-Ah, percebi – Sirius comentou com um imenso sorriso – Essa Copa vai ser simplesmente sensacional.

Ao invés de ir para casa, Lily resolveu começar a reunir as informações que tinha para o caso. Moody lhe entregara as cartas que a Ministra recebera em ameaça, a ficha do caso de ameaças, e a ficha de James Potter.

Ela sabia que o mundo bruxo vivia um momento de grande tensão política. Quando Bagnold assumiu o cargo, um dos candidatos, que publicamente se apresentava como Lord Voldemort, não aceitou muito bem. Queria o poder a todo o custo, e causou alguns problemas para os aurores na época.

Havia rumores que ele estava agindo na surdina atualmente, influenciando pessoas importantes, aliciando jovens e corrompendo gente de dentro do Ministério. Apesar de Lily não estar ligada à parte de investigação interna e de políticas, ela sabia dos bastidores.

Por isso resolveu também procurar a ficha de Lord Voldemort.

A ficha, contudo, não possuía esse nome, fazendo com que Lily ficasse a manhã toda no Ministério, e ainda assim não localizasse a papelada.

-Lily Evans, o que você está fazendo nesse escritório hoje? – Uma voz a chamou. Ela se virou e suspirou em alívio ao ver Marlene lhe trazia uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada.

-Caso. Moody me chamou. Estou aqui desde 7h da manhã. Escuta, você por algum caso sabe o nome real daquele Lord Voldemort? Preciso achar a pasta dele – Lily perguntou, tomando um longo gole da bebida gelada.

-Tom Riddle. Eu fui a redatora do julgamento dele. O que está acontecendo? Que caso é esse?

-Lene, eu não sei se posso lhe contar... Moody me pediu sigilo – Lily explicou, a segunda parte saindo com irritação. Marlene sorriu.

-Tem algum famoso no meio, né? Tudo bem, não me conte – A morena falou, erguendo as mãos. Depois sua expressão caiu – Isso significa que você não vai poder ir para a Copa?

-Quê? – Lily exclamou em resposta, corando levemente – Hum, na verdade, eu vou, no fim das contas.

-Mas e esse caso?

-Bem...

-Ah, sim, claro. Sigiloso. Tudo bem, bico fechado, Bela Ruiva.

-Aha! – Lily exclamou, puxando uma grossa pasta – Achei! Agora posso ir para casa.

-Planos para hoje à noite? – Marlene perguntou, enquanto as duas saíam do Ministério.

-Na verdade, sim. Além de ter que ler tudo isso, vou visitar Benjy no St. Mungus. Ele finalmente está lúcido, e já pediu para alguém lhe contar do caso três vezes. Como terminei o relatório, vou tirá-lo da miséria.

-Você precisa trabalhar menos, Lil – Marlene comentou – Suponho que não vá adiantar nada meu aviso, então... me dá a grana que você separou para comprar roupas. Precisamos levar coisinhas novas para a Copa. Pelo que Remus falou, terá um monte de festas!

Lily suspirou e retrucou, mas fez o que a amiga pediu. Considerou pedir reembolso para Moody, mas sabia que ele apenas riria dela. De qualquer sorte, era apenas mais um caso.

-Não ouse comprar nada inadequado, ouviu, McKinnon? Ainda tenho uma reputação a zelar! – Lily ameaçou, antes de se separarem.

Marlene gargalhou e piscou um olho.

Apenas mais um caso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá, pessoal, cá estou de volta! Desculpa pela demora, mas tive um pequeno problema com meu computador e tive que atrasar um pouco...**

 **Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews, alegram meu dia! 3**

 **Esse capítulo é menorzinho, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim. Fim de semana que vem posto o 4.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Após ler todas as pastas em sua disposição, Lily não tinha como não concordar com a decisão de Moody em ampliar a investigação. Parecia ter algo estranho – e mesmo com a única credencial registrada tendo sido a de Potter, ele não poderia ser o único suspeito.

Portanto, Lily resolveu que iria passar na casa de Remus para conversar a respeito da situação, depois seguir para o St. Mungus e passar na casa de Potter depois de jantar no restaurante do hospital mágico.

-Quem é? – Uma voz perguntou quando ela bateu na porta de Remus.

-Sou eu, Black. Lily Evans.

A porta se abriu e o sorriso brilhante de Sirius Black foi a primeira coisa a ser vista. Ele estava com a mesma roupa que usara naquela manhã no Ministério, o que fez Lily suspeitar que ele, Potter e Pettigrew tinham ido direto para lá.

-Não estávamos esperando vê-la tão brevemente – Sirius comentou, indicando o caminho para dentro da pequena casa.

-Não vim atrás de vocês, na verdade – Lily explicou, tirando o sobretudo – vim para falar com Remus. Ia aparecer para interrogá-los um pouco mais tarde.

Sirius deu de ombros e se adiantou. Quando Lily entrou na sala, percebeu uma cena que provavelmente era muito comum. Peter estava estirado no sofá, roncando levemente, enquanto Remus tinha um tabuleiro de xadrez entre ele e Sirius, que acabava de sentar e ordenar que uma peça se mexesse. Potter estava sentado no chão, centenas de cartas à sua frente – mas aparentemente o dia cansativo tinha sido demais para ele, já que ele acabara adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada no sofá e a boca escancarada. Ela segurou o riso.

-Lils! – Remus cumprimentou, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela se adiantou e sentou ao lado dele.

-Hey, Remy. Como você está? – Lily perguntou, segurando sua mão e avaliando o rosto machucado do amigo.

-Estou bem. Cansado, mas bem.

-Você não deveria estar dormindo? – Ela questionou, franzindo a testa.

-Eu já dormi, Lil. Eles estão cuidando de mim... – Remus respondeu. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Seria melhor se você cuidasse deles, não? – Ela respondeu. Remus sorriu.

-Definitivamente. Eu saio do comando por uma noite e Pontas é o principal suspeito de um crime.

Lily tentou não sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

-Eu preciso lhe perguntar, Remy. Eles disseram que estava com você a noite toda – Lily disse, apontando um dedo para Sirius quando este fez menção de abrir a boca – você fica calado – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas – mas eu sei onde você estava ontem à noite. Então... onde _eles_ estavam?

Remus suspirou e tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos.

-Eles estavam garantindo a minha segurança, Lily. E que minha condição ficasse em anonimato. Eles fazem isso desde Hogwarts, e continuam.

Lily suspirou.

-Entenda meu lado, Remy. Esse álibi é, bem... praticamente inexistente. Potter me disse que vocês passaram a noite na floresta. Me deu até o endereço, mas ainda assim.

-Eu entendo.

-E o pior é o seguinte... como eu posso aceitar esse álibi, quando eu sei que é mentira? Eu posso simplesmente dizer que a história não é consistente... mas Moody vai querer saber mais, e eu simplesmente não posso contar como eu sei que ele estava mentindo...

-Lily, você realmente acredita que James fez isso? – Remus perguntou após algum tempo de silêncio – James Potter, o garoto idiota que enfeitiçou todos os waffles do café da manhã para soletrar um pedido de namoro a você?

Lily tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu.

-O caso, Remy, é que não estamos mais em Hogwarts – ('De novo esse discurso', Sirius retrucou) – e uma coisa que Moody me ensinou é que eu não posso confiar cegamente em praticamente ninguém.

-Mas-

-Eu já confiei muito em uma pessoa que acabou me mostrando que eu não deveria ter confiado – Lily continuou. Todos sabiam que ela estava falando de Severus Snape – E meu trabalho me diz para desconfiar. Estou investigando do mesmo jeito que eu investigo sempre: considerando tudo. Mas por enquanto...

Remus acenou positivamente.

-Evans, olha só... – Sirius falou, num tom de voz surpreendentemente calmo – Eu sei o que parece, entendo mesmo. Mas Pontas _nunca_ faria isso. Se sua suspeita fosse comigo, eu entenderia perfeitamente. Mas James? Ele nunca feriu ninguém propositalmente, nem mesmo quando éramos seus pesadelos naquele castelo! James sabia quando parar. Ele _me_ parava.

-Black...

-Preste atenção! – Ele pediu, olhando de esguelha para ter certeza que Potter ainda estava adormecido – Pontas salvou _Ranhoso_ de virar um lobisomem, Evans. Ranhoso! Nosso pior inimigo da escola. Você realmente acha que ele mataria um garoto por quem ele tinha imensa afeição?

Lily encarou profundamente os olhos azul-acinzentados de Sirius Black. Ela estava impressionada com a lealdade e o amor na fala dele.

Mas isso não provava nada.

Ela suspirou.

-Sirius... entenda. Eu estou investigando. A credencial dele foi usada. Um garoto foi assassinado. Você acha que eu quero que Potter seja o culpado disso? Só em respeito a Remus, um de meus melhores amigos, eu já não iria querer isso. Eu não posso levar em consideração o caráter de Potter há 5 anos atrás. Eu nem deveria estar com esse caso, só por tê-lo conhecido na escola.

-Então por que está? – Sirius rebateu – Além daquele papo todo de ser a melhor e blá, blá, blá.

-Porque eu sou a única pessoa que não vai ficar embasbacada com um jogador qualquer de Quadribol, porque eu simplesmente não dou a mínima para esse jogo.

O queixo de Sirius caiu e Remus riu de leve.

-Jogador qual-? – Sirius gaguejou, antes de se levantar – James é o melhor jogador de Quadribol que já existiu! – Sirius exclamou, elevando o tom de voz. James e Peter acordaram assustados.

-Black, não foi isso que-

-Mas foi o que disse! Saiba que ele é o capitão mais novo da história da seleção...!

-Continuo sem me importar – Lily disse, dando de ombros – Eu não me importo que ele seja o mais novo, ou que tenha aparecido na capa de 20 revistas. Popularidade e fama não significam nada para mim. Exceto dor de cabeça.

Sirius ainda a encarava boquiaberto. Lily revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo sentar perto de James.

-Potter, ainda estou investigando seu álibi.

-Alguma novidade no caso? – O garoto perguntou, limpando os óculos. Lily sorriu ao ver um pouco de baba escorrendo no queixo dele.

-Eu não posso discutir o caso com o principal suspeito – Ela respondeu. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Olha, eu estava muito irritado hoje de manhã. Se quiser, eu mesmo posso levá-la para a floresta amanhã de manhã. – Lily percebeu que aquilo não era exatamente um pedido de desculpa, nem ela imaginava que ele fosse fazer.

-É uma boa proposta. Acho que aceitarei. Não sei se de manhã, mas fique em casa ou aqui, está bem? Virei em um dos dois lugares durante o dia.

-Certo. Não esqueça de arrumar suas malas, Evans. Vamos para a França na segunda. – Ele respondeu, abrindo o mesmo meio-sorriso que ele usava sempre que ia convidá-la para sair.

-Marlene está tomando conta disso. E... você está com um pouco de baba no queixo – Ela avisou rindo. James corou e tentou limpar, mas o estrago já estava feito: os outros começaram a rir também. – Bem, tenho que ir. Pode voltar a responder as suas fãs. Benjy está me esperando.

* * *

Lily ajeitou o sobretudo distraidamente enquanto se aproximava do quarto de Benjy. Tentava, de todas as maneiras, imaginar outros cenários para o seu caso. Tão distraída estava que só percebeu que Moody já estava no quarto ao entrar e ver seu chefe lá.

-Evans – Ele cumprimentou, sem nem se importar em virar para a garota. Benjy se mexeu para que pudesse ver Lily, e seu rosto se abriu num imenso sorriso.

Benjy Fenwick fora um dos primeiros a acolher Lily no departamento. A chegada dela trouxera, inicialmente, desconfiança ao ambiente majoritariamente masculino, principalmente pelo fato de que ela aparentava ter os 18 anos que realmente tinha na época, além de ter usado um laço e roupas trouxas no primeiro dia de apresentação dos novos aurores.

Ela lembrava que vira algum dos mais novos rirem ao Moody apresentá-la, enquanto outros exibiram expressões preocupadas. Benjy acenara e sorrira.

Todos eles apenas arregalaram os olhos no primeiro dia de treinamento.

-Senhor! – Lily exclamou em surpresa, após piscar para Benjy – Não sabia que estava planejando vir.

-Não estava – Moody retrucou – mas _eu_ sabia que _você_ estava, e não queria lhe chamar de novo no Ministério hoje. E bem, hoje é sábado. Não sabia se estaria em casa.

-Ah, bem – Lily respondeu, se aproximando – eu estava em casa a maior parte do tempo. Estava visitando um amigo que esteve doente ontem – Ela se virou para Benjy – Você não sabe quão bom é poder te ver acordado de novo, Benjy.

Benjy sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Quando tinha que trabalhar em dupla, Lily geralmente escolhia ele. Era o equivalente a um 'parceiro' policial, como ela explicara um dia. Desde então ele a chamava de 'parceira', mesmo que isso não existisse entre aurores.

-Parece que esteve bastante preocupada, parceira – Benjy replicou. Lily sorriu.

-Mais irritada em ter que fazer todo a papelada sozinha – Ela respondeu, fazendo Benjy rir – Imagino que o senhor tenha contado o desfecho do caso para ele? – Ela perguntou a Moody.

-Tomei essa liberdade. Evans, decidi que vou deixar Fenwick a par do seu novo caso.

Lily ajeitou sua postura e Benjy se sentou na cama.

-Na verdade, é melhor que você conte. Fenwick será um dos aurores destacados para representar o nosso Ministério. Como vocês já trabalharam juntos, imagino que não terão problemas em fazê-lo de novo. A única condição, Fenwick, é sigilo _absoluto_ a respeito dos envolvidos no caso. Não quero receber cartas a respeito disso. Apenas pessoalmente. Fenwick será o responsável por me passar os avanços, já que Evans irá na condição de férias.

Lily revirou os olhos e relatou o caso a Benjy, enquanto Moody ouvia e grunhia em alguns pontos.

-... e amanhã pela manhã vou conferir a tal floresta que Potter mencionou, ver se teria alguém que poderia ter visto alguma movimentação.

-Então estamos investigando James Potter, o capitão da seleção? – Benjy perguntou. Moody o encarou.

-Fenwick, só permiti que participasse porque imaginei que o status de Potter não fosse ser algum fator de confusão para você no desenrolar do caso. Se não conseguir se segurar, avise logo que o substituirei – Moody vociferou.

-De jeito algum deixarei isso atrapalhar. Não se preocupe, senhor.

Moody estudou Benjy por mais um tempo e depois acenou positivamente.

-Última coisa antes de eu sair. Evans, você deverá agir da maneira mais natural o possível. Deve fazer o que você faria caso fosse de férias. Não quero que ninguém desconfie o real motivo de sua presença. Você está indo tirar férias após dois anos ininterruptos. Simples assim. Exceto... – Moody falou, fazendo Lily erguer as sobrancelhas com o 'exceto' – não quero que Potter passe muito tempo sem sua supervisão. Então você deve estar com ele em todos os momentos possíveis.

-Bem... – Lily disse lentamente – passar tempo com Potter não seria exatamente o que eu faria, senhor.

-Você estava na lista de convidados dele antes dessa confusão.

-Fui convidada por Remus Lupin, um amigo em comum – Moody a olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida – Eu e Potter não nos damos muito bem... – Ela explicou hesitantemente.

-Sugiro que passem a fingir que são amigos. Ou que arranje outra desculpa. Avise a Potter que ele só poderá sair à noite sob sua supervisão. E, ahh... acho que não preciso alertá-la para não consumir nenhum tipo de... bem...

-Não precisa, senhor. Estou indo a trabalho.

-Ótimo. Só posso desejá-los boa sorte e... – Moody exibiu um raro sorriso – divirta-se nas férias, Evans.

* * *

James não conseguiu realmente dormir – apenas antes do almoço. Depois de terem comido, ficou se remexendo até, com um suspiro, decidir que iria responder as cartas dos fãs que havia negligenciado devido à semana conturbada. Ele fazia questão de ler cada uma.

Não soube exatamente quando perdeu a consciência, mas o grito de Sirius ainda estava em sua mente, marcando o momento que acordara. Não tinha como ele não ficar irritado, considerando o pouco sono que tivera (mesmo que Sirius aparentemente estivesse o defendendo).

Depois de oferecer acompanhar Evans para a floresta mencionada e limpar a baba que havia escorrido enquanto dormia, ele resolveu que era hora de esticar as pernas e deixar para responder a pilha que ainda o aguardava no dia seguinte.

-Quer dizer então que Pontas tem um encontro com Evans amanhã, huh? – Sirius comentou com um sorriso sarcástico. Remus riu e James revirou os olhos, enquanto Peter voltava a dormir – Só levou cerca de 10 anos. Parabéns, estamos orgulhosos.

-Almofadinhas, não estou com paciência para isso – James retrucou, guardando as cartas já respondidas – Na verdade, até essa investigação acabar, vocês estão proibidos de fazer qualquer tipo de insinuação em relação a Evans, entendido?

Sirius riu, ao passo que Remus simplesmente encarava James como se dissesse "você realmente acha que vai controlar Sirius?".

Depois de muita reclamação de James, Sirius se voluntariou a sair para comprar comida, retornando pouco tempo depois com o jantar.

-Aluado, se importa se eu dormir aqui? – James perguntou enquanto comiam.

-De maneira alguma.

-Fica mais fácil para Evans me achar aqui – James explicou. Peter franziu o cenho.

-Então você realmente tem um encontro com a ruiva? – Peter perguntou, fazendo Sirius sorrir.

-Claro que não, Rabicho. Vou levá-la na floresta em que sempre vamos. Não acho que vá adiantar de muita coisa, mas é o meu álibi – James explicou exasperadamente – Além do mais, ela está me investigando. Aurores não se relacionam com suspeitos. E ainda que se relacionassem, não há a menor chance para mim e para Evans. – Ele completou.

-Disso nós sabemos há 10 anos... – Sirius respondeu num sussurro, fazendo com que James reagisse se aproveitando de sua mira acima da média e acertando tripa de boi exatamente no nariz de Sirius.

Obviamente que isso resultou numa intensa guerra de comida, fazendo com que James dessa vez fosse o responsável por trazer mais. Apesar dos outros dois não terem comentado, estava implicitamente decidido que todos passariam o fim de semana inteiro com Remus.

James odiava ver como seu amigo ficava após a lua cheia. Agradecia por ele não ter vomitado até o momento, mas ainda tinha a noite toda. Toda a ajuda era necessária para que Remus se sentisse melhor, e nenhum dos outros três Marotos poupava esforços para garantir o bem-estar do amigo.

Eles não ficaram acordados até muito tarde – a noite tinha sido cansativa. Antes das dez da noite todos os colchões já estavam dispostos ao lado da cama de Remus, deixando o espaço necessário para que ele fosse ao banheiro caso necessário.

Antes de realmente dormirem, James lembrou Remus de tomar a poção para evitar náuseas e vômitos. Fleamont tinha uma leve noção de que o amigo de seu filho tinha certas necessidades especiais, e sempre tinha diversas dessas poções disponíveis.

E foi exatamente essa cena que recepcionou Lily quando ela chegou na casa de Remus. Os três garotos dispostos ao redor do amigo, cuidando dele após uma difícil noite foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Lily hesitar e pausar na porta do quarto. Ela tinha uma cópia da chave da casa, e quando não atenderam a porta, achou prudente verificar se Remus estava bem.

O barulho dos passos da ruiva foi suficiente para despertar James, que dos quatro tinha o sono mais leve. Ele franziu o cenho e colocou os óculos no rosto.

-Hey, Evans, – ele cumprimentou num sussurro, – desculpe por não ter acordado, a noite não foi exatamente tranquila.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, observando James se espreguiçar e se levantar. Ela olhava na direção de Remus, e não percebeu James colocando uma camisa e seguindo-a para fora do quarto.

-Ele está bem? – Lily perguntou com o cenho franzido, enquanto James preparava chá.

-Está... – James respondeu em meio a bocejo.

-Mas você disse que a noite...?

-Bem, foi sim. Mas nada fora do normal. Ele geralmente só vai dormir de fato lá pelas três da manhã, e bem... sempre que ele acorda, nós acordamos... – Ele explicou, dando de ombros – Posso lhe servir alguma coisa? – James questionou.

-Não, obrigada. Já comi.

James olhou para o relógio na cozinha, e de novo para Lily, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-São 7h30 da manhã.

-Não saio de casa sem comer, exceto se for algo urgente.

-Como ontem? – Ele questionou.

-Exato. Assim que estiver pronto, poderemos ir – Ela comentou. James sorriu de lado e seguiu para o quarto.

Ela não demonstrou muita surpresa quando ele explicou que os três mantinham algumas mudas de roupa na casa de Remus para quando precisassem passar a noite lá. James não precisou de muito tempo para se vestir, bebendo o chá e comendo uma torrada o mais rápido o possível enquanto Lily o observava, encostada na porta com os braços cruzados.

James tentava não perceber o quanto ele ainda achava a ex-colega bonita, mas era difícil. Principalmente porque ela escolhera vestir jeans e blusa trouxas, ao invés das longas e folgadas vestes bruxas.

Ele também tentou ignorar a leve hesitação que Lily demonstrara quando ele oferecera seu braço para uma aparatação acompanhada. Em segundos, eles estavam na floresta próxima à casa de James onde eles iam para as transformações mensais de Remus.

-Então aqui era onde vocês estavam? – Lily questionou. James concordou com a cabeça, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Estávamos aqui – Ele repetiu.

-Potter... Remus estava sob a forma de lobisomem. Esse local parece muito apropriado para ele. Não muito para vocês três no mesmo momento.

James suspirou.

-Eu... eu _realmente_ não posso falar. Apenas que nós estávamos garantindo a segurança de Aluado.

Foi a vez de Lily suspirar.

-Você entende a sua situação? – Ela perguntou com toda a paciência que ela _não_ tinha quando eram estudantes.

-Acredite, entendo. Mas tem coisas mais... importantes em jogo... nesse caso... quando comparado à minha situação.

-Potter. A sua situação é de único suspeito em um caso de assassinato. O que pode ser mais importante do que você _não_ ir para Azkaban?

James olhou nos olhos da garota e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Tem pessoas mais importantes na minha vida do que eu, Evans.

Ele sentiu o olhar penetrante da garota, e observou quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior como fazia desde sempre quando estava concentrada.

-Torça para que eu seja muito brilhante na França, Potter. Você depende mais de mim do que eu esperava.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá, gente! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando da história e que seus corações Jily estejam tão animados quanto o meu 3**

 **Aproveitem e até o próximo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Lily não havia dormido bem de domingo para segunda-feira. Ela tinha insônia quando algum caso mais complexo se apresentava, pois ficava imaginando todas os cenários possíveis até cair num exausto sono que durava 4 horas.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para ela, portanto, as olheiras que o espelho revelou quando ela se arrumava para se encontrar com Marlene para que elas pudessem seguir para a casa de James, onde todos iriam juntos para a França.

Para Marlene, contudo, era uma situação inaceitável

-Por Merlin, Lily! Você está na lista VIP do astro do time inglês. Você vai conhecer os melhores e mais gatos jogadores de Quadribol. Pelo menos se esforce!

Lily teve de se segurar para não dizer que o astro inglês estava prestes a ir para Azkaban. Suspirando profundamente, ela seguiu para o banheiro tentar aliviar as olheiras com maquiagem.

-Eu não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite... – Lily justificou ao sair do quarto, com as olheiras agora escondidas.

-Claro que não, você está com um caso – Marlene disse, revirando os olhos – Mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

Lily suspirou novamente e olhou a mala que Marlene a ajudara a preparar – cheia de roupas arrumadas demais (ou simplesmente " _adequadas_ ", segundo a morena). Não que Lily não gostasse de se vestir bem ou se embelezar; ela só não gostava dessa pressão em cima de um evento que não seria tão agradável para ela.

-Que seja, Marlene. Vamos logo para a casa de Potter? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos na França, melhor.

Marlene riu e segurou a mão de Lily para fazer a aparatação acompanhada. Lily sabia o endereço através de Moody, mas preferia omitir essa informação – quanto menos Marlene soubesse do envolvimento de Potter no caso, melhor.

Lily tentou não se surpreender com a casa de Potter, mas não era uma tarefa fácil, considerando a imensa mansão que estava à sua frente. Elas tocaram a campainha, e um sorridente Sirius Black atendeu.

-Ora, ora. Eu sabia que esses quatro anos tinham sido bondosos com Evans, mas com você foram ainda mais, McKinnon... – O maroto comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Marlene franziu a testa.

-Como se você não tivesse me visto desde que nos formamos. Mas onde você viu _Lily_? – Ela falou. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

-Fui visitar Remus ontem de manhã – Lily comentou calmamente. Caso Sirius não soubesse que aquilo era apenas parcialmente verdade (sendo bem condescendente), ele teria acreditado. Marlene assentiu.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu? – A morena perguntou.

-Não, não – Lily respondeu – É só que eu fui visitar Benjy ontem e quando acordei pensei que talvez Remus precisasse de ajuda. Não precisava, já que os meninos estavam lá – Lily se virou para Sirius – Podemos entrar ou...?

Sirius sorriu e permitiu a passagem das garotas.

A casa por dentro deixou Lily levemente desconfortável, como se ela tivesse entrado no lugar errado. A decoração era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego: uma incrível mistura do clássico com o moderno que gritava sofisticação.

-James realmente não economizou nada... – Marlene comentou.

-Bem, a mãe dele que fez a decoração. E escolheu a casa, na verdade. Por ele, seria bem menor, com espaço apenas para nós quatro dormirmos aqui – Sirius explicou – Os outros três estão no quarto de James.

Dessa vez, Lily sentiu estar no ambiente certo. Era um amplo quarto, com uma cama imensa onde James estava sentado jogando xadrez com Peter. À direita, havia uma porta e ao lado uma poltrona em que Remus estava esparramado com um grosso livro.

Mas o que realmente dizia que James Potter morava ali eram as paredes: repletas de símbolos da Grifinória, do Puddlemore, algumas capas de jornais, pôsteres de jogadores famosos, fotos de seus amigos e de seus pais...

-As garotas chegaram – Sirius anunciou. James se virou e sorriu ao ver Marlene. Eles tinham sido amigos em Hogwarts, principalmente quando ele pedia ajuda para conquistar Lily. Ele se levantou e abraçou a morena.

-Tem mais de um ano que não nos vemos, McKinnon – Ele disse num tom de acusação. A garota revirou os olhos.

-Que eu saiba, _Potter_ , você é o astro superfamoso que não tem tempo para meros colegas...

James exibiu um sorriso culpado.

-James. E Touché. Mas agora você vai para a Copa e conhecerá todos os jogadores, e tenho certeza que algum lhe chamará a atenção...

Marlene riu e olhou para Lily erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Viu? Jogadores gatos. Vê se alegra o astral, ruiva.

Lily escolheu apenas revirar os olhos. James lhe lançou um olhar e acenou com a cabeça em cumprimento.

-Olá, Potter, Peter, Rem... – Ela disse, se encaminhando para o amigo lupino. Sirius engajou Marlene numa conversa sobre Quadribol, e James e Peter voltaram para seu jogo – Está se sentindo melhor? Potter disse que você não tinha passado a noite bem...

-Estou sim, obrigado – Ele respondeu com um sorriso – Então Marlene está tentando te convencer a passar o rodo na Copa?

Lily revirou os olhos e os dois se viraram para a morena.

-Como é possível que você não tenha um espelho no seu quarto? – Marlene estava questionando James.

-Eu tinha no banheiro, mas minha mãe quis mudar a decoração e retirou o espelho provisoriamente, aproveitando que passarei esse mês na França – James explicou – Mas se quiser, tem um banheiro no fim do corredor que tem espelho.

A morena assentiu e saiu na direção indicada com sua bolsa. Lily suspirou.

-Marlene não sabe sobre a investigação, então mantenham segredo, ok? – A ruiva pediu – Potter, Moody me informou que você só poderá sair para atividades não relacionadas ao time, como jogos, treinos e entrevistas, com a minha presença, entendido?

-Você tá brincando?! – Sirius exclamou rindo – Então quer dizer que se uma garota quiser levar Pontas pra cama você terá que estar presente?

Lily revirou os olhos e corou levemente.

-Obviamente que não, Sirius. Mas essa cama deverá ser a dele, ou num alojamento ou hotel em que eu esteja perto.

-E quando eu estiver tomando banho, você também estará presente, Evans? – James zombou. Lily suspirou.

-Acredite, Potter, eu estou gostando dessa história muito menos que você. Não preciso acompanhar Quadribol para saber o tipo de... _atividades_ que ocorrem nas festas e nos alojamentos. Será triplamente mais desagradável para mim.

-Então por que...?

-Porque Moody mandou – Ela respondeu simplesmente – Eu estou encarregada dessa investigação, e farei tudo o que Moody mandar. Já que estamos nesse assunto, como funcionará a organização dos alojamentos?

James ainda estava meio em choque com a notícia, então Sirius tomou para si o cargo de responder.

-Os alojamentos dos jogadores são mais isolados. As pessoas presentes nas listas dos jogadores ficarão em alojamentos próximos, mas não exatamente juntos. Os capitães têm um quarto individual, caso desejarem, e podem levar até três pessoas para esse quarto.

-Seus pais? – Lily perguntou. James parecia ter acordado do transe.

-Alguns vilarejos ao redor do local estão preparados para receber pessoas. Consegui reservar uma casa para melhor conforto de ambos, já que são mais idosos.

Lily acenou positivamente enquanto pressionava os olhos cansadamente.

-Quão distante é esse alojamento que Potter ficará do que nós ficaremos? – Ela perguntou e Sirius hesitou.

-Bem, o plano era você e Marlene ficarem no alojamento de convidados, enquanto nós três ficaríamos com Pontas.

Lily abriu os olhos e encarou Sirius.

-Qual a distância?

-Um quilômetro, talvez menos. – Sirius respondeu, dando de ombros. Lily suspirou.

-Terei que conversar com Moody a respeito disso. Acredito que ele estava sob a impressão de que todos ficaríamos nas mesmas acomodações...

-Evans... – James começou, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de Marlene no quarto.

-Meu Merlin, James, que casa imensa. Estou ainda mais triste por não ter talento o suficiente para ser jogadora profissional – Marlene comentou – Agora estou pronta para ir. Seus pais vão conosco?

-Eles já estão lá. Preferiram ir de trem.

-Então o que estamos esperando?

* * *

As expressões de Lily e Marlene foi a única coisa capaz de realmente distrair James quando eles chegaram aos alojamentos. À primeira vista, o luxo das acomodações realmente era chocante. O quarto de James possuía uma cozinha, uma varanda e uma sala com um imenso sofá, com uma porta que ligava o que era de fato dois quartos com banheiro.

-Acho que as garotas ficarão facilmente impressionadas com esse quarto, James – Marlene comentou, fazendo com que a mente de James se voltasse para o que Lily havia dito mais cedo.

Se alguém tivesse obrigado Lily a ficar próxima de James até mesmo quando os dois fossem dormir há cinco anos atrás, teria sido o sonho do garoto. Atualmente, ele não estava tão feliz com a perspectiva de ter uma babá no seu momento de glória.

Ele não sabia se Sirius estivera brincando, mas era uma possibilidade. Se por algum acaso rolasse alguma coisa com uma garota na festa? Lily Evans estaria com ele? Ele teria que se livrar da ruiva?

E pior: e se _ela_ arranjasse um cara?

O sorriso de James foi atrasado, mas a gargalhada de Sirius não. Ele percebeu que Marlene ficou confusa com o riso exagerado, mas não se importou em explicar.

Quando estavam saindo do quarto, Clearwater, o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, apareceu no quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

-James Potter, nosso capitão! – Clearwater exclamou. James logo sorriu; não podia se esquecer que graças a esse senhor ele não estava Azkaban no momento.

-Sr. Clearwater, um prazer revê-lo. Estava mostrando a minhas convidadas as minhas acomodações e me perguntando como faço para mostrar as delas – James respondeu. Ele percebeu Clearwater acenando levemente para Lily antes de se voltar para ele novamente.

-Bom, meu rapaz, houve uma pequena mudança. Um dos quartos do alojamento para visitantes das listas está com graves problemas, então tivemos que fazer um remanejamento. Como essas duas senhoritas estavam em um quarto para 6 pessoas, e eram convidadas de um capitão, pensamos em trazer as duas para cá. Antes da hora de vocês dormirem haverá mais camas para todos. Tudo bem por vocês?

James teve que se conter para não expressar nenhum tipo de reação. Quão rápida Lily Evans fora? Menos de meia hora e o problema já estava solucionado.

Ele percebeu Marlene olhando apreensiva para Lily, que suspirou e deu de ombros.

-Não será nenhum problema, Sr. Clearwater – Lily respondeu – Tenho certeza que essa foi a melhor opção para essa dificuldade. Obrigada por nos receber aqui como convidadas de James Potter.

O senhor sorriu e saiu do quarto apressadamente.

-Bem, – Sirius sussurrou para James, – definitivamente não conseguiremos trazer nenhuma garota para cá, credencial ou não – James suspirou com o comentário.

-Pelo menos você pode ir até elas, companheiro – James respondeu no mesmo tom – Eu sou o _capitão da Inglaterra_ , e passarei essa Copa em um provável celibato.

Sirius gargalhou.

-Para não mencionar seu outro problema, huh?

-Ah, sim, – James retrucou sarcasticamente, – esse vai ser o _melhor_ campeonato de _todos_.

* * *

Lily suspirou pesadamente. Tivera que usar uma lareira qualquer, durante cinco minutos, para alertar Moody das acomodações e pedir reajustes. Tinha sido enquanto Potter se encaminhava para entregar as malas e confirmar quem era.

-Você é rápida, Evans – Black comentou, enquanto Remus e Marlene olhavam a vista da varanda.

-É meu trabalho ser rápida, Black – Lily respondeu com um meio sorriso no rosto. O moreno sorriu.

-Ansiosa para uma festa do pijama com os Marotos? – Ele questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha provocativa. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Qual a programação de hoje? – Lily perguntou. Sirius sorriu ainda mais.

-Temos a festa de iniciação da Copa. Apenas atletas, organizadores e convidados da lista. Bem exclusiva, sabe?

-Eu ouvi 'festa'? – Marlene questionou, se aproximando de Lily e Sirius. James, Remus e Peter sentaram num dos sofás.

-Sua chance de achar um jogador, Lene – Sirius confirmou com uma piscadela para Marlene. Ela sorriu e ergueu o indicador para Lily.

- _Nossa_ chance.

-Lene... – Lily disse num tom de aviso.

-Nada disso! Quantos jogadores de seleção você vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer, Lily Evans? – Marlene questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Lily, esqueça seu lado romântico por um momento, quanto tempo tem que você-

-Ok, chega, – Lily interrompeu Marlene, tentando ignorar os olhares atentos dos quatro rapazes –, eu vou para a festa, Lene. – Marlene sorriu – E você sabe que não tem tanto tempo assim.

-Recaídas não contam, Lily.

-Recaídas? – Remus perguntou. Lily corou levemente sob o olhar dele. – Esqueceu de me contar alguma coisa, Lily?

-Não foi nada, Remy – Lily explicou – Apenas esqueci de mencionar na última vez que nos vimos. Que horas é a festa mesmo? – Ela perguntou, claramente mudando de assunto.

-Daqui a três horas. – Sirius respondeu, com um olhar especulativo.

-Que bom que temos dois banheiros aqui então. Marlene leva séculos se arrumando – Lily disse, puxando a amiga.

Como previsto por Lily, Marlene atrasou a saída de todos. Primeiro para escolher a roupa em uma das três malas que ela trouxera ('você tem noção de quão _gatos_ esses jogadores são, cara amiga?'), desistir e escolher outra vez. Depois levou ao menos trinta minutos no banho, seguida de uma intensa reflexão sobre os acessórios a serem usados e no penteado, e, por fim, a maquiagem

Lily entendia a amiga. Lene gostava muito de se arrumar, e gostava muito de jogadores de Quadribol. Lily não tinha esse fetiche, já que não gostava de Quadribol. Além do mais, sua cabeça estava cheia com as possibilidades do caso, de modo que não se importou em Marlene ter escolhido sua roupa e ajudado na maquiagem. Não era como se ela fosse ter a oportunidade de realmente conhecer um cara lá, e não estava com paciência para se produzir.

Já se passava meia hora do horário combinado com os Marotos quando uma pequena batida na porta do quarto que as garotas haviam clamado pra si.

-Er, vocês estão prontas? – Remus questionou. Lily sorriu e terminou de aplicar o batom. Ela podia imaginar exatamente Remus meio apoiado na porta, tendo sido designado pelos outros para a ingrata missão de apressar duas mulheres. Marlene sorriu para ela e ambas pegaram seus sapatos.

-Perfeição leva tempo, Lupin – Marlene disse, piscando enquanto passava por Remus. Ele sorriu de canto de boca – E Lily deu trabalho dobrado. Depois de tantos anos continua sem se interessar por jogadores. Oh, James, como está bonito! – Ela exclamou ao ver os outros garotos. James sorriu e piscou.

Remus ajudou Lily a terminar de calçar os sapatos e lhe ofereceu o braço.

-Recaídas, huh? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lily revirou os olhos, ignorando James e Sirius, cada um de um lado de Marlene.

-Recaída. No singular. Uma vez só. Nos esbarramos numa festa.

Todas as roupas de Lily, fosse de gala ou do dia a dia, tinham que permitir que ela corresse, caso necessário. Ela adaptava tudo – seus vestidos tinham locais específicos para ficarem mais curtos, as calças eram mais maleáveis do que o que parecia, e os saltos eram removíveis. Todas as roupas tinham um local específico para carregar a varinha, de modo que ficasse sempre ao alcance dela. Em 3 segundos ela estava pronta para lutar.

Uma carruagem aguardava os seis para levá-los ao local da festa. Lily avaliava atentamente toda a estrutura, procurando possíveis falhas na segurança que resultassem na oportunidade de se entrar no complexo das delegações sem precisar usar a credencial. Ela estava prestando atenção parcial à conversa da cabine.

-Como é essa festa? – Ela ouviu Peter perguntando enquanto ajeitava as vestes à rigor.

-Bem, o responsável do Ministério francês fará um breve discurso, todos os ministérios e os capitães tirarão uma foto para marcar a abertura da Copa e depois uma banda vai tocar e vai rolar a festa de fato – James explicou, encaixando os óculos melhor no rosto – Fica mais fácil ter esses eventos reunindo todas delegações já que todas ficarão aqui, saindo nos dias dos jogos. E treinos.

-E nós podemos ir para os treinos? – Marlene questionou – Sempre minha parte favorita.

-Posso dar um jeitinho, McKinnon – James respondeu, piscando. Lily se perguntou se ele realmente conseguiria, se não fosse o fato de que ela precisaria estar nos treinos.

-Estou adorando isso. Remus, eu lhe devo um baita de um presente de um presente de Natal. Eu e Lily – Marlene comentou quando a carruagem parou e eles puderam ver o local da festa.

-Com certeza, Rem – Lily concordou, sorrindo de leve.

-Ainda mal acredito que Moody lhe liberou esse tempo todo, – Marlene comentou ao saírem. Lily riu.

-Bem, eu realmente não saio de férias há algum tempo, e garanti que continuaria o que eu tenho que fazer aqui – Lily justificou, dando de ombros.

-Sabe, estou começando a achar que Benjy está certo e Moody lhe favorece – Marlene disse enquanto andavam para a recepção na área designada e ladeada por milhares de fotógrafos, que ficaram frenéticos quando James apareceu.

-Benjy é meio exagerado, Lene, você sabe disso... – Lily discordou, ao chegarem na entrada. Remus, Sirius e Peter estavam com elas, porém o capitão havia parado mais atrás para permitir que tirassem algumas fotos suas. Ela tinha que admitir que o garoto era muito carismático.

-Então é assim que você fala de mim quando não estou por perto, parceira? – Uma voz questionou ao seu lado.

-Benjy! – Lily exclamou, abrindo um imenso sorriso. Ela não se conteve e abraçou o colega, que riu e a abraçou de volta. Marlene viu Benjy e o abraçou também, sendo seguida por um aperto de mão de Remus.

-Tenho que reclamar com Moody – Benjy comentou com Remus – enquanto eu estou dando duro, dois dias depois de ser liberado do St. Mungus, a Srta. Evans está em uma festa de gala exclusiva... – Benjy disse, sacudindo a cabeça em negação. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Se pensar pelo lado positivo, você estaria curtindo mais do que eu se estivesse aqui... – Lily comentou, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra em seus olhos. Benjy abriu um largo sorriso.

Nesse momento, James se uniu ao grupo novamente. Lily percebeu e tentou não rir a reação de Benjy ao ver o astro. Benjy lhe lançou um olhar e ela riu.

-Hm, Potter, deixe-me lhe apresentar Benjy Fenwick... – Lily disse, tentando segurar a risada – Benjy trabalha comigo no Ministério e é um grande admirador do seu... er, trabalho? Posso chamar de trabalho ou você só aceita 'arte'?

Sirius gargalhou enquanto James estreitou os olhos para a ruiva sorridente.

-Peço desculpas por minha parceira, Potter – Benjy disse, apertando a mão estendida de James – Ela não sabe apreciar o mais maravilhoso esporte...

James forçou um sorriso para o tal de Fenwick. Ele chamara Lily de 'parceira'?

-Eu bem sei disso... – James comentou sorrindo – Dificilmente podíamos vê-la nas arquibancadas de Hogwarts...

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, e desejo muita sorte nesse campeonato! – Benjy disse, e se virou para Lily – Depois te encontro para conversarmos sobre aquele caso especial. Tenho algumas novidades.

Lily assentiu, mas não pode responder pois foi interrompida por Marlene.

-Benjy! Lily está de _férias_! Deixe a coitada aproveitar! – Marlene disse, cruzando os braços – Sabe há quanto tempo eu tento conseguir que ela tire férias para viajar comigo?

-Lene, não vai ser demorado, prometo – Benjy disse, com uma piscadela em direção a Lily – Você sabe como fico perdido sem minha parceira, minha guia, minha-

-Chega, Fenwick – Lily cortou o loiro, fazendo-o rir. James percebeu que a garota estava corada – Nos falaremos mais tarde, quando alguém puder lhe liberar de seu posto.

James observou Lily e Marlene seguindo Sirius e Peter para dentro da festa, mas seu olhar involuntariamente voltou para o colega de Lily que ficara claramente animado em conhecê-lo.

-Quem é esse cara? – James perguntou a Remus, que o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Benjy Fenwick. Ele é um auror, trabalha com Lily na maioria dos casos. É um dos grandes amigos dela no Ministério – Remus respondeu, e coçou o queixo.

A resposta de James foi um grunhido. Remus sorriu.

-Soube também que ele é um grande fã seu – Remus comentou – Algum motivo em particular?

-Não. Só curiosidade. Evans parecia bastante animada ao vê-lo.

-Eles são bons amigos. É impossível trabalhar tanto tempo juntos, e ter de ter tanta confiança no outro, sem ficarem próximos.

-E ele trabalha diretamente com Evans? – James questionou, franzindo o cenho. Remus suspirou.

-Sim, agora que você falou... ele deve estar aqui para ajudá-la na sua investigação.

-Uh, é. Realmente.

James acenou com a cabeça enquanto entravam na festa, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que ele tivesse imaginado.

Na verdade, ele estava se perguntando exatamente _quanto_ tempo junto aurores tinham que passar, e _quão_ próximos Evans e Fenwick eram.

Quando ele se perguntou se as recaídas de Lily Evans envolviam o colega, James balançou a cabeça e censurou a si mesmo.

" _Foco, James,_ " ele pensou. " _Você tem uma Copa para ganhar. Lily Evans está lhe investigando. Esses pensamentos ficaram em Hogwarts quatro anos atrás._ "

Com isso em mente, ele inspirou profundamente e foi cumprimentar os demais capitães.

Ele não era mais o garoto James Potter, capitão da Grifinória.

Ele era James Potter, capitão da _Inglaterra_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá pessoal! Estou aqui de volta com mais um capítulo de Um Caso de Copa!**

 **Percebi depois que não estou respondendo às reviews, então farei isso no final do capítulo (e não diretamente pois tem gente que não tem conta).**

 **Obrigada por lerem e espero que curtam mais esse capítulo! Até o próximo domingo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO

-Quais novidades você tem para mim, Benjy? – Lily questionou, ao perceber o colega se sentar sutilmente ao seu lado. Ele sorriu.

-Eu nunca consigo te surpreender, não é? – Ele perguntou, sacudindo os cachos claros.

-Não desista. Quem sabe um dia?

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

-Quer saber o que eu tenho para você ou não? – Benjy questionou, olhando para o outro lado.

-Desembucha logo, homem! – Lily pediu. Ele sorriu em resposta.

-Coloquei uma ficha com essas informações na sua mala, mas preferi lhe dizer pessoalmente para que possamos discutir um pouco.

-Então me diga.

-Demos uma olhada no corpo do garoto. Jack Allyson não foi morto por um Avada Kedavra.

Lily encarou rapidamente o colega, erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Ela já encarava a Maldição da Morte como a causa da morte desde o início. Não havia sinais de violência, pelas fotos que ela vira.

-Foi envenenado? – Lily perguntou logo em seguida. Benjy sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não há nenhum traço de qualquer tipo de conteúdo mágico... – Ele explicou – Nós simplesmente não sabemos como ele morreu.

-Então... isso simplesmente pode não ter sido um assassinato? – Lily perguntou, então sacudiu a cabeça – Por algum motivo, eu não acredito nisso.

-Nem eu, e muito menos Moody. Ele era um garoto saudável, mas aparentemente morreu de causas naturais.

-Não engulo essa – Lily comentou – Mesmo que não seja um assassinato aparente, alguém matou Jack.

Antes que Benjy pudesse responder, foram interrompidos pela mulher sentada ao lado deles.

-Ah, estão falando da morte daquele pobre garoto? Uma tragédia, não? Fiquei muito abalada, e muito preocupada, mas não podia deixar meu menino _não_ jogar...

Lily percebeu um forte sotaque que indicava que a mulher não era inglesa – não parecia ser francesa, tampouco. A ruiva franziu o cenho, mas Benjy sorriu educadamente e se levantou, pegando a mão de Lily e levando-a para a pista de dança.

-O fato de não ter sido um Avada pode significar que o bruxo que o matou não seja poderoso o suficiente para lançar um – Lily sugeriu, recostando a cabeça no ombro de Benjy enquanto eles giravam lentamente.

-Se pensar nessa linha, Voldemort não seria incluído – Benjy replicou.

-Não ele diretamente, claro. Mas eu não pensei em nenhum momento que ele teria feito isso pessoalmente – Lily comentou. Benjy pareceu encarar isso como uma possibilidade.

-Como está com Potter? – Ele perguntou. Lily suspirou.

-Ainda não tive como investigar de fato. Precisamos pensar em algum jeito de questionar as pessoas sem que eu me afaste de Potter.

-Eu posso questionar. Ou ficar de olho em Potter. Como preferir.

-É uma boa ideia – Lily concordou – Coloque Marlene na jogada que facilita. Potter tem um treino amanhã pela tarde, e eu e Lene vamos. Posso inventar que estou indisposta, ou que simplesmente não quero ir e perguntar a Potter se você poderia ir no meu lugar. Marlene acreditaria nisso facilmente.

-Não vão desconfiar se você ficar para trás? – Ele perguntou. Lily arfou com uma fingida indignação, afastando sua cabeça para encarar Benjy nos olhos.

-Você está questionando as minhas habilidades de me fingir de doente, Benjy Fenwick?

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-De forma alguma, parceira. Nunca vi ninguém com mais habilidades que você nesse quesito.

Lily riu e repousou a cabeça novamente.

-Só me prometa que não vai ficar impressionado com Potter como ficou hoje – Lily pediu num tom provocativo.

-Eu não fiquei impressionado! – Benjy exclamou indignado.

-Ah, ficou sim, Benjy. Juro que nunca vi suas orelhas mais vermelhas.

Benjy resmungou algo ininteligível, fazendo Lily gargalhar.

-Acho que devemos voltar – Lily comentou, e eles pararam de dançar, se virando para onde conseguiam ver James Potter finalizando suas entrevistas – Posso esperar nomes de pessoas que estavam com Jack no dia de sua morte?

-No arquivo em sua mala.

-Devo ficar preocupada com o fato de que você mexeu na minha mala? – Ela questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto eles se aproximavam dos outros.

-Ora, parceira, depois de tudo que passamos juntos, mexer em sua mala é o mínimo, não acha? – Ele perguntou, fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Tudo o que passaram juntos, é? – Sirius perguntou, com seu sorriso provocativo aberto. Lily revirou os olhos, desviando o olhar do caminho até eles que James fazia.

-Definitivamente não é o que você está pensando, Black – Lily replicou, fazendo Remus e Peter rirem.

-Você nem sabe o que eu estou pensando!

-Nem preciso. Convivi com você por sete anos para reconhecer seu tom de voz.

-O que você está aprontando dessa vez, Almofadinhas? – James perguntou num tom de voz cansado. Sirius cruzou os braços.

-Já percebi que ninguém confia em mim, então vou para um lugar onde as pessoas realmente me queiram – E dizendo isso, se retirou em direção a um grupo de jogadoras de Quadribol que Lily não acreditava serem inglesas.

-Fenwick – James cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. O auror sorriu para ele.

-Desculpem-me por ter roubado Lily, mas estou acostumado a trabalhar com as opiniões dela...

-Benjy, apenas Marlene não sabe o meu real motivo aqui – Lily falou – Remus e Peter estão cientes.

-Ah, bem. Se for assim, nos vemos amanhã no treino! – Benjy exclamou com um sorriso – Lil, qualquer coisa é só me avisar. Amanhã de noite nos vemos de novo para eu passar o relatório para Moody.

Lily acenou e sorriu enquanto Benjy se afastava.

-Ele vai para o treino amanhã? – James perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Lily não respondeu de imediato, e James se virou para vê-la mordendo o lábio inferior – Uh, ok, não pode falar. Certo.

-Bem, isso eu acho que devo, para que você se prepare – Ela explicou, pegando uma Cerveja Amanteigada – A condição _sine qua non_ para você estar aqui é estar sendo observado o tempo todo, mas eu realmente preciso prosseguir com a investigação... então vou aproveitar que Benjy está aqui, e passar a missão de babá para ele enquanto faço umas perguntas por aí.

James acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele precisava de uma babá, então?

-Fenwick está aqui para a minha investigação? – Ele perguntou.

-Não só por isso. Ele já estaria escalado para fazer a segurança, assim como eu. – Lily deu de ombros. – Eu confio muito em Benjy, assim como Moody. Nós dois conseguimos manter a sua participação em segredo, não se preocupe.

James acenou novamente.

-Hum, tudo bem. Eu, er, posso curtir a festa ou...? – Ele perguntou incerto, fazendo Peter rir.

-Se ela pode dançar com o tal do Fenwick, por que _você_ não poderia dançar com alguém? – Peter perguntou. James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ora, ora, Srta. "Estou-Aqui-A-Trabalho", que reviravolta! – James exclamou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Era a maneira mais segura de discutirmos o caso, Potter. E sim, pode curtir a festa. Vou ficar observando de longe. Só peço que não fique, bem, _muito_ bêbado. Não quero ter que atrapalhar sua festa. Finja que nem estou aqui.

James assegurou a ruiva que manteria suas faculdades mentais, e seguiu para onde os jogadores de diversas seleções se encontravam. Ele adorava conhecer novas pessoas no mundo do Quadribol, com tantas culturas diferentes.

Claro que a bebida ajudava nessa percepção, mas ele preferia não arriscar. Ele era do tipo de bêbado que soltava todas as verdades, e a última coisa que precisava era que seus adversários soubessem que ele estava envolvido em uma investigação de assassinato – ou qualquer pessoa, na verdade.

* * *

-Hey, Evans! – James chamou, tomando cuidado para não acordar Marlene que dormia ao lado de Lily – Evans, acorde! – Dessa vez ele acrescentou uma leva sacudida.

Ele percebeu exatamente o momento que Lily abriu os olhos, mas a próxima coisa que se deu conta foi da varinha da garota em sua garganta e ela ajoelhada na cama encarando-o.

Ele ergueu os braços para mostrar que não tinha nada em mãos e Lily pareceu relaxar ao perceber quem estava ali.

-Oh, hum. Desculpe, Potter – Ela pediu, sentando na cama enquanto James se afastava ajeitando os óculos – Eu não estou acostumada a ser acordada por outras pessoas e bem...

-Er, sem problemas, nenhum feitiço lançado – Ele respondeu, coçando a nuca e sorrindo.

-Algum motivo especial para ter me acordado? – Ela questionou. Agradeceu por estar usando os pijamas largos de sempre.

-Bem, você disse que eu precisava estar com você ou Fenwick sempre, e meus pais chegaram e eu preciso vê-los, então...

Lily suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, lhe pedindo alguns minutos para tomar banho e se vestir. James assentiu e saiu do quarto, onde Sirius o esperava.

-Evans realmente vem com a gente? – Sirius perguntou. James bagunçou os cabelos.

-Eu não tenho escolha, Almofadinhas. Ou ela vai, ou eu não vou.

-Já pensou em alguma desculpa para ela ir?

-Vou simplesmente dizer que ela era a única fora nós dois que estava acordada, e que a chamamos para no acompanhar para um café da manhã com meus pais – James respondeu dando de ombros – Como foi a festa ontem? Só lhe achei no final.

Sirius fez uma careta.

-Nada muito excitante. Aparentemente, ser o _amigo_ de James Potter não significa tanta coisa para as demais estrelas do Quadribol – Sirius respondeu – Acho que terei mais sorte nas próximas.

James revirou os olhos e sorriu, relatando as pessoas que ele conhecera na noite anterior. Algumas tinham sido por motivos profissionais, portanto Sirius também se interessava no assunto.

-Desculpem pela demora, acabei esquecendo de remover a maquiagem ontem à noite – Lily disse, surgindo vinte minutos depois. Ela vestia calça jeans comum com uma camiseta que fazia alusão a um leão e os cabelos molhados. Sirius sorriu.

-Ei, Evans! Acho que não mencionei ontem que estava muito bonita – Ele comentou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Amanhã eu agradeço, Black. Os outros não vão? – Lily questionou ao perceber que apenas James e Sirius estavam ali.

-Nah. Mama e Papa Potter ficarão por um bom tempo aqui. Verão os outros depois – Sirius respondeu.

-Mama e Papa? – Lily perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e claramente segurando um riso.

-Desde que eles me adotaram no quinto ano eu os chamo assim – Ele explicou dando de ombros – De início era apenas para irritar Pontas, mas depois acostumei. Vamos?

-Não vão comer? – Lily ponderou, levemente surpresa – Eu pensei que vocês precisassem de 5 quilos de comida por dia. – Os garotos sorriram.

-Vamos comer com meus pais – James explicou, abrindo a porta do quarto. Sirius fez uma semi-reverência indicando que Lily deveria ir na frente.

O caminho até o restaurante não era longo e foi preenchido por bocejos dos garotos. As missões haviam tornado Lily mais resistentes a longas noites.

-Então, como foi a festa para você, Evans? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eh. Não pude me divertir muito, já que eu estava vigiando seu amigo – Ela explicou, indicando James com o polegar – Mas mesmo que eu não tivesse de bancar a babá, não sei se teria sido tão interessante para mim... sabe como é, jogadores de Quadribol geralmente só falam de Quadribol e... é. Prefiro evitar.

Sirius riu enquanto James soltou um som indignado, mas não pôde reclamar pois ao olhar para frente ao invés de para os pés, percebeu que seus pais o esperavam na porta do restaurante.

-Ah, James! – Euphemia Potter exclamou ao ver os três. James sorriu e se adiantou para abraçar a senhora. Lily não conseguiu conter um sorriso com a diferença de altura de James e sua mãe, já que ela era menor que Lily, e Lily era consideravelmente menor que James. – Seus óculos estão sujos. Será possível que você não consiga manter seus óculos limpos nunca?

-Também estava com saudades, mãe – James disse sarcasticamente, mas abraçando a mãe do mesmo jeito. Fleamont Potter soltou um riso e abraçou Sirius. Era incrível, Lily percebeu, a semelhança entre pai e filho, mesmo que Fleamont demonstrasse claramente sinais de envelhecimento.

-Ora, você sabe que sinto sua falta, mas me impressiona como você fica... desleixado quando fica longe de mim – Euphemia continuou a falar, dessa vez se separando do filho e ajeitando o cabelo dele – E pela orelha direita de Merlin, James Potter, seu _pai_ criou a melhor poção para cabelos do mundo bruxo, dê um jeito nessa bagunça!

Lily sentiu seus lábios se abrirem num sorriso ao se lembrar de quantas vezes ela havia apreciado a ironia dos cabelos indomáveis de James e sua relação com o inventor da Sleekeazy.

Pela primeira vez a senhora Potter pareceu notar que seu filho não estava sozinho, e puxou Sirius para um apertado abraço, reclamando do tamanho do cabelo do garoto. Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer, que ela não aceitou muito bem e por isso puxou sua orelha levemente. Então se virou para Lily, e ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente.

-James, acho que você esqueceu de nos apresentar a sua amiga – Euphemia ralhou com o filho, se adiantando para apertar a mão de Lily – Desculpe-me pela falta de educação de meu menino, eu juro que ele era melhor quando era criança. Foi essa fama, eu aposto que foi...

-Er, mãe, pai, essa é Lily Evans... Evans, meus pais, Euphemia e Fleamont.

As sobrancelhas de Euphemia se ergueram ainda mais e Lily observou sua expressão, não somente de surpresa, mas também... reconhecimento?

-Oh, Lily Evans? – Fleamont perguntou, se aproximando também e olhando para James – _A_ Lily Evans?

-Deve ser, pelo cabelo e pelos olhos... oh, James, bem que você disse, ela realmente é linda!

Lily estava com a boca semi-aberta, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, olhando dos pais de James, para o garoto, que estava mais corado do que ela jamais vira.

-Eu não... er, prazer? – Lily disse, incerta. Foi interrompida pela gargalhada de Sirius.

-Sim, Papa. _A_ Lily Evans! – Sirius respondeu – A garota que James fala sobre desde os 15 anos! Quem diria, ein, Mama Potter?

Os olhos de Euphemia brilharam e Lily percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais quando James acertou um chute nas pernas de Sirius.

-Evans veio como convidada de Remus. Ele pediu para trazer duas amigas para mantê-lo companhia quando estivesse indisposto para as festas. Vocês sabem como ele fica doente. Os outros estavam dormindo ainda, mas ela estava acordada então veio conosco.

Lily corou levemente ao perceber Euphemia ainda sorrindo, porém com um olhar meramente especulativo no momento.

-Hum, é um prazer conhecê-los. Principalmente o senhor Potter, se me permite. Sempre gostei muito de Poções, e é incrível conhecer pessoalmente um mestre como o senhor. Fiquei muito decepcionada por ter faltado o encontro promovido por Professor Slughorn há algum tempo atrás e ter perdido a oportunidade.

James disfarçou a curiosidade cuidadosamente. Não sabia que Lily sabia a fundo quem era seu pai. Fleamont simplesmente levantou os braços e sorriu.

-Ora, ora, não precisa dessa formalidade, sim? Eu já ouvi falar muito da senhorita, mas sua preferência por Poções nunca foi mencionada. Se eu soubesse, teria arranjado um encontro imediatamente! Presumo que trabalhe com Poções atualmente?

-Sim, sim. Bem, na verdade sou auror, mas meio que coordeno o nosso mini departamento de Poções. Precisamos de algumas mais específicas, com caráter mais duradouro ou mais passageiro, e lá tenho liberdade total para experimentar...

-Então você gosta de modificar? Ora, isso...

James observou meio estupefato a conversa. Lily e seu pai se encaminharam para o restaurante, deixando ele, Sirius e sua mãe para trás. De todos os cenários que pensara para esse encontro, o que estava acontecendo definitivamente não era o havia esperado. Sentiu Sirius dando leves tapas em seu ombro.

-Quem diria que ela se daria tão bem assim com seu pai? Imagina se você visse essa cena há, digamos, 5 anos atrás?

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas – James resmungou.

-Vamos entrar, meus meninos. – A senhora Potter chamou. – Merlin sabe como vocês precisam comer.

* * *

Quando Potter lhe dissera que iriam ver seus pais, Lily tentou não pensar que ela sabia quem era o _pai_ de James Potter, e em como ela corria o risco de agir exatamente como as pessoas que ela julgava perto de celebridades.

Claro, ela se permitia se sentir deslumbrada com Fleamont Potter. Fleamont Potter inventara diversas poções, e não se aproveitava disso. Fleamont Potter nunca recusara ajudar Moody quando necessário. Fleamont Potter nunca discriminara mulheres ou nascidos-trouxa.

Mas ela nunca demonstrara ser fã de Fleamont, simplesmente para não dar motivos a Potter filho de aumentar ainda mais seu ego.

Incrivelmente, ela conseguira se controlar durante o café-da-manhã, engajando numa conversa que aparentava ser interessante também para Fleamont.

-Que bom que Moody conseguiu alguém que saiba a diferença entre esmagar uma tripa e simplesmente cortá-la! – Fleamont comentou, fazendo Lily corar levemente.

-Oh, eu juro que eu tive que levar _meu_ caldeirão logo no segundo dia, senhor Potter! – Lily exclamou – Honestamente, aquele departamento era um caos no quesito poções.

-Eu acredito em você! Moody me mandava cartas quase semanalmente, tentando entender o que fizera de errado – Fleamont sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para cima como se pedisse ajuda divina – Só espero que não me ache tão velho a ponto de me chamar de "senhor" para sempre, Lily.

-Desculpe-me, Fleamont. É o costume do Ministério, entende? – Lily explicou. Sirius riu e Lily conseguiu ouvir o que ele sussurrou para James:

-Como se sente vendo Evans chamar _seu pai_ pelo nome antes de você?

A resposta de James foi uma encarada mortal, que Lily fingiu não ver. Ela se serviu de mais um copo de suco, e justamente quando Fleamont parecia prestes a iniciar uma nova conversa, foi interrompido pela mulher.

-Por Merlin, Fleamont, deixe a garota comer também! – Euphemia ralhou, e Fleamont consertou os óculos (de uma maneira tão semelhante ao filho que Lily foi obrigada a observar) – Ou pelo menos não manipule a conversa. Lily, querida, cuidado com esse velhote. Qualquer pessoa que lhe empreste os ouvidos por mais de um minuto fica sabendo mais sobre baços de sapos do que gostaria de saber pelo resto da vida.

Lily riu do jeito que as palavras aparentemente acusatórias carregavam uma afetuosidade que só podia se construir ao longo de muitos anos.

-Dessa vez creio que eu tive tanta culpa quanto ele, Sra. Potter. Sempre fui admiradora do trabalho de seu marido, e tenho a tendência de falar um pouco demais quando o assunto chega a poções – Lily explicou. A Sra. Potter deu um suspiro fingido e se virou para James.

-Você tinha que arranjar alguém igual a seu pai, não é? – Ela disse.

-Que bom que você me ama tanto, então, mulher – Fleamont interveio com os olhos brilhando. Euphemia sorriu.

-Então você trabalha apenas com poções, Lily? – Ela questionou.

-Oh, não, não. Eu sou a pessoa que mais lida com poções no departamento, sim. Mas eu geralmente faço parte das investigações, ou de missões em geral. Gosto de estar em campo, trabalhando diretamente, sabe?

Euphemia sorriu. E fez mais perguntas a Lily, enquanto Fleamont agora conversava com Sirius e James. Era muito fácil conversar com a Sra. Potter, não apenas sobre seu trabalho, mas também sobre coisas mais triviais, como maneiras de se preparar um frango.

-Pontas, não tá na hora de irmos? – Sirius perguntou. James olhou alarmado para o relógio e concordou.

-Sim, preciso almoçar com os outros e me apresentar... – James concordou. Lily e Sirius se despediram dos Potter e saíram primeiro, deixando James com os pais.

-Ela é realmente adorável, James – Euphemia comentou. James suspirou.

-Mãe, não é nada disso, eu juro. Ela veio por Remus.

-Ela está com Remus, então? – Fleamont perguntou. James deu de ombros.

-Não acho que esteja, ou ele teria mencionado. Mas não importa de qualquer jeito, já que eu não estou mais interessado nela, e ela continua do mesmo jeito – James respondeu, tentando dar um ponto final no assunto.

-Uma pena, – seu pai comentou, – considerando o quanto ela sabe sobre poções, seria uma boa se sua mulher entendesse dos negócios da família.

-Pai, esquece isso. Evans já passou. Não tenho nada com ela, e provavelmente jamais terei.

James abraçou os pais uma última vez, e combinaram de jantarem juntos. James se adiantou para acompanhar Sirius e Lily.

-Não sabia que você era fã de um Potter, Evans – James provocou, com um sorriso largo. Lily revirou os olhos e corou levemente.

-É possível admirar uma pessoa sem fazer nenhum tipo de alarde, Potter. Sou uma pessoa discreta – Lily respondeu, enquanto Sirius ria.

-Pelo menos você gosta de algum Potter, Auror Evans – Sirius comentou. Lily sorriu.

-Não seja cruel, Black. Euphemia é adorável.

Sirius gargalhou e James fingiu não ter percebido o olhar que o amigo lhe lançou.

* * *

-Com licença, estou procurando o senhor Anderson Miller?

Lily percebeu o homem em questão se virar e avaliar quem interrompia a sua leitura de jornal, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Ele estava sentando numa cadeira próximo à entrada do alojamento.

-Quem está procurando? – Ele respondeu. O sotaque claramente londrino confirmava a nacionalidade que a ficha que Benjy lhe passara dizia, se esse fosse quem ela procurava.

-Auror Evans, do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido – Lily respondeu – O senhor é o senhor Miller?

-E onde está o auror Evans? – O homem ignorou a pergunta e questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dobrando o jornal. Lily esboçou um leve sorriso.

- _Eu_ sou a auror Evans. Lily Evans.

Lily observou o homem olhá-la novamente, se perguntando se aquela garota vestida com roupas trouxas e carregando um caderno podia ser do Ministério. Ele suspirou.

-Isso é sobre o garoto, não é? – Ele perguntou.

-Que garoto? – Lily devolveu. O homem semicerrou os olhos, e apontou um dedo para ela.

-Você é da impressa? – Ele acusou. Lily suspirou e trocou o pé em que se apoiava.

-Sr. Miller, eu já me identifiquei-

-Se você é do Ministério, por que perguntaria 'que garoto'?

-Por que o assunto que vim falar é confidencial, Sr. Miller, e preciso me certificar de que estou falando com a pessoa certa.

-Compreendo seu lado, senhorita, – o homem respondeu, – mas como posso saber que a senhorita realmente é do Ministério?

Lily suspirou mais uma vez e mostrou as credenciais que a identificavam como auror.

-Podemos conversar em um local mais discreto agora, Sr. Miller? – Ela questionou.

O homem apenas grunhiu e se levantou, seguindo em direção a uma sala. Lily sentou numa das cadeiras enquanto ele se sentou em outra.

-Então o senhor realmente é o senhor Anderson Miller? – Lily perguntou, colocando seu caderno e caneta em cima da mesa, ao lado do gravador. O homem olhou para os objetos com desconfiança.

-Sim, sim, sou eu. O que é isso aí? – Miller questionou, apontando para os objetos. Lily sorriu.

-Acho que o senhor já percebeu que tenho algumas heranças trouxas, Sr. Miller. Isso é um caderno, substituindo um pergaminho. Isso é uma caneta, que uso no lugar de uma pena e tinteiro. Mais prático, já que não preciso ficar pingando a pena. E isso é um gravador, que gostaria de usar se o senhor não se importar.

Lily explicou como funcionava o gravador e o motivo de querer usá-lo. Miller ainda pareceu desconfiado, mas deu de ombros e aceitou. Lily observou calmamente enquanto ele pegava um lenço e enxugava o suor da sua testa, que se estendia um pouco acima onde seu cabelo (provavelmente) outrora estivera.

-Então isso é sobre o garoto? – Miller perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Sim, Sr. Miller. Estou aqui para fazer umas perguntas para ajudar na investigação de Jack Allyson. Mas antes, perdoe a minha ignorância, Sr. Miller, mas preciso entender o funcionamento de toda a estrutura para a Copa Mundial.

-Não é uma fã de esportes, Srta. Evans? – Miller perguntou em tom debochado. Lily sorriu, identificando um mecanismo de defesa ao ser questionado.

-Não sou uma fã de Quadribol. Não tenho problema com outros esportes. O senhor é o responsável pela segurança do alojamento, sim?

-Sim. Bem, um dos. Somos três no total.

-Certo... – ela disse, anotando no caderno – E o senhor também era o responsável pelos... estagiários?

-Sim... – Miller suspirou – Jack era um bom garoto, sabe? Muito educado, muito disposto. Também era muito bom numa vassoura. Nunca usou o nome da mãe para conseguir regalias, queria conseguir as coisas com seu próprio esforço. Eu respeito pessoas assim, Srta. Evans. Que nem James Potter.

Lily assentiu, escondendo sua surpresa ao ouvir o nome de seu suspeito.

-Ele trabalhava com o que, exatamente?

-Os estagiários em geral organizavam os materiais dos times. Cada time trouxe três. Lá na Inglaterra foi uma prova ou algo assim. Eles basicamente se certificavam que os materiais de treino, de estadia e de jogo estavam em ordem, ajudavam a montar algumas estruturas específicas e outras coisas. Na quinta-feira, Jack foi agraciado com a responsabilidade de arrumar os uniformes dos recém-convocados, e na sexta-feira, de receber os materiais de jogo e organizá-los.

Lily observou Miller se perder em seu discurso, como se ela não estivesse na sala.

-Por isso ele ficou até mais tarde na sexta. Não que ele se importasse; sobrava disposição no garoto. Ele conhecia alguns dos convocados, e ficou em êxtase ao receber todos. Ele estava vivendo um sonho – Miller soltou uma risada e suspirou – Era pra eu ter ficado com Jack até ele sair, mas ele disse que não precisava. Foi aniversário de minha esposa, e já passavam das onze da noite. O garoto não tinha nem um roxo no corpo, estava ótimo. Achei que não teria nada de mais, sabe.

-Então o senhor foi para casa depois das onze?

-Sim. Cheguei em casa antes de meia-noite, mas já não dava para sair, então jantamos em casa.

-Alguém viu o senhor chegando? – Lily perguntou.

-Não exatamente, mas quem estava trabalhando para a Inglaterra tinha direito a chaves-de-portal diretamente para o Ministério, e de lá aparatei para casa, depois de assinar a minha presença. Além de ter usado a minha credencial para sair.

-Certo. Então essa foi a última vez que o senhor falou com Jack? Por volta das onze da noite? – Lily questionou, anotando. Miller assentiu com a cabeça.

-Foi. Esses garotos têm um alojamento próprio aqui, então não julguei ter nenhum tipo de problema.

-Sr. Miller, algum dos garotos tinha algum tipo de problema com Jack? – Miller pareceu assustado com a pergunta.

-A senhorita acha que um dos estagiários poderia ter matado Jack? – Ele perguntou em tom de surpresa.

-Preciso aventar todas as possibilidades, Sr. Miller.

-Bem, eu nunca... os garotos se davam bem. Na verdade, é um garoto e uma garota, além de Jack. Eu nunca percebi nada. Claro que os outros dois ficaram um pouco acanhados ao perceber a familiaridade de Jack com alguns jogadores, mas Jack logo apresentou todos. Ele era um bom garoto – Miller repetiu.

-E os estagiários de outros países?

-Não havia tempo para ele se familiarizar com os de outros países. Eles tinham que cuidar da chegada de uma enorme delegação. A integração ocorre durante a Copa.

Lily anotou mais algumas coisas e suspirou

-Como um dos chefes do alojamento, tenho certeza que o senhor sabe que uma credencial foi achada.

-Sim – Miller respondeu num tom hesitante.

-Então não vai ficar surpreso quando eu lhe perguntar como James Potter se relacionava com Jack.

Miller encarou Lily nos olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Aí que está, Srta. Evans. Jack era fã de Potter, assim como quase todos os garotos da idade dele. Ele já conhecia Potter, e na quinta-feira Potter se mostrou tão animado ao vê-lo quanto Jack. Jack me disse que Potter tinha prometido um encontro com alguém do Puddlemore, já que Jack queria ser jogador profissional.

-Então não havia nada de anormal na relação dos dois?

-Não mesmo. Potter gostava do garoto, pelo que vi. Eu não acho que ele machucaria Jack de nenhuma maneira.

-Ainda assim, a credencial de Potter, pessoal e intransferível, foi a única a ser registrada entrando naquela noite. Ou melhor, madrugada.

Eles fizeram silêncio enquanto processavam as informações.

-Acho que só tenho isso para perguntar por hoje, Sr. Miller. Posso procurá-lo se precisar de mais alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou, se levantando. Miller seguiu seu exemplo.

-Claro, claro.

-Provavelmente vou querer conversar com os outros dois garotos. Eles conviveram mais com Jack.

-Sim, com certeza. Srta. Evans... capture o maldito que fez isso, sim? Jack era... ele não merecia isso. – Miller disse, com a voz embargada. Lily sorriu em simpatia.

-Estou fazendo o meu melhor, Sr. Miller.

* * *

 _ **Respostas das Revies**_

 _ ***Reviews Capítulo Um:**_

 **Vicky Black:** Defini que postarei todo domingo!

 **Miih Mcgonagall:** Ahh que bom que estava com saudades! Também senti falta de postar aqui! Não deixarei sofrer não!

 **Beast of Burden:** Vou continuar com certeza! Já tá toda escrita, então nem precisa se preocupar quanto a isso!

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue assim!

 _ ***Reviews Capítulo Dois:**_

 **Karine:** AI MDS que bommm que amou! 3 A fic foi montada toda em cima dessa questão de mulher que se impõe! Teremos mais! E Marlene ainda vai aparecer!

 ** _*Reviews Capítulo Três:_**

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** hahaha será que vai rolar alguma coisa? Espero que já tenha dado para matar a saudade agora 3

 _ ***Reviews Capítulo Quatro:**_

 **Helena Black:** Com toda certeza continuarei, senhorita! :D

 **Mylle Malfoy P. W:** Hahaha mas todo dia perderia um pouco da graça, né não? Não adianta negar o coração, não é mesmo? Acho que você não é a única a achar que é que é Benjy hehehehe

 **Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que estejam gostando! Um beijo e obrigada!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá, pessoal! Como foram de semana? Ansiosos para o próximo capítulo? Espero que sim!**

 **Tomara que curtam mais um bocadinho dessa história, e resposta de reviews no final. Um beijo e obrigada!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO SEIS

James ficou ligeiramente surpreso ao perceber que o tal de Fenwick era um cara legal. E que sabia bastante sobre Quadribol. Apesar disso, não tentara conseguir autógrafos ou fotos com os jogadores, ficara apenas sentado na arquibancada com Marlene e Remus, enquanto Sirius e Peter estavam na grade para gritar incentivos.

-Então você gosta de Quadribol, Fenwick? – James perguntou quando se juntou aos outros no final do treino. Fenwick sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-É o melhor esporte que existe, não é mesmo? – Benjy respondeu com um sorriso. James sorriu de volta.

-Os aurores que fazem a segurança vão poder assistir aos jogos? – James perguntou.

-Graças a Merlin que sim. Seria um pesadelo estar aqui e não poder acompanhar os jogos.

-Só não entendi para que tantos aurores...

-Bem, na verdade não são tantos. A maior parte do efetivo permaneceu em Londres, mas em qualquer evento dessa magnitude temos que ter algum tipo de segurança, principalmente para manter o segredo.

-Desculpe-me perguntar, mas quantos anos você tem? – James questionou, curioso. Fenwick não podia ser muito mais velho que ele, mas ainda assim passava a impressão de ser muito mais. Fenwick riu.

-Não tem problema. Tenho 25 anos. Por quê? Se perguntando se deixaram um inexperiente com você?

-Nah, só curiosidade. Quando você fala, parece mais velho.

-Suponho que faça parte do nosso treinamento... – Benjy brincou, ganhando um sorriso de James – As situações de estresse e o jeito que Moody nos trata exige isso. Veja Lily, por exemplo. Todos olham pra ela e meio que duvidam que ela seja uma auror de fato, porque bem... – Fenwick não concluiu, mas James entendeu. Aurores não eram garotas tão bonitas – até o momento que ela fala. Aí todo mundo se questiona o que diabos eles estão fazendo com a vida e como uma mulher daquela pode ser tão jovem e ainda assim soar tão...

James soltou um riso.

-Bem, ela sempre foi desse jeito, então vou tirar um pouco da conta do Ministério disso...

Fenwick sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Os outros pareciam estar dando um espaço para os dois conversarem.

-Isso é verdade. Eu me lembro claramente do dia em que ela chegou, de todos duvidando dela. Inclusive eu. No final do dia eu pedi para Moody para treiná-la, e hoje... Bem, digamos que ela seja a heroína e eu esteja a tiracolo – Fenwick suspirou e baixou o tom de voz – Eu entendo que você esteja preocupado em Lily estar liderando a investigação, pelo passado todo que Marlene me contou de vocês, mas... Lily não vai... ela é completamente...

-É, eu sei. – James interrompeu e colocou a vassoura nos ombros enquanto se aproximavam do alojamento – É mais um reflexo. Apenas fiquei surpreso de ela ter crescido tão rapidamente, não de quão longe ela foi.

-Você imaginava que ela seria uma das melhores do departamento? – Fenwick perguntou.

-Tá brincando? Eu fui o alvo das maldições dela por quase sete anos! – James exclamou e se virou para os amigos que vinham mais atrás – Um desses palhaços contabilizou a quantidade de vezes que fui humilhado por aquela garota!

Os outros riram e quando James se virou para frente, lá estava Lily, com o cenho franzido e olhando para o que pareciam ser anotações.

-Ei, parceira! – Fenwick chamou. Lily se virou imediatamente, e sorriu ao ver o grupo – Tudo bem?

-Lily! – Marlene exclamou – Está melhor?

Lily esperou os amigos chegarem e os acompanhou.

-Sim, estou. Achei um remédio no fundo da mala e melhorei imediatamente, então resolvi dar uma vistoriada por aí, ajudar Benjy...

-Quando você ia me dizer que praticava suas azarações numa estrela de Quadribol, Lily? – Benjy perguntou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não me orgulho de parte do meu passado, Benjy – Lily explicou. Sirius riu.

-Não se orgulha de ter sido descoberta, isso sim.

Lily deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Algum avanço? – Benjy perguntou.

-Não muito. Mas tem uma linha de tempo melhor, mais alguns arquivos para serem investigados e mais pessoas a serem entrevistadas...

James olhou para Lily e percebeu que aquele trabalho era exatamente o que ela queria. Para qualquer um, a quantidade de etapas à frente poderia ser motivo de caretas, mas a ruiva tinha um brilho no olhar, uma vivacidade, que dizia claramente que ela iria conseguir.

-Certo... – Benjy disse, franzindo o cenho. Lily lhe entregou algumas folhas – Cópias da entrevista? Ótimo. Vou ler e tentar adiantar. Nos falamos mais tarde, parceira. Pessoal, nos vemos em breve. Potter, obrigado pelo convite.

James acenou com a cabeça e observou o auror se afastando.

-Pontas, você fará uma coletiva hoje à noite, está bem? – Sirius avisou, enquanto eles se encaminhavam ao quarto.

-Tem que ser hoje? – James perguntou – Estou completamente esgotado.

-Sim. Você é a estrela desse Mundial, James. Todos querem falar com você primeiro. Daqui a dois dias você joga. Amanhã será um dia livre de imprensa. Vamos blindar você de tudo.

James suspirou e se dirigiu para o banheiro, enquanto Marlene ia para o outro, para se arrumar para a coletiva. Lily se jogou no sofá ao lado de Remus e Sirius, e Peter se deitou no tapete próximo a eles.

-Achou provas contra Pontas? – Sirius questionou. Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Não posso dar essa informação, Black, desculpe.

-Imaginei. Vai nos questionar de novo?

-Provável... – Lily disse e hesitou – preciso que distraiam Marlene enquanto eu falo com Potter. Preciso fazer algumas perguntas a ele...

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e Remus parecia que iria falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um lamento de Peter.

-Para de reclamar, Rabicho – Sirius disse em resposta a Peter – Quando voltarmos você terá a televisão de novo. Curta o Mundial.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Peter sentindo falta de televisão?

-Ele está viciado em um programa – Remus explicou ao notar a expressão de Lily – Alguma coisa sobre médico...?

Peter se sentou de vez, olhando em choque para Remus, que estava sorrindo de canto de boca.

-Você sabe muito bem que é muito mais do que isso! – Peter exclamou e se virou para Lily – Você conhece Quincy ME? É simplesmente o melhor programa que já existiu.

Lily não segurou o riso. Jamais imaginara que Peter Pettigrew gostava de seriados trouxas, ainda mais um que tinha um lado policial.

-Conheço, sim. Assisto de vez em quando, mas não todos os dias.

-Os trouxas são tão interessantes – Peter comentou – O jeito que eles investigam tudo...

-Acho que você ficará animado em saber que trago vários trejeitos trouxas para minhas investigações...

Quando Lily disse isso, Peter quase deu um pulo de animação e empurrou Sirius para a extremidade do sofá, roubando o lugar ao lado de Lily. A garota riu, mas a pergunta que obviamente seria feita por Peter foi interrompida por James entrando na sala.

-Er, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou, secando o cabelo numa toalha.

-Peter finalmente descobriu alguém que goste de Quincy... – Sirius explicou, indicando Lily com a cabeça. Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu assisto com meu pai – Lily explicou, revirando os olhos – ele é um médico legista, e a diversão dele é dizer os erros do programa. Às vezes ele fica tão revoltado que desliga a televisão, e liga de novo só para dizer que acertou no final.

Nesse momento Peter olhava para Lily com um olhar admirador, e começou a fazer inúmeras perguntas sobre o trabalho do pai, como era na vida real, se os bruxos faziam alguma coisa parecida com Quincy.

Lily respondeu pacientemente às perguntas, o que surpreendeu de leve James; nenhum deles tinha paciência para essa discussão com o amigo. Lily, que era uma mera conhecida do garoto, estava explicando com muita serenidade e calma.

-Seu trabalho parece ser _tão_ interessante, Lily – Peter comentou, quando não conseguiu pensar em mais perguntas. Lily sorriu.

-É sim. Tem seus pontos negativos...

-Como as horas insanas e o risco de morte? – Remus perguntou, rindo. A garota concordou com a cabeça.

-As horas insanas são facilmente acostumáveis – Ela disse, dando de ombros – Sendo bem honesta, incomodava mais A- quero dizer, as pessoas ao meu redor do que a mim – Lily explicou, um leve rubor em sua face – O risco de morte constante realmente é ruim, mas muitas vezes nem é tão perigoso.

-Como no caso do escritor? – James perguntou. Ele acompanhara, assim como toda a nação, Lily chefiando o caso contra Atticus Clastor, um escritor bruxo que mantinha pessoas sob cativeiro, obrigando-as a escrever para ele, mas recebendo todo o crédito. Remus, já tendo ouvido a história, se adiantou para se arrumar.

-Exato. Não tinha quase nenhum risco para mim ali – Ela concordou – Claro, não significa que não fosse importante pelos prisioneiros, mas francamente, ele duelava pior que Bertha Jorkins. Levei menos de um minuto para contê-lo.

-E você realmente disse "sua vida terá novos capítulos agora, Clastor"? – Sirius perguntou com um meio sorriso. Lily corou completamente.

-Eu odeio Rita Skeeter – Ela resmungou, fazendo os outros rirem – Esse tipo de coisa era pra ser segredo. Eu ainda não entendo como ela conseguiu essa informação.

-Ela deve ser uma fofoqueira igual a Jorkins – Sirius comentou – Lembram que ela chegou a iniciar um "jornal" de "notícias" e colocava todas as fofocas da semana?

-Eu lembro dos rumores que ela criava... – Lily concordou. James gargalhou.

-Teve um mês que segundo ela Sirius saiu com 7 garotas diferentes! – Ele disse.

-Triste. Foram só 3, e porque tivemos Hallowe'en, Quadribol _e_ Hogsmead – Sirius explicou, sacudindo a cabeça – Ela também espalhou que Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam namorando!

Eles continuaram conversando, até que Remus saiu do banheiro e deu a vez a Peter. Era incrível como Lily conseguia se enturmar com os garotos, até mesmo com Potter. Tudo bem que ele estava meio calado, talvez pensando na entrevista de logo mais.

Marlene só terminou de se arrumar quando Peter também saiu.

-Finalmente, Marls! – Lily exclamou, se levantando. Então olhou para a amiga e seu vestido. – Vamos para algum lugar depois da entrevista? – Ela perguntou, se virando para James, que limpou a garganta.

-Bem, tem essa festa, nada muito arrumado... só entre os jogadores da Inglaterra mesmo...

Lily acenou com a cabeça e foi se arrumar. Ela precisaria encontrar outro momento para falar com Benjy. Tentou levar o menor tempo possível, se concentrando em ficar pronta. Para sua surpresa, Sirius ainda não havia surgido.

-Eu pensei que vocês estavam brincando quando falavam que Sirius é pior que uma garota para se arrumar – Ela comentou entrando na sala. James olhou rapidamente para o vestido que ela usava e desviou o olhar, se forçando a não olhar mais uma vez. Era inacreditável o quanto ele ainda achava a ruiva bonita.

-Infelizmente não – Remus respondeu num tom irritado. Levantou-se e esmurrou a porta do banheiro – Vamos logo, Almofadinhas! Só falta você!

Sirius saiu alguns minutos depois, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha que estar impecável, explicou, pois era o representante de James. Se James não se importava em estar arrumado, ora, ele se importava com o trabalho dele! Lily, assim como os outros, não achava que James estivesse vestido de maneira inadequada para uma entrevista – uma camisa social e calça jeans com vestes bruxas parecia perfeitamente normal.

Quando Remus ressaltou isso para Sirius, que estava vestido como se fosse para um evento formal, este se indignou e iniciou um longo discurso sobre a importância de se vestir bem no mundo do Quadribol que durou até chegarem no local para apresentar as credencias – o momento em que James perdeu a paciência.

-Eles não se importam como eu me visto, Almofadinhas! – James exclamou – Contanto que eu marque pontos e coordene o time, eu poderia estar com a roupa de Marlene e eles não se importariam!

Sirius avaliou rapidamente o vestido da morena.

-Certamente você faria sucesso com outro tipo de público, Pontas – Sirius disse com um sorriso provocador. James revirou os olhos – Mas tudo bem. Vou me conformar com seu traje porque as garotas parecem gostar, e é sempre bom ter muitas fãs... McKinnon, Evans, ele está adequadamente vestido?

As garotas suspiraram e disseram que sim, e que ele deveria calar a boca logo antes que Lily perdesse a paciência e mostrasse exatamente o que fez para prender Atticus. Sirius estreitou os olhos para a ruiva.

-Eu conseguia ganhar de você na escola, Ruiva. Não acho que tenha mudado tanto – Ele comentou. James bufou.

-Sirius, na única vez que você tentou ganhar de Evans em algum duelo em Hogwarts, você parou na Ala Hospitalar por três dias porque não conseguiram descobrir o que tinha de errado e Evans se recusou a ir lhe salvar.

Sirius pareceu pensar e deu de ombros. O assunto, porém, foi deixado de lado quando chegaram no local da coletiva.

-Muito bem, vocês podem entrar, mas pelo amor de Merlin, fiquem _quietos_ – Sirius pediu, falando com Remus, Peter, Marlene e Lily. Eles garantiram que fariam silêncio e se sentaram nas cadeiras indicadas por Sirius, ao lado de vários repórteres.

Poucos minutos depois, James apareceu, para delírio da imprensa e de algumas fãs. Sorriu para todos e acenou, antes de se sentar ao lado de Clearwater.

-Potter vai responder algumas questões, mas não todas – Clearwater explicou – Vou indicar um de vocês e essa pessoa pode perguntar. Sem muita confusão, sim?

Houve um murmúrio de concordância geral, e Clearwater assentiu satisfeito, indicando um homem que aparentava ter cerca de 40 anos.

-Senhor Potter, – o homem perguntou, – o que pode nos dizer sobre o time da Inglaterra até o momento? – James sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Estamos muito focados no nosso objetivo. Voamos bem hoje, estamos entrosados e nossas jogadas estão saindo exatamente como nas eliminatórias.

-Esse objetivo é de ganhar a Copa? – Uma jovem perguntou, com um sotaque que Lily pensou ser russo. O carisma de Potter realmente era algo incrível. Ela nunca conseguiria ser assim com a imprensa.

-Claro. Estamos aqui para levar a Taça para nossa casa, e acredito que esse seja o objetivo de todos os times.

Lily observou enquanto James respondia com maestria as perguntas. Era um dom natural, além de muita paciência. Clearwater interrompia algumas perguntas que ele julgava que não deveriam ser feitas. Lily começou a se distrair, pensando em mais possibilidade para o caso... até que uma voz familiar fez uma pergunta e Lily voltou à realidade.

-Potter – Rita Skeeter perguntou, com sua característica falsa doçura – qual a sua opinião sobre privilégios para capitães?

-Não creio que haja muitos – James respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros. A pena verde berrante de Skeeter se apressou em anotar a resposta.

-Jura? Então como explica estar num quarto que é o dobro do que os outros jogadores do seu time estão? – Skeeter perguntou por fim.

Lily conhecia o estilo da jornalista, tendo sofrido diversas vezes com ela. Skeeter só acreditava que o trabalho fora bem feito se alguém ficasse envergonhado, constrangido ou sob uma péssima visão perante o público. Lily geralmente ficava irritada.

Potter, no entanto, apenas riu de leve.

-Ora, muito simples. O quarto em que eu originalmente ficaria teve um problema de vazamento que ainda não foram capazes de resolver, e o de meus acompanhantes não foi marcado no local correto. Eles ficariam junto com os búlgaros, e eles realmente não gostam muito de mim. A organização questionou se eu me importava em ficar com eles em um quarto que acomodasse a todos, e não vi problema em ceder isso.

Lily teria ficado impressionada com a habilidade de James de contornar uma situação delicada se quando ele gesticulara para indicar seus acompanhantes o olhar ávido de Skeeter não houvesse encontrado Lily. A loira erguera uma sobrancelha e encarara Lily por alguns segundos de maneira especulativa.

-Merda – Lily gemeu baixinho.

Quando a entrevista terminou, ela tentou se esconder entre Peter e Remus. Remus sabia do ódio de Lily por Skeeter (a principal responsável por publicar seus casos), e ajudou da melhor maneira possível.

-Temos que sair o mais rápido possível daqui – Ela pediu. Remus concordou e acenou para Sirius, que indicou que entendia e que encontraria com eles do lado de fora.

Lily suspirou aliviada ao encontrar a brisa externa. Antes que pudesse explicar a pressa para Peter, o motivo se apresentou.

-Auror Evans, não esperava encontrá-la aqui! – Skeeter exclamou em surpresa.

Lily se virou e fingiu um sorriso.

-Também não esperava lhe ver, Skeeter – Lily respondeu com o máximo de polidez que conseguiu reunir.

-O que está fazendo aqui? O Ministério resolveu finalmente investigar como esses jogadores levam uma vida exorbitante? Ou talvez esteja fazendo a proteção de alguém? Ohh, um caso, talvez? – Skeeter sugeriu. Lily cerrou os dentes, mas sua resposta foi interrompida.

-Tudo bem por aí, Evans? – James perguntou, se aproximando com Sirius e uma clara desconfiança no rosto. Lily sorriu e indicou o jogador.

-Estou aqui com Potter, de férias.

-Está acompanhando Potter, no mesmo quarto que ele, e ainda se refere a ele pelo sobrenome? Interessante – Ela disse, acenando para sua pena, que anotava furiosamente – Poderia comentar algo sobre o caso Atticus?

-Acho que você já tem informação o suficiente, Skeeter. Estou de férias e gostaria muito de não ser importunada com perguntas relacionadas ao trabalho – Lily respondeu secamente – Se nos dá licença, temos uma festa para ir.

Então Lily agarrou o braço de James e Sirius, fazendo os outros os seguirem.

-Pelo amor de Deus, não me importo onde seja essa maldita festa, só me tirem de longe dela antes que eu pule no pescoço daquela víbora.

Sirius riu, mas não diminuiu o passo. Lily olhou para trás uma vez, e Skeeter ainda estava lá, olhando para ela enquanto murmurava alguma coisa para a odiosa pena de repetição-rápida.

James indicou o caminho para a festa, no que parecia ser uma casa comum. Ele deu seu nome, apresentou a credencial e todos entraram depois dele. Dentro, Lily acho que aquilo tudo parecia ser uma festa comum. Tinha mais gente do que apenas o time, mas ela supôs que eram convidados dos jogadores – assim como ela própria.

-Ok, depois dessa saída nada discreta, qual o problema com aquela repórter? – James questionou. Lily suspirou enquanto Marlene e Remus riam.

-Ela é a repórter que coloca todos os meus casos com celebridades no Profeta. Sempre que tem alguma coisa levemente interessante, ela aparece, tenta invadir a cena, atrapalha a investigação...

-E o pior de tudo! – Marlene completou com um tom de falsa indignação, fazendo os outros rirem – Ela sempre pede uma _entrevista_ a Lily!

Sirius gargalhou juntamente com Peter, enquanto Remus segurava o riso e James apenas olhou intrigado para a ruiva.

-Não gosta de dar entrevistas, Evans? – Ele perguntou, passando uma mão para bagunçar o cabelo.

-Não. Mas não é só isso – Ela tentou explicar – Eu sou apenas uma auror fazendo meu trabalho. Moody já me enche demais. Não quero mais ninguém perguntando detalhes do meu modo de agir.

-Em outras palavras, ela não gosta de ser o foco da atenção – Remus concluiu.

-E como você fará quando for chefe do departamento? – James perguntou. Todos ergueram as sobrancelhas, enquanto Lily sentiu o queixo cair levemente – Ora, é _óbvio_ que você quer ocupar o lugar de Moody quando ele se aposentar. Você sempre chamou a responsabilidade para si – Ele terminou, dando de ombros.

-Um problema de cada vez, Potter. O de agora é que eu preciso mandar um Patrono para Benjy. Tem algum lugar mais... escondido por aqui? – Ela perguntou.

-Você _provavelmente_ terá que espantar algum casal para conseguir algo assim, mas creio que lá fora deve ter algo assim – Sirius respondeu – Pontas pode lhe levar, já que você precisa vigiá-lo e etc. Eu vou oferecer uma bebida para alguma garota bonita. Vamos ver se meu charme ainda funciona – Ele disse, mostrando seu sorriso mais característico e se afastando do grupo.

Marlene disse que iria com Remus e Peter pegar alguma coisa para beber e que esperaria Lily próximo à cozinha. James colocou a mão nos bolsos e apontou para um dos lados da casa. Lily o seguiu, até estarem na parte de trás, onde algumas pessoas estavam distribuídas em pares.

-Ainda está muito visível... – Lily comentou, franzindo a testa. James abriu um sorriso maroto e retirou do bolso fogos Dr. Filibuster. Lily revirou os olhos e tentou não sorrir.

-Uma vez Maroto, sempre Maroto, srta. Evans.

Enquanto James providenciava o espetáculo pirotécnico, Lily pensava no que exatamente falar para Benjy de maneira que não ficasse claro sobre o que precisavam discutir, nem onde.

-Quando estiver pronta me avise para eu iniciar o show – James avisou. Lily acenou com a cabeça – Vai durar uns cinco minutos, então espere um pouco.

-Pode começar então – Lily disse. James piscou para Lily e acendeu o primeiro explosivo, que formou a bandeira da Inglaterra no céu. Quando ela percebeu as pessoas entretidas, fez o Patrono – _Benjy, hoje não. Amanhã, mesmo ponto de troca de papeis._

James observou com olhos arregalados o Patrono de Lily se afastar. Ele não podia acreditar. Será que era...? Não podia ser. Ele estava enganado.

Mas não havia como se enganar. Era uma corça.

Se isso fosse há 4, 5 anos atrás, James estaria estático. Ora, o Patrono de Lily Evans era o par de seu próprio Patrono, de sua forma animaga, ainda por cima!

Hoje, James apenas ficara estupefato. Ele realmente não esperava isso.

Lily se virou para ele e James limpou a garganta, se recuperando.

-Ah! Temático! – Lily exclamou ao ver os fogos formando a bandeira da Inglaterra.

-A festa é temática – James respondeu simplesmente – Podemos entrar? – Ele perguntou. Lily assentiu com a cabeça e eles voltaram para a casa.

Várias pessoas cumprimentavam James animadamente, comentando sobre a queima de fogos. Ele respondia com seu sorriso característico, com a mesma felicidade. Ela também percebeu algumas pessoas olhando para ela de maneira especulativa, como se quisessem saber o que James fazia com ela.

-Hm, Potter, vou me encontrar com Lene – Ela disse, quando uma loira bonita a olhou com certo desprezo.

-Ah, certo.

-Acho que estou atrapalhando um pouco a sua diversão – Lily disse, com um meio-sorriso e indicando a loira com a cabeça. James sorriu em resposta.

-Ela ficou intimidada. É sua aura de durona – James comentou com uma piscadela. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Esse vestido realmente grita "auror à vista" – Ela comentou ironicamente. James sorriu ainda mais, mas guardou para si o que aquele vestido realmente gritava para ele.

-Alguma ordem, Auror Evans? – James perguntou com um meio-sorriso provocador. Lily revirou os olhos novamente.

-Se divirta, Potter. Estarei lhe observando – Ela alertou, se encaminhando para a cozinha.

Marlene e Remus ainda estavam lá. Lily pegou uma Cerveja Amanteigada, tentando não perder Potter de vista.

-Quer saber algo interessante? – Marlene perguntou a Lily com um sorriso divertido.

-Não acho que eu queira – Lily respondeu distraidamente.

-Vieram me perguntar quem era a ruiva "estonteante" com James.

Lily bufou e revirou os olhos. Confie em Marlene para inventar besteiras.

-Foi verdade, Lily – Remus confirmou.

-Não importa. Não há nada impedindo Potter de ficar com quem quiser agora que estou longe.

-E você? – Marlene perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Lene... – Lily disse, pressionando os lábios.

-Não precisa ser nada sério, mas olha aquele cara com cabelo castanho e olhos azuis – Marlene indicou.

-Vai fundo, Lene. Remus me fará companhia, não é, Remy?

Marlene deu de ombros e foi em direção ao rapaz. Lily sorriu ao ver a amiga se divertindo. Remus suspirou e olhou para Lily.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por você não poder aproveitar a festa como Marlene – Remus disse – Não era o que eu tinha em mente quando lhe convidei.

-Não se preocupe, Remus, de verdade – Lily disse dando de ombros – É meu trabalho. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe seu amigo que está sendo investigado. Até porque eu provavelmente não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele. Moody nunca me daria férias.

Lily não ficou surpresa quando James não quis ir para festas ou beber na véspera do jogo. Ela acompanha futebol o suficiente para entender a necessidade da concentração.

E as vésperas de jogos da Grifinória em Hogwarts eram os poucos dias que havia paz no castelo.

O grupo como um todo tomou café da manhã no hotel e ficaram no quarto descansando. Lily relia todos os dados do caso em questão, sentada numa poltrona, enquanto Marlene, Peter e Remus jogavam Snap Explosivo. James e Sirius discutiam táticas na mesa da sala.

Eles foram almoçar num restaurante ainda dentro do alojamento, mas não demoraram tanto. Lily não ficou tão surpresa ao ver Benjy ter escolhido o mesmo lugar para comer no mesmo horário que eles. Com um leve sorriso, pediu licença e foi conversar com o colega. Marlene suspirou.

-Eu acho que terei que bater em Benjy – Ela comentou. Remus riu.

-Não culpe Benjy. Você sabe como Lily fica – Ele disse num tom conciliador.

-Eu sei. _Ele_ também. A garota está de férias, por Merlin! Ficou na cozinha ontem a festa toda, indo discutir caso com Benjy todo dia... Não duvido nada que Moody tenha mandado Lily ajudar.

Remus e Sirius tentaram desconversar, enquanto James se concentrava na sua comida. Peter não parecia muito interessado em nenhuma conversa, mas ficou observando Lily e Benjy.

Lily também não se surpreendeu quando eles foram jantar com os pais de James naquele dia. Ela achou a relação de Euphemia e Fleamont com os Marotos de tamanha familiaridade que considerou que alguém de fora poderia pensar que todos fossem realmente parentes.

Fleamont também deu atenção a Lily e a Marlene, fazendo perguntas sobre os garotos e da vida no Ministério até que Euphemia insistiu em nenhuma conversa sobre trabalho. Sirius disse que James precisaria sair então, já que era _seu_ trabalho, o que levou a um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

O jantar não pode se estender muito, já que o jogo da Inglaterra seria pela manhã e eles precisariam acordar cedo, James principalmente.

Havia uma grande expectativa com o jogo, pois seria contra a Alemanha, que além de ser uma antiga rival dos ingleses no Quadribol, estava com um time muito forte. Se esperava muitas notícias cobrindo a partida, então não foi surpresa para ninguém Sirius ter ido comprar O Profeta Diário enquanto eles tomavam café da manhã.

Foi surpresa a irritação que ele voltou.

-Merda, merda, merda – Ele repetia, com o jornal dobrado – Droga de repórter...

-O que houve, Sirius? – Remus perguntou com a testa franzida. Sirius ignorou o amigo e jogou o jornal para Lily, que conseguiu pegar e gemeu com a manchete.

-Mulher desprezível! – A ruiva exclamou. Os outros se aglomeram ao redor de Lily para ver a matéria sobre o jogo.

Contudo, o que estampava a primeira página do Profeta Diário não se relacionava em nada com Quadribol:

 _ESCÂNDALO NO MUNDIAL: NEM MESMO O FILHO DA MINISTRA ESTÁ SEGURO_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

Marlene arfou ao ler a matéria e tentou tomar o jornal da mão de Lily, sem sucesso. Merlin, Moody ia _matar_ Lily.

 _Enquanto o mundo bruxo se prepara para a primeira partida do Mundial de Quadribol, nosso Ministério está preocupado em encobrir um caso de assassinato dentro do alojamento das equipes. Jack Allyson, 17 anos, trabalhava como voluntário para a seleção da Inglaterra até a madrugada do sábado que antecedeu o Mundial, quando foi misteriosamente assassinado em seu local de trabalho._

 _A segurança do evento foi algo que chamou atenção, por todo o esforço empregado para aumentá-la. Todos que podem entrar nos alojamentos oficiais foram cadastrados previamente para evitar a entrada de terceiros, e ainda assim Jack foi morto._

 _O que talvez seja mais impressionante no caso seja o fato de que Jack Allyson é, na verdade, filho da ministra Millicent Bagnold! A Ministra manteve seu nome político ao se casar, mas batizou o filho com o sobrenome do pai. O garoto foi agraciado, dentre tantos concorrentes, a participar da equipe de voluntários do país de sua mãe._

 _Quando questionada sobre o caso, a Ministra apenas respondeu: "não sabemos muito do que ocorreu. Não há palavras suficientes para a dor que eu sinto, e tenho certeza que o Departamento de Aurores está cuidando do caso com o mesmo empenho que emprega em todos os outros. Pedimos que respeitem nosso luto"._

 _Outra medida de segurança usada foi justamente a colocação de aurores durante toda a competição, cedidos por todos os países participantes. O Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra forneceu 5 aurores. Contudo, foi averiguada a presença de mais uma auror na competição: Lily Evans, a Bela Ruiva, porém mal-humorada, auror que foi responsável pelo caso de Atticus Clastor, sobre o qual ela ainda se recusa a falar._

 _Quando perguntada, Evans afirmou estar de férias com um grupo de amigos convidados pela estrela e capitão da Inglaterra, James Potter; no entanto, não quis falar mais sobre o assunto._

 _Ao ser procurado pela equipe do Profeta Diário, Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, chefe do Departamento de Aurores, tampouco quis se pronunciar, dizendo apenas que "o nosso Departamento está ciente e investigando o caso, que está sob sigilo completo". Perguntado sobre o motivo de encobrir o caso, Moody afirmou que "não tentamos encobrir nenhum caso, estamos apenas investigando da melhor maneira possível, que nesse caso é sob sigilo". Ao ser questionado sobre a presença de Evans no evento, Moody rudemente disse não se importar sobre o local que seus aurores passavam as férias._

 _Será que Evans realmente está apenas de férias na competição ou faz parte da investigação? Se não está envolvida, como os cinco aurores, que estão focados na segurança do evento, podem dar conta de cuidar desse caso de tamanha importância? Como foi possível cometerem um assassinato dentro dos alojamentos da competição? E o pior, como não há nenhum suspeito ainda, e por que tentaram encobrir o caso?_

Lily suspirou pesadamente. Moody com certeza iria ter muito o que falar a respeito da matéria. Ela tinha que se encontrar com Benjy em breve, e em um local em que não pudessem ser vistos juntos para não aumentar a suspeita de seu envolvimento no caso. Pelo menos ela não descobrira que o principal suspeito era James Potter.

-Então é _isso_ que você tem falado com Benjy! – Marlene exclamou – Lily, você está aqui a trabalho! E como todos sabiam disso?

-Jack era um grande fã de James – Sirius falou. O próprio James não parecia ter se recuperado ainda da notícia.

-Eu não podia falar com ninguém sobre o caso, Lene – Lily se justificou, coçando os olhos em claro sinal de estresse – Estou a trabalho, sim. E nesse momento _juro_ que sou capaz de estrangular Skeeter com minhas próprias mãos.

Marlene sorriu de leve e foi se arrumar para a partida. Lily aproveitou o tempo sem a amiga para conversar com os Marotos.

-Escute, Potter, seu nome não foi mencionado na matéria – Lily falou – Não há motivo para suspeitarem de você. Trate de não fazer a finta errada ou perder o pênalti ou sei lá o quê, ou então a víbora pode realmente desconfiar de você.

James não esperava isso vindo de Lily, mas concordou com a cabeça e foi para a varanda. Lily suspirou e foi se arrumar junto com Marlene, vestindo uma camisa da Inglaterra para entrar no clima do jogo.

-Você algum dia para de trabalhar, Lil? – Marlene perguntou. Lily apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

Não enquanto precisassem dela.

* * *

 _ **sefora.**_ : ahhh, obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Como é AU, to tentando deixar marcado o que acho principal de cada personagem, então é ótimo ouvir isso :D obrigada!

 _ **Mylle Malfoy PW:**_ como que não se dá bem com pessoas maravilhosas, né? haha Espero que goste desse desenrolar ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá de novo! Não postei ontem porque meu computador resolver não funcionar, e somente hoje deu o ar das graças novamente.**

 **Trago o sétimo capítulo da nossa história, com um pouco mais de Jily :)**

 **E uma pequena observação que esqueci de fazer antes: tentei basear o funcionamento do campeonato na Copa do Mundo mesmo (que foi, inclusive, quando comecei a escrever essa história), mas algumas coisas tiveram de ser alteradas por comodidade da história!**

 **Resposta das reviews no final e obrigada por lerem. Divirtam-se :D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO SETE

-Como você se sente tendo marcado 120 pontos logo no primeiro jogo?

James sorriu. A partida correra exatamente como deveria – Inglaterra ganhou de maneira brilhante, não só pelo placar de 340 a 100, mas pela maneira que o time jogara.

-É muito bom poder ajudar a seleção – Ele respondeu simplesmente – Estamos muito focados no Mundial e é muito importante conseguir bons resultados. Agora temos que nos concentrar para o próximo jogo contra o México.

Sirius fora o primeiro de seus amigos a encontrá-lo, mas James conseguiu ver os outros vindo logo em seguida, andando e rindo.

-Você foi brilhante, Pontas! – Sirius exclamou excitadamente – Seu giro da preguiça foi sensacional! Eu juro que essa foi sua melhor partida desde aquele jogo contra os Chudley Cannons!

James gargalhou e trocou a vassoura da mão.

-Tenho que concordar – Ele disse – Mas-

Contudo, James foi interrompido por um ataque surpresa de Marlene, que se jogou em seus braços para um abraço.

-Merlin, James! – Ela exclamou quando se separou – Você deveria ter visto a cara dos alemães perto da gente! Tem uns quatro que juram que vão lhe matar!

-Desde quando você fala alemão? – James perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Irrelevante. Você foi incrível!

Peter começou a comentar lances do jogo, com ajuda de Remus e Sirius, enquanto James rebatia com Marlene. Lily olhou ao redor. Ela realmente não se interessava pela conversa, nem tinha nenhum insight brilhante para contribuir.

-E você, Evans? – Potter perguntou, tirando Lily de seu devaneio. A ruiva olhou ao ouvir seu sobrenome, e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Potter havia tirado a camisa.

 _Bem_ , ela pensou enquanto corava levemente, _pelo menos Quadribol tem_ um _lado positivo_...

-O que tem eu? – Ela perguntou, olhou para Potter novamente. Ele tinha um meio sorriso estampado – exatamente o mesmo que ele exibia em Hogwarts.

-O que achou do jogo, mulher! – Potter exclamou, fazendo Lily abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ela deu de ombros.

-Foi ok. Mas, se me permite, acho que sua defesa precisa melhorar um pouco... – Ela disse, e o sorriso de James logo diminuiu. Era _tão_ fácil mexer com ele!

-O que... como melhorar? Robert não falhou sequer _uma_ vez hoje...!

-O problema com vocês jogadores de Quadribol é que vocês se limitam demais às suas posições – Lily disse. Marlene sorriu – Honestamente, só porque você é artilheiro não pode ajudar na defesa?

-Bem, ele _não_ pode pegar o bastão e acertar o balaço no artilheiro adversário, Evans – Sirius explicou, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. Lily revirou os olhos – E desde quando você gosta de esportes?

-Eu gosto de esportes, eu não gosto de _Quadribol_ – Lily esclareceu – E não gostar não significa que eu não entenda, o que me traz de volta a meu ponto... Para um artilheiro ajudar na defesa, ele não precisa usar o bastão. Digamos que você errou um lançamento, o goleiro adversário defendeu ou algo assim. O que você faz?

-Bem... – James respondeu, franzindo a testa – Provavelmente vou voltar o mais rápido possível para receber a goles de novo quando Skyies defender ou pegar.

-Sabe o que seria ainda mais eficiente? Se você esquecesse um pouco da goles-

-Ela enlouqueceu – Sirius disse, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

-... e se concentrasse nos _jogadores_ , ainda no seu campo de ataque.

-Não faz sentido – James respondeu erguendo os braços. Lily revirou os olhos novamente.

-Abra a mente, Potter! – Ela exclamou – Pense, se os três artilheiros estiverem marcados, para _quem_ o goleiro vai passar a goles? Vai ficar mais fácil para vocês recuperarem a goles ainda no ataque e fazer o gol! – James ergueu as sobrancelhas – Marcar o ponto, que seja!

-Até que não é uma ideia ruim, Evans... – James respondeu, com um olhar pensativo – E não dá muito trabalho de organizar... claro que preciso treinar, mas... – Ele olhou com certa surpresa para ela – É uma boa ideia. Não sabia que você entendia de Quadribol...

-Bem – Ela respondeu, corando levemente sob o olhar admirado de todos – Na verdade eu entendo mesmo é de futebol, mas alguns conceitos podem ser adaptados.

-E como é esse conceito no futebol? – Potter questionou, abrindo novamente um sorriso conhecido de Lily.

-Marcação alta. Funciona melhor quando se tem 11 jogadores e só duas funções diferentes, ao invés de 7 com 4, mas...

Sirius então puxou James, indicando a conferência que ele também teria de participar. James sorriu mais uma vez para Lily, e vestiu a camisa para seguir o amigo.

-Tenta disfarçar pelo menos, Evans – Marlene disse, se colocando ao lado de Lily enquanto o grupo ia esperar do lado de fora da conferência de imprensa.

-Disfarçar? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Seu olhar foi muito claro quando James tirou a camisa.

-Oh – Lily respondeu, corando imediatamente – Bem, eu...

-Não precisa justificar, Lily. _Realmente_ não precisa.

Quando Potter reapareceu, ele já estava de banho tomado e novamente vestido, discutindo animadamente com Sirius. Peter e Remus estavam comentando sobre a diversidade cultural vista no Mundial, enquanto Marlene listava com Lily as vantagens de se morar na França.

-Ei, parceira!

Lily se virou imediatamente com o chamado e sorriu levemente.

-Benjy! – Ela exclamou – Que bom encontrá-lo aqui!

-Curtindo as férias? – Ele perguntou com uma piscadela, depois se virou para James – Jogo brilhante, capitão.

James sorriu de volta.

-Não é o que sua parceira parece achar... – James disse, apontando para Lily com um polegar. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Honestamente, Potter, _uma_ crítica e parece que eu disse que vocês ganharam na sorte – Ela retrucou, fazendo Benjy rir.

-Ela já tentou convencê-los de que futebol é melhor que Quadribol? – Benjy perguntou.

-Ainda não – Sirius respondeu, mirando Lily com olhos estreitados – E mesmo que tente, jamais vai conseguir.

-Mas _ainda assim_ deu dicas para o meu time! – James exclamou, enquanto Benjy ria.

-Por que não me surpreendo? Eu sei que vocês têm uma festa hoje, mas que tal jantarmos juntos antes, huh? -Benjy convidou.

-Ah, Fenwick, não sei – James falou, coçando a cabeça – Tenho o costume de jantar com meus pais após os jogos...

-Sem problemas. Me diga o nome do restaurante e iremos lá.

-Iremos? – Lily perguntou, arregalando os olhos – Ele não...?

-Ah, sim. Depois da notícia de hoje, sim.

Lily gemeu. Tudo o que ela temia era Moody ter visto a notícia do caso e ir para a França. Não havia dúvida para quem iria sobrar. Benjy sorriu como quem pede desculpas.

-Pelo menos estaremos num restaurante e ele não pode gritar – Ele sussurrou, se inclinando mais para perto.

-Acho que vou chamar Skeeter para obrigá-lo a ficar mais calmo... – Lily respondeu no mesmo tom. Os dois compartilharam um sorriso cúmplice, com Benjy saindo após bagunçar o cabelo dela.

Eles retornaram ao alojamento conversando sobre as próximas partidas, possíveis adversários e as chances da Inglaterra. Lily rapidamente focou em outra coisa – ela _realmente_ não gostava de Quadribol.

Como James já havia tomado banho, eles foram almoçar direto. Quando se aproximaram da entrada do alojamento, onde teriam de mostrar as credenciais, perceberam alguns repórteres se aglomerando. James suspirou.

-O que eu não faria por minha Capa aqui... – Ele retrucou. Sirius sorriu.

-Sorria, diga que foi um prazer jogar e que você precisa ir. Simpático, Pontas. Lembre-se disso – Sirius instruiu. James suspirou e trocou a testa franzida por um sorriso.

As fotos logo começaram e Lily revirou os olhos, estrategicamente se colocando entre Remus e Peter. No entanto, o movimento chamou a atenção de algum repórter, que olhou para a garota por alguns segundos antes de alertar seus companheiros:

-É a Bela Ruiva! A auror!

O queixo de Lily caiu de leve, e a estranheza da situação lhe impediu de reagir mais rapidamente. Quando ela entendeu que alguns flashes estavam voltados para ela, acelerou o passo e entrou rapidamente no alojamento.

-Quem matou o garoto?

-Você está mesmo de férias?

-Esse cabelo é natural?

James e Sirius observaram Lily quase correr para escapar, com Remus, Marlene e Peter logo atrás.

-Evans realmente está de férias? – Um repórter perguntou para James, que abriu um leve sorriso.

-Ela é uma grande amiga de meu amigo, e está aqui a convite nosso – James respondeu.

-Então a Bela Ruiva não está investigando o caso de Jack? – Uma morena questionou logo em seguida.

-Se ela estivesse, vocês realmente acham que ela estaria vindo almoçar com cinco pessoas que nada sabem do caso, depois de ter assistido ao jogo?

-Como você se sente com a morte do menino? – Essa pergunta fez o sorriso desaparecer do rosto de James.

-Eu... eu prefiro não falar a respeito. Jack era um garoto muito querido por todos do time. O que eu posso dizer que vocês já não saibam? Que é uma lástima? Um crime dolorido? – Ele sacudiu a cabeça – Já prestei minhas condolências para quem eu deveria. Sou um profissional, não posso deixar que minha vida pessoal influencie no meu trabalho, então estou tentando ao máximo esquecer isso e focar no campeonato. Não falarei sobre Jack com vocês.

James se virou e foi seguido por Sirius. Os dois foram em silêncio ao restaurante, onde encontraram Lily sentada com o rosto nas mãos enquanto Marlene ria abertamente.

-Tem até apelido na imprensa, Bela Ruiva? – Sirius perguntou ao se sentar. Lily gemeu.

-Vá pro inferno – Ela resmungou, fazendo todos rirem.

O almoço transcorreu sem nenhum outro susto. Eles subiram imediatamente de volta para o quarto. Sirius, Remus, Peter e Marlene foram dormir, pois disseram que precisavam estar descansados para a festa pela noite.

Lily se sentou à mesa com todos os papeis do caso até o momento. Ela ignorou James sentado no sofá, há alguns metros dela, resmungado com o que parecia ser uma prancheta e sua varinha.

O caso estava sem muitos caminhos. A única coisa que colocava alguém na cena do crime era a credencial de Potter, mas ele jurava que estava com os amigos, que também lhe forneceram um álibi. Além disso, todos diziam que Potter era muito ligado a Jack.

Mas eles não tinham nenhum outro suspeito.

Claro, a possível ligação com Voldemort não podia ser esquecida. Contudo Potter sempre mostrara não concordar com as opiniões de Voldemort e seus lacaios. Ele não a defendera tantas vezes na escola? Não entrara em tantas brigas com os Sonserinos por causa disso? Não abrigara Sirius Black, que fugiu de sua família louca?

Ainda assim, eles não tinham nenhum outro suspeito.

Ela ouviu novamente a sua entrevista com Miller, tentando extrair algo que ainda não houvesse saído. Nenhum resultado.

Lily precisava fazer novos interrogatórios. E rápido.

Mas com Skeeter e alguns da imprensa reconhecendo-a, ficava mais difícil. A investigação toda ficava mais difícil. Lily suspirou. Era _exatamente_ por isso que ela odiava trabalhar com casos famosos. Imagina se soubessem quem era o principal suspeito? Ela seria seguida para todos os cantos! Ela-

-Se eu falar para Brenda e Matthew irem marcar os artilheiros deles assim que o goleiro pegar a goles, não significa que eles vão conseguir – Potter se jogara na cadeira ao seu lado, trazendo a prancheta consigo e apoiando-a em cima dos papeis do caso, bloqueando a visão de Lily para obter sua atenção total.

-Não entendi – Lily respondeu, se segurando para não se irritar com o garoto. James apontou para a prancheta com a varinha, onde estavam desenhados dois times de Quadribol.

-Digamos que nós três estejamos no ataque, certo: eu, Brenda e Matthew. Nós geralmente voamos numa formação de V desigual, com alguém do meio mais atrás para receber a goles e conseguir marcar o ponto – Potter continuou, fazendo as figuras de vermelho se movimentarem – Então estamos em distâncias diferentes dos outros artilheiros, e como você percebeu, não nos esforçamos tanto na parte defensiva dos artilheiros, então eles ficam longe de nós. Se o goleiro pegar a goles, estaremos longe. Como fazer com que nós estejamos perto o suficiente para interromper o lançamento?

Lily abriu a boca em surpresa e piscou duas vezes. Potter, _James Potter_ , o capitão da Inglaterra, estava realmente pedindo ajuda dela? Sobre _Quadribol_?

-Eu... o quê? – Ela balbuciou. Potter revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, Evans! Você não pode simplesmente me dizer uma jogada e não esperar que eu _não_ vá pensar nisso. Preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso colocar em prática no treino de amanhã.

Lily suspirou.

-Se você retirar sua prancheta de cima dos arquivos do Ministério da Magia – Lily solicitou, encarando James – Eu posso pensar em lhe ajudar.

James abriu seu sorriso característico e elevou a prancheta. Com um aceno da varinha, Lily guardou todos os materiais novamente na pasta e se virou para o garoto.

-Vamos colocar essa sua cabeça imensa para pensar, sim? – Ela disse. James estreitou os olhos, o que Lily ignorou e começou a explicar a tática.

O grande problema era que James não tinha o mesmo olhar que Lily tinha – ela baseava seus argumentos em jogadas que via no futebol e que poderiam ser adaptadas. James achava um absurdo, reclamava, retrucava, mas acabava ouvindo a ruiva.

Acostumados a discutirem, eles não perceberam que suas vozes tinham se elevado até Remus aparecer com uma expressão apreensiva.

-Tudo bem por aqui? – Ele questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lily e James estavam encurvados na prancheta, cada um com sua varinha e expressões de exasperação. Quando Remus falou, os dois olharam para o amigo rapidamente.

-Sim, apenas uma amigável discussão entre uma pessoa que sabe de Quadribol e outra que _acha_ que sabe – James respondeu, com um sorriso provocador. Lily bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Sabe tanto que veio pedir a _minha_ ajuda para definir jogadas – Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Está tudo sob controle, Remy. Seu amigo só é cabeçudo demais para entender a lógica.

-Lógica! – James retrucou com certa indignação na voz, se virando para Lily – Qual a lógica de usar seus jogadores de ataque para defender?!

-É uma defesa ofensiva, Potter! A lógica é não deixar o adversário chegar perto do seu goleiro!

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Ele sentia que tinha voltado cerca de quatro anos no tempo e estava presenciando uma discussão entre os monitores-chefes. E, da mesma maneira que fizera há cerca de quatro anos, achou melhor deixar os dois se resolverem sozinhos.

* * *

-Marlene, pela calça de Merlin, nós vamos voltar antes de irmos para a festa! – Lily chamou a amiga – Os pais de Potter estão nos esperando!

A morena saiu do quarto com uma expressão de leve irritação no rosto.

-Beleza leva tempo, querida – Marlene disse – Você nunca sabe quem vai encontrar nesses restaurantes.

Lily resmungou que ela sabia _exatamente_ quem ela iria encontrar, e não estava nada animada com isso. Tentou se distrair pensando em qualquer coisa que não fosse seu chefe lhe esperando no maldito restaurante.

Quando finalmente chegaram, Euphemia e Fleamont já estavam sentados aguardando por eles. Não havia nenhum sinal de Benjy ou Moody, mas isso não relaxou Lily. Ela sabia que eles viriam.

-James, querido, seu jogo foi sensacional! – Euphemia disse – Mas você se livrou daquele balaço muito devagar, filho, tome mais cuidado, sim?

-Mãe, é Quadribol. Se eu consegui me livrar, está ótimo. Conseguindo ganhar, melhor ainda!

-Que bom que conseguiu fazer os dois, Potter.

Lily suspirou ao reconhecer o grunhido sem nem olhar. O rosto de Fleamont se iluminou, e ele tentou se levantar o mais rápido o possível para cumprimentar o velho conhecido.

-Não se incomode, Fleamont – Moody disse – Vim me encontrar com Fenwick – Ele disse, indicando uma mesa mais reclusa de onde Benjy acenou – e quero conversar um pouco com Evans, se não se incomodam...

-De jeito nenhum, Alastor – Fleamont respondeu – Estive conversando com essa encantadora jovem, e ela me disse coisas maravilhosas sobre o departamento.

-Hum. Não devem ter conversado por muito tempo então... – Moody resmungou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Sempre o otimista, não é, Sr. Moody? – Ela disse sarcasticamente e se levantou – Volto em um instante, pessoal.

Ela seguiu com o chefe, sentando-se ao lado de Benjy.

-Não me importa muito como Skeeter ficou sabendo de tudo – Moody disse assim que o garçom se afastou – O que importa é que todos sabem, e seu nome foi mencionado, Evans.

-Sim, sim, eu lembro – Lily disse com certa irritação – A víbora me viu numa coletiva de imprensa e começou a fuçar. Eu disse que eu estava de férias, mas mesmo assim ela não aceitou.

-Coletiva de imprensa? – Moody questionou.

-Eu tenho que seguir Potter 24 horas por dia, não é isso? Ou eu ou Benjy?

Moody resmungou e deu um gole de sua bebida.

-Avanços?

Lily explicou tudo que tinha do caso até agora, o que não era muito.

-Preciso achar outro suspeito, algum motivo. Quero eliminar Potter também – Moody comentou.

-Eu concordo, senhor. Já tenho em mente meus próximos interrogados. E... – Lily hesitou – eu realmente não acho que Potter seja o culpado. – Ela concluiu. Moody fixou ambos os olhos nela.

-Continue.

-A única coisa que coloca Potter lá é a credencial.

-Isso é bastante.

-Bem, talvez. Mas uma coisa me intriga. Não é só para entrar que se precisa de uma credencial. Para sair também... – Lily disse.

-Então como ele conseguiu sair deixando a credencial para trás? – Moody completou – Mais uma pista para seu quebra-cabeça, Evans.

Ele virou o copo e entregou uma pasta a Benjy.

-O resultado da perícia da credencial de Potter – Moody explicou – Fenwick lhe passará depois. Não quero chamar a atenção para você andando com uma pasta, Evans. Ainda é minha arma secreta.

-Como resistir quando o senhor fala assim comigo? – Ela comentou, piscando para Benjy. Ele teve de segurar o riso, enquanto Moody apenas a olhou.

-Não deixe vazar mais nada sobre o caso. Agora vocês dois riam para fingir que foi apenas um encontro amigável sobre uma pasta de um caso antigo que desapareceu e Evans sabia onde estava.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas o pequeno sorriso que ela demonstrou fora sincero. Ela se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Benjy, fazendo uma leve saudação a Moody e voltou para a mesa onde os outros estavam.

Ela só não percebera que James estava observando toda a conversa – inclusive a despedida dela de Benjy. Ele ignorou a leve fisgada de desconforto que sentiu ao ver aquele inocente beijo, mas não conseguiu não franzir o cenho ao se perguntar o que _exatamente_ ocorria entre Evans e Fenwick.

-Você conhece os Fenwick? – Fleamont perguntou.

-Ah, sim – Lily respondeu com um sorriso, observando o chefe e o colega (apenas isso mesmo?) saírem – Benjy foi muito importante para mim logo que entrei na Academia. Os outros não me respeitaram muito. Ele me salvou, nesse aspecto. E os pais dele são adoráveis.

James ignorou sua mãe falando sobre a última vez que vira a Sra. Fenwick. Então Evans conhecia até mesmo os _pais_ de Fenwick?

James sacudiu a cabeça. Uma tarde com Lily Evans e ele já estava com esses pensamentos antigos de volta. Uma tarde discutindo do jeito que eles costumavam. Ele tinha que se concentrar no Mundial. Tinha que se concentrar em outras coisas. Lily Evans tinha que ficar no passado.

Ele conseguiu voltar à conversa, engajando seu pai numa conversa extensa sobre outros times do Mundial. Sirius e Peter também se interessara no assunto, enquanto Euphemia entretinha Lily, Marlene e Remus com algumas histórias sobre algumas famílias bruxas e seus podres.

Lily começou a se sentir cansada quando faziam o caminho de volta para o alojamento. Ela não tinha dormido tanto pensando no caso, e ainda acordara cedo para ir ao jogo. Tudo o que ela queria era sua cama, mas isso não era possível.

-Se anima, Lily – Marlene exclamou enquanto as duas se trocavam para ir à festa – Juro que vou ficar com você dessa vez.

-Você sempre diz isso, Lene, e quase sempre acha um acompanhante – Lily resmungou. Marlene sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Hoje não. Hoje ficarei com você. Quem sabe _você_ não arranja um acompanhante?

Lily revirou os olhos e puxou Marlene do banheiro. Apenas Sirius ainda não estava pronto, então James foi chamá-lo. As festas de comemoração depois de ganhar jogos eram as favoritas de James.

Quando ele voltou do quarto (onde Sirius ainda ficaria por pelo menos mais dez minutos), não esperava encontrar Marlene e Lily já arrumadas. E ele teve que forçar seu olhar para outro lado.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele naquele dia? Ele passara tanto tempo sem Lily, e muito bem, obrigado! Sem quase nem pensar na ruiva, que tanto lhe encantara na escola. E agora lá estava ele, tendo que disfarçar o olhar para não ficar na cara o quanto estava encarando a garota.

Não que ele não já a vira mais bonita antes – mas naquele momento, alguma coisa lhe pegou. Talvez a saia simples com o cabelo semipreso, de um jeito inédito para ele. Talvez só o fato de ela estar usando uma camisa da Inglaterra, seu time.

James suspirou.

 _Lily Evans é passado_ , ele repetiu em sua mente, _ela é uma auror que está me investigando. Ela é uma auror, e ela é passado_.

Apesar disso, não conseguiu resistir olhar mais uma vez para a garota.

A festa seria pequena, apenas para os jogadores e seus convidados. Lily bocejou três vezes no caminho de dez minutos até o local, enquanto Remus caminhava silenciosamente a seu lado. Peter e Sirius estavam falando de alguma jogadora, enquanto Marlene e James discutiam quais os melhores jogos da Grifinória vistos por eles.

Como prometido, Marlene se plantou ao lado de Lily e fez companhia à ruiva. Eles estavam cumprimentando todos os jogadores, até que Potter começou a se afastar. Lily puxou-o pelo ombro.

-Quais as ordens de hoje, Auror Evans? – Ele perguntou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Nenhuma ordem, Potter. Só para dizer que amanhã de manhã preciso conversar com você de novo, então...

-Então não devo beber para não ficar de ressaca, é isso?

-É uma recomendação – Lily disse, dando de ombros – Agora vai se divertir. Deus sabe o quanto você gosta dessas festas de comemoração. Estarei aqui de olho.

James gargalhou e bateu uma continência, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos novamente, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

-Você não sente um pouco de nostalgia? – Marlene comentou, olhando para James se afastando em direção ao time.

-Só um pouco – Lily concordou em partes – eu nunca fui fã dessas festas que eles faziam. Ou de Potter.

-Mas não se importou quando Robins lhe chamou para, _erm_ , _dançar_?

Lily corou levemente e riu de leve, enquanto Marlene ria dela.

-Não, realmente não me incomodei...

Elas continuaram a conversar como se estivessem de volta à Hogwarts, com Cerveja Amanteigada e sem grandes preocupações – a única diferença era que Lily estava seguindo Potter ao invés de tentar ignorá-lo.

Não que fosse difícil achá-lo; ele estava sempre no meio de todos, conversando e rindo. Era perceptível a atenção que as convidadas dos demais jogadores dispensavam a Potter, do mesmo jeito que as alunas faziam em Hogwarts.

Lily revirou os olhos. Até aqui esse comportamento se mostrava. Potter ria, bagunçava os cabelos, e as garotas olhavam para ele encantadas.

Até que uma delas mostrou mais coragem e chamou Potter para dançar na improvisada pista de dança. Sempre tinha uma que conseguia. Lily suspirou e voltou sua atenção para Marlene, olhando de relance para Potter apenas para se certificar que ele não iria embora.

Numa dessas vezes Potter e a garota loira estavam se beijando. Na próxima vez que ela olhou, o casal estava encostado em uma parede num beijo acalorado demais para ser compartilhado em público.

Não que fosse proibido, ou que Lily tivesse algo contra Potter com a loira. Nada disso. Se ele queria forçar todos a ver aquela cena, não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.

O problema é que Lily se virou para dar atenção a uma piada de Marlene que resultou num acesso de riso da ruiva de cinco minutos. E esses cinco minutos foram o suficiente para Potter sumir.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Lily imediatamente.

-Merda, onde esse imbecil foi? – Ela resmungou. Marlene se virou para onde Potter estava antes e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Então, querida amiga, geralmente os jogadores levam suas pretendentes para seus quartos em festas como essa – Marlene explicou.

-Não quando eles são suspeitos de assassinato – Lily retrucou para si, baixo demais para Marlene ouvir sobre a música.

Ela perguntou para Remus e Peter, mas eles também não sabiam onde o amigo tinha ido. Sirius não estava por perto, forçando Lily a revirar o local acima e abaixo à procura do diabo do capitão.

-Eu não acredito que aquele _imbecil_ saiu daqui – Lily falou para Marlene.

-Que imbecil? – Sirius perguntou. Lily rapidamente se virou para ele.

-O seu imbecil. Potter. Ele estava com uma garota. Onde está ele?

-Ah, Evans, não estraga a alegria do garoto – Sirius pediu. Lily trincou os dentes.

-Sirius, ele não pode ficar sem supervisão! – Lily sibilou entre os dentes de um modo que Marlene, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, não ouviu. Sirius suspirou.

-Acho que ele voltou para o nosso quarto. Você realmente vai lá?

Lily encarou Sirius e se virou para Marlene.

-Se por algum acaso ele aparecer por aqui, manda um patrono. Caso eu não me comunique, o idiota está lá e eu vou me certificar que fique.

-Lily, qual o problema de James estar sem supervisão? Tá louca?

Ela ignorou os chamados de Sirius e Marlene e marchou para o quarto. Sempre Potter fazendo a sua vida mais difícil. Ele _tinha_ que desaparecer! Se ele não quebrasse as regras não seria _James Potter, capitão de Quadribol_. Blá! Superestimado.

Quando ela chegou na porta, teve de respirar fundo para se acalmar. Ao entrar, cambaleou e tateou um pouco até achar a luz. Os sons de outras pessoas no quarto pararam. Ela soltou uma risadinha para dar mais credibilidade à cena. Foi adentrando com o passo incerto, tropeçando e rindo.

Até que se deparou com Potter tentando vestir sua camisa o mais rápido possível no sofá, e a loira ao seu lado consertando o vestido. Lily arfou em surpresa e cambaleou mais uma vez.

-Oh, Merlin, eu não- hic- sabia que vocês estavam aqui! – Lily exclamou, lentificando a fala. Potter franziu o cenho.

-Evans, você está bêbada? – Potter perguntou em tom incrédulo, parando de abotoar a camisa social.

-Ops...? – Lily respondeu com uma risadinha – Marlene me trouxe para cá e voltou para a festa... ela disse algo sobre dormir antes que eu fizesse besteira.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse a Potter, com um sotaque francês, que era melhor ela ir, que depois eles se viam. Potter acenou com a cabeça e pediu desculpas, levando a garota até a porta. Quando ele fechou, se virou para Lily e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Pensei que não bebesse quando estivesse trabalhando – Ele disse. Então Lily se virou para ele com olhos de raiva e os lábios numa linha fina.

-E eu pensei que você tivesse entendido quando eu falei que você não podia ir para qualquer lugar sem que eu ou Benjy estivéssemos.

-Ah. Você não está bêbada – Ele observou, levando a mão aos cabelos e fazendo uma careta.

-Óbvio que não. Potter, por Merlin, você _não_ pode fazer isso! Sair da festa sem avisar e trazer a garota para cá!

-Ciúmes, Evans? – Potter perguntou, abrindo um meio-sorriso. Lily jogou uma almofada nele.

-Larga de ser idiota, Potter! Por mim você fica com 20 garotas nesse torneio, _contanto_ que não quebre as regras impostas por Moody! – Lily quase gritou, se aproximando dele para dar mais efeito.

-Mas fica meio difícil com uma babá me perseguindo 24 horas por dia! – Ele exclamou exasperado.

-Essa é a condição de você estar aqui! Você sabia antes de chegar que eu ficaria lhe vigiando!

-Eu não imaginava que você iria impedir minha diversão! – Ele retrucou. Lily cruzou os braços.

-Não tenha dúvidas que o que eu mais quero é acabar logo com isso para me ver livre de você e voltar para a minha paz, só que não está dando, ok? – Ela exclamou – Você realmente acha que eu queria estar aqui, brigando com você? Por Merlin, eu preferia estar numa missão de verdade, no meio do mato. Mas não posso. Então trate de estar acordado às 7h amanhã para que eu posso interrogá-lo de novo. E sem mais gracinhas de fugir, por favor.

-Onde você está indo? – Potter perguntou quando Lily se virou e se afastou dele.

-Dormir. Hoje foi um dia mais longo do que eu esperava. Amanhã não será diferente. Por favor, não fuja agora. Tive de lançar um feitiço de alerta e realmente gostaria de dormir a noite toda.

James observou a ruiva se encaminhar para o quarto que dividia com Marlene. Sacudiu a cabeça e foi para o próprio quarto. Ele tinha esquecido que Evans poderia pensar em procurá-lo ali. Não que ele quisesse quebrar as regras. Nada disso.

Ele só queria retornar ao processo de deixar Lily Evans no passado, que tinha começado assim que o sétimo ano se findara.

Ele não iria jogar 4 anos no lixo por causa de um mês.

* * *

 **sefore. :** Sirius a nossa estrela solitária tão amada! Pete foi muito amigo dos Marotos por um bom tempo, otário ele não era né! E sim, Skeeter pega no pé da Bela Ruiva! Obrigada por ler e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

 **Vicky Blaack:** simmm, uma hora ela tinha que saber, né... nem Lily esconde as coisas da melhor amiga. Mas essa expectativa de pré-amor é tão legaaal 3 #QuemMatouJack tem suas suspeitas?

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** Rita sempre consegue trazer o pior das pessoas à tona... gostaria de corrigir seu comentário sobre James e Benjy se dando bem? hahaha #QuemMatouJack _façam as suas suspeitas_!


	8. Chapter 8

**Olááá! Como foi o feriado de vocês? Espero que tenham aproveitado para descansar... e para terminar, deixo vocês com o oitavo capítulo, um pouco mais sobre a investigação... aguardo suas suspeitas e aproveitem mais um pouco :D até o próximo domingo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO OITO

-Me conte sobre a sexta-feira. O que você fez?

James suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. Ele estava sentado na mesa já com as vestes de treino. Lily Evans estava em sua frente, gravador e caderno prontos para ouvir o que ele tinha para falar. Entre eles, um café-da-manhã farto – Lily havia dito para os outros seguirem e deixassem que eles usufruíssem do serviço de quarto enquanto conversavam.

-Eu passei o dia em casa, de ressaca, junto com os outros três – James respondeu, preparando uma xícara de chá para si – Comemos, dormimos, comemos e fomos ajudar Aluado. Eu e Sirius voltamos para minha casa, onde encontramos com Moody.

Lily anotou alguma coisa e voltou a olhá-lo.

-Me conte então da sua quinta-feira – Lily pediu.

-Bem, foi o dia da convocação.

-Sim, me lembro disso.

-Er, então. Estava com meus pais e Sirius na hora que saiu o anúncio, almoçando na casa deles. Fiquei mais um pouco lá, e fui para O Caldeirão Furado com Sirius, onde dei uma entrevista para O Profeta Diário. Peter e Remus nos encontraram lá. Bebemos duas doses de Firewhisky e voltamos para minha casa, até a hora que fui chamado para cá, recebi minha credencial e voltei para casa de novo. Mostrei a credencial para os outros, e eu, Almofadinhas e Rabicho fomos para uma festa.

-Remus não foi? – Lily questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ele não estava se sentindo bem, com a proximidade da Lua Cheia. Ele ficou na minha casa, pois já estava lá.

-E você levou a credencial para a festa?

-Hum... levei. Todos os jogadores levaram.

-Quem foram as pessoas que manipularam a credencial? – Lily perguntou, puxando um papel de uma pasta. James franziu o cenho.

-Eu, óbvio. Suponho que Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas também... Não me lembro de mais ninguém – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

-E quem lhe entregou?

-Ninguém, exatamente. Foi transfigurada na hora, então fui a primeira pessoa a pegar.

Lily acenou, anotou mais alguma coisa e olhou outros papeis. James bagunçou o cabelo e pegou mais fatias de bacon, comendo, até que Lily suspirou.

-Essa seria uma excelente hora para você me dizer o que realmente estava fazendo na sexta à noite, Potter. – Lily disse por fim. James engoliu em seco.

-Eu estava ajudando Aluado.

Lily suspirou de novo e coçou os olhos em claro sinal de cansaço. James limpou a garganta.

-Não adianta nada eu perguntar como, certo? – Lily assumiu.

-Desculpe.

-Potter, eu vou... lhe aconselhar mais uma vez... não é sensato manter um álibi duvidoso nessa investigação em que só tem você como suspeito.

Foi a vez de James de suspirar. Ele bagunçou os cabelos mais uma vez e comeu um pedaço de waffle.

-Eu entendo, Evans. Mas é... não é só... _eu_ não sou o único envolvido.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça levemente e parou o gravador.

-Vá terminar de se arrumar enquanto eu guardo tudo aqui. Aparentemente tenho um treino de Quadribol para ver.

James pegou seu material no quarto e quando voltou, Lily já estava esperando por ele, apoiada no sofá. Ela estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde. Ele tinha certeza que a bolsa guardava o gravador e o caderno. Ao vê-lo, Lily foi em direção à porta.

Eles fizeram o caminho até o saguão em silêncio. Os outros já estavam esperando por eles dois, e quando se reuniram, foram para o local do treino. James se despediu dos amigos e foi para o vestiário, enquanto os demais seguiram para a parte da arquibancada designada a eles.

Cerca de 30 minutos se passaram até que o time aparecesse em campo. Peter questionou a demora, mas ninguém soube explicar.

-Srta. Evans?

Todos olharam em direção à voz, e Lily abriu um leve sorriso.

-Sr. Miller, bom dia.

Miller estava com um garoto e uma garota, que aparentavam estar no final da adolescência. Ambos estavam meio apreensivos, olhando com certo receio para Lily.

-Srta. Evans, esses são Indira Choudry e Edric Vosper, os outros estagiários. Quer que eu os leve para a mesma sala?

-Não, Sr. Miller. Creio que tenha visto a reportagem do Profeta. Não quero levantar suspeitas do meu envolvimento, acho que compreende. – Lily recusou a oferta – Pode deixar que sigo daqui. Eles estarão livres antes do treino acabar.

Miller acenou e saiu. Indira e Edric desviaram o olhar de Lily, e ela percebeu o momento exato em que eles reconheceram Sirius – ele também era conhecido por causa de Potter.

-Indira, Edric, me chamo Lily Evans.

-Você é a B-, quero dizer, a _auror_ Ruiva que saiu no Profeta, não é? – Edric perguntou corando levemente. Lily sorriu de leve enquanto Sirius segurava um riso.

-Sim, sou eu. Podemos conversar um pouco?

Os dois deram de ombros, ainda apreensivos.

-Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Vou lançar um feitiço para que eles não possam nos escutar – Lily disse, indicando os outros com a cabeça – Eles são amigos, mas essa investigação é sigilosa.

Indira e Edric pareceram relaxar um pouco com isso. Lily lançou um Abaffiato e tirou o gravador da bolsa, explicando o que era.

-Então você _está_ aqui para investigar Jack? – Edric perguntou.

-Sim, mas a minha participação é segredo. Vocês não podem contar a ninguém o que conversamos e minha participação em tudo aqui, ok? – Os dois concordaram – Então... vocês já saíram de Hogwarts?

-Vamos para o sétimo ano em setembro – Edric respondeu.

-Qual casa? – Lily sabia que conversar sobre outros assuntos poderia fazer os dois se sentirem mais à vontade.

-Lufa-Lufa – Edric respondeu.

-Corvinal – Indira falou pela primeira vez. Lily acenou com a cabeça.

-Gostam de Quadribol, presumo?

-Jogamos nos times – Edric informou, e Lily conseguiu ouvir uma pontinha de orgulho em sua voz – Eu me lembro de você. – Ele comentou.

-Oh? Lembra?

-Você foi Monitora Chefe com James, não foi?

-Ah, sim, fui.

-Eu lembro, porque todo mundo achou que vocês não fossem ou se matar, ou ficar juntos – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas – James nunca foi muito, er, secreto em suas intenções – Lily soltou uma leve risada. Edric estava coberto de razão.

-Edric! – Indira ralhou.

-Quê? Não é para falar a verdade?!

-Sim, mas não precisa ser sobre _isso_!

-Não, está tudo bem. Edric está certo – Lily concordou – Foi uma grande surpresa para mim quando ele foi indicado. E que bom que não nos matamos, eh?

-Acho que todo mundo estava torcendo mais para a segunda opção – Edric comentou, com um leve sorriso.

-Ah é? – Lily perguntou, rindo de leve – E por que isso?

-Bem, todo mundo _adorava_ James, não é? Ainda adora, na verdade...

-Todo mundo menos _eu_ , aparentemente – Lily disse, com um sorriso e uma piscada de olho – Acho que hoje em dia as pessoas não o conhecem como eu, ou não aguentariam...

-Nah, Srta. Evans, ele é um cara legal.

-Podem me chamar de Lily – Ela disse, sorrindo de leve – Legal como?

-Bem, ele sempre nos tratou muito bem – Indira disse – No dia da convocação, ele não se lembrava de nós dois, mas quando... quando Jack nos apresentou, ele fez várias perguntas sobre a escola, prometeu jogar com a gente depois da Copa... E até hoje ele é assim.

-Ele é o jogador que mais fala com a gente, desde o dia da convocação – Edric acrescentou – Se preocupa com a gente, sabe? A maioria dos jogadores não se importa muito com os estagiários, Lily.

-E Potter se importa? – Lily perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela se lembrava de Potter azarando crianças mais novas, não as acolhendo.

-Sim, demais. Ele faz a gente se sentir... importante. – Edric disse, dando de ombros.

-E mesmo que ele conhecesse mais Jack, ele tentava não deixar mostrar nenhum tipo de favoritismo – Indira completou, dando um leve riso – Claro que não conseguia, ele realmente adorava Jack, mas era... fofo, vê-lo tentando.

Com essa declaração, Indira corou levemente e Edric revirou os olhos. A reação dos dois fez Lily erguer as sobrancelhas.

-Indira tem uma quedinha por James – Edric confidenciou. Indira arfou e corou fortemente dessa vez.

-Edric! – Ela exclamou. Lily se segurou para não rir. _Claro_ que a garota teria uma queda por Potter – Não tenho nada!

-Tem razão, tá mais pra uma _quedona_ , não é? – Edric se corrigiu, com um sorriso malicioso – " _Oh, James, você é incrível! Você voou tão bem hoje, James! Meu sonho é ser tão boa quanto você, James!_ ".

-Bem, ele realmente é um excelente jogador, não é? – Lily tentou contornar a situação – E... não digam a ele que _eu_ disse a ele, mas ele é muito bonito, não é?

Indira concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Edric estreitava os olhos.

-Então como era Jack com Potter? – Lily perguntou.

-James adorava Jack – Edric respondeu – Jack chegou a ser reserva de James em Hogwarts, e James disse que Jack tinha futuro como jogador. Se afeiçoou, sabe?

-E Jack idolatrava James – Indira completou – O que James falava, virava lei para ele.

-E isso não incomodava James? – Lily perguntou – Ter alguém assim, em cima dele, o tempo todo? Deve ser irritante, não?

Ela nem tinha terminado de perguntar e os dois já negavam com a cabeça.

-James nunca se importou. Recebemos ordens de não importunar os jogadores, deixá-los em paz. Jack tentava fazer isso, mas James o chamava. E depois a gente.

-Vocês falam como se tivessem presenciado muito isso. Quanto tempo ficaram com Jack e James no mesmo lugar?

-Aquela tarde durou bastante – Edric disse – E depois fomos para a festa. James convidou.

Lily assentiu. Não ia conseguir nada deles que fosse ruim sobre Potter.

-Vocês deram a entender que Potter se dava muito bem com vocês e Jack. E os outros jogadores?

Indira e Edric se entreolharam e depois de volta para Lily.

-Eles são ok – Edric falou – Eles não maltratam a gente, nada assim. Mas eles também não estão interessados em fazer amizades com quem nem saiu de Hogwarts ainda.

-E nós entendemos, de verdade – Indira disse – mas é muito diferente. No dia da convocação eles estavam meio desconfiados em ver o capitão tão amiguinho da gente, mas depois ficaram ok.

-Alguém em especial ficou... chateado, ou algo assim, com o jeito que Potter tratava Jack?

Edric e Indira pararam para pensar, mas negaram.

-Como era trabalhar com Jack?

Interrogatório com adolescentes era algo delicado, na opinião de Lily. Ela tinha que tentar chegar em algum lugar sem ofendê-los e ganhando a confiança. Era difícil tentar saber o que ocorria para estabelecer a possibilidade de um desses ser o assassino.

-Era legal. Ele era muito legal – Edric disse, olhando para o campo onde o time estava treinando – Droga, Jack era legal até demais. No dia em que chegamos aqui teve uma "festa" de recepção, e ele queria conhecer todos os estagiários. Trocar cultura, era como ele chamava. – Indira riu do termo e Lily percebeu que a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Jack tentava duas vezes mais que todo mundo. Ele queria mostrar que não dependia da mãe dele para ter suas conquistas. Ele tentou fazer amizade com os _russos_! Os russos estavam sentados numa mesa, ignorando todo mundo, bebendo alguma coisa, e Jack tentou fazer amizade com as pessoas menos receptivas da festa. – Indira contou.

-Não nos conhecíamos de verdade, mesmo sendo do mesmo ano. Mas eu já imaginava voltar para o castelo e contar com Jack para ser um amigo, sabe? – Edric contou, sem desviar o olhar do campo.

-Algum dos outros estagiários demonstrou hostilidade? – Lily perguntou com uma voz suave.

-Acho que nenhum conseguiu _entender_ o que ele estava falando. Ele só falava inglês e um francês muito ruim – Edric explicou. E hesitou antes de continuar: – Não era exatamente para acontecer, mas às vezes os estagiários fazem umas festas. Não há muita comunicação, mais porque a linguagem é uma barreira. Mas quase todos dançamos, bebemos e comemos. E Jack ajudava a unir. Desde do... do que aconteceu com ele, não teve mais festa.

-Todos se abalaram – Indira disse – Até os outros estagiários gostavam do jeito de Jack. Ou pareciam, pelo menos. Eles sempre riam depois de Jack fazer alguma mímica extravagante.

Lily deu um tempo para os dois se recomporem.

-Jack chegou a comentar com vocês sobre alguém incomodando ele? Ameaçando, talvez?

-Ele recebeu algumas cartas dizendo que ele só conseguiu o cargo por causa da mãe dele. Queimou todas. Algumas diziam que ele iria se arrepender de usar a mãe. Mas nenhuma ameaça direta. Não que tenha me dito – Edric disse, e Indira concordou.

-Eu acho que terminei por agora – Lily disse. Os dois olharam para ela – Eu agradeço muito tudo o que me contaram. Só consigo imaginar quão difícil foi. Prometo que estou fazendo _tudo_ o que posso para pegar quem fez isso com Jack. Talvez eu tenha que falar com vocês de novo. Posso...?

Eles concordaram e Lily tirou o Abaffiato. Os dois ficaram mais um tempinho por ali, observando o treino enquanto Lily refletia sobre o que acabar de ouvir.

-O que James está fazendo? – Edric exclamou de repente.

-Eu não faço a menor ideia – Indira respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

-Muito menos a gente – Sirius completou. Lily olhou para trás e percebeu que todos estavam analisando atentamente o treino, com expressões confusas – com exceção de Marlene, que exibia um leve sorriso.

Lily olhou para o treino para entender o motivo de tanta dúvida. Potter estava com a goles, voando por cima e deixou a goles cair para Matthew, que pegou, fez uma finta e lançou para Brenda. Brenda rapidamente passou para Potter, que já estava na frente do goleiro. Ele tentou fazer o ponto, mas o goleiro defendeu.

Então ao invés dos três artilheiros voarem rapidamente para seu campo, eles foram atrás dos outros artilheiros, que tiveram que voar rapidamente para conseguir receber a goles.

-Que tipo de tática é essa? – Peter perguntou. Lily não conseguiu segurar a risada e depois abriu um sorriso provocando os demais quando todos olharam para ela.

-Isso, meus caros amigos bruxos, é uma marcação alta.

* * *

-Então quer dizer que eu sou " _muito bonito_ ", eh, Evans?

Lily e Marlene olharam para trás e viram Potter. Ele estava com um largo sorriso, e os cabelos molhados indicavam que acabara de tomar banho. As garotas estavam jogando xadrez na mesma mesa em que Lily interrogara Potter mais cedo.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a pergunta de Potter, enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e voltava a olhar o tabuleiro.

-Edric é um fofoqueiro – Lily retrucou. James sorriu mais.

-Como você sabe que foi _ele_ que contou?

-Duvido que a pobre da Indira falaria sobre isso. A coitada vive sob a ilusão que você é uma pessoa digna de ser alvo de sentimentos – Lily respondeu com um leve sorriso. James riu e colocou a mão sobre o peito, negando com a cabeça.

-Assim você me fere, Evans! – Potter falou – Pelo menos me acha bonito.

-Não se engane, Potter. Apenas usei uma técnica de interrogatório.

-O que for preciso pra lhe fazer dormir de noite, Evans – James falou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da ruiva e exibindo um sorriso condescendente.

-Eu percebi que você treinou uma nova tática hoje – Lily comentou, enquanto Marlene finalmente jogava.

-Sim, eu faço isso às vezes – James concordou, cruzando as mãos e olhando Lily pelos óculos que haviam caído para a ponta do nariz.

-Não pude deixar de notar que seus artilheiros se movimentaram de um jeito diferente – Lily continuou – Bispo em C4.

-Não está errada em sua observação, Auror Evans.

Lily olhou para James, que exibia um sorriso malicioso.

-Que bom que ouviu a voz da razão – Ela disse finalmente. James soltou um riso.

-E a voz da razão é a sua?

-Obviamente.

James sacudiu a cabeça ainda rindo e se levantou.

-Sempre me fazendo rir, Evans.

Lily sorriu mais uma vez enquanto James voltava para o quarto.

Quando Lily se voltou para o jogo de xadrez, percebeu que sua amiga lhe olhava de um jeito... estranho. Lily franziu o cenho para o olhar especulativo de Marlene.

-O que foi? – Lily perguntou – Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

-"Muito bonito", Lily? – Marlene questionou, apoiando o rosto na mão e encarando Lily, ignorando o tabuleiro à sua frente. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Como eu disse, era uma técnica de–

-É, conta essa mentira para James, _talvez_ ele acredite. Ou vai dizer que sua encarada quando ele tirou a camisa depois do jogo também foi uma _técnica de investigação_?

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não impediu o sangue que subiu ao seu rosto.

-Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso. – Lily disse.

-Ah, de jeito nenhum. Nós comentamos sobre o fato, mas agora as coisas estão diferentes. Vocês acabaram de ter uma conversa normal, como se fossem amigos.

-Marlene... – Lily suspirou.

-Você está gostando de James, Lil? – A morena perguntou. Lily suspirou – É a vibe bad boy? Suspeito do crime e tudo?

-Nada está acontecendo entre nós dois, Lene. Ele tem tido seus momentos... toleráveis. Eu não odeio o garoto. Só prefiro quando ele fica bem longe de mim – Lily explicou, dando de ombros.

-Bem, exceto quando ele está sem camisa, huh? – Marlene disse, abrindo um sorriso provocador.

Lily riu e jogou uma peça de xadrez na amiga, sem, contudo, discordar completamente.

* * *

-Como estão as coisas com Moody? – Lily perguntou assim que se sentou ao lado de Benjy para jantar. Potter estava com Black a três mesas de distância, enquanto os demais preferiram pedir serviço de quarto.

-Ele está irritado, você sabe como o chefe é – Benjy relatou, comendo uma batata frita e olhando para o prato – Irritado com a falta de evidências, com Skeeter fuçando tudo o que pode e não pode...

Lily suspirou. Era exatamente como ela estava se sentindo.

-Eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso, Benjy, mas está difícil, ainda mais agora que a víbora está em cima.

-Eu sei, parceira, e Moody também – Benjy falou, apertando a mão de Lily enquanto a ruiva fazia uma careta – E sei também quão frustrada você está, mas você sabe que tem casos assim.

-Minha irritação está agravada pela minha posição de babá de Potter – Lily explicou, olhando para a mesa em que o capitão se encontrava – E pela exposição da víbora, claro. Você acredita que eu fui reconhecida e me pediram entrevista? _Entrevista_ , Benjy!

O rapaz riu da indignação de Lily; não era algo que ele imaginasse ser tão difícil.

-É porque Skeeter lhe identificou, Lils – Benjy disse – Ela não sabe quem são os outros meros mortais que estão no caso – Ele completou, com um riso. Lily estreitou os olhos e jogou uma batata em Benjy.

-Quanto antes esse caso for resolvido, melhor. Vou falar com Moody para me enviar para umas missões no meio da floresta por uns meses. Cansei de pessoas.

Benjy riu de novo e aproveitou o garçom passando para fazer o pedido. Quando os dois estavam sozinhos de novo, Benjy colocou uma pasta em cima da mesa.

-São as digitais? – Lily perguntou.

-Sim. Nada animador. Tem as digitais de Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew e do técnico, que achou a credencial. Tem umas parciais, que não conseguimos processar, então...

-Não serve de nada, na realidade.

Benjy concordou e entregou a pasta para Lily.

-E suas entrevistas?

-Ninguém que eu falo parece acreditar que Potter é o culpado. Todos dizem que Jack e Potter tinham um relacionamento muito bom, que Potter é atencioso e blá, blá, blá.

-O que _você_ acredita, Lily?

-Eu... eu não sei, Benjy, de verdade. Potter sempre fez brincadeiras humilhantes na escola, mas ele nunca foi exatamente cruel ou mostrou querer machucar gravemente alguém. Mas as pessoas mudam, não é?

-E você não sabe se ele mudou para melhor ou pior.

-Isso e o fato de não termos nenhum outro suspeito. E de eu ter certeza que ele está mentindo sobre o que estava fazendo na hora do crime.

-Mas os amigos não disseram que estavam todos juntos?

Lily se calou e olhou novamente para a mesa em que Potter estava. Não parecia que ele tinha mudado tanto desde Hogwarts – ele e Sirius poderiam muito facilmente estar numa mesa em Hogsmead há cinco anos, discutindo maneiras de deixar Filch louco.

-Eu não sei, Benjy. Não tenho nada firmado ainda, nada concreto – Lily explicou, aparentemente cansada – E também não posso basear o caso no que eu acho de alguém, concorda?

-Claro.

-O que eu preciso é de mais evidências.

-Todos nós precisamos.

Lily guardou a pasta em sua bolsa magicamente ampliada e eles comeram em silêncio por um momento, pensando no caso.

-O que me intriga – Lily disse, mastigando lentamente e lançando mais um olhar na direção de Potter e Sirius – É a credencial.

-Como assim?

-Benjy, se o assassino deixou a credencial cair, significa que ele não precisou da credencial para sair.

-Isso é verdade – Benjy respondeu, olhando para a ruiva com o cenho franzido – Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Então como ele saiu?

-Aparatando? – Benjy arriscou, mas Lily negou com a cabeça.

-O lugar foi feito para impedir aparatação, não importa o sentido.

-Talvez ele tenha ficado...

-Mas uma hora ele tem que sair, então ele ainda teria que estar aqui até agora...

-Talvez ele tenha saído com um feitiço de Desilusão?

-Não é possível – Lily explicou, se lembrando das inúmeras pastas que Cattermole havia lhe fornecido sobre o local – Eles colocaram feitiços nos portões de acesso que desmascaram esses artifícios: capa de invisibilidade, feitiço de desilusão, transfiguração das feições...

-Pulou o muro? – Todo o local era cercado por um grande muro que ajuda a esconder o evento dos trouxas além de aumentar a segurança ao isolar a área completamente – Método trouxa mais antigo.

-Não pode também – Lily negou novamente – A pessoa pode até escalar o muro, mas se tenta ir para o outro lado, é paralisado e cai, além de alertar um segurança que estiver próximo. A aproximação voando também é proibida.

-Então temos esse mistério.

-Mais esse, você quer dizer. Benjy, se ele tem outra maneira de sair, isso quer dizer que ele tem outro jeito de _entrar_. Ele não precisava da credencial de Potter.

-Você acha que era alguém querendo incriminar James? – Benjy perguntou num sussurro, ambos lançando um olhar para James Potter, que, dessa vez, olhou de volta e sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Eu não sei, Benjy, mas agora é uma possibilidade.

Os dois ficaram calados, se olhando, até que o garçom se aproximou oferecendo sobremesa. Lily não conseguia resistir a doces, então ela pediu um Petit Gateau – sua sobremesa favorita.

-E quanto a Voldemort, parceira?

-Benjy, é difícil – Lily disse, brincando com os talheres – Se foi ele, não foi pessoalmente. Mas é claro que é uma possibilidade.

-Você acha que... acha possível... _James_ ter sido o executor a mando de Voldemort? – Benjy perguntou em um sussurro.

-Eu não sei... acho difícil, sendo bem sincera. Apesar de tudo o que Potter fez, ele _sempre_ odiou Artes das Trevas, e nunca hesitou em defender nascidos-trouxas.

-A família Potter sempre foi conhecida por não ter preconceito de sangue, é um dos motivos de não terem sido nomeadas como umas das 28 grandes famílias bruxas – Benjy comentou – Mas quem sabe ele não se rebelou? – Lily foi impedida de responder com a chegada da sobremesa.

-Eu preciso me unir ao inimigo, Benjy, – Lily disse, antes de comer o primeiro pedaço, – eu preciso que você reúna todos os jornais que façam uma conexão entre Potter e algum assunto de sangue, e quero também os que falem de Voldemort. Você pode fazer isso pra mim?

-Claro, claro – Benjy respondeu, e depois abriu um sorriso claramente provocando a ruiva – mas tem certeza que não prefere pedir para sua melhor amiga Rita Skeeter?

Benjy gargalhou da cara que Lily fez em resposta, e desviou do projétil que ela criou a partir de um guardanapo – e do projétil feito com a tampa da Cerveja Amanteigada. Ainda sorrindo, ele segurou a mão de Lily, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Sirius e Potter.

-Não estamos interrompendo nada, estamos? – Sirius perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e exibindo seu característico sorriso.

-Apenas o assassinato de Benjy Fenwick – Lily respondeu, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso.

-Nah, você me ama demais para me matar, parceira – Benjy disse, piscando para a garota, e em seguida se virando para Sirius – Já estamos terminando.

-Eu já acabei, deixa só trazerem a conta para eu pagar minha parte... – Lily disse, pegando a bolsa.

-Deixa que eu pago, Lils, estou lhe devendo do último caso.

-Hum, está mesmo – Lily respondeu e se levantou – Quando você pode me entregar o material que eu pedi?

-Dois, três dias. A senhorita exige demais de mim, srta. Evans.

Lily revirou os olhos e bagunçou o cabelo de Benjy ao sair com Potter e Sirius. Sirius estava assoviando uma música bruxa, mas Potter estava calado e, o que Lily mais estranhou, estava com as feições mais sérias.

-Tudo bem aí, Potter? – Lily perguntou.

-Quê? Ah, sim, claro, claro. Só... pensando...

Lily estranhou – Potter não era de ficar pensativo e calado, mas supôs que esse fosse o comportamento dele frente a todo o estresse que estava o cercando; uma investigação de assassinato, capitão do time da Inglaterra, estrela do time...

E ela não podia falar muito, já que era a rainha do estado "pensativo e calado" – esse era seu jeito favorito de raciocinar sobre seus casos, como estava no momento. Será que alguém realmente queria incriminar Potter? E por quê?

Mas _por que_ o próprio Potter iria matar Jack? Por que _qualquer pessoa_ iria matar Jack, dito por todos como um excelente rapaz?

-Então, Evans... – Sirius disse, interrompendo os pensamentos de Lily – o que rola com você e Fenwick?

-Quê? O que você está falando? – Lily perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Você e Fenwick? Tendo uma amizade colorida?

-Oh, Deus, não mesmo – Lily negou rapidamente – Não mesmo.

-Certeza? – Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a garota.

-Absoluta. Não é assim com Benjy e comigo, Sirius, acredite.

-Eh, eu realmente não sei, Evans – Sirius discordou e cutucou Potter, um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Não parecia que eles estavam bem, hum, _íntimos_ , Pontas?

-Er, eu não vi, não prestei atenção – Potter respondeu, chutando uma pedra solta no chão.

-Esquece, Sirius, eu nunca me envolveria romanticamente com alguém do meu departamento. Não daria certo.

-Eu podia jurar que era ele sua recaída! – Sirius exclamou.

-Tanta coisa para você lembrar, e é justamente isso que preenche sua memória?

-Eu nunca esqueço de quem é importante para mim, senhorita.

-Sirius, até uma semana atrás a última vez que eu tinha lhe visto tinha uns 4 anos – Lily respondeu, revirando os olhos.

-E você acha que meu coração se intimida com coisas banais como tempo e distância, ruiva?

Tanto Potter quanto Lily soltaram um muxoxo com essa declaração.

-Mas me conta então quem foi sua recaída, Evans.

Todo o caminho até o quarto foi preenchido pela teimosa e insistente curiosidade de Sirius a respeito da vida amorosa de Lily. Potter parecia entediado ou irritado – o que combinava com o humor atual da própria garota, mas ela podia sentir o olhar dele por vezes.

-Sirius, desiste – Marlene disse quando eles chegaram – Lily não fala nada que ela não queira. Anos e anos de experiência.

-Um dia eu descubro, Evans, um dia...! – Sirius disse num tom especulativo. Lily revirou os olhos.

O tipo de coisa que o trabalho a obrigava a aturar.

* * *

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** admitir ciúme é admitir sentimento né, e nenhum dos dois parece estar pronto para isso... Benjy é um amorzinho 3 Vou colocando as pistas aos poucos para não perder a graça hehehe

 **Sefora. :** Potter tá brincando com o perigo, mas a gente sabe que ele sempre coloca os amigos antes dele... Com Marlene descobrir é um pouco mais complicado, porque ela sabe que Lily não fala nada por não poder e respeita... e sobre ela só ficar interessada em homens e aparência, eu escrevi a fic com grandes pausas, e percebi a mesma coisa... a partir do próximo capítulo mudo um pouco isso :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, pessoal, boa tarde! Semana passada foi muito corrida para mim na faculdade, então não tive como postar, me desculpem! Em compensação, esse capítulo aqui é maior do que todos que já foram postados!**

 **Estou adorando a participação de vocês nas reviews, continuem!**

 **Espero que curtam esse capítulo com os nossos amados personagens! Até próximo domingo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO NOVE

" _Será que ela está falando a verdade em relação a Fenwick? Mesmo que esteja, e mesmo que ela não queira nada com ele, é bem óbvio que_ ele _quer alguma coisa com ela..._ "

-James! Presta atenção!

James sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para Diana, que havia lhe chamado. A goles que Matthew tinha lançado para ele estava na mão de Brenda, voando vinte metros abaixo dele.

 _Droga_.

-Desculpa, pessoal, vamos fazer uma pausa de cinco minutos? – Ele disse. Os outros concordaram e se encaminharam para o local em que Indira e Edric esperavam com água.

-James, tá tudo bem? – Diana perguntou, caminhando com ele. Diana havia jogado com ele no Puddlemore logo que James fora chamado pro time ao sair de Hogwarts. Hoje ela defendia as cores das Harpias de Holyhead, o time exclusivamente feminino da liga.

-Sim, sim. Um pouco distraído.

-Tem alguma coisa errada? Eu não lhe vejo distraído assim desde, bem... nunca – Diana confessou.

Claro que James não podia dizer que sim, tinha algo de errado. Ele estava sendo investigado por um crime que ele certamente não cometera. Ele estava sob pressão de ganhar a Copa. E além disso, Lily...

Ele suspirou. Menos de duas semanas com a garota e ele já estava se sentindo como se tivesse dezessete anos novamente, se distraindo ao pensar nela – os cabelos ruivos, os olhos, o jeito que ela sorriu para Fenwick...

James teve de sacudir a cabeça de novo.

-Problemas com garotas – Ele disse por fim, o que não era exatamente mentira. Eles costumavam ser muito próximos no ano que passaram jogando juntos. Diana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você? James Potter? Que garota não iria querer o capitão, o herói da Inglaterra? – Ela perguntou, então semicerrou os olhos – Ela é comprometida?

-Ela... eu não _sei_... – James disse num tom de voz frustrado. Diana olhou para James intrigada. Ele não era de ficar assim.

-Hey, Pontas, que droga está acontecendo?

James e Diana se viraram e encontraram Sirius, de braços cruzados e uma expressão dura.

-Oi, Black. Segundo James, "problemas com garotas".

Sirius ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para o amigo enquanto James bagunçou os cabelos.

-Pontas... – Sirius falou num tom de aviso

-Eu sei, Almofadinhas – James disse.

-Escuta, eu sei que Evans lhe atrapalhou alguns dias atrás, mas se conversarmos direitinho, acho que dá para...

-Espera, Evans? – Diana interrompeu – Eu já ouvi esse nome antes...

-Dos jornais, talvez? – Sirius disse, apontando para as arquibancadas – Aquela ruiva ali é a auror que saiu no Profeta recentemente.

-Não é daí que... – Diana começou, mas se interrompeu com uma exclamação de surpresa – Oh! Evans, Lily Evans? A garota que inspirou aquela ida ao Caldeirão Furado? – Diana se virou para a arquibancada e fez uma careta com o esforço de vê-la melhor – _Parece_ ser bonita, mas não dá para ver direito daqui.

Enquanto Diana falava, Sirius e James se entreolharam; Sirius estava encarando o amigo com uma expressão que misturava incredulidade e extrema surpresa, enquanto James parecia estar resignado.

-É, Evans veio como amiga de Remus, lembra de Remus? – Sirius falou por fim, voltando o olhar para Diana.

-Claro. O melhor de vocês quatro.

-As pessoas insistem nessa falsa impressão – Sirius disse, com um suspirou fingindo que arrancou um riso de Diana – Acho melhor vocês voltarem, o jogo é amanhã. James, – Sirius chamou o garoto, que olhou imediatamente, – esquece seus problemas com garotas, ok? E vamos conversar mais tarde. Eu não acredito nisso.

James não culpava Sirius, de jeito nenhum. Ele também mal podia acreditar que estava nesse papel de novo. Suspirando, ele subiu novamente ao ar e focou no treino (ficando completamente de costas para a arquibancada).

-Vamos lá, gente. Sem distrações agora.

* * *

-Estamos autorizados a dizer quão ruim foi a primeira parte do treino para James ou é melhor deixar quieto? – Marlene perguntou. Lily riu levemente, enquanto Peter e Remus faziam caretas semelhantes.

-Tenho certeza que Sirius já foi falar isso – Remus disse, indicando o amigo que havia corrido antes deles para a direção de James assim que o treino acabara.

-Bem, se formos justos, melhorou muito depois daquela pausa – Lily comentou – Principalmente porque quem estava realmente estragando o treino aparentemente se concentrou de novo.

- _Isso_ você não pode falar para James – Peter disse, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

-Ué, é a verdade – Lily respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Bem, ele sabe disso, melhor deixar esse tipo de comentário para depois do jogo – Remus explicou, olhando para James e Sirius andando à frente. Remus sabia que os amigos estavam conversando sobre o treino, e sobre o que havia feito James jogar tão mal.

-Lily Evans de novo, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou após se certificar que ninguém os escutava. James suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo com uma das mãos. – Como isso foi acontecer?

-Seria bom se eu soubesse, mas a droga é que eu fui pego de surpresa também.

-Menos de um mês perto dela, James. Menos de _um mês_.

-Eu sei – James retrucou, ainda segurando o cabelo em uma mão e a vassoura com outra.

-O que você vai fazer, cara?

-Eu não sei, Sirius – James respondeu – Honestamente, eu só quero que essa investigação acabe logo, pra eu me preocupar com outras coisas como essa Copa do Mundo.

-Pontas, você tem que focar na Copa com ou sem investigação, com ou sem Evans, ok?

-Ok.

-Não... – Sirius se interrompeu e suspirou – Você não está planejando... _fazer_ alguma coisa sobre isso, certo? Porque ela está lhe investigando e-

-Claro que não. Eu posso até ser um idiota, mas eu tenho bom senso agora.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e sacudiu a cabeça em negação, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-O mundo dá as mais estranhas voltas... Nunca imaginei que eu fosse voltar a ouvir você falando de Lily Evans novamente.

James suspirou. Ele também nunca esperava isso; ele se esforçara para esquecer completamente da garota. Remus a mencionava de vez em quando, mas James não dava muita importância, e tampouco se permitia ficar fixado quando ela aparecia no jornal.

Então a garota volta do nada para a vida dele, e como se não bastasse ela estar ainda mais linda, eles têm que ficar juntos quase o tempo todo. E tudo que ele mais admirava nela quando tinham 16 anos ainda estava lá, e ainda mais forte.

Ele se permitiu um olhar para trás, onde Lily estava rindo com Marlene. Sirius, ao perceber o olhar de James, soltou uma gargalhada, o que lhe rendeu um belo cascudo na cabeça. James se afastou para guardar a vassoura no depósito da Inglaterra, e quando voltou encontrou todos os amigos juntos, e parando de falar imediatamente.

-Falando de mim? – James perguntou com um sorriso.

-Falando do treino – Peter respondeu numa voz esganiçada, seguido de um "ai!" quando Marlene pisou em seu pé.

-O que acharam? – James questionou. Não que ele não soubesse. Todos fizeram silêncio; Marlene fez uma careta, enquanto Peter coçou a cabeça.

-Uma droga – Lily respondeu. James arregalou os olhos enquanto Sirius ria.

-Lily! – Marlene exclamou exasperada.

-Eu não vou mentir, ué – A ruiva respondeu dando de ombros – Antes da pausa foi uma droga, mas depois você melhorou. Tenta não se distrair amanhã e vai dar tudo certo.

James ainda estava levemente boquiaberto com a sinceridade da garota, enquanto Sirius continuava a rir.

-Eu, ai, haha, eu concordo com Evans – Sirius comentou entre risos – você estava distraído, Pontas. Por que isso?

James encarou Sirius mortalmente, mas isso não fez o amigo parar de rir.

-E tenta lançar a goles com a mão esquerda, Potter – Lily continuou – todos sabem que você só lança com a direita. Pegaria o goleiro de surpresa.

James se virou para a garota de novo.

-Por acaso você é treinadora de Quadribol, Evans? – James perguntou com um meio sorriso. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Sabemos que não, mas eu tenho assistido aos treinos, não é?

James sorriu mais e concordou com a cabeça. Todos caminharam de volta para o hotel, de onde iriam jantar com os Potters seniors novamente.

-Animado para o jogo amanhã, filho? – Euphemia perguntou logo que todos se sentaram. James sorriu para a mãe.

-Claro que sim. Precisamos ganhar para ficarmos mais tranquilos.

-Contra o México, não é isso? – Peter quis saber. James concordou com a cabeça.

-Eles são mais rápidos que os alemães, pelo que pude analisar. Teremos que fazer uma... – James olhou para Lily com um meio sorriso e piscou para a garota antes de terminar: – _marcação alta_.

Lily abriu um grande sorriso de volta e deu de ombros.

-Acho uma ideia excelente.

Fleamont não entendeu o que o filho estava falando, então Lily se sentiu na obrigação de explicar exatamente o que era a estratégia, sem muito sucesso. Ele tinha, de acordo com Euphemia, uma mente antiga.

-Bom, o que quer seja essa estratégia nova seja, imagino que a verei amanhã, eh? – Fleamont perguntou, com um leve sorriso (e como era igual ao do filho!).

-Isso se seu filho conseguir executar de verdade... – Lily respondeu. Sirius riu, acompanhado por Marlene.

-Ah, Evans, isso me soa como um desafio...

Lily apenas deu de ombros novamente e deixou Euphemia mudar o assunto, mas percebeu o sorriso de James para ela, familiar de alguma forma. Contudo, ela não se fixou em descobrir o que exatamente estava lhe lembrando.

Não que ela tivesse muito tempo para pensar nesse pequeno detalhe; ela negaria se James perguntasse, mas ela havia _adorado_ os pais dele. Ela não conseguia não prestar atenção quando Euphemia conversava com ela, e Fleamont sempre tinha algum assunto mais que interessante. Quando o jantar acabou duas horas depois, Marlene a puxou e começou a falar sobre o garçom que havia atendido a mesa.

-Como você não percebeu quão _gato_ ele era, Lily?! – Marlene questionou escandalizada.

-Eu não percebo os caras que nem você, Lene – A ruiva respondeu.

-Do jeito que você fala parece que eu só me importo com homens – Marlene observou, franzindo a testa.

-De jeito nenhum, amiga querida – Lily respondeu – Você apenas tem falado mais sobre isso nessa viagem, só isso.

-Ou você tem andado meio desligada como sempre fica com investigações complexas. Não se esqueça que nosso laço inicial e mais forte foi forjado a partir de livros... inclusive, você leu o...

O caminho todo de volta foi feito com Marlene ralhando com Lily pois a ruiva não havia lido o livro que haviam combinado por causa do trabalho.

Quando Lily achou que finalmente iria descansar ao entrar na suíte em que estavam, reconheceu imediatamente a letra do bilhete que estava endereçado a ela. Marlene sacudiu a cabeça e Lily suspirou.

-Quando tiver uma folga me avise. Preciso lhe contar a mais nova que meu irmão aprontou porque minha mãe não deixou ele vir para a Copa.

Com um sorriso, imaginando as maneiras que o irmão de 14 anos de Marlene poderia demonstrar sua insatisfação por não poder ir para o maior evento do esporte bruxo, Lily apenas colocou uma roupa mais confortável e se sentou para fazer o relatório que Moody pedira enquanto todos os outros iam dormir. Geralmente ele só pedia relatórios após a resolução do caso, mas aparentemente não era apenas Lily frustrada com a falta de resultados.

A garota mal viu os minutos se transformarem em horas de tão concentrada que estava em terminar o mais cedo possível. Apesar de poucas provas, era necessário protocolar todas as entrevistas, indicar os caminhos tomados, escrever sobre a _falta_ de provas... o trabalho que nenhum auror gostava de fazer.

Tão entretida estava que só percebeu que tinha alguém além dela acordado quando pousaram uma caneca de chocolate quente ao seu lado. Ela olhou para cima e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao reconhecer o autor da gentileza.

-Potter? O que faz acordado? – Ela perguntou. O garoto sorriu levemente e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, segurando ele mesmo uma caneca idêntica à de Lily.

-Às vezes fico sem sono na véspera das partidas, e chocolate quente me ajuda a acalmar – Ele explicou, apontando para a caneca – Quando percebi que você ainda estava aqui, lembrei que você também gosta de chocolate quente, então decidi lhe trazer uma pequena regalia enquanto trabalha.

-Oh. – Lily disse apenas – Obrigada, Potter.

Ele sorriu novamente.

-Atrapalho se ficar aqui enquanto termino minha xícara?

-Não – Lily respondeu, dando um gole do seu chocolate quente – Estou terminando já. Então está nervoso para amanhã?

-Não – James respondeu automaticamente. Lily desviou sua visão do relatório para olhar ceticamente para o moreno – Um pouco. _Alguém_ disse que o treino de hoje foi uma droga, o que posso fazer a não ser ficar nervoso?

Lily soltou uns leves risos, tentando manter o volume baixo para não acordar os outros.

-Larga de ser dramático.

-É a verdade.

-A verdade é que eu disse que _metade_ do treino foi ruim.

James sacudiu a cabeça, mas não escondeu um meio-sorriso. Ele se calou para deixar Lily terminar o relatório, e ficou analisando alguns esquemas que ele havia desenhado.

Quando o relógio passava das duas da manhã, Lily suspirou e fechou a pasta.

-Terminou? – Potter perguntou. Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

-Agora só preciso enviar para Moody – Ela completou, com um bocejo – Obrigada pela companhia, Potter – Ele sorriu mais uma vez, o mesmo sorriso familiar que ela vira durante o jantar.

-De nada, Evans – Ele respondeu, pegando a xícara dela. Parecia que ia falar algo, e hesitou. Lily estreitou os olhos – Na verdade, eu... eu queria pedir desculpas.

-Por quê? – Lily perguntou surpresa.

-Er, estou atrasado nisso, mas... pedir desculpa pelo dia da festa em que eu sumi – Potter explicou, passando a mão pelo cabelo – Eu perdi a linha.

Lily assentiu.

-Um pouco, sim. Só não perca de novo, ok?

Ele mostrou o mesmo sorriso (de onde ela conhecia esse maldito sorriso?), disse boa noite e foi se deitar. Sem conseguir se lembrar, Lily suspirou e fez o mesmo.

* * *

-E lá vai Potter com a Goles, passa para Carlinson, de volta para Potter, agora para Little... não, era uma finta, ele arremessa para o gol...! Sanchez salva! O placar continua 70 a 30 para a Inglaterra... e os artilheiros britânicos continuam com a estranha tática de não voltar... Sanchez lança para Hernandez... Carlinson intercepta, passa para Little, que adianta para Potter... E ele marca! Sanchez não conseguiu salvar dessa vez, 80 a 30 para a Inglaterra, quando atingimos trinta minutos de jogo!

Lily não conseguia não sorrir ao ver que sua contribuição estava dando certo; das oito vezes que a Inglaterra conseguiu marcar, três haviam surgido da marcação alta. Fleamont havia finalmente conseguido entender e estava discutindo os méritos da tática com Sirius, enquanto Euphemia comentava sobre a violência do Quadribol.

Mesmo que ela não gostasse muito do esporte, ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava se divertindo. Marlene estava pulando a cada vez que a Inglaterra tinha posse da Goles, Peter incentivava James quase que exclusivamente e até o geralmente contido Remus estava animado.

Lily nem percebeu o tempo passar; quando se deu conta, Diana Harrison havia capturado o pomo, garantindo um triunfo inglês pelo placar de 380 a 250.

Dessa vez Lily decidiu aguardar o término da coletiva de imprensa mais afastada, onde as chances de ela ser reconhecida eram menores. Marlene esperou com ela pelos meninos e pelo casal Potter.

Não era exatamente fácil para Lily se esconder, pois seu cabelo chamava atenção até mesmo numa multidão. Por isso ela escolhera usá-lo preso e com um chapéu da Inglaterra – não que fosse um disfarce elaborado, mas pelo menos ela conseguia se misturar.

-Se você ainda não se sente tão bem, não sei porque não tomou uma polissuco – Marlene comentou ao perceber que mesmo assim a amiga estava preocupada, olhando de um lado para o outro.

-Porque eu não trouxe e não daria tempo de preparar uma – Lily explicou – E eu tenho que ser eu durante o Mundial, tanto para entrar quanto para não levantar suspeitas.

-Eu me orgulho de quão certinha você é, Lil – Marlene disse. Lily riu e olhou para a amiga – Quero dizer, ninguém saberia porque você _literalmente_ seria outra pessoa.

-É o princípio da coisa, Lene.

-Eu sei, mas seria justificado, sabe? Seria para o bem maior.

-Bem maior, Marlene? Que bem maior? – Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto a amiga dava de ombros.

-O _meu_ bem maior; não suporto lhe ver com essa carinha triste – Marlene disse com um sorriso docemente falso e tocando o nariz da ruiva com o indicador. Lily revirou os olhos, rindo da amiga.

Elas tiveram de esperar por mais trinta minutos pelos meninos, o tempo necessário para James terminar a coletiva e se arrumar.

-Alguma crítica para a partida de hoje, Evans? – Ele perguntou assim que alcançou as garotas. Marlene riu, enquanto Lily rolou os olhos.

-Sempre tentando ganhar algum elogio... – Lily rebateu. James riu; a garota estava certa, de um modo.

-São tão raros vindos de você... – Lily apenas revirou os olhos novamente – A festa hoje é fora do complexo, teria como eu ir? – James perguntou olhando para Lily de lado.

-Sim, sim – Ela respondeu, acenando com a cabeça – Não se preocupe.

Eles seguiram para o hotel para se arrumarem para a festa.

-Não está pronta ainda, Evans? – Sirius perguntou ao perceber a garota sentada à mesa comendo calmamente e vestida com um short de moletom e uma camiseta. Os outros três rapazes se viraram.

-Hoje vocês estarão livres da minha presença, – ela explicou, – Benjy acompanhará vocês hoje, enquanto eu fico aqui vendo uns arquivos.

Só então eles perceberam uma grande pilha de materiais no chão ao lado de Lily. Peter assoviou.

-O que é tudo isso? – Ele perguntou.

-Apenas pesquisa. Coisa básica. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros – Então se divirtam por mim. E não deixem Benjy ficar muito louco pela quantidade de jogadores, sim? – Lily pediu com um sorriso. Remus concordou, enquanto Sirius bradava sobre o desperdício de festas por trabalhadores certinhos do Ministério.

-Certeza que não pode ir? – James perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

-Sim, eu preciso ler tudo isso – Ela explicou, apontando para os papeis.

-Fenwick não vai lhe ajudar nisso?

-Até poderia, mas quem lhe vigiaria? – Lily perguntou em resposta. James consertou os óculos e abriu um meio sorriso.

-Você, claro – Ele respondeu. Lily sorriu em resposta.

-Para acabar com sua diversão? Não, obrigada. Além do mais, Benjy odeia essa parte da pesquisa, e eu acho fundamental... Só não fuja novamente, ok?

James concordou e acompanhou os outros (já com Marlene) em direção ao saguão do hotel, onde Fenwick já aguardava por eles. Após os cumprimentos iniciais, eles seguiram as instruções de Sirius para a festa.

-Então, Potter, apenas finja que não existo, se divirta, e não saia daqui – Fenwick falou ao chegarem no local – Lily me estrangula com uma só mão se eu lhe perder de vista, enquanto escreve o relatório com a outra.

-E você não vai curtir, Fenwick? – Sirius perguntou, já com um copo em mãos e oferecendo outro para James, que passou a mão pelos cabelos e aceitou.

-Nah, não posso beber, estou em serviço – Fenwick explicou.

-Bom, mas olha quantas mulheres temos aqui – Sirius comentou, gesticulando para a festa. Fenwick fez uma careta.

-Eu não... er, não imagino que Lily tenha falado com vocês, mas... é complicado. – Ele disse franzindo a testa. – No fim das contas, eu também não posso me divertir desse jeito.

James disfarçou a surpresa ao levar o copo para a boca. Lily dissera que não havia nada entre ela e Fenwick, mas...

-Pontas, olha! – Sirius chamou. James olhou na direção em que o amigo apontava e reconheceu antigos companheiros de time, para em seguir caminharem naquela direção sorrindo.

James ignorou a presença de Fenwick na festa; ele, Marlene e Remus ficaram num canto conversando, enquanto James, Sirius e Peter conversavam com diversas pessoas, de jogadores a fãs que haviam conseguido se infiltrar na festa.

Muitas fotos foram tiradas, e muitos convites para aproveitar a festa em outro lugar foram oferecidos a James, mas ele sabia que não poderia sair. Ficou levemente tentado – a ideia de Lily estrangular Fenwick era intrigante –, mas ele sabia que não poderia colocar a ruiva em situação mais delicada do que já estava.

Como não haveria treino na manhã seguinte, eles só voltaram ao hotel às 4h. James esperava que Lily já estivesse em seu quarto, então ficou levemente surpreso ao ver a garota deitada na mesa, uma xícara ao seu lado e os papeis espalhados na mesa ao seu redor.

-Ai Merlin, ela entrou na espiral... – Marlene disse com um suspiro. Ela tentou se aproximar da amiga, mas tropeçou – Não estou em condições... meninos, por favor...

Remus assentiu com a cabeça e Marlene foi para o quarto. Sirius e Peter seguiram o exemplo, deixando Remus e James na sala com Lily.

-Aluado, pode deixar comigo... – James disse. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas concordou, talvez por estar muito cansado.

James se aproximou da mesa com a intenção de acordar Lily, porém teve de parar ao ver alguns dos jornais que estavam na mesa.

Viu seu rosto em vários, com manchetes que variavam de suas atuações, boatos a respeito de sua vida pessoal e declarações polêmicas. Mas também tinha vários com seus pais, falando sobre as criações de Fleamont e posicionamento político.

E outros ainda falavam sobre aquele estranho preconceituoso que há muito já disseminava discursos de ódios contra nascidos-trouxas – nascidos-trouxas como a própria Lily. James suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. A única pessoa melhor em Poções que Lily era Fleamont – e Fleamont era o melhor do mundo.

-Ei, Evans – James sussurrou, mantendo a distância que Lily recomendara ao acordá-la – Acorda, Evans...

Quase de imediato ela se sentou e estava com a varinha em mãos.

-Oi, Potter... eu acho que – um bocejo interrompeu sua fala – peguei no sono. São que horas?

-Quatro da manhã.

-Nossa! Eu ainda tenho coisa para ver! Não podia ter dormido, preciso entregar isso para Moody amanhã! Quer dizer, hoje mais tarde!

Ela já estava se levantando com a caneca em mãos, aparentemente pronta para voltar ao trabalho.

-Ei, calma, ruiva! – James disse, segurando-a pelo pulso. – Escuta, hoje o treino é só pela tarde. Vai descansar por umas horinhas. Prometo que não saio do quarto até você terminar.

-Não sei se consigo terminar antes do treino, Potter...

-Se não descansar, aí é que não vai conseguir mesmo. Eu lhe acordo. Prometo.

-8h, ok? – Lily pediu. James assentiu com a cabeça. – Obrigada, Potter.

-De nada. Agora guarda isso para ninguém ver e mais tarde você continua.

Lily sorriu, fez como ele sugeriu com um aceno da varinha e mandou a caneca para a cozinha.

-Por que está sendo tão legal? – Ela perguntou enquanto iam para a direção dos quartos.

-Quanto mais cedo você terminar, mais cedo eu estou livre da minha babá ruiva – James explicou, ignorando que se livrar dela estava no seu top 10 de coisas que ele menos gostaria na vida.

Lily, contudo, riu e sacudiu a cabeça em negação, acenando um tchau antes de se encaminhar para o quarto de vez.

* * *

Lily acordou com uma sensação de descanso que há muito não sentia. Ficou deitada na cama por alguns segundos, tentando se situar no tempo e no espaço. Era um sábado após um longo caso e ela estava em casa, tendo se permitido dormir mais?

Mas aquela cama era muito confortável para ser a sua...

Estava na casa de Marlene? Não parecia, já que a cama também era muito grande para ser aquela do quarto de visitas da amiga.

Outra recaída então?

Ela não acreditava, já que não conseguia ouvir o liquidificador com as habituais vitaminas que Amos tomava todo santo dia.

Na verdade, o ambiente era bastante impessoal, como se fosse um quarto de hotel...

Lily sentou-se com um sobressalto, olhando imediatamente para o relógio ao identificar _exatamente_ onde e quando estava.

Meio-dia. Aquele palerma do Potter tinha _prometido_ a ela que iria acordá-la às 8h! Quatro horas atrás! Ela iria atrasar o relatório para Moody pela primeira vez na vida, tudo por culpa daquele _babaca_...!

 _Mas_ , ela ponderou enquanto se vestia, _eu mereci ao confiar no imbecil... apenas mais uma das suas brincadeiras idiotas._

Ela não conseguia ver, mas seu rosto estava corado, anunciando toda a sua irritação. Ao sair do quarto, registrou rapidamente que o quarto geral estava estranhamente vazio. O único barulho era a voz do palerma falando com alguém do lado de fora. Ele riu e fechou a porta, entrando com duas bandejas no cômodo em que Lily estava.

-Ei, Evans, já estava indo lhe chamar. Pedi almoço para a gente – Ele disse com um leve sorriso, e depositou as bandejas na mesa ao lado da pilha organizada de um jeito diferente de como ela havia deixado.

-Deveria ter ido me chamar há quatro horas, não? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. Potter levou uma das mãos aos cabelos (ele estava _tentando_ deixá-la mais furiosa?) e com o gesto, ela ergueu as mãos em uma demonstração clara de impaciência – Eu não acredito que você me prometeu que iria me acordar e simplesmente não acordou! Eu pensei que você tivesse compreendido a importância da velocidade dessa investigação! Você atrapalhou os prazos, eu vou me atrasar para entregar o relatório para Moody, porque Benjy tem que fazer a proteção da ministra e eu tenho que ser sua babá! Mas eu mereci isso, pra _quê_ eu fui confiar em você-!

-Evans! – Potter interrompeu finalmente – Você não vai atrasar _nada_ , calma!

-Ah é? E como você sabe disso? – Ela desafiou, cruzando os braços novamente e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Fenwick apareceu aqui às 7h30, pois estava livre essa manhã, e disse que terminaria o relatório. Ele saiu há uma hora, dizendo que havia terminado e deixado o relatório final em cima para você. Segundo ele, dá tempo de você ler o que ele deixou depois do treino e ainda assim não atrasar a entrega. Como você estava com a maior cara de acabada da história, achei que era melhor deixar você descansar.

-Benjy fez o relatório? – Ela perguntou, saindo de seu estado passivo-agressivo.

-Fez.

-Oh.

Potter suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos novamente.

-Olha, eu _juro_ que não fiz por mal, eu só... você parecia que precisava de mais do que 4 horas de sono, e a julgar pela hora que você acordou, eu estava certo.

-Talvez – Ela respondeu.

-Então senta aqui e aproveita o especial do dia que é... – ele descobriu as bandejas para revelar dois pratos de peixe com fritas – o clássico inglês.

Lily sentou na cadeira que Potter havia puxado para ela. Ele abriu um grande sorriso e colocou o guardanapo de papel no colo da garota. Então serviu um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada para Lily e finalmente se sentou.

Lily suspirou.

-Desculpe pela explosão, Potter. O passado está contra você. – Ela disse. Potter assentiu e consertou os óculos.

-Está, eu sei. Eu... você pode confiar em mim, Evans.

Lily ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, mas Potter parecia estar falando com toda a sinceridade possível.

-Cadê os outros? – Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

-Já desceram – Potter respondeu – está tendo um almoço diferente, acho que uma competição de quem comer mais... Porque ainda tentam competir com Sirius eu não sei, mas cada um com sua loucura, né?

-Hum, sei não. Marlene sabe comer muito bem quando ela quer.

-Mais do que Sirius? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Impossível!

-Não sei, mas... ela come mais do que Remus e eu. Ela come as sobras dos nossos pratos quando saímos juntos.

-Nah, meu dinheiro estaria em Sirius. Ele dá um bom prejuízo.

-Veremos, Potter. Veremos.

Quando terminaram de almoçar, os dois foram se arrumar para o treino. Lily colocou o relatório resumido de Benjy na bolsa que estava levando depois de colocar um feitiço para só ela poder ler o que estava realmente escrito – para qualquer outra pessoa, seria apenas uma cópia de uma revista trouxa.

Para surpresa de Potter e alegria de Lily, Marlene tinha sido a ganhadora da competição. Sirius clamava que Marlene havia trapaceado de alguma forma, enquanto a garota dizia que ele tinha que aprender a perder. Remus e Peter riam discretamente, e Lily comentou que se arrependia de não ter apostado de fato na amiga.

As arquibancadas estavam mais cheias que o normal. Geralmente apenas familiares e acompanhantes iam assistir aos treinos, mas naquele dia metade do espaço estava ocupado.

-Merda – Potter xingou baixinho – Er, esqueci que o treino hoje é aberto para imprensa.

Lily arregalou os olhos enquanto Potter fazia uma careta. A ruiva suspirou; seria difícil para ela ler o relatório afinal de contas. Eles se direcionaram para uma parte mais isolada a pedido de Lily, no alto da arquibancada.

-Algum problema, Ruiva? – Sirius perguntou ao perceber a expressão preocupada de Lily.

-Eu iria aproveitar o treino para dar uma lida em uns papeis da investigação – ela explicou –, mas não quero causar suspeitas com tanta gente da imprensa.

Sirius franziu a testa.

-Bom, eu e Peter podemos ir lá para baixo e focar a atenção em nós...

-Como? – Lily perguntou.

Sirius apenas piscou para ela e abriu um sorriso, puxando Peter pelas vestes até o andar mais baixo. Ele, então, começou a dar ordens para o time, mais especificamente para Potter. Os jogadores pareciam estar acostumados com aquilo, pois apenas acenaram em concordância.

Os jornalistas focaram em Sirius e no que ele falava, se direcionando para a região em que ele e Peter estavam. Lily sorriu e puxou o relatório.

-Vocês estão de guarda. – Ela pediu para Remus e Marlene, que concordaram.

O relatório resumido de Benjy mostrava exatamente o que o preliminar dela dizia. Voldemort tinha em mente uma supremacia bruxa, rejeitando e excluindo os trouxas e todos os que tinham ligação com trouxas (como ela). O pior, na opinião de Lily, era que ele tinha apoio de diversos grupos: os que concordavam com suas ideias discriminatórias e os que apenas achavam que ele tinha um pouco de razão nas críticas contra a Ministra.

Sobre a Ministra ainda tinham alguns trechos em que ele dizia que ela seria a culpada pela queda do mundo Bruxo com sua política inclusiva e "fraca". A Ministra rebatia em alguns, mas nunca com muita contundência.

Lily ficou satisfeita em ver que pelo menos em um quesito acertara em relação a Potter – ele não tinha interesse nenhum nessa política que Voldemort sugeria. Entre as diversas entrevistas a respeito de sua vida amorosa (como esses repórteres se interessavam pelas garotas que Potter estava vendo!), não eram tão raras as vezes que ele defendia nascidos-trouxas.

Pelo que Lily percebeu, esse respeito era aprendido em casa, pois Fleamont também era muito expressivo sobre sua crença na igualdade de sangue em todas as entrevistas que perguntavam a respeito do assunto.

Ficava então difícil fazer uma conexão entre James Potter e Voldemort.

Não excluía completamente a possibilidade de James Potter ter sido o culpado.

Lily suspirou e guardou o material. Ela estava travada na investigação. Não tinha muito material para seguir, sem pistas, sem suspeitos. A única coisa que ela tinha era a imprensa em cima dela cobrando respostas.

-Olha quem veio hoje! – Remus exclamou – Lily, olha!

Lily se direcionou para onde Remus estava indicando e viu Fleamont e Euphemia chegando.

-Ah, vocês estão aqui, que bom! – Euphemia disse – James não tinha mencionado que estariam. Cadê Sirius e Peter?

-Lá embaixo, fazendo baderna – Marlene respondeu com um sorriso – Vou avisá-los que vocês chegaram, eles vão ficar felizes em vê-los.

Euphemia e Fleamont perguntaram como estava o treino e Remus respondeu; Lily não era capaz de opinar, não tendo visto nada. Com a chegada do casal, ela resolveu observar o campo. Potter estava fazendo um treino básico, pelo que Remus dissera, escondendo as jogadas novas da imprensa.

Quando Sirius e Peter chegaram, Sirius começou a destacar todos os erros que James estava cometendo e como deveria corrigi-los. Euphemia ralhou com o garoto, dizendo que James estava jogando bem e que era para ele parar de ser tão chato com o irmão.

-Ah, querida mãe, nesse momento não sou irmão: sou o agente, e infelizmente aquele palhaço não merece os elogios.

-Por Merlin, Sirius, se controle – Lily disse – é só um treino.

-Só um treino?! – Sirius exclamou – O treino é a diferença entre times bons e times medíocres, Evans!

Todos soltaram um muxoxo, mas Sirius continuou a retrucar.

-Era isso que você estava falando para os repórteres lá embaixo? Que o treino está medíocre? – Remus perguntou.

-Não – Peter respondeu – Ele estava dizendo que era só um treino para não perder o ritmo e que os jogadores estavam se poupando.

-Regenerativo – Lily concluiu. Todos olharam para ela. – Er, no futebol o treino logo em seguida a uma partida é chamado regenerativo. Atividades leves, só para não ficar sem movimentar a musculatura, mas sem exaurir.

-Gostei do termo, Evans – Sirius disse, descendo de imediato para retornar aos jornalistas.

O treino terminou no final da tarde. O casal Potter convidou todos para jantarem indo direto dali, num restaurante próximo. Potter se encontrou com eles já preparado para sair, e eles seguiram.

Era fácil de cair nesse ritmo, Lily concluiu enquanto comia. O casal Potter era extremamente adorável, e apoiavam 100% o filho. Além disso, era evidente o imenso carinho que sentiam pelos outros meninos, e que agora estendiam para Lily e Marlene.

No caminho de volta Lily estava pensando em seus próprios pais e que não havia falado com eles desde que avisara que sairia em outra missão. Ela não podia se comunicar com eles durante as missões, exceto por meios trouxas. Lily ainda não vira um telefone público para tentar avisá-los que estava tudo bem.

Ao chegar no quarto deles, Lily imediatamente pediu licença e foi para a lareira para se comunicar com Moody. Ele estaria no quarto de Benjy, onde eles haviam deixado uma cópia final do relatório.

-Tudo em ordem, Evans? – Moody perguntou.

-Sim, senhor. Desculpe a demora, mas tive de acompanhar Potter num jantar com os pais.

-Sim, sim, imaginei – Moody rosnou – Vou ler sobre isso mais a fundo e falo com você depois. Já me deu o quarto em que está?

-Acho que sim, senhor, mas Benjy tem caso precise.

-Certo. Tenho que sair; a Ministra me aguarda. Boa noite a vocês.

Lily observou seu chefe desaparatar e Benjy se aproximar.

-Ele me parece cada vez mais preocupado – Benjy comentou.

-Eu também estou, Benjy. Não temos evidências, pistas, nada que nos leve ao próximo passo.

-Calma, parceira. Já pegamos casos piores.

-É, bem. Não com tanto apelo da mídia. – Ela retrucou e Benjy riu. – Ei, obrigada por ter ido hoje mais cedo terminar os relatórios. Eu estava muito cansada.

-Ah, sem problemas. Potter disse que você estava destruída, por isso ele me chamou. Espero que Moody não perceba que-

Mas Lily não deixou que ele terminasse de falar.

-Espera, Benjy. _Potter_ lhe chamou? – Ela perguntou em tom de surpresa. Benjy franziu a testa.

-Sim, ele me mandou uma mensagem por aqui dizendo que você estava terrivelmente cansada e que achava que você não ia poder terminar o relatório, e se eu não poderia terminar para você conseguir descansar. Ele não lhe falou isso?

O silêncio de Lily respondeu. Potter chamara Benjy? Mas...

-De qualquer sorte, eu acreditei que ele estivesse falando a verdade, porque esse é o seu comportamento, então eu fui. Se precisar de novo é só falar. E se precisar que eu lhe cubra em uma festa de novo é só falar – Benjy respondeu, com uma piscadela. Lily sorriu e se despediu.

-Lily, que cara é essa? – Marlene perguntou assim que Lily saiu da lareira.

-Er, nada, só... umas coisas que Benjy me falou – Ela respondeu, olhando de relance para Potter, que estava jogando xadrez com Peter.

-Então melhora essa cara e venha aqui que não terminamos de discutir Admirável Mundo Novo e Remus diz que tem considerações.

Naquela noite, quando todos foram dormir, Lily foi para a sala com um radinho bruxo, mas não conseguia sintonizar na estação que queria.

-Droga – ela retrucou.

-Algum problema, Evans?

Ela se virou rapidamente.

-Ah, oi, Potter.

-O que está fazendo? Não me diga que é do caso ainda – Ele questionou, se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

-Não, dessa vez não – Ela respondeu com um sorriso – Estou tentando sintonizar numa rádio trouxa, mas sem muito sucesso.

-Oh?

-É fácil conseguir sintonizar numa rádio bruxa com um aparelho trouxa, mas o inverso nem tanto.

-E por que tanto interesse numa rádio trouxa a essa hora?

-Bem, essa é a hora que fazem retrospectiva dos jogos da Copa do Mundo...

-Copa do Mundo? – Potter perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, de futebol. Acontece por agora também, e como é na Espanha esse ano, os jogos são durante o dia. A essa hora tem comentários sobre todos os jogos dos dias, e eu gosto desses comentaristas em específico, mas não consigo ouvi-los, e aqui não tem televisão para eu ver os melhores momentos dos jogos.

-Nossa, você realmente gosta muito de futebol... – Potter comentou.

-Bem, é. Eu realmente estava pensando em pedir uns dias de folga a Moody para talvez ir a algum jogo com meu pai, mas nada feito.

-Desculpe – Potter pediu.

-Não se desculpe. Bem, a não ser que você realmente seja o culpado.

-Juro que não sou – ele respondeu rindo com ela – mas eu ia me sentir péssimo se eu não pudesse acompanhar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol...

-Ossos do ofício. Eu sabia no que estava me metendo quando entrei na academia e os sacrifícios que teria de fazer. Afasta as pessoas pela ausência.

-Não Marlene e Remus – Potter ponderou. Lily sorriu.

-Não, eles não. Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria fazer com que eles se afastassem. Mas já tem duas semanas que não falo com meus pais. Eles não sabem onde estou, o que estou fazendo, ou mesmo se estou viva. Não posso arriscar arruinar missões para tranquilizá-los.

Ela sentiu o olhar de Potter nela e teve que encarar de volta.

-Você não sente vontade de largar tudo? – Ele perguntou.

-Você sente? – Ela rebateu.

-Não, mas eu amo ser jogador de Quadribol.

-Eu amo ser auror. Veja bem, não é uma vida glamorosa. Longe disso. Mas é o que eu gosto de fazer, é o que eu _preciso_ fazer.

Potter sorriu com a resposta dela.

-Eu deveria ter imaginado. Você não é de desistir.

-Não sou. – Lily concordou. – Bem, exceto agora, esse rádio é inútil. Vou tentar achar um jornal trouxa amanhã.

-Pede a Fenwick.

-É uma ideia. Obrigada.

Lily se levantou e se direcionou ao quarto, mas no meio do caminho se virou. Potter ainda a olhava.

-Benjy me disse que você que o chamou hoje de manhã para vir fazer o relatório.

Lily esperava várias reações a essa afirmação, mas definitivamente não a que ocorreu: as bochechas e o pescoço de Potter adquiriram uma coloração avermelhada tão forte que ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Er, bem, talvez, mas... er, sim, eu chamei.

-Por que você não me disse?

-Não era importante – ele disse dando de ombros – ele ter vindo por si só, ou eu ter chamado, o resultado final foi o mesmo: você descansou.

Lily não teve como _não_ sorrir. Quem era aquele James Potter em sua frente?

-Isso foi muito atencioso e gentil de sua parte. Obrigada – O rubor de Potter aumentou ainda mais, e Lily o sorriso de Lily aumentou – Mesmo que você tenha dito que eu estava, como foi mesmo? Ah sim, "terrivelmente cansada".

-Eu tive de ser dramático para ele vir. Você só estava destruída.

Lily riu e sacudiu a cabeça, observando Potter rir também.

-Obrigada.

-Não foi nada, Evans.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação, ainda sorrindo.

-Na verdade, foi sim. Boa noite... James.

E se Lily não tivesse se virado naquele momento, ela teria conseguido observar a expressão meio surpresa, meio embasbacada do garoto ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo nome.

* * *

 _Helena Black_ : que bom que está amando! Realmente, acho que todo fã de Jily já olha torto pra Peter, não importa o que ele faça hahaha romance tem que vir aos poucos pra gente curtir mais hehehe

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W_ : incrível! Que bom que Lily vai investigar né... Vou soltando as pistas aos poucos pra vocês criarem as suas suspeitas junto com Lily e Benjy! E os momentos Jily só aumentam a cada capítulo, prometo!

 _sefora. :_ haha que bom! espero que ache isso a cada capítulo novo!

 _Carol:_ ahh obrigada 3 eu me empolguei muito com a ideia, realmente! Surgiu na Copa do Mundo, enquanto eu via seriados policiais... juntei 3 amores e pimba! Minhas amigas me ajudaram bastante também! E claroooo que também sou super apaixonada por esse casal que é o melhor da face da Terra! Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá atrasada mais uma vez! Dessa vez foi por puro esquecimento, peço mil perdões...! Finalmente James admitiu algumas coisinhas que estavam bem na cara né... Quando será a vez de Lily?**

 **Curtam mais um bocadinho da nossa história e até semana que vem!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Se os outros estranharam Lily chamar James pelo primeiro nome no dia seguinte nada comentaram; exceto por um olhar trocado entre Marlene e Remus, a "novidade" passou desapercebida.

Eles tomaram um rápido café da manhã e seguiram para o pavilhão de treinamento, onde encontraram Benjy nas arquibancadas.

-Benjy! – Lily exclamou, sua habitual animação ao ver o colega, que sorriu de volta e a abraçou.

-Hey, parceira! Tudo tranquilo?

-Sim, é muito bom estar de férias... – Ela respondeu e piscou um olho. Os outros cumprimentaram Benjy e se sentaram próximos ao campo – O que está fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou.

-Bom, hoje teremos a presença da Ministra no treino.

-Quê? – Lily exclamou em surpresa.

-Parece que na Inglaterra há uma conversa de que ela não está dando o apoio dito necessário para o nosso time.

-Bem, óbvio que não! Ela é a Ministra da Magia! Não tem tempo para ficar vendo pessoas voando por aí em vassouras! – Lily disse, depois diminui o tom para um sussurro: – E o filho dela foi _assassinado_ aqui, o que as pessoas esperam?

Benjy deu de ombros.

-O fato é que ela vem. – Ele disse. – Vamos tirar uma foto oficial dela com o time.

-Ela sabe que James é o único suspeito? – Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta. Benjy olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não, ela não sabe que _James_ é o suspeito – Ele respondeu, dando grande ênfase no nome. Lily corou levemente.

-Benjy, não...

-Não significa nada, nada aconteceu, eu tenho certeza, parceira – Ele disse, sorrindo – Só vocês naquele quarto de hotel maravilhoso...

Lily revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça de Benjy, que só fez rir.

-Ei, não era ele que ficava lhe perseguindo em Hogwarts?! – Benjy perguntou – Com uma paixão implacável e ard- _ai, ai,_ eu paro! – Lily havia acertado todas as partes de Benjy que ela conseguiu até ele se render, mas não sem uma risada.

-Não é nada do gênero, Benjy. Ele _gostava_ de mim, mas isso tem quatro anos e-

-Gostava? Tente _reverenciava_ – Marlene interrompeu, se juntando aos dois. Lily revirou os olhos e Benjy gargalhou de novo.

-Não era bem assim, Marls.

-Era _exatamente_ assim, Lils, e você sabe disso. Vocês estão falando de James, não é?

-Que seja. O _ponto_ é que ele é um suspeito que eu estou investigando.

-Que você chama pelo primeiro nome e que está no mesmo quarto de hotel que você – Benjy completou. Marlene riu.

-Com outras _quatro_ pessoas, e mesmo que não tivesse, não significaria nada, devido ao fato de que ele _ainda é meu suspeito_ e também porque não tem nada acontecendo.

-Por enquanto. – Benjy disse, fazendo Marlene rir também. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, Lily, é só uma brincadeira. Além do mais, não é como se você achasse o garoto fosse feio.

Lily se virou boquiaberta para discutir, mas foi interrompida por outra pessoa.

-Evans, Fenwick, podem parar de conversinha e virem aqui?

A voz firme de Moody fez os dois se viraram imediatamente e seguirem até ele, que vinha acompanhado pela Ministra da Magia. Lily assumiu sua postura de proteção imediatamente, quase ignorando os olhares de surpresa que recebeu de Sirius e Peter.

-Ministra, bom dia – Ela cumprimentou – Meus pêsames pela perda da senhora.

-Ministra, essa é a Auror Evans. Ela está encarregada da investigação secreta referente ao filho da senhora, com a ajuda do Auror Fenwick.

A Ministra olhou para os dois e deu um leve sorriso forçado.

-Sim, sim, já estou familiarizada com Evans. Seria prudente ela estar na minha proteção se deveria estar de férias?

-Ministra, se eu estivesse realmente de férias e a senhora aparecesse, eu iria protegê-la de qualquer forma – Lily disse. Moody deu um aceno de concordância enquanto Benjy e a Ministra sorriram. O grupo seguiu para o meio das arquibancadas, aguardando uma pausa do time, enquanto Benjy fazia uma rápida recapitulação do que acontecera até ali na competição.

-Então estamos bem? – A Ministra perguntou por fim.

-Sim, podemos até perder o próximo jogo por uma pequena margem, se o México perder da Alemanha.

-Então para que todo esse alvoroço com a minha ausência? – Ela retrucou – Quando eles vão parar? Não me sinto confortável em deixar o Ministério por tanto tempo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ministra? – Lily perguntou.

-Um ataque a trouxas. Eu não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto tempo.

Lily fechou a cara. Realmente não havia sentido (na mente dela) para a Ministra estar aqui esperando uma pausa para uma foto. Ela sinalizou a Sirius, que sorriu e acenou. Lily então apontou para o campo e fez um gesto de pausa. Sirius ergueu os polegares e correu para o campo, onde James estava de costas observando a formação dos jogadores.

Sirius falou alguma coisa para o amigo, que se virou meio alarmado e paralisou o treino com um apito. Todos se reuniram onde ele estava e Lily sorriu levemente.

-Então vamos adiantar, Ministra.

A Ministra sorriu e concordou, levantando e seguindo para o campo. A "guarda" a seguiu, com Lily à frente e Benjy e Moody atrás. James foi o jogador a recebê-los com um sorriso.

-Ministra Bagnold, que honra em tê-la aqui conosco – James disse, fazendo uma leve reverência – ainda mais considerando... bem, tudo. Eu sinto muito, senhora. Jack era um menino especial. Eu tinha um laço muito forte com ele.

-Obrigada, Potter. Ele falava muito sobre você.

Os outros integrantes do time prestaram suas condolências e se agruparam para tirar a foto. Lily se ofereceu para usar a câmera, enquanto Moody e Benjy se posicionavam perto da foto, contudo sem aparecer. A Ministra pediu para ver como havia ficado, e foi em direção a Lily para ver.

-Evans – a Ministra sussurrou – eu sei que você é a melhor. Por favor, ache quem fez aquilo com meu menino. Eu só quero justiça.

Lily engoliu em seco e olhou nos olhos da Ministra.

-Estou fazendo tudo o que posso, Ministra. Não vou descansar até achar o culpado – Lily disse em retorno, recebendo um doloroso sorriso como resposta.

Lily não acompanhou Benjy e Moody quando eles foram levar a Ministra para o ponto de aparatação, tudo para manter o disfarce.

Se ela tivesse que ser sincera, ela estava ficando cansada disso. Ela queria mais liberdade, menos sigilo, menos segredos. Queria poder investigar sem temer que Rita Skeeter fosse aparecer de supetão e atrapalhar tudo.

Não que ela fosse falar isso para alguém. Ela não era do tipo que reclamava de um caso ou missão antes que estivesse terminado. Dava azar, ela considerava.

O treino naquele dia só terminou quando escureceu. Cansados, todos concordaram em pedir serviço de quarto pela praticidade. Apesar de ter passado o dia todo voando, James não demonstrava sinais de exaustão – na verdade, a única pessoa que parecia menos cansada que ele era Lily.

Eles se sentaram à mesa para comer e Lily não escondeu sua surpresa.

-Quem pediu pizza? – A garota perguntou, já se servindo.

-Eu – Sirius respondeu – Muito tempo que não como.

-Aprovo completamente – Lily disse sorrindo. Com um aceno da varinha, ela serviu Cerveja Amanteigada nas canecas respectivas. Foi uma refeição mais calma do que o normal, mesmo que Lily não entendesse o motivo de Sirius estar tão cansado.

-Apoio emocional esgota, Evans. – Ele explicou quando Lily perguntou. Ela revirou os olhos, mas ele parecia estar falando sério, já que foi se deitar imediatamente após o jantar.

Apesar do longo treino, James ainda não estava satisfeito, e resolveu que precisava avaliar melhor algumas jogadas, então quando os outros haviam ido dormir, ele pegou sua prancheta e foi para a sala, onde Lily já estava no sofá, com as pernas erguidas no encosto e o tronco no assento. Ao se aproximar mais, percebeu que ela estava lendo um jornal cujas imagens não se moviam.

-Achou o jornal trouxa? – James perguntou, sentando-se (como uma pessoa normal, e não na posição invertida como ela) ao lado da garota, que se virou e sorriu para ele, sem, contudo, sentar-se.

-Moody trouxe para mim, Deus o abençoe. Benjy deixou na recepção agora há pouco – Ela explicou.

-E como está a Copa Mundial? – Ele questionou, deixando sua prancheta de lado. Lily deu um leve riso.

-Copa do Mundo, James, não Mundial.

-Er...

-É só terminologia mesmo... – Ela ergueu o jornal com a página de esportes para mostrá-lo – Mas está bem, a Inglaterra conseguiu classificar para a próxima fase.

-Ah, que bom – James exclamou, mesmo sem fazer a menor ideia do que ele estava falando – Somos os favoritos? – Lily riu da pergunta dele.

-Não _mesmo_. Estamos muito atrás de váááárias seleções, tipo Alemanha, Itália, Brasil e por mais que meu pai odeie, Argentina.

-E por que seu pai odeia a Argentina? – James perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, esse ano ainda houve uma disputa territorial entre Reino Unido e Argentina por umas ilhas lá na América do Sul, então todos os britânicos trouxas estão jurando a morte dos argentinos...

-Algo me diz que você não se enquadra nisso...

-Bem... – Lily disse, hesitando, e depois sorrindo. James não podia acreditar que eles estavam conversando daquele jeito, como se fossem amigos de fato – eu realmente não queria que eles ganhassem, mas... eles jogam _tão_ bem...! Eles têm esse jogador, sabe, que é simplesmente sensacional, Diego Maradona. O cara é espetacular!

James acenou e sorriu, ouvindo Lily falar tudo sobre Diego Maradona, um tal de Pelé e Zico (ele não tinha certeza se tinha entendido direito, mas ainda assim...), e tantos outros nomes. A garota parecia estar perdida naquele mundo, e ele conseguiu absorver de fato que Lily gostava daquele esporte estranho (que ele ainda não sabia exatamente como era).

Tão perdida que ela só percebeu o quanto estava falando 20 minutos depois da última vez que James pronunciara uma palavra sequer, quando ela deu um sorriso constrangido e James achou que ela teria corado, não fosse o fato de sua cabeça estar pendendo para fora do sofá.

-Desculpe, eu me empolguei um pouco – Ela disse, com o mesmo sorriso.

-Sem problemas, Lily. Então a Itália que será a campeã?

-É a minha aposta – Ela confirmou, dando de ombros.

-Eu espero que você esteja errada, sabe. Sou patriota – James disse. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Claro que você é, você é o _capitão_. Se você não fosse patriota, quem mais seria?

James sorriu e piscou.

-Agora, Evans, me responde _por que_ você está assim no sofá?

Lily sorriu e resolveu sentar normalmente no sofá.

-Eu sempre gostei de sentar assim, desde criança. Não dava para fazer isso no Salão Comunal com todo mundo, mas sempre que eu descia para ler de madrugada eu ficava assim, de frente para a lareira. É uma das coisas que mais sinto falta de Hogwarts. Aquele Salão Comunal de madrugada, no inverno, com minha coberta e a lareira, um livro esperando a ser lido.

Apesar de nunca ter visto, não foi difícil de imaginar a cena para James: uma versão com 12 anos de Lily Evans, engolida pelo cobertor.

-Era assim que eu ficava sabendo sobre todos os casais da Grifinória, inclusive – Ela continuou, colocando o jornal no espaço entre ela e James, um sorriso malfeitor em seu rosto – Eles chegavam na Torre de madrugada dos fins de semana, e eu geralmente estava lá, lendo.

James riu, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

-Investigando desde cedo, Evans?

Lily deu de ombros e sorriu novamente.

-A informação se voluntariava para mim, eu não podia negar. Se alguém investigava era _você_ , que sabia _todas_ as fofocas daquele castelo.

E James não pode discutir, pensando na sua Capa e no Mapa. Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu também.

-Meu dever como Maroto, querida Evans. Como mais eu poderia obter informações para chantagear as pessoas?

Lily gargalhou e se levantou, pegando o jornal.

-Perigoso admitir esse tipo de coisa para uma auror, Potter.

-Você não está a trabalho, é minha convidada. Tem leis que me protegem – Ele disse. Lily sacudiu a cabeça, ainda rindo.

-Eu _sempre_ estou a trabalho, James.

E dizendo isso, ela se retirou para o quarto que dividia com Marlene, deixando um James ainda sorridente no sofá.

* * *

Apesar de ter ficado conversando por um bom tempo com James, Lily não se sentia cansada. Na verdade, ela estava mais revigorada que a maioria dos outros dias desde que haviam chegado à França.

Tendo sido a primeira a acordar, ela julgou que poderia fazer um agrado a todos que estavam ali, e rapidamente providenciou um café-da-manhã completo no próprio quarto. Selecionou os sabores de chá que sabia que a maioria gostava, fazendo um feitiço nos alimentos para evitar que esfriassem.

O contentamento dos demais diferenciou bastante essa refeição do jantar de pizza da noite anterior; Sirius e Peter ficaram tão animados com a mesa que não paravam de falar e brincar. James e Marlene conversavam mais calmamente, aparentemente discutindo sobre o torneio em geral.

Remus, Lily notou, estava calado ao seu lado. Olhando mais de perto, era possível perceber sua pele mais pálida e olheiras profundas, uma aparência comum ao garoto uma vez ao mês. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo, Lily esquecera de prestar atenção ao calendário lunar para se preparar.

-Tudo bem, Remy?

Ele sorriu de leve para ela, mas não comeu o croissant que estava em seu prato. Lily apertou a mão dele levemente.

-Quer que providencie outra coisa para você comer? – Ela perguntou.

-Não, não. Estou enjoado. Mais tarde eu como, se eu sentir fome.

-Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

-Não precisa, Lil, obrigado – Remus disse, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

-Eu tenho aquela poção para náusea aqui, trouxe imaginando que isso pudesse ocorrer – Ela ofereceu, sorrindo. Remus riu.

- _Isso_ não tenho como recusar.

A ruiva sorriu e piscou para ele, levantando-se de imediato para pegar o frasquinho que tanto ajudaria o amigo; Lily sabia que uma das piores partes da transformação era quão mal ele se sentia nos dias que antecediam a Lua Cheia – não conseguia comer nada, ficava fraco e vomitava.

Lily se encarregara de fornecer poções para náuseas ao amigo desde que descobrira a condição dele. Ao longo dos anos, foi estudando, experimentando e modificando, até chegar numa fórmula perfeita para Remus – alguns dos ingredientes adicionados usados eram específicos para o tipo de enjoo que a licantropia causava.

Remus tomou o frasco e foi se deitar novamente. Mordendo o lábio, Lily separou um prato com um pouco de comida, para caso o amigo conseguisse comer mais tarde.

-Evans, você me ganhou completamente hoje – Sirius disse, ainda sentado à mesa, uma mão na barriga e outra com uma fatia de bacon – Fez tudo isso aqui para a gente e ainda ajudando Remus desse jeito...

-Não seja tolo, Sirius – Lily respondeu – Eu apenas solicitei. Definitivamente não sei fazer isso tudo.

-Ah. Uma pena. Só porque achei que tivesse encontrado alguém que eu definitivamente pudesse casar daqui a 20 anos – Sirius lamentou com um suspiro. Peter, Marlene e Lily riram, enquanto James revirou os olhos.

-O que lhe leva a pensar que eu estaria disponível daqui a 20 anos? – Lily questionou, cruzando os braços. Sirius abriu o seu sorriso mais conhecido.

- _Touché_ , Evans. Agora vamos conversar sobre aquela poção de ressaca que você mencionou outro dia?

Lily revirou os olhos, se divertindo com as ofertas cada vez mais insanas do garoto (5 taças de prata com o emblema dos Black, afanadas sem chance de rastreio, ou um pedaço de cortina de cada dormitório de Hogwarts), enquanto eles terminavam de comer.

James e Peter se ofereceram para recolher toda a mesa, uma vez que Lily havia arrumado. Marlene e Sirius foram procurar opções de restaurantes para o almoço.

-Qual a agenda para hoje? – Peter perguntou, quando terminaram de devolver os pratos do hotel.

-Tem treino pela tarde, e depois um evento com os estagiários – James respondeu, bocejando levemente – Pete, você poderia ficar com Aluado? Ele já não está muito bem, e Sirius tem que ir comigo...

O garoto concordou rapidamente, e Marlene se ofereceu para ficar também, de modo que James, Lily e Sirius decidiram almoçar no hotel mesmo para simplificar.

Lily carregava seu gravador na bolsa, pronto para ser ligado no momento em que chegassem ao evento com os estagiários. Ela ficara receosa em deixar Remus, e teria considerado pedir apoio de Benjy, não fosse a oportunidade de conversar com os estagiários. Ainda assim, deixara as poções que pudessem ajudar Remus separadas e devidamente identificadas.

-Se você está assim com Aluado, imagina quando for mãe – Sirius comentou com uma risada rouca que foi interrompida por uma exclamação de surpresa ao ter seu pé preso num buraco no chão.

Lily e James (em meio a gargalhadas) seguraram Sirius para impedir que ele caísse. Ele se estabilizou e retirou o pé do buraco no chão a caminho da saída do complexo.

-Mas que droga de buraco é esse?! – Sirius exclamou. Lily e James ainda estavam rindo, mas a garota se controlou o suficiente para observar o buraco com atenção.

-Parece ser de toupeira. Ou pelúcio. – Ela respondeu, se abaixando para examinar melhor. Foi a vez de Lily de se assustar quando um animal saiu repentinamente do buraco na terra – Olha, é uma toupeirinha! – Ela exclamou.

-O que é isso? – James perguntou, se aproximando do bicho, que estava encolhido e observando Lily; a garota já estava sorrindo.

-É um animal trouxa. Vocês não têm toupeiras?

-Não mesmo – Sirius exclamou – _Nós_ não temos, srta. Trouxa.

Lily deu de ombros e continuou a observar a pequena toupeira. Olhando com mais atenção, dava para perceber que havia vários buracos como aquele pelo gramado – a maioria próxima da grade que cercava, tanto fora quanto dentro.

-Essas pessoas malvadas invadiram a sua terra, não foi? – Lily murmurou para a toupeira, conjurando um pouco de água e oferecendo ao animal.

James e Sirius observaram por mais um tempo enquanto Lily hidratava a toupeira, que se enfurnou em seu buraco novamente quando estava satisfeita.

Eles seguiram e apresentaram suas credenciais na saída, se encaminhando mais rapidamente para o local de treinamento. James se encaminhou diretamente para o gramado, enquanto Sirius e Lily sentaram-se na arquibancada. Sirius tirou um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores do bolso, e ofereceu a Lily, que aceitou com um sorriso.

-Então, Evans. Percebi que você está mais amigável com meu querido amigo chifrudo.

-Quem? – Lily perguntou em confusão.

-James.

-Ah – Foi só o que ela conseguiu responder, sentindo o rosto corar levemente.

-Acho isso ótimo, excelente. Significa que não acha mais James culpado?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

-Sirius, você sabe que eu _não posso_ discutir isso.

-Eu sei. Estou apenas ponderando em voz alta e observando as suas reações.

-Sirius...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só acho que antes tarde do que nunca. Mesmo que quatro anos depois.

-Você mais do que ninguém sabe quão diferente as situações são, Sirius – Lily disse com um suspiro.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Mantenho meu argumento. Você é uma garota legal, Lily, e acho que essa experiência vai nos deixar como legado convívio futuro.

-Não seu amigo preso? – Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ele é inocente.

-E se eu tiver de prendê-lo? – Lily questionou.

-Não vai precisar. Eu confio em seu trabalho, Evans.

Lily se virou para a frente e tentou disfarçar o leve rubor com o elogio de Sirius. Claro que ela sabia que ele deveria confiar, mas daí para ele dizer fazia uma imensa diferença. Ela sabia que Sirius era mais do tipo caladão.

Eles não falaram mais depois disso, ambos concentrados no treino que ocorria em frente. Lily tentava entender os movimentos que James tentava fortalecer, enquanto Sirius olhava criticamente a maneira que o amigo voava.

Como habitualmente faziam, Lily e Sirius esperaram James sair dos vestiários após o treino. Eles já estavam levemente atrasados para o evento com os estagiários, e a presença de James era uma das mais esperadas.

De novo Lily se pegou observando como as pessoas tratavam James. Não era muito diferente quando eram colegas de escola: a estrela do time na frente dos fãs. A maior discrepância era a reação _dele_ frente a tanta atenção. Há 4 anos ele teria se gabado, dizendo que realmente era o melhor, que não havia chance de seu time perder.

Agora James aceitava o elogio com um sorriso, mas desconversava; ele não se fazia o centro da atenção sempre. Dava crédito aos seus companheiros, e respeitava os adversários.

E ao redor de todos aqueles estagiários parecia se misturar. Não fosse o fato de que ela o conhecesse, pensaria que era um deles. Quando Lily se aproximava, podia ouvir que James estava dando dicas para os adolescentes. Tinha gente de diversos países, todos querendo falar com ele.

James não era o único jogador presente; dois franceses também estavam lá, além de um alemão e um brasileiro. Contudo, o assédio de nenhum deles era parecido com o que James estava sofrendo.

-Impressionada? – Sirius perguntou, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Eu não sabia que ele era tão importante assim para o Quadribol – Lily respondeu, cruzando os braços.

-Ah, Evans... Ele é _o melhor_ jogador do mundo, e não estou exagerando.

-Eu não acompanho Quadribol – Ela disse, como se estivesse se justificando.

-Eu _sei_ disso. Você nunca gostou, mesmo em Hogwarts. – Sirius comentou, dando um gole de sua bebida. – Eu achava que era por James, mas acho que era algo mais profundo.

-Eu realmente não gosto muito desse esporte. – Lily afirmou, e fez uma careta – Mas sim, seu amigo ajudou no meu gosto – Ela admitiu em seguida. Sirius riu.

-Não vou lhe julgar – Ele respondeu – Não muito, pelo menos. – Sirius suspirou – James mudou, Evans. Claro que ele ainda é arrogante demais para seu próprio bem, não passa uma oportunidade de fazer brincadeiras, e adora a atenção. Mas ele tem os pés no chão agora. E seu coração permanece no lugar certo.

Lily assentiu distraidamente com a cabeça. Ela já tinha percebido tudo aquilo que Sirius lhe dizia, mas não tinha comentado. Tampouco entendia o motivo de ele estar falando sobre aquilo agora. De novo.

-É sempre assim? – Ela perguntou, indicando a quantidade de estagiários ao redor de James e ignorando os comentários de Sirius.

-Quase sempre. Mas ele não se importa muito. Na verdade, ele até gosta. – Sirius deu de ombros.

Lily fez uma careta, deixando claro seu desprazer pelo sentimento e fazendo Sirius rir mais uma vez.

-Venha comigo – Ela disse – Preciso perguntar sobre Jack para esses estagiários sem parecer que estou interrogando...

Não foi uma tarefa das mais fáceis. Quase todos os estagiários estavam cercando os jogadores presentes, e era difícil encontrar um momento para se falar.

Aos poucos, contudo, eles conseguiram conversar com alguns. Todos falaram a mesma coisa: Jack era um garoto que gostava de todo mundo, que fazia os outros gostarem dele também. Não tinha feito nenhum inimigo. Somente os estagiários britânicos sabiam do seu parentesco.

Mas também ficaram sabendo que ele gostava de ficar até tarde no campo de Quadribol, treinando com sua própria vassoura, até o responsável chamá-lo. Descobriram, ainda, que era um excelente jogador, e que defendia os nascidos-trouxas com unhas e dentes.

Sirius definira a noite como uma perda de tempo para Lily ("de que lhe adianta saber que ele gostava de ficar alimentando os pelúcios?"), mesmo que a garota insistisse que não era da conta dele o resultado daquele dia de campo.

Para Lily, reafirmava suas suspeitas que o assassino era de fora da concentração. Mas por que alguém iria querer assassinar um garoto de 18 anos? Ainda mais Jack, que parecia ser tão bem quisto por tanta gente!

Claro que Lily não compartilhou suas conclusões com Sirius; a única pessoa que ficou sabendo foi Benjy, através da coruja que ela lhe enviou naquela noite.

-Se importam se pararmos para comer? – James perguntou quando os três saíram do prédio – Não consegui comer nada.

-Muitos fãs, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou quando ele e Lily concordaram. James sorriu.

-Bem, sim. Eles eram legais. A maioria quer jogar no futuro, pediram dicas de como treinar forte o suficiente para chegar a nível profissional.

James continuou a falar sobre os estagiários, até que Sirius mandou-lhe calar a boca para comer mais rápido e voltarem logo, pois eles estavam cansados.

-Lily não está cansada, está? – James perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas (Sirius teve de se segurar para não revirar os olhos. Francamente. O idiota estava apaixonado mesmo. De novo).

-Na verdade não, mas preciso enviar um arquivo para Benjy – Ela respondeu – Mas pode terminar de comer sem pressa, James – Lily acrescentou, quando James ameaçou se levantar.

-Vou pedir para embalar para viagem. Certeza que não querem nada? – Ele ofereceu. Lily e Sirius negaram, a garota com um sorriso e Sirius cruzando os braços.

O caminho de volta foi preenchido pelo assovio de James, que entonava uma música desconhecida por Lily; ela supôs que fosse alguma banda bruxa que não fosse tão famosa.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Lily imediatamente foi checar Remus, sendo seguida por Sirius e James. Ele estava melhor graças às poções, mas ainda indisposto. Lily se recolheu logo após para enviar o tal arquivo, deixando Sirius e James na sala.

-Cara, não é possível – Sirius disse. James, que estivera olhando na direção de Lily, fixou sua atenção no amigo.

-O quê? – Ele perguntou.

-4 anos. Eu voltei 4 anos no tempo.

James corou e revirou os olhos.

-Não é minha culpa.

-Não, eu acho que não – Sirius concordou – deve ter algum gene seu programado para gostar daquela garota.

-Como você sabe o que é um gene? – James perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sirius sorriu e piscou

-Sua ruiva fala bastante.

* * *

Benjy Fenwick não era geralmente um cara que reclamava do trabalho. Ele amava ser auror; a adrenalina da missão, o senso de recompensa de conseguir, o prazer em ajudar pessoas... e, claro, seus companheiros aurores.

Lily, sua parceira e grande amiga, por exemplo, nunca lhe deixava na mão. Ajudava nos relatórios, lhe dava dicas, e sempre cobria sua retaguarda. Nunca hesitava em lhe ajudar, com o que fosse.

De maneira semelhante, Benjy _sempre_ estava disposto a dar uma mãozinha à ruiva, sem nem questionar.

E foi exatamente por essa confiança mútua que ele seguiu sem pestanejar a tão conhecida corça que lhe acordou na madrugada, trazendo a voz ofegante e levemente desesperada de sua parceira:

- _Benjy, eu sei que é uma hora péssima, que isso é uma loucura, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor, por favor, venha._

* * *

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W:_ Sempre imaginei James todo caidinho mesmo kkkk as vezes destroi a gente e muito, só resta pedir uma ajuda divina haha espero que tenha gostado desse também

 _sefora. :_ haha James apaixonado é o que eu mais amo escrever hehe

 _Carol:_ 3 ele é um fofo mesmo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Boa noite a tod s! Trago para vocês o capítulo 11 de Um Caso de Copa, que é um capítulo que passa por um lado que sempre tem em longs de Jily, e não podia faltar aqui!**

 **Portanto espero que consigam abstrair essa pequena repetição e curtir o capítulo do mesmo jeito! Até domingo e bom feriado para vocês!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONZE

Benjy Fenwick não era geralmente um cara que reclamava do trabalho. Ele amava ser auror; a adrenalina da missão, o senso de recompensa de conseguir, o prazer em ajudar pessoas... e, claro, seus companheiros aurores.

Lily, sua parceira e grande amiga, por exemplo, nunca lhe deixava na mão. Ajudava nos relatórios, lhe dava dicas, e sempre cobria sua retaguarda. Nunca hesitava em lhe ajudar, com o que fosse.

De maneira semelhante, Benjy _sempre_ estava disposto a dar uma mãozinha à ruiva, sem nem questionar.

E foi exatamente por essa confiança mútua que ele seguiu sem pestanejar a tão conhecida corça que lhe acordou na madrugada, trazendo a voz ofegante e levemente desesperada de sua parceira:

- _Benjy, eu sei que é uma hora péssima, que isso é uma loucura, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor, por favor, venha._

* * *

 ** _20 HORAS ANTES_**

Lily estava sentada lendo o jornal, ao lado de Remus, no sofá, quando James entrou na sala, sapatos na mão e cabelos molhados.

-Acordou cedo hoje – Lily comentou, checando o relógio para ver se realmente eram sete horas da manhã.

-É, o treino será mais cedo, preciso conversar sobre tática – Ele respondeu com um sorriso, sentando na poltrona – Tudo bem, Aluado?

-Poderia estar pior, mas as poções de Lily estão me mantendo bem.

Lily lhe ofereceu um sorriso e uma piscadela, voltando imediatamente para o jornal. James voltou para o quarto e depois para a sala novamente.

-Você está pronta para ir? – Ele perguntou. Lily acenou com a cabeça – Certo, só falta Almofadinhas. Peter e Marlene vão ficar com Aluado de novo...

Uma batida na porta o interrompeu. Lily franziu o cenho.

-Algum dos dois pediu comida? – Ela perguntou. James e Remus negaram, e ela suspirou, pegando sua varinha – Fiquem aqui, sim?

Ela foi calmamente em direção à porta, mas com a varinha firme na mão direita.

-Sou eu, Evans, abre logo – Um rosnado veio do outro lado. Lily soltou uma risada.

-Sr. Moody, por favor entre! – Ela disse, abrindo a porta. O chefe dos aurores adentrou e Lily imediatamente fechou a porta.

-Potter, Lupin – Ele cumprimentou com um aceno, e depois se virou para Lily – Preciso falar com você em particular.

-Er...

-Eu vou descendo para tomar café, não se preocupe – James disse rapidamente, se levantando. Remus o seguiu.

-Eu vou também.

-Remus... – James disse num tom de alerta.

-Estou bem o suficiente para isso, James. Vamos.

-O que há com Lupin? – Moody perguntou.

-Ele não está se sentindo muito bem. O senhor sabe, ele tem uma saúde ruinzinha.

Moody acenou com a cabeça e virou os dois olhos para a garota.

" _Oh, não"_ , ela pensou imediatamente.

-Evans, eu preciso de progressos.

-Eu estou-

-Deixe-me falar. Eu preciso de progressos. No momento tenho apenas um suspeito. Preciso de mais. Ou que esse suspeito realmente seja o culpado. A situação é muito grave, e estou sendo cobrado.

-Senhor, eu estou tentando. Ser babá de James-

-James? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, de Potter, está me atrapalhado um pouco, além da investigação sigilosa. E de Rita Skeeter. E do fato de não termos uma única pista.

-Mas nada que fale de suspeitos? – Moody questionou e Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu tenho quase certeza que J- Potter não é o culpado.

Moody não respondeu imediatamente. Ele encarou sua auror por alguns segundos.

-Você tem provas?

-Não, senhor, mas... é instinto.

-Evans, você sabe que eu confio em seu instinto. Mas nesse caso, não será o suficiente. Eu preciso de evidências.

-Eu sei disso, eu juro que eu sei, mas quem quer fez isso, fez muito bem. Esse está sendo um dos casos mais difíceis, por todos os fatores.

-Eu entendo. Mas eu preciso lhe cobrar. Ou você inocenta Potter e me dá um novo, ou você me entrega ele. E logo, Evans. Eu preciso de respostas.

-Sim, senhor.

Ele começou a se afastar, mas hesitou e se virou para a garota novamente.

-Lily, eu lhe coloquei nesse caso porque você é a melhor, e porque eu sei que você não se impressiona com famosos. Por favor, não perca a objetividade, sim?

-Isso não será um problema, senhor. – Lily respondeu, encarando seu chefe com sua expressão dura.

No quarto dos meninos, Sirius ouviu finalmente a porta bater e decidiu ir para a sala, levemente atordoado com o que tinha ouvido. Parou, contudo, ao perceber que Lily ainda estava na sala, sentada no sofá com o rosto nas mãos.

Ele se escondeu na porta e observou Lily coçar os olhos cansadamente, e depois se levantar, com uma expressão preocupada, e seguir para a porta, também saindo do quarto.

O cenário não parecia muito favorável para James.

* * *

James nunca iria deixar de se sentir como ele se sentia ao voar. Ele amava estar no ar, se deixando apenas ir adiante, ir aonde era necessário... a leveza, a velocidade... era uma das melhores experiências que James tivera na vida.

Ainda mais quando era seu time. Era ele o responsável pela seleção de seu país.

E ele _adorava_ aquilo.

A conversa tática com o time não durara muito – apenas o suficiente para eles captarem o que era passado. Logo estavam no ar, se entendendo melhor que James imaginou no início de tudo, mostrando o porquê de serem um dos favoritos a ganhar a Copa.

Nem mesmo Sirius achou algum defeito para falar (tudo bem que Sirius não parecia muito ligado no jogo), e Lily estava olhando para seus papeis novamente. Mas aquilo não deixava James preocupado ou desanimado (não _muito_ , pelo menos). Ambos estavam passando tanto tempo nos treinos que provavelmente mereciam uma folga.

-Cansada de tanto Quadribol? – James perguntou a Lily enquanto eles e Sirius almoçavam.

-Já passou da minha quota há algum tempo, na verdade – Lily confessou. James sorriu.

-Prometo que vamos passar um dia inteiro sem nenhum traço de Quadribol. Feito? – Ele propôs. Lily semicerrou os olhos.

-Um dia inteiro?

-Inteiro.

-Sem _nadica_ de Quadribol? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Nadica de nada – James confirmou, ainda sorrindo.

-E como planeja fazer isso em plena Copa Mundial de Quadribol? – Ela desafiou. James sorriu mais ainda e piscou um olho.

-Isso você deixa comigo.

Ainda sem acreditar completamente no garoto, Lily continuou a comer.

Quando chegaram de volta ao hotel, Lily foi diretamente ao quarto.

-Almofadinhas, tá tudo bem? – James perguntou quando completou uma hora sem o amigo falar nada.

-Quê? Tá sim. Só preocupado com hoje à noite. – Sirius respondeu, abaixando o tom de voz. James assentiu.

-Marquei o treino hoje mais cedo e amanhã mais tarde justamente por causa disso. Vamos descansar um pouco de tarde, sim?

Remus, Marlene e Peter já tinham almoçado e os dois garotos estavam jogando xadrez. Marlene saíra para encontrar uns amigos que estavam na França para a Copa. Como Sirius e James estavam dormindo, Lily aproveitou a calma para arquivar as entrevistas disfarçadas com o gravador, além de reorganizar o material do caso.

Quando Peter também foi dormir, ela foi conversar com Remus. Havia tempo que ela não conseguia falar com ele com privacidade por causa da Copa, e ela também estava levemente cansada.

-Como passou hoje, Remy? – Lily perguntou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do amigo, que deitou a cabeça no colo dela.

-Bem, obrigado. Descansando. Amanhã vai ser pior.

-E você já sabe para onde vai? – Ela questionou, se recostando e fechando os olhos enquanto fazia cafuné em Remus.

-Tudo sob controle. Os meninos vão me levar e me trarão de volta amanhã.

Lily murmurou algo em concordância, e sentiu aos poucos sua consciência se esvair, num sono rápido e inesperado, mas muito bem-vindo... a brisa que vinha da porta aberta da varanda aliviando o calor daquele dia, e nem mesmo a claridade atrapalhava...

-Lily!

A garota acordou assustada com o chamado de Marlene, sentando-se rapidamente com a varinha em mãos.

-São que horas? – Lily perguntou ao observar que a lua cheia reluzia brilhantemente no céu escuro pela varanda.

-São duas da manhã.

Lily suspirou e coçou os olhos. Depois focou na amiga e percebeu a expressão apreensiva no seu rosto.

-Marlene...

-Eles não estão aqui. – Marlene disse de uma só vez, como se fosse uma expiração que ela estava segurando há muito tempo. – Eu revirei o quarto _todo_ , desci, mas não achei nenhum deles.

-Marlene, quando você fala "eles" ...

-Os quatro. Nenhum deles está aqui. Inclusive... inclusive James.

Lily xingou baixinho. Remus tinha dito que Sirius e Peter iriam lhe ajudar na transformação, mas ela não esperava que o _idiota_ do James também fosse. Não fora há um mês atrás que ele se encrencara com o Ministério pelo _mesmo_ motivo?

Quando ela se levantou do sofá, pronta para sair procurando pelos 4 palermas, a porta do quarto se abriu, e metade dos supracitados palermas entraram, suados e sujos.

-Oh, não – Marlene murmurou, ao perceber que James não era um dos palermas que havia retornado – Eu vou, hum, comprar alguma coisa no bar... – Ela disse e saiu.

Lily estava de braços cruzados, a aura de durona que tanto impressionara Peter de volta com toda a força.

-Rabicho, vai pegar... eu vou conversar com Lily um pouco...

-Auror Evans. – Lily corrigiu enquanto Peter corria para o quarto. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-De volta a formalidades?

-No momento, sim. Me deixei ser levada por vocês, tiraram meu foco do caso... exatamente o que Moody não queria que acontecesse...

-Tiramos seu foco do caso? – Sirius perguntou num tom de incredulidade.

-Cadê seu amigo, Black? – Lily questionou sem rodeios. Sirius suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto que só podia ter sido aprendido com o amigo em questão.

-Lily, você precisa entender que... nós só queremos ajudar Remus. Ele é seu amigo também, você _sabe_ como ele fica perto de dias como hoje... _em dias_ como hoje.

-Eu entendo isso. Eu sei. Mas no momento, James Potter tem uma ordem _expressa_ de não ficar longe de mim, não importa o motivo. Merda, Black, você tem noção da dificuldade de investigar assim?

-Lily...

-Não! Você não entende isso! Eu aceito calada todas as reclamações de Moody porque eu _sei_ que ele tem razão. Mas nisso? Eu estou sendo uma babá, simplesmente isso. Seu amigo precioso só não está detido no momento porque é uma droga de jogador de Quadribol! E por isso _eu_ tenho que ficar _vigiando_ o que um imbecil de 24 anos faz, porque ele não consegue simplesmente _obedecer_ uma merda de uma ordem do chefe dos aurores, que está aliviando a barra dele.

-Lily, eu sei que é barra pesada pra você, eu sei disso... mas acredite em mim, James é inocente! Ele não matou Jack, ele nunca mataria ninguém!

-Acho que o Potter de alguns anos atrás discordaria disso! – Lily disse, jogando as mãos para cima. Sirius respondeu com uma risada descrente.

-O Potter que salvou Snape de Remus? Esse Potter? Ou o que _sempre_ defendia alguém dos Sonserinos? Porque qualquer um dos dois nunca mataria Jack. Nem o James de hoje.

-Acho que você não está entendendo, Black. Mesmo que _eu_ acredite na inocência dele – e não estou dizendo aqui que acredito! – é a segunda vez que ele desobedece a parte dele do acordo para ele continuar a jogar a maldita Copa! Que diabos vocês fazem de tão importante para Remus? Porque honestamente-

E realmente Lily iria falar algumas verdades que ela tinha guardado por algum tempo – não fosse o _Petrificus Totalus_ que a atingiu inesperadamente.

-Rabicho! – Ela ouviu Black gritar – Você tá maluco?!

-Eu... eu entrei em pânico! Nós precisamos voltar logo!

Lily ouviu Sirius suspirando e logo em seguida indo em sua direção para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Escuta, Lily, me desculpa, ok? Mas é por Remus. Só por Remus. Você sabe como ele é. É a única coisa que conseguimos fazer para ajudá-lo de verdade. Desculpa.

A aparente sinceridade nas desculpas de Sirius não serviu para acalmar a garota. Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha sido amaldiçoada por trás e (pior) por _Peter Pettigrew_! Com toda a concentração que possuía, conseguiu lançar o contrafeitiço não verbal, mas já era tarde demais. A essa hora, os dois já deviam ter aparatado.

-Merda!

A porta novamente se abriu, dessa vez deixando Marlene entrar.

-Lily?

A ruiva contou rapidamente o que aconteceu, andando de um lado para o outro. Marlene suspirou.

-O que esses idiotas têm na cabeça? – Ela murmurou quietamente.

-Titica de galinha, é isso que esses imbecis têm na cabeça. E agora eu tenho que sair na louca procurando por eles, porque...

Dessa vez, Lily parou de falar voluntariamente, arregalando os olhos e abrindo um leve sorriso de satisfação.

Marlene não entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo, o motivo de sua amiga ter ido correndo para o quarto pegar um mapa-múndi e abrir na mesa da sala, murmurando diversos feitiços até que um ponto específico do mapa brilhou.

-51°12'0.00" N, 0°30'0.00" L. Ok. – Finalmente Lily se virou para Marlene – Eu vou resolver isso. Fica aqui. Se Moody aparecer diz que não sabe de nada.

-Ok, eu realmente não sei... – Marlene disse enquanto Lily já se adiantava para a porta correndo.

Era bom que eles tivessem tanto treinamento físico no Ministério, ou Lily teria cansado rapidamente. Ela precisava sair da área protegida da concentração para aparatar onde Potter estava... e quando chegasse lá... ah, Potter se veria com ela...!

Com as coordenadas claras na mente, ela girou e se viu cercada por árvores que mal deixavam a luz do luar passar. Segundo o mapa, aquele lugar poderia ser a floresta que Potter dizia ter estado com os amigos na noite do assassinato.

Ela acendeu a ponta da varinha e respirou fundo, lançando um feitiço para se proteger do frio da floresta. Lily não era inocente a ponto de sair chamando Potter pelo nome; numa floresta possivelmente mágica, chamar atenção para si não era boa ideia.

Então ela foi caminhando pelas árvores, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e tomando cuidado para não deixar Potter passar desapercebido. Ela estava lembrando justamente da existência da Capa de Invisibilidade de Potter e xingando o objeto quando ouviu barulhos de cascos vindo em sua direção.

Em seguida, um impressionante cervo apareceu, diminuindo a velocidade do galope ao ver Lily, que se aproximou vagarosamente enquanto o animal a encarava.

Mas de repente não era mais um cervo; de repente, ela achou que estava ficando insana, que ela estava sonhando ou que havia sido atingida por uma maldição; ela achou que talvez seus olhos estivessem a enganado, que todo esse mês era uma mentira e ela estava em um coma.

Porque de repente, o cervo deu lugar a James Potter.

-Eu...você... o quê?!

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Potter perguntou, chocado. Lily acordou de seu devaneio, percebendo que era tudo verdade. _Ai, Merlin_ , ela pensou.

-Eu que lhe pergunto, Potter! – Foi o que ela disse em resposta – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, sem minha supervisão?

-Como você me achou? – Ele ignorou a garota.

-Você realmente acha que eu não iria colocar um feitiço de localização em você depois do que você aprontou naquela festa?

-Feiti- Lily, isso é invasão de privacidade! – Ele exclamou, fazendo Lily rir.

-Bom, no seu caso fugir de mim é motivo para prisão, então acho que você está pior do que eu.

Potter sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Olha, depois nós conversamos, você precisa sair daqui. Agora – Ele disse, se aproximando de Lily, que revirou os olhos.

-Vou junto com você, Potter. Já lhe encobertei demais.

-Lily, você não está entendendo. Estou aqui por Remus-

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num momento, ele estava ordenando que Lily saísse, no próximo ele estava no chão, sangue rapidamente se espalhando ao seu redor, e quando Lily olhou para cima, varinha em riste, se deparou com Remus transformado.

Para sua sorte, contudo, o lobisomem imenso foi arrastado por um igualmente grande cachorro preto, seguindo outro caminho na floresta e deixando Lily com um sangrante James Potter.

-Que merda...! Ai, merda, merda, merda!

Lily se aproximou de Potter, se ajoelhando ao seu lado e confirmando que ele realmente estava desacordado. O sangue ainda se acumulava no chão, então ela virou as costas dele para cima e não conteve o arfar que misturava choque e surpresa.

Era perceptível o estrago feito pelas garras do lobisomem através da camisa (rasgada): quatro cortes profundos e que sangravam mais do que qualquer corte que Lily já havia visto.

Ela pegou o frasco de Essência de Ditamno que sempre carregava com ela e espalhou pelas costas de Potter. Por alguns segundos, pareceu funcionar, mas logo em seguida as feridas começaram a sangrar de novo, com a mesma intensidade.

-Ai que droga! Não se _atreva_ a morrer aqui e agora, Potter!

Por mais que ela tentasse refrear, o desespero a atingiu. Lily sabia que feridas de lobisomens eram amaldiçoadas, que era preciso um conhecimento acima do que ela tinha para resolver aquilo – ela só seria treinada para tal no ano seguinte.

Ela também sabia que não podia ir ao St. Mungus. Não haveria possibilidade de esconder como Potter fora ferido, o que colocava em risco o segredo de Remus. Além do mais, ela teria de admitir para Moody que perdera Potter de vista, e isso era algo que ela pretendia evitar ao máximo; não faltavam motivos para Moody repreendê-la, e ela certamente não queria dar mais um ao chefe.

Ela pensou no que sabia sobre esses ferimentos, que era apenas o que seu pai médico trouxa havia lhe ensinado: era preciso parar, e repor o sangue perdido. Ela tinha a poção para repor o sangue pronta no quarto, mas ela também sabia que só isso não adiantava: Potter estava sangrando, e sangrando muito. Seria a mesma coisa de colocar uma mangueira num balde já furado.

Não, o que ela precisava era _parar_ o sangramento. Se ao menos ela tivesse mais experiência...

E foi aí que ela lembrou. Uma pessoa que tinha mais experiência que ela, e em quem ela podia confiar completamente. Sem mais delongas, ela invocou o patrono para entregar sua mensagem.

-Benjy, eu sei que é uma hora péssima, que isso é uma loucura, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor, por favor, venha.

Sua corça desapareceu rapidamente, e ela aplicou a essência mais uma vez, na esperança de tentar conter ao menos um pouco a hemorragia. Lily sabia que a sensação de que horas estavam se passando era apenas isso – uma sensação; mas o conhecimento não impedia a ansiedade que a tomava lentamente.

Ela sabia que Benjy a encontraria, já que os aurores tinham um feitiço de localização semelhante ao que ela colocara em Potter. Ela só queria que ele chegasse _logo_. Potter não podia morrer ali, de jeito nenhum. Seria tudo culpa dela. E Remus...

-Lily? O que está acontecendo?

A voz de Benjy surgiu como um copo de água no deserto. Lily se virou para ele, percebendo apenas agora que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

-Isso é Potter? Lily...?

-É ele, Benjy, ele foi atacado por um lobisomem!

-Mas...?

-Benjy, eu também não sei, vamos interrogá-lo depois, mas pelo amor de Deus, fecha essas feridas ou não vai haver ninguém para interrogarmos!

Benjy acenou e se ajoelhou do outro lado de James, em frente a Lily, já fazendo os feitiços para estancar o sangramento. Após alguns segundos, o sangue parou de escorrer, e Lily suspirou em alívio.

-Ele ainda precisa repor o sangue – Ela falou – perdeu muito.

-Vamos para meu alojamento. Podemos aparatar e tenho uma poção lá.

Ela concordou com a sugestão, e se segurou em um braço de Potter, enquanto Benjy segurava o outro. No instante seguinte, eles estavam no que deveria ser o quarto de Benjy. Eles colocaram James na cama, e Benjy foi procurar a poção.

Apesar dos pedidos do parceiro, Lily não falou nada sobre o assunto, apenas que ela havia seguido Potter usando o feitiço de localização.

O sol estava dando sinais que iria nascer quando Potter finalmente acordou. Ele piscou os olhos diversas vezes até reconhecer Lily e Benjy e gemer.

Os aurores estavam em pé ao lado da cama em que James descansava, ambos de braços cruzados e portando expressões nada amigáveis.

-Você nos deve uma baita de uma explicação, James Potter – Lily cobrou quando ele a encarou. O garoto suspirou e tentou se sentar.

-Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que foi o melhor para Remus e fim? – Ele tentou.

Lily endureceu ainda mais a feição.

- _Não_ , você _não_ pode dar respostas evasivas e esperar que eu as aceite, Potter. Você tem alguma noção...?

-De novo a mesma conversa? – James interrompeu, revirando os olhos. – Sim, eu tenho noção do que eu fiz, o que prova que é de extrema importância, ou eu...

-Espera um pouco. O que Remus tem a ver com isso? – Benjy perguntou, olhando de Lily para James.

-Eu não vou falar nada na frente dele. – Foi a resposta de James. Lily bufou.

-Pois você deveria estar de _joelhos_ agradecendo a Benjy, porque se não fosse por ele, você estaria sob custódia no St. Mungus. De _joelhos_ , Potter!

-Você sabe _muito bem_ o motivo de eu não querer falar!

-Eu confio em Benjy, Potter! Muito mais do que em você! Por que você acha que eu o chamei? Acha que eu colocaria tudo em risco? Eu e Benjy somos parceiros há muito tempo, e isso nos dá confiança mútua. Então ou você fala, ou vai preso, porque é a segunda vez que desobedece às ordens de Moody.

James trincou os dentes e olhou para o teto.

-É mais do que você acha que sabe. Não é só meu segredo para divulgar.

-Tudo bem, então eu começo – Lily disse, se virando para Benjy – Remus Lupin é um lobisomem. Foi assim desde criança. Ele cursou todos os anos de Hogwarts assim, sem problemas.

Benjy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Então foi ele que atacou James? – Ele questionou.

-Evans, eu juro por Merlin, se você...

-Agora está me ameaçando? – Ela vociferou, se aproximando de James. – Você e seus amigos são uma onda, sabia disso? Mentem, fogem, me azaram pelas costas, e agora está me ameaçando? Eu, que permiti que toda essa _palhaçada_ fosse adiante? Não mesmo.

Então Lily contou que era por isso que ela desconfiava do álibi de James, o que tinha ocorrido até ela chegar na floresta, a suspeita de ser o mesmo local que eles alegavam ter estado na noite do assassinato...

-Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver o cervo se transformando em James Potter, que me mandava sair, até ser atacado e eu ter de lhe chamar – Ela terminou, enquanto Benjy mostrava surpresa pelas feições – Então ou ele fez uma magia extraordinária, ou é um animago ilegal.

-Por que ilegal, Evans? – Potter perguntou, desviando o olhar de Lily para ele.

-Porque, sua grande besta, eu trabalho no Ministério, e é meu dever saber os Animagos existentes para caso eles se transformem. Então é melhor você contar tudo.

James suspirou e esfregou os cabelos com as duas mãos, olhando de Benjy para Lily.

-Isso não pode sair daqui. Se eles souberem... inferno, Azkaban vai parecer férias. – James suspirou novamente – Nós descobrimos sobre Remus no nosso segundo ano. Ficamos animados por ter um amigo lobisomem...

Então ele contou tudo. Como eles pensaram na maneira de ajudar o amigo, a dificuldade de se transformarem em Animagos ilegais debaixo do nariz de todos os professores, o que eles faziam com Remus até os dias atuais, e como era importante. Sobre como ele era um cervo, Sirius era um cachorro e Peter era um rato.

E, veja bem, Lily estava tentando não se impressionar. De verdade. Ela queria permanecer passiva, objetiva. Mas por Merlin, como é possível ouvir que eles haviam decidido por conta própria virarem Animagos ilegais apenas para dar conforto a Remus? Todos os perigos que passaram? E fazer isso com _quinze_ anos.

-E é assim que conseguimos ajudar Aluado. É por isso que tenho minhas folgas. Sirius é grande, você viu hoje, mas é difícil um só controlar o lobisomem. Então eu tenho que ir. E Remus... _todos eles_ são mais importantes do que Quadribol para mim. Eu faria tudo de novo e mais num piscar de olhos. Porque é isso que se faz pela família.

O fim da declaração de James (que olhava para frente, sem conseguir encarar nenhum dos outros dois) foi recebida com silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Certo. – Benjy disse. – Moody. Precisamos contar para Moody.

-Não! – James exclamou. – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, nenhuma palavra a ele!

-Potter, isso poderia lhe livrar de Azkaban. Bem, não livrar exatamente, porque ser animago ilegal dá pena. Mas muito menor! Não seria perpétua, por exemplo – Benjy disse.

-Não. Se você quiser me prender, me prenda. Mas deixe os outros em paz. Eu saio algemado daqui direto para os Dementadores, mas não toque nos outros.

Benjy olhava boquiaberto para James, que o encarava com extrema intensidade.

-Não é uma escolha, Potter, é o que é. Não posso-

-Benjy.

O chamado foi calmo, baixinho, mas era possível sentir o pedido no nome. Não foi alto, mas foi o suficiente para calar os dois homens.

-Potter, o que vocês fizeram é ilegal. É terrivelmente ilegal. Todos os passos da transformação devem ser acompanhados pelo Ministério. Vocês precisam se registrar.

-Evans...

-Mas, – ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida, – mas não é imoral. Não mesmo.

-Lily...? – Benjy falou. Ela se virou para o parceiro.

-Benjy, eu sei. Eu _sei_. Mas... como... olha só, eles... _quinze anos_ , Benjy!

-O que é ainda pior, Lily!

-Benjy, olha o motivo, Benjy! Não por glória, mas para ajudar... eu não...

Fenwick encarou a parceira. O que será que estava se passando por debaixo daquela juba ruiva? Ela estaria realmente indo por esse caminho?

-Você está querendo sugerir que não digamos nada a respeito?

-Pelo menos até o fim da investigação. Se falarmos isso agora, eles serão presos imediatamente. E isso acabaria com minhas chances de terminar a investigação. – Lily suspirou, e pegou a mão do parceiro. – Benjy, isso explica como ele estava com Remus no dia. Encaixa com nossas suspeitas. Por favor, confia. Eu sei que o que estou pedindo é muita coisa, mas...

Fenwick suspirou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Potter, eu gosto de você, cara. Mas isso é...

-Demais. – Lily completou.

-Eu não podia... eu... não era apenas eu. Era Sirius, e Peter, e Remus. – James explicou.

Benjy suspirou.

-Você não tem mais nenhum segredo, certo? – Ele perguntou. James fez uma careta.

-Vou confiscar sua Capa da Invisibilidade – Lily informou – Além disso?

-Nada mais. Nenhum segredo além disso. – James afirmou.

-Vou me manter calado, mas só pelo que Lily disse. Um pé fora da linha, e eu não prometo mais nada.

James assentiu e agradeceu, deitando e fechando os olhos. Lily se virou para Benjy e o abraçou, sussurrando um "obrigada" baixinho.

-É isso que parceiros fazem, certo? Confiam um no outro? – Ele respondeu ao se afastar. Lily sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-É melhor eu e Potter irmos. Devem estar nos procurando, mas não é motivo de preocupação. Só estávamos numa festa com Sirius e Peter, não é mesmo? – Ela disse, olhando para Potter e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele sorriu.

-Acho que só preciso trocar a camisa. Derramei alguma coisa nela que acho que não vai sair tão facilmente.

* * *

Como esperado, os demais estavam preocupados no quarto do hotel. Estavam todos na sala, inclusive Remus (apesar de estar dormindo).

Lily explicou o que ocorreu rapidamente; apesar de um pouco apreensivos, os meninos aceitaram bem. Marlene estava boquiaberta.

-Mas só para lembrar que consegui segurar Benjy só até o fim da investigação. Depois eu não sei. – Lily alertou.

-Você consegue convencer Benjy, Lil. Eu lhe ajudo. – Marlene disse.

-Talvez. – Lily disse. Então apontou a varinha para o quarto e uma poção veio até sua mão. Ela ofereceu a mesma para James. – Beba isso e vá dormir. De tarde você deve estar bem para treinar. Mas por Merlin, não desapareça novamente.

Remus se aproximou de Lily, e ela reconheceu de imediato sua cara de culpado.

-Ah, não, Remus Lupin. Não aceitarei desculpas. Você não tem culpa de nada. Se eu for culpar alguém, será seu amigo. Seus amigos, na verdade. Peter, você tem noção que atacou uma auror por trás?

O garoto corou e murmurou mil desculpas, fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Estou muito cansada, então por hoje passa. Vou me deitar um pouco. Acordo para o treino.

James a observou até o quarto, e seguiu Sirius para o que dividam.

-Você acha que Fenwick vai ficar de bico calado? – Sirius o perguntou.

-Acho.

-Mesmo depois?

-Acho que Evans tem um jeito especial de pedir o silêncio dele – James resmungou. Sirius encarou o amigo boquiaberto.

-Depois do tudo que aconteceu você está com _ciúmes_ de Fenwick, Pontas? Porque se sim, não é nada racional.

 _Mas aí é que está_ , James pensou ao se acomodar na cama, _ele não tem como saber, porque nunca se sentiu assim, mas o ciúme quase nunca é racional._

* * *

 _Helena Black:_ Hummmm o que você acha mais provável? Que bom que está curtindo!

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W:_ James meu eterno fofo e Sirius sempre, _sempre_ , pirraçando (pra que servem os amigos, né?). Não posso dizer quando que vai ser o beijo pra não estragar a surpresa hahaha quanto ao fim do capítulo... é para deixar o gostinho de quero mais hehe

 _sefora. :_ nem precisa mais ir ao cardiologista! Haha espero que a explicação seja satisfatória!

 _Carol:_ Sirius zoando James é minha religião haha! Vai pensando aí pra ver se acerta no final hein!


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá, gente! Boa noite e um bom domingo para vocês!**

 **Ainda não consegui assistir a Crimes de Grindewald :( mas estou bem ansiosa por causa das críticas, tanto negativas quanto positivas, então vamos torcer pra eu gostar hehe**

 **Esse capítulo é o meu favorito de toda a história, e é o maior até agora. Espero que gostem só um bocadinho do quanto eu gosto, e já vai ser um monte :D**

 **Aproveitem e até próximo domingo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOZE

-Como você está, Remy? – Lily perguntou quando se juntou aos outros à mesa do saguão do hotel.

-Estou melhor, obrigado pelas poções – Remus respondeu quietamente. Lily olhou para James, que sacudiu a cabeça em negação de leve.

-Remy, não fique assim...

-Lil, se não fosse por você, quem sabe o que teria acontecido com James? – Ele murmurou de volta, raiva em sua voz.

-Absolutamente nada, porque ele não teria voltado pra sua forma humana para me mandar embora – Lily retorquiu com um sorriso. Remus abriu a boca para argumentar, mas se calou e voltou para a comida.

-Hoje eu vou para o treino, pode ser, James? – Marlene pediu. James sorriu e piscou.

-Quanto mais melhor, Lene!

Eles terminaram de comer rapidamente, e todos seguiram para o treino – como Remus já estava se sentindo melhor, poderia acompanhar o treino com os demais.

Lily foi conversando com Remus a respeito da noite anterior, tentando aliviar o sentimento de culpa do amigo. Ela sabia como ele sempre se achava responsável por tudo de ruim ao seu redor, e Lily nunca se cansava de dizer que não era exatamente assim.

Quando eles estavam se acomodando nas arquibancadas, Lily sentiu um leve puxão no seu rabo de cavalo e virou para trás para identificar quem estava querendo sua atenção.

-Hey, Ruiva – James falou com um sorriso, e indo para seu lado.

-Você não deveria estar lá embaixo, Potter? – Ela respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha e apontando para o campo que estava na frente deles.

-Voltamos aos sobrenomes?

Lily semicerrou os olhos, mas estava portando um pequeno sorriso e se virou para frente, para de olhar para ele.

-Na verdade eu deveria, mas eu tinha que lhe agradecer por... bem, não me deixar morrer ontem.

-Não fui eu que lhe salvei, James – Lily discordou.

-Mas chamou alguém, e não me levou para o St. Mungus.

-Se eu não tivesse aparecido...

-Lily, apenas aceite meu agradecimento – James disse, soltando uma risada. Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta.

-Está bem? – Ela escolheu falar.

-Sim. Apenas uma dorzinha nas costas, mas já enfrentei coisas piores.

-Tenho certeza que sim – Lily concordou.

-Estarei 100% para o jogo de amanhã, não precisa se preocupar com o futuro do seu país na Copa.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos. James sorriu e piscou, correndo em direção ao campo. Era impressionante a energia dele após ter dormido tão pouco; parecia infinitamente mais animado que metade do time.

-Então agora está permitido flertar com ele?

Lily nem ao menos se dignou a olhar para a melhor amiga, que se sentou na cadeira logo atrás de Lily e puxou a ruiva para seu lado.

-Não estou flertando com ninguém, Lene – Lily replicou imediatamente.

-Ah, mas eu acho que estava. Sabe, já lhe vi flertando o suficiente para identificar-

-Não estava, Lene, para com isso.

-Então sobre o que conversavam tão animadamente?

-Sobre eu ter, bem, não deixado ele morrer ontem. Coisas assim.

Marlene suspirou.

-Eu esperava por um pouco de declaração e juras de amor, mas, hey, sendo vocês dois, isso é um excelente progresso!

Lily revirou os olhos e resmungou algo inaudível para Marlene. Onde a morena estava com a cabeça? Não era como se Lily fosse, algum dia, flertar com James.

Imagina que disparate! Lily Evans flertar com James Potter!

Não que ele não fosse bonito – Lily já tinha admitido que ele era e _muito_. Mas ele era bem insuportável. Bem, apesar de um pouco menos. Tinham se passado quatro anos desde que eles tinham se despedido em King's Cross. Ele tinha visivelmente amadurecido.

Mas ele era um suspeito (mesmo que Lily tivesse 100% de certeza que ele não era o culpado).

Bem, Marlene realmente conhecia Lily melhor que qualquer um, até mesmo que sua mãe, então será que ela estava inconscientemente flertando com James? O que seria algo preocupante, porque ela definitivamente _não_ queria flertar com James. Na verdade, não queria flertar com _ninguém_ , mas com James seria pior, já que ele era um suspeito. E James Potter.

 _Não_ , ela decidiu quando voltavam para o hotel depois de ela ter elogiado o treino e James ter aberto um grande sorriso, _sem flerte por aqui. Espero._

* * *

O jogo não fora tão bom quanto os outros. A Inglaterra teve muita dificuldade para vencer o Japão, e a diferença foi de apenas 30 pontos. O apanhador tivera que fazer uma captura sensacional, o que orgulhava muito James.

O que não o deixava tão feliz, no entanto, era sua própria atuação. Apesar de ele ter dito para Lily que estaria 100% recuperado, os cortes recém-curados em suas costas haviam incomodado bastante, e por pouco ele não pedira para o artilheiro reserva substituí-lo.

-Ah, sr. Potter, alguma coisa estava incomodando o senhor hoje?

James não precisou olhar para saber que aquela pergunta irritantemente verdadeira vinha de Rita Skeeter. Ele abriu um sorriso forçado para responder.

-Dei um jeito nas minhas costas durante o aquecimento, mas nada demais.

-Mas o suficiente para prejudicar seu jogo? Porque hoje fez menos pontos que sua média do campeonato... – O sorriso no rosto de Skeeter dizia que ela sabia exatamente quão maldosa estava sendo. James manteve o sorriso forçado.

-Todos temos nossos dias ruins. E é assim que a média funciona, um dia faço mais pontos, no outro menos – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros e sendo recebido com alguns risos dos outros repórteres.

-Mas isso quase nos custa a partida hoje! – James estava realmente irritado com a insistência de Skeeter.

-Quadribol é um esporte coletivo, Srta. Skeeter. Por mais feliz que eu fique em sempre poder ajudar a Inglaterra, não é sempre que conseguirei marcar tantos pontos quanto nos dois jogos que se passaram. Não precisa se preocupar; todos os erros de todos os jogadores são observados e treinados. Não acho que também precise lembrar que a medida que avançamos no campeonato os jogos ficam mais difíceis. Agora deixe outra pessoa perguntar, sim? Essa foi a sua terceira seguida.

Talvez ele tivesse sido grosseiro com Rita Skeeter, mas ele não se importou. Ela era grosseira com quase todo mundo, e ele não se incomodava com possíveis represálias.

Além do mais, o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Lily com a resposta dele já teria valido a pena.

-Então você gostou do que respondi a Skeeter, eh? – Ele perguntou, com o seu tradicional sorriso convencido. Lily revirou os olhos, mas abriu um largo sorriso. James notou que ela passara a fazer isso quando ele comentava alguma besteira. Antes, Lily apenas lhe ignorava ou suspirava impacientemente.

-Para ser completamente honesta, sim, eu gostei – Ela admitiu e James gargalhou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos – Se eu der uma resposta dessas não garanto parar por aí.

James riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Eles estavam chegando na festa da noite, Sirius e Marlene animadíssimos mais à frente, e Remus e Peter, discutindo quem seria o vencedor numa batalha entre um dragão e uma quimera.

-Não tenho como _não_ acreditar nisso, visto que muitas vezes já recebi uma resposta dessas.

Lily riu e deu de ombros. Não era culpa inteiramente dela se ele a provocava intensamente quando estudavam juntos.

James estava determinado a passar todo o tempo da festa ao lado de Lily. Ao contrário do que Sirius tinha lhe recomendado, ele não ia simplesmente ignorar o que (ainda) sentia pela garota. Quem sabia quando iria encontrá-la novamente?

Se ela estranhou, não comentou nada. Provavelmente até achou bom não ter de ficar o seguindo, nem se preocupando com não o perder de vista, como naquela festa.

Bem, ele não iria sumir como naquela festa. Não ficaria com ninguém até o fim daquele torneio, exceto se esse alguém fosse Lily.

-Oi, James!

Ele e Lily se viraram para o chamado, e James teve que se esforçar para impedir uma careta de aparecer.

-Oi, Amanda!

James torcia para que Lily não houvesse reconhecido a loira que ele havia levado para o quarto no fatídico desaparecimento da festa, mas um breve olhar para o riso forçado da garota dizia tudo.

-Ah, Amanda, essa é Lily Evans. Somos antigos colegas de escola, e ela está aqui a meu convite – James disse, com um leve sorriso.

-Colegas? – Amanda perguntou. Claramente dava para ver que ela estava avaliando Lily.

-Sim, estudamos em Hogwarts juntos – James disse – Você foi de Beauxbatons, certo?

- _Oui_. Eu estava indo pegar uma bebida, por que não me acompanha? – Amanda sugeriu, piscando um olho e sorrindo. James engoliu em seco e tinha certeza que Lily estava revirando os olhos.

-Seria legal, mas eu vim com Lily.

Pelo canto do olho ele percebeu que Lily estava erguendo as sobrancelhas, enquanto Amanda arregalou de leve os olhos.

-Mas não prefere sair _comigo_? – Amanda ofereceu. James sorriu de leve.

-Talvez outro dia.

A francesa saiu com uma expressão completamente confusa. Quando James se virou para Lily, ela estava de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas ainda erguidas.

-Quê? – Ele perguntou inocentemente.

-O que aconteceu com você? Pensei que o objetivo dessas festas fosse justamente para os jogadores, er, _aproveitarem_. Que era toda a diversão e que _todo_ mundo fazia isso. – Lily perguntou. James não podia culpá-la pela confusão.

-Nem todo mundo, tem gente casado aqui, Evans, honestamente – James respondeu, fazendo uma cara de ofendido.

-Bom, você certamente não é casado.

-Não que você saiba. Passamos 4 anos sem nos falar, muita coisa pode ter ocorrido.

-Não faz um mês que você levou essa mesma garota com você para o hotel – Lily replicou.

-Estávamos apenas conversando.

-Você estava sem camisa, James! – Ela disse, agora rindo.

-Estava calor. Não aceito os padrões da sociedade.

-Ela não estava sendo muito quieta.

Dessa vez James não respondeu; apenas abriu um sorriso malicioso e deu de ombros. Lily revirou os olhos, riu e bateu em seu ombro.

Sua fala foi interrompida, contudo, pela música que tocou: a mesma que fazia tanto sucesso que esteve em todas as festas do sétimo ano. James sorriu para Lily e ofereceu sua mão. Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação, sorrindo.

-Pelas memórias! – Ele insistiu.

-Não, obrigada!

-Vamos, Evans. Vai dizer que não sabe dançar?

-Eu _sei_ dançar, e eu danço quando eu quero. Que não é agora. Estou a trabalho, lembra?

-Seu trabalho é ser minha babá. Então me dê essa honra antes que eu fuja de novo, sim?

Lily suspirou e se deixou ser puxada por um sorridente James para a pista.

-A propósito, – ele disse enquanto dançavam, – amanhã precisarei fazer algo fora daqui. Durante a tarde e a noite. Pode me acompanhar, por favor?

-Quê? Mas eu tenho que organizar...

-Acha que consegue fazer hoje à noite? – Ele interrompeu.

-Bem, talvez.

James parou de dançar, se afastou e sorriu para ela.

-Então vamos voltar. Minhas costas estão doendo e Remus não queria ficar muito.

James percebeu o olhar levemente estupefato da garota e sorriu ainda mais.

Era esse o caminho que buscava.

* * *

-Para onde estamos indo mesmo? – Lily perguntou quando se encontrou com James no café da manhã do hotel. O garoto sorriu.

-Ora, bom dia, Evans! – Ele respondeu – Eu não lhe prometi um dia sem Quadribol?

Lily piscou lentamente, e um pequeno sorriso se espalhou por seus lábios.

-Eu não achei que estivesse falando sério...

-Ah, mas eu estava sendo 100% sério. Eu cumpro minhas promessas, Lily – James disse, dando de ombros e sustentando o olhar dela – Para evitar ouvir mais sobre Quadribol, vamos sair assim que eu falar com Sirius.

O sorriso de Lily aumentou, e James sorriu em resposta. Ela soltou um risinho e se voltou para o croissant em seu prato, ainda sem acreditar completamente que James estava fazendo aquilo.

-Oi, Pontas – Sirius cumprimentou sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado do amigo – Evans, sempre um prazer.

Lily sorriu e James revirou os olhos.

-Eu e Lily vamos passar o dia fora – James anunciou e Sirius franziu a testa – mas você sabe onde eles estarão. Não haverá problemas.

-Pontas? Vocês vão...?

-Sim, eu prometi a Lily um dia inteiro sem Quadribol, Almofadinhas, e vou cumprir.

-Mas tem que ser logo _hoje_ , Pontas?

-Sim.

-Olha, se isso tem a ver com _aquilo_ que você descobriu... – Sirius insistiu.

-Não tem. Não sei. Talvez. Em parte. Não importa.

-Por Merlin...!

-Sirius. – James disse, e até Lily, que tentava ao máximo não ouvir e fingir que não estava ali, sentiu o tom de finalidade. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em negação e saiu resmungando, provavelmente voltando para o quarto.

Lily ficou em silêncio, observando James enquanto ele comia. Depois de algum tempo, ela encheu sua xícara de chá e decidiu que já tinha dado tempo.

-O que foi tudo isso? – Ela perguntou, tentando ao máximo não parecer interessada demais.

-Vai ter uma festa hoje, e ele estava achando que eu iria, e que eu deveria ir – James explicou, fazendo Lily erguer as sobrancelhas.

-E você realmente não vai para a festa?

-Já lhe disse que cumpro minhas promessas, Evans.

Lily o encarou por alguns segundos.

-E que descoberta foi essa que você fez? – Ela perguntou. James engasgou e tossiu, seu rosto ficando imediatamente vermelho (Lily não soube precisar se ele havia corado ou se era apenas pela tosse).

-Erm, não foi nada preocupante. Não se apegue a isso. Sirius discorda da minha abordagem quanto ao assunto, então ele fica chateado às vezes. Nada demais.

Lily olhou para James por uns instantes, enquanto a vermelhidão do rosto dele desaparecia aos poucos. Ele estava concentrado na comida à sua frente, e como parecia completamente desconcertado, Lily decidiu não inquirir mais a respeito.

Eles terminaram de comer em silêncio, e se encaminharam no mesmo silêncio até o ponto em que era permitida aparatação. Era um pouco estranho andar lado a lado com James desse jeito, mas trazia lembranças de quando eles eram Monitores Chefes no sétimo ano e faziam rondas semanais juntos.

-Então, onde vamos mesmo? – Lily perguntou quando eles apresentavam as credenciais para sair da zona exclusiva.

-Ah, é uma surpresa, Evans – James disse com um sorriso.

-Devo apenas lhe seguir cegamente, então? – Lily rebateu com um quê de sarcasmo. James gargalhou, e quando chegaram ao local destinado a aparatação, ele estendeu a mão para Lily e abriu seu característico sorriso, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não confia em mim, Evans?

Lily meneou a cabeça e hesitou. Suspirou e aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia, resignada.

-Se você aprontar alguma comigo, Potter, eu juro que te mato.

James riu mais uma vez e girou, levando Lily com ele numa aparatação acompanhada. O destino não ficou mais claro para ela, já que eles estavam num espaço fechado, aparentemente uma sala dentro de um edifício.

-Potter...

-Calma, Lily. Confie em mim mais um pouquinho, ok?

Lily suspirou, mas deixou ser puxada pelo garoto, o que era estranho, uma vez que nem na época em que estavam mais próximos fazendo rondas James tomava essa liberdade.

-Eu percebi que estamos na França há um tempinho, mas que não conhecemos muito da França, certo? – Ele perguntou, enquanto andavam por corredores

-Sim, mas porque precisávamos ficar no aloj-

-Shhh, nada de falar daquele esporte! – James a interrompeu, e Lily pode ver que ele sacudiu a cabeça em lamentação – Bem, eu tinha que corrigir isso, porque imaginava você ter vindo à França, mas não ir _realmente_ à França! – Ele continuou, em tom de indignação. Lily continuava confusa, mas finalmente encontraram alguém, aparentemente guardando uma porta – _Excusez-moi, est-ce la sortie?_

- _Oui monsieur_.

- _Merci!_

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, mas James apenas sorriu e abriu a porta. Contudo, a luz ofuscante que Lily esperava não a cegou: James colocara a mão sobre os olhos da garota e a empurrava para fora do lugar, andando em alguma direção que ela agora estava mais ignorante do que nunca sobre qual.

-James! – Ela reclamou, enquanto tentava descobrir por outros meios onde estavam. Eram buzinas de carros...?

-Como você é impaciente, mulher! – James respondeu, e de algum jeito, ela sabia que ele havia revirado os olhos. – Como eu estava dizendo, você não chegou a conhecer a França de fato, pelo menos não a parte mais famosa, então acho que eu lhe devia isso, sabe? Mas tem também o fator de que você é nascida-trouxa, e eu dei uma olhada e...

Lily estava prestes a interromper James, quando ele simplesmente tirou as mãos que lhe impediam a visão e Lily percebeu exatamente onde estava.

O arfar que ela exalou foi completamente involuntário, mas ela estava tão absorta na vista que até mesmo o sorriso mais que satisfeito no rosto de James enquanto ele a observava lhe passou desapercebido.

Ela já tinha imaginado em ir ali, já tinha até feito planos, mas nunca conseguira colocar adiante: seus pais não tinham condição financeira de levá-la quando estava em Hogwarts, depois foi o treinamento para aurores, e por fim finalmente estar no esquadrão. Sempre adiara, mas o desejo nunca desaparecera.

E ela teve a certeza que estava certa em não cancelar completamente quando observava, ainda estupefata, a Torre Eiffel à sua frente, com aquele imenso jardim e o Rio Sena no fundo.

-Como... como você sabia que...?

-Ah, então gostou? – Ele perguntou. Lily teve que se virar e mesmo que quisesse, não teria conseguido esconder o grande sorriso que estava em seu rosto.

-Eu _sempre_ quis vir a Paris, mas nunca consegui! Como você sabia? Marlene...?

-Não, não, eu não sabia – James respondeu rapidamente, ainda sorrindo – eu só pesquisei locais famosos trouxas e esse foi o mais famoso, depois do Arco do Triunfo. Pensei em ficarmos por aqui um pouco, entrar na Torre, almoçarmos e depois ir ao Arco. O que acha?

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça, e dessa vez não perdeu o sorriso satisfeito de James. Juntos eles caminharam pelos jardins até chegarem à fila para comprar as entradas para o Tour da Torre – pagas por James com verdadeiro dinheiro trouxa, para surpresa de Lily.

Ele se recusou a responder como sabia falar francês, dizendo que ele não podia revelar todos os seus segredos, mas no fim das contas perguntaram algo que ele não entendeu e, a muito contragosto, ele tirou um pequeno livro de tradução do bolso, gerando grandes gargalhadas de Lily.

O Tour da Torre foi ainda melhor do que Lily esperava, e até James se mostrou extremamente interessado, fazendo comentários a respeito da história e da construção. Lily tinha que explicar coisas trouxas básicas num tom de voz mais baixo, contudo não se incomodou nenhum pouco; chegava a ser engraçado às vezes.

Eles escolheram um lugar na grama às margens do Rio Sena, e James pediu para Lily aguardar apenas alguns instantes que ele voltaria rapidamente. 10 minutos depois James reapareceu com uma grande cesta.

-Onde você conseguiu tudo isso, James? – Lily perguntou, observando o garoto colocar um verdadeiro almoço na frente deles. Ele sorriu e piscou.

-Um maroto nunca revela seus segredos, Evans.

Isso se provou mentira quando ele contou que tinha preparado antes e estocado tudo no bolso com um feitiço de expansão, mas que ele não podia simplesmente tirar uma cesta daquele tamanho do bolso no meio de uma praça trouxa.

-Não esperava essa sensibilidade de você.

E ela não estava se referindo apenas a cesta, apesar de não ter esclarecido que ia além. Aquele dia todo ia além dos conceitos que ela tinha a respeito do garoto, ultrapassava seu julgamento de James Potter, o capitão de Quadribol da Inglaterra, a estrela da Copa Mundial, o mimado, o arrogante, o imaturo.

-Vindo de qualquer pessoa, eu consideraria isso um elogio, mas como você tem expectativas muito baixas quando se trata de mim, não sei exatamente como reagir – James respondeu com um meio sorriso. Lily riu.

-Definitivamente foi um elogio.

-Então definitivamente eu agradeço.

Lily sorriu e tomou mais um gole de suco, antes de suspirar e relaxar, apoiando o peso do tronco nos dois braços estirados atrás dela.

-O que você está pensando tão concentrada? – James perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Estou pensando em quanto tempo eu adiei essa vinda para Paris – Lily respondeu, omitindo apenas a parte em que ela também estava pensando sobre o próprio James.

-Por que adiou tanto?

-Trabalho.

-Você nunca se pergunta se, bem... você nunca achou que é _demais_? Trabalha demais, eu digo. Que Moody exige demais de você, ou algo assim?

Lily olhou para James, que a encarava com a testa franzida.

-Às vezes – Ela respondeu, virando para o rio à sua frente – Às vezes é demais, e eu _sei_ que é demais, mas eu simplesmente não consigo _não_ fazer. O departamento me deve muitas horas extras, e pelo menos duas férias, mas Moody surge como um caso como esse, dizendo que _eu_ sou a pessoa certa, e eu _sei_ que realmente sou, e eu não quero decepcionar Moody, considerando tudo.

-Mas você também merece descansar, Lily – James disse gentilmente – Você não é uma máquina, sabe?

-Claro que eu sei. Mas aí... eu penso... a Ministra merece saber quem matou o filho dela, a comunidade merece não ter esse sujeito livre.

-Mas...

-E aí vem o grande problema – Lily disse, se virando para James, com um pequeno sorriso – eu _amo_ o trabalho. Então não é um sacrifício tão grande. Mas... – Ela suspirou – talvez eu esteja percebendo que eu posso amar mais de uma coisa.

James também sorriu, e Lily pegou um cacho de uvas que havia sido ignorado.

-Qual a pior parte? – Ele perguntou.

-A pior parte? Tem algumas coisas ruins. Toda a situação, em geral. Os crimes em si. É preciso ter muita cabeça para não se perder nessa escuridão. Muita morte e crueldade. Essa é a pior parte. Mas tem também as horas insanas, e como isso dificulta qualquer semelhança de vida normal.

-Como assim não dá pra ter uma vida normal? – James rebateu. Lily sorriu, mas não era exatamente alegria que estava sentindo.

-Bom, nesses quatro anos que estive com o Departamento, treinando ou fazendo parte de fato, eu só tenho como amigos Marlene e Remus, além de Benjy, que tem as mesmas horas loucas que eu. Nesse mesmo período, tive um total de um namorado, que não durou muito e que reclamava absurdamente da ausência. Os outros interessados desistiam quando eu mencionava onde eu trabalho. Mais ou menos isso.

Lily percebeu James a observando, agora com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Esses idiotas não entendem o que você está fazendo? A exigência desse emprego?

-Entendem, James, e muito bem. E é por isso que eles fogem – Lily explicou, dando de ombros.

-Eu acho uma tremenda babaquice. Se o cara gosta mesmo e for uma pessoa decente, ele vai ficar e entender de verdade.

Lily sorriu mais verdadeiramente dessa vez, mas James ainda franzia a testa.

-Bom, vamos ver se com as férias que vou solicitar a Moody eu consigo começar a mudar isso.

James grunhiu em concordância, e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-E qual a pior parte para você? – Lily perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto.

-Para mim?

-Sim, a estrela do Qua-

-Shhh, nada de falar o nome! – James interrompeu. – Não vou responder ou eu quebrarei a regra.

-Vamos, James, eu lhe respondi uma pergunta pessoal, agora você responde a minha.

James revirou os olhos, mas não negou.

-A pior parte definitivamente é a distância de meus pais. Eles são mais velhos, então não podem ficar viajando muito. Já ofereci para eles morarem na minha casa, mas eles não aceitam. Dizem que sou muito velho para morar com os pais, e que eles sabiam que seria assim quando me tiveram tão tarde. Minha mãe diz que nem mesmos os milagres são perfeitos, e eles consideram o fato de eu ter existido um milagre. Eles não tinham mais esperança de ter filho, sabe?

-Seus pais são adoráveis. Mas, claro, sou enviesada porque idolatro seu pai. Mas fora a parte de poções, ele é sensacional também – Lily comentou, corando levemente e fazendo James rir.

-Bem, eles também gostam muito de você. Quando eu contei a minha mãe depois de Hogwarts que não tínhamos, bem... – James hesitou e bagunçou os cabelos, e Lily acenou positivamente.

-Eu sei.

-Sim, isso. Ela me disse, 'bem feito, James. Vê se aprende como tratar uma dama agora, sue pateta'. E honestamente, ela estava certa. Eu nunca fui muito, er, _gentil_ com você.

-Pelo menos agora você não tem problema com garotas – Lily disse. James sorriu, mas fez uma careta em seguida.

-Certo, se você repetir o que vou falar, eu lhe desminto até a morte... – James ameaçou – é uma das partes ruins também.

-O quê? As garotas? – Lily perguntou, a surpresa clara tanto em seu rosto quanto na sua voz.

James meneou a cabeça, mas não elaborou. Ao invés disso, se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Lily, fazendo tudo desaparecer em seguida.

-Vamos logo no Arco. Temos outro programa depois, mas é surpresa.

-Como queira, James. O roteiro é seu.

Eles foram andando, já que levaria apenas meia hora e eles queriam ver a cidade. Em algum momento, James resolveu realmente responder a pergunta.

-Os fãs são legais. Eu gosto disso, você me conheceu em Hogwarts, e apesar de ter melhorado, eu ainda gosto da atenção. Mas as vezes é...

-Demais? – Lily ofereceu a mesma expressão que ele havia usado para o trabalho dela. James acenou e sorriu.

-Sim, demais. Eu gosto mais das crianças e dos mais jovens. Eles olham para mim como exemplo, e eu gosto de dizer para eles que é possível.

-Isso é... _fofo_.

-Há, obrigado. – James disse, rindo. – Os adultos... os que são fãs mesmo de Quad- do que eu _faço_ – ele se corrigiu – são legais também. As vezes trocam uma ideia sobre as jogadas, dão dicas.

-Então...?

-As garotas que você se referiu... elas gostam, um pouco. Mas elas gostam mais da ideia que existe sobre mim do que de mim ou do que eu faço, sabe? Então não, não tenho problemas com _essas_ garotas, mas nesse tempo, estamos empatados em relacionamentos reais.

Lily absorveu tudo em silêncio. O tom de voz de James definitivamente tinha algo de tristeza, o que levou Lily a ponderar que talvez ele estivesse procurando um relacionamento sério. Era um pouco surpreendente, mas não deveria – o próprio garoto não já lhe oferecera um tantas vezes?

-Não que eu não goste dessas garotas, não me entenda mal – ele continuou, e Lily revirou os olhos – encontros casuais são bons também. Mas eu gostaria de ter algo mais... real. E o assédio delas às vezes é bem cansativo. E se você contar para Sirius, eu terei que realmente cometer um crime, só que não terá você para me investigar porque você estará 7 palmos abaixo da terra.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos novamente.

-Não se preocupe, Benjy me vingaria. Temos um pacto de vingança.

-Claro que têm – James disse depois de bufar. O resto de sua resposta, contudo, não surgiu, pois ele arfou ao olhar para um cartaz fixado numa loja – Lily, por que tem um metal enfiado no braço dessa pessoa?

Lily fez uma careta de confusão e olhou para onde James apontava. Era um cartaz de propaganda de doação de sangue, e ele estava assustado com a agulha no braço do doador. Lily riu de leve.

-Bem, os trouxas não têm poções para repor o sangue, então quando uma pessoa perde muito sangue, ela recebe sangue que outra pessoa doou. Essa é a maneira de se tirar sangue de uma pessoa para doar para outra: isso é o que se chama de acesso venoso.

-Mas isso não _dói_?

-Ah, dói um pouco só, mais se a pessoa que estiver pegando o acesso não tiver muita experiência. Mas a dor vale a pena, pois pode salvar a vida de outra pessoa. Como tem muitos acidentes, é preciso muito sangue. Daí a campanha para doar, entendeu?

-Mas a pessoa que doou não vai, sei lá, morrer?

Lily riu mais uma vez e passou a explicar como funcionava o processo de doação, que se ele fosse trouxa com a quantidade de sangue que ele perdeu naquela noite, ele teria recebido.

Obviamente que só isso não era suficiente para James, então ela também teve que explicar sobre os tipos sanguíneos. Depois teve que explicar o pouco que sabia sobre como os médicos ("Tipo aquele do seriado horroroso que Rabicho assiste?") tratavam as vítimas de acidentes, e como os remédios funcionavam, e que _sim_ , alguns desses médicos abriam as pessoas e mexiam nos órgãos...

O ultraje de James foi interrompido pela visão do Arco do Triunfo, que mais uma vez roubou a fala de Lily. Ela explicou a James a história do Arco, e o que significava, e como havia sido importante para a França.

-É simplesmente magnífico!

-Realmente é – James concordou – mas se não formos agora chegaremos atrasado.

-Onde vamos agora?

James simplesmente sorriu e lhe ofereceu a mão, sem dizer nada. Lily sorriu de volta.

-Surpresa novamente, Potter? Não apronte nada, sim?

James riu quando ela segurou sua mão e aparatou imediatamente.

-Bom, a questão aqui é outra – James disse, novamente pondo as mãos nos olhos de Lily e servindo de guia enquanto caminhavam – por causa da situação, você está presa a mim, tendo que seguir meu horário e meus compromissos, o isso é bem errado. Primeiro porque sou inocente – ele disse, fazendo Lily bufar e rir – e segundo porque sabemos que tem outro evento que você gostaria de estar acompanhando, e por causa disso, não está, então isso aqui é mais uma reparação...

Quando Lily conseguiu enxergar dessa vez, ela demorou mais um pouco para entender: estavam no meio de uma rua, de um lugar completamente desconhecido, sem nada facilmente reconhecível.

Então ela percebeu a imensa construção e arfou, se virando de volta para James.

-Isso é o Sarriá?! – Ela perguntou. James sorriu e acenou, tirando do bolso dois pedaços de papel que Lily puxou da mão dele e começou a pular, enquanto ele ria – Eu não _acredito_ que você me trouxe para a _Copa do Mundo_!

Lily não se segurou e se lançou nos braços de James para um abraço. Ele a segurou e a abraçou firmemente.

-Obrigada mesmo! – Ela sussurrou. James riu.

-De nada. Agora vamos comprar uma camisa e entrar?

Lily não conseguiu se decidir qual time torcer: no final das contas, comprou uma camisa de cada e um cachecol com os dois times.

-Você planejou ser justamente nesse jogo? – Ela perguntou enquanto eles entravam no estádio.

-Nah, ser Brasil e Argentina foi apenas uma coincidência.

Lily nunca ia se esquecer da sensação que teve ao ver o campo pela primeira vez quando eles se encaminharam para seus assentos. Observar o estádio se enchendo aos poucos, os times entrando em campo, as torcidas...

Mas nada se comparou ao jogo em si. Lily sempre torceu e muito pra Inglaterra, mas sabia reconhecer os limites de seu país. O jogo à sua frente era algo completamente diferente. Era milhares de vezes melhor do que ver em casa. Mais emocionante. Ela era parte do jogo – mesmo que não entendesse muito bem o que as torcidas estavam cantando, ela tentava imitar os que estavam mais próximos a ela.

Ela comemorou todos os gols, não importava o time – os três do Brasil e o de honra da Argentina. Ela lamentou quando Maradona, um de seus jogadores favoritos, foi expulso. Tentou fazer amizade com os latino americanos ao seu lado durante o intervalo.

E James... James não estava entendendo muita coisa, então Lily se sentiu na obrigação de explicar as regras durante o jogo. E mesmo confuso, sem saber exatamente porque os times tinham mudado de lado, dava para perceber que ele também estava se divertindo.

Quando o jogo terminou, eles foram jantar nas famosas Las Ramblas, ainda comentando sobre o jogo que Lily claramente não conseguia superar: o brilho nos olhos da garota parecia que iria permanecer para sempre.

Depois de comerem (e de Lily finalmente se acalmar), eles andaram até um local em que pudessem aparatar sem chamar atenção, conversando sobre amenidades: suas famílias, histórias de infância, seus gostos e preferências...

Finalmente se depararam com um parque que continha diversas árvores que podiam ser usadas para esconder quando eles saíssem, então adentraram um pouco até não conseguirem mais enxergar as ruas de Barcelona.

Quando James estendeu a mão para Lily, ela não hesitou.

O caminho até a concentração estava calmo e vazio, talvez porque todos estivessem na festa que James mencionara antes. Ou talvez porque já havia escurecido e os times iriam treinar no dia seguinte.

Eles iam em direção ao hotel, discutindo qual o melhor doce bruxo, quando Lily sentiu seu pé falsear e perder o equilíbrio, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa. James conseguiu segurá-la por pouco, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço.

-Tudo bem aí? – Ele perguntou, o rosto mais próximo do que Lily esperava.

-Eu... er, sim, foram os buracos de pelúcio... – Ela respondeu. James sorriu.

-Não eram toupeiras?

E passou pela cabeça de Lily quão incrivelmente clichê era aquilo: ela quase cair e ele a segurar, só para terem um momento depois. Mas todo o dia que eles haviam passado juntos não era clichê na mente dela – então quando ela percebeu o olhar dele desviar para seus lábios, e sentiu ele se aproximando, ela não tinha tomado a decisão de se afastar, como a parte racional de seu cérebro sabia que ela deveria.

E a parte racional de seu cérebro só não gemeu em lamentação porque seu nome foi chamado à distância, fazendo com que James se separasse dela e eles se recuperassem. Lily conseguia sentir o rubor no seu rosto, ainda mais quando reconheceu quem a chamava.

-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Benjy perguntou num tom de voz forçadamente polido.

-N-, hm, não, Benjy, não está – Lily respondeu, e percebeu com o canto dos olhos que James trincara os dentes e cruzara os braços.

-Estive procurando por você... – Benjy disse.

-Eu estava fora com James...

-Sim, eu sei, Marlene me contou que vocês estavam num dia de férias? – Benjy questionou. Lily acenou com a cabeça, colocando a mecha de cabelo que estava nos seus olhos atrás da orelha.

-James estava me devendo um dia fora, e como estava escuro eu tropecei num desses buracos de toupeira e James me ajudou...

-Toupeira? – Benjy perguntou, franzindo o cenho – Pensei que fossem pelúcios – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Honestamente, vocês puro-sangue têm a mente fechada. Só porque está no mundo bruxo não significa que seja bruxo, pode ser trouxa também, mesmo disfarçado...

O resto da indignação de Lily, contudo, não saiu; ela subitamente parou de falar e franziu a testa. Em seguida, arfou e arregalou os olhos.

-É isso, Benjy! Foi trouxa! – Ela exclamou.

-O quê?

-O assassinato foi trouxa! Não conseguimos pensar em como ele foi morto porque estamos pensando apenas como bruxos, mas e se tiverem matado Jack de um jeito trouxa?

-O Ministério não iria saber nunca, porque só investigamos os métodos bruxos – Benjy completou, compenetrado – Acho que você está certa, Lily...

-Eu preciso ver Moody...

-Ele está no bar logo aqui fora... tem uma reunião de segurança amanhã e ele preferiu vir hoje...

-Certo, obrigada, Benjy. Pode ficar com James enquanto isso?

-Claro.

Então Lily se virou para James, que estava com uma sobrancelha erguida e pela primeira vez desde que Sirius deixara a mesa de café da manhã deles, não parecia estar feliz. Ela se aproximou dele mais uma vez, descruzou os braços dele e abriu o maior sorriso que podia.

-James, muito, _muito_ obrigada por hoje. Possivelmente um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Eu amei tudo. De verdade, obrigada. Não tenho como agradecer mais – Ela disse, olhando ele nos olhos – Mas eu preciso falar com Moody.

-Ainda não chegou no demais, huh? – Ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso de leve. Ela riu e negou com a cabeça.

-Ainda não.

-Tudo bem, Lil, não esquenta com isso. Vai lá e mostra a Moody que você merece suas férias.

Ela riu de novo e abraçou James novamente, tentando passar todo o sentimento do dia através daquele contato.

-Obrigada por entender... – Ela sussurrou.

Lily não sabia quem ficou mais surpreso quando, antes de se separar de James, ela depositou um leve beijo em sua bochecha: ela mesma, que em nenhum momento havia planejado a ação; James, cuja expressão era uma mistura de surpresa com seu famoso sorriso; ou Benjy, que erguera as sobrancelhas e cruzara os braços.

-Bom, eu vou na frente e lhe espero no saguão, Fenwick. Acho que o suspeito já ouviu demais – James disse, ainda sorrindo e soltando uma piscadela. Lily e Benjy observaram o garoto caminhar, uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra no cabelo.

-Lily... – Benjy falou, se virando para a garota assim que James não mais podia ouvi-lo.

-Benjy, não foi nada...

-Eu sei, porque eu aparentemente atrapalhei de fato!

-Benjy...

-Parceira, isso não... você nunca fez isso...

-Nada aconteceu, Benjy. Não se preocupe, ok? Foi um lapso, não vai acontecer de novo.

Benjy olhou-a por alguns segundos e suspirou.

-Vai logo antes que Moody vá embora. E me dá essas coisas, vou entregar a Marlene – Ele disse, apontando para as camisas e o cachecol, além da pequena sacola de lembranças de Paris.

-Entrega a James, por favor, tem uma mini-Torre Eiffel para Marlene, e tem uma para você também.

-Torre Eiffel?! – Benjy exclamou, mas Lily já estava andando e apenas acenou para ele.

Se James tivesse perguntado sobre os pontos positivos do trabalho de Lily, ela definitivamente teria falado sobre a aquisição da habilidade de compartimentalizar. Era incrível como ela podia ter alguma coisa na mente, mas a partir do momento em que surgia alguma coisa do caso, ela esquecia o que estava pensando antes e focava no caso.

Foi usando essa habilidade que Lily conseguiu ignorar o que havia se passado entre ela e James; que conseguiu ignorar a vozinha na cabeça dela que sussurrara que aquele havia sido o melhor encontro que ela tivera, mesmo que não tivesse esse nome; que conseguiu ignorar tudo o que ela havia começado a sentir por James apenas se intensificar.

Ela colocou na cabeça que precisava falar com Moody, e era isso que importava.

Como Benjy dissera, ele estava no bar logo na saída do alojamento, sentando sozinho numa mesa com um copo de uísque na mão e observando atentamente todos que passavam. Lily pediu uma Cerveja Amanteigada no balcão e se sentou ao lado do chefe.

-O que é isso no seu rosto, Evans? – Ele perguntou imediatamente, e Lily se lembrou que havia permitido que pintassem seu rosto com as bandeiras da Argentina e do Brasil, uma em cada bochecha.

-Nada de importante.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse com Potter.

-Eu estava, mas agora Benjy está com ele. – Lily deu um longo gole e olhou para Moody – Precisamos conversar sobre o caso.

* * *

 _Helena Black:_ haha veremos no final! Serão 16 capítulos e um epílogo, então ainda nos veremos 5 vezes :D

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W:_ eu já escrevi essa cena umas 5 vezes diferentes haha Lily com James é tão gracinha que socorro. Mas quando tem um final assim chega fica com um gostinho melhor né não? haaha

 _Carol:_ James com ciúme é tão bommmm hahaha que bom que está amando 3 beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá pessoal! Como foram de semana? Espero que tenham gostado do encontro tanto quanto eu! Finalmente conseguir ver Crimes of Grindelwald e eu simplesmente amei! Não consigo entender tanta crítica ruim, de verdade, mas cada um tem sua opinião né...**

 **Esse capítulo é ainda maior que o anterior, e estou ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acham dele :D**

 **Então aproveitem e até próximo domingo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO TREZE

-Fala do início, Evans, eu não entendi nada.

Lily suspirou. Ela tinha ciência que sua explicação não fizera o menor sentido, mas queria que Moody tivesse entendido do mesmo jeito. Ele pediu uma batata frita para eles, e mais um uísque e mais uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Desde o início nós estamos acreditando que Jack foi morto por um bruxo, de um jeito bruxo, porque ele _era_ um bruxo e porque o assassinato ocorreu aqui, num ambiente bruxo – Lily disse quando o garçom saiu.

-E só pode ter sido um bruxo de fato para entrar aqui, Evans – Moody respondeu, olhando para ela com seu olho normal enquanto o outro girava por todo o bar.

-Sim, eu concordo com o senhor, mas não foi achada até agora a causa da morte dele, correto?

-Sim.

-Porque nós, como bruxos, só procuramos pelas causas bruxas. Mas como Sir Arthur Conan Doyle...

-Quem?

-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escreveu livros ótimos, acho que o senhor iria gostar... enfim, ele tem uma frase que é assim: quando eliminamos o impossível, o que sobrar, ainda que improvável, deve ser verdade.

-Seu ponto, Evans?

-Meu ponto, senhor, é que o assassino usou de um método tro... – Ela parou de falar quando as bebidas chegaram, e esperou estarem sozinhos novamente para continuar: – usou de um método trouxa para matar Jack.

-Isso baseado no fato que não conseguimos ainda determinar a causa da morte?

-Sim, senhor. Pensa comigo, não há sequer uma pessoa que tenha relação com trouxa nessa parte do departamento, por isso essa possibilidade nem foi aventada por eles!

Moody deu um longo gole do uísque em sua mão e suspirou.

-Talvez. Então estamos procurando por um assassino que tenha alguma relação com trouxas? Não faz sentido com a nossa linha de suspeita para o motivo do assassinato ser vingança contra a Ministra – Ele argumentou, e Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não necessariamente, senhor. Na verdade, acho que um possível uso de método trouxa possa ter sido para prejudicar a imagem da Ministra com o decorrer da investigação, ou apenas um lembrete cruel ou provação, ou um aviso sobre as ideias dela a respeito dos trouxas – Lily explicou – Ou uma tentativa de atrapalhar a investigação ao não usar a forma mais fácil de matar para nós bruxos, ou nos fazer procurar um nascido-trouxa.

-Mas não exclui a possibilidade de alguém que tenha relação com trouxas ser o culpado – Moody disse.

-Não, não exclui. Mas eu tenho um...

-Um pressentimento? – Moody perguntou, um leve tom zombeteiro.

-O senhor sabe muito bem que os meus pressentimentos em geral estão certos.

-Em geral, não sempre, Evans – Moody a lembrou.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas ficou calada enquanto o chefe absorvia o que ela havia relatado. Ela sabia que ele precisava pensar mais a respeito antes de concordar completamente com ela, mas Lily sabia que estava certa. Ela tinha, bem, um _pressentimento_ que lhe dizia que essa era a direção.

As fritas já tinham acabado quando Moody demonstrou alguma inclinação às suposições de Lily.

-Digamos que você esteja certa, Evans. O que mais lhe sugere que foi um método trouxa e pensar nesse perfil de suspeito que você sugeriu?

Lily hesitou; era exatamente esse o medo dela. Ela não tinha mais nada para corroborar o que ela achava.

-Não tem mais nada, exceto a falta de qualquer outra evidência ou pistas no caso. Precisamos mudar alguma coisa do caso, senhor. Chegamos num ponto em que não temos mais nada para continuar há quase uma semana.

-E como você pretende investigar essa linha? – Moody questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Bem... ajudaria se eu tivesse uma foto da cena quando chegaram, fotos do corpo, algo assim... acho que minha herança trouxa pode ajudar se seguirmos nessa linha.

-Só isso? Fotos?

-Por enquanto sim. Só para ver se realmente tenho bases para pensar nisso.

Moody assentiu.

-Conseguirei essas fotos. Não estão na pasta porque só saem com a causa da morte, e como ainda não descobriram...

-Não tem relatório, claro. – Lily completou.

-Exato. Tenho algumas reuniões por aqui, mas assim que eu puder voltar ao Ministério eu lhe trago essas fotos, sim?

-Obrigada pela confiança, senhor.

-Eu não seria louco de empacar essa investigação, Evans – Moody admitiu com uma risadinha. – Mais alguma coisa? Antes que você volte à sua função de babá?

Lily hesitou e suspirou.

-Sobre isso... não sei se James – pela primeira vez, os dois olhos de Moody focaram em Lily, e ela conseguiu emendar a tempo: – Potter precise de observação 100% do tempo.

-E por que acha isso?

-Como eu já tinha dito, tenho quase certeza que ele não é o culpado. É muito improvável...

-Ele já conseguiu explicar melhor o álibi dele?

-Er... não – Lily bebeu um pouco da Cerveja para que Moody não desconfiasse dela.

-E você ainda não tem nenhum suspeito, correto?

-Correto.

-Então... – Moody disse, terminando seu copo e sorrindo – enquanto não eliminamos o impossível, vamos de improvável, sim?

* * *

Quando Lily retornou, Benjy ainda estava no quarto esperando por ela. Lily contou, no quarto que dividia com Marlene, o que tinha se passado com Moody e os próximos passos.

-Estou sentindo que você realmente estava certa, Lily – Benjy comentou.

-No momento é a única explicação que tenho – Lily disse, dando de ombros – E é meu pressentimento.

-Oh, o pressentimento de Lily Evans! – Benjy brincou.

-Não posso fazer nada se estou sempre certa – Ela respondeu, piscando um dos olhos.

- _Quase_ sempre – Benjy corrigiu. Lily riu e o acompanhou até a porta do quarto do hotel – Te vejo amanhã no treino?

-Sim, nos vemos amanhã – Lily confirmou.

-Ótimo. Então poderemos conversar sobre...

-Nada! – Lily o interrompeu um pouco alto demais, e antes que Benjy pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Lily o empurrou e bateu a porta.

Ao se virar, percebeu os olhares atentos de James, Sirius, Remus, Peter e Marlene, obviamente curiosos sobre o que Lily não deixara Benjy falar. A ruiva corou com o foco em si, mas não se deixou abater.

-Só uns detalhes, nada demais – Ela disse, sem ser específica – Treino amanhã é pela manhã, James?

-Isso. – Ele respondeu, olhando-a com a testa franzida.

Antes que alguém pudesse perguntar alguma coisa a ela, Lily deu boa noite e foi deitar logo, querendo fugir ao máximo do questionamento que invariavelmente viria de Marlene.

Ela conseguiu escapar da amiga ao dormir quase imediatamente naquela noite, e na manhã seguinte acordou mais cedo que o normal para não dar tempo de ficar sozinha com Marlene – por mais que a amiga quisesse saber o que ocorrera, não iria perguntar nada na frente dos rapazes.

Quando Marlene surgiu, Lily estava sentada no sofá, jogando xadrez com Peter. Remus, Sirius e James estavam comendo, e, após uma encarada na direção de Lily, Marlene se juntou a eles na mesa.

No caminho para o treino, Lily começou a conversar com Remus a respeito de um livro, deixando Marlene conversar com Sirius, James e Peter – Lily também tinha certeza que a amiga não perguntaria nada diretamente a James.

Lily sabia que não conseguiria fugir de Marlene por muito tempo; anos de experiência haviam lhe ensinado que isso simplesmente não era possível. Mas ela retardaria o máximo que conseguisse.

"O máximo que conseguisse" foi mais ou menos na metade do treino, quando James chamou Sirius para alguma opinião e Remus e Peter saíram para comprar alguma coisa para beber.

-Olá, querida ruiva – Marlene disse, se aproximando do alambrado em que Lily se apoiava para observar o treino mais de perto. Lily suspirou.

-Oi, Lene.

-Não conseguiu mais fugir de mim, não é?

-Eu não estava fugindo – Lily mentiu. Marlene bufou, e Lily não pode culpá-la, já que a mentira era muito absurda.

-Eu só queria saber o motivo. Eu só quero lhe perguntar sobre o que aconteceu quando você desapareceu com seu amigo James. Por que você não quer me contar?

Lily até abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que não tinha a respostas.

Por que ela estava ignorando contar a Marlene sobre o dia anterior? Por que ela estava se obrigando a não pensar no que tinha se passado? Até mesmo ao ponto de evitar o próprio James, cuja única culpa fora de proporcionar um dia sensacional a ela?

-Eu não... eu acho que não queria ser interrogada por você, Lene – Lily disse por fim.

-Eu não iria lhe interrogar, não muito pelo menos. Eu só queria saber exatamente o que aconteceu ontem pra você estar assim!

-Não estou de jeito nenhum, Lene.

-Está sim!

-Nada demais aconteceu, Lene, foi só-

-Ah, então você está contando sobre o quase beijo de ontem para ela, huh? – Lily fechou os olhos e gemeu ao reconhecer a voz de Benjy ao fazer a pergunta.

-Quase... quase _beijo_? – Marlene guinchou – _Lily Evans_!

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Marlene, fala baixo! – Lily implorou.

-A hora de falar baixo foi ontem de noite!

-Se você falar baixo eu conto, ok? Mas pelo _amor de Deus_ , não faça um escândalo.

-Ok, mas você tem que contar _tudo_ , Lily Evans!

Lily suspirou, mas concordou, já aceitando seu destino.

-Bom, James havia dito antes que me daria um dia nessa Copa sem nada de Quadribol, visto que eu não gosto do esporte, então ontem ele me levou para Paris, já que estamos na França, mas eu não tinha conhecido nem a Torre Eiffel por culpa dele, e depois ele me levou para Barcelona, onde vimos um jogo da Copa do Mundo de futebol.

Marlene olhou criticamente para Lily após ouvir a versão resumida dos fatos.

-Vou precisar de mais detalhes, ruivinha.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez, mas supôs que seria bom falar tudo para Marlene; quem sabe a amiga não lhe ajudaria a descobrir tudo.

-Só faltou falar do quase beijo – Benjy lembrou quando Lily parou de falar.

-Eu já lhe contei ontem, Benjy. Nós estávamos andando e eu tropecei num buraco de toupeira, e eu sei que parece clichê e irreal, mas ele me segurou e bem... não sei o que deu em mim, parecia que eu havia meio que perdido o controle de me afastar? – Lily tentou explicar.

-Bem, parece óbvio, não? – Marlene disse – Você perdeu o controle porque parecia a coisa mais certa beijar o garoto depois de um encontro desses.

Lily escancarou a boca.

- _Não_ foi um encontro, Marlene.

-Ah, querida – A morena disse num tom que beirava a pena – Você pode achar que não foi porque tem muito tempo que não vai em um – (Lily protestou, mas sabia que era verdade) – por sua escolha, mas tem tempo, então eu lhe perdoarei, mas _definitivamente_ foi um encontro.

-Estou com Marlene nessa – Benjy concordou, fazendo Lily sacudir a cabeça em negação.

-Vocês dois estão errados. – Lily disse simplesmente.

-Ah, Lily, vamos. Sabemos que James sempre teve mais do que uma quedinha por você, querida. – Marlene argumentou.

-Há quatro anos, Marlene, quatro anos. Ele não sente mais nada por mim.

-Ô garota cega, ele tentou te beijar!

-Foi o momento clichê, Marlene!

Marlene expirou com raiva, revirando os olhos.

-Er, Lily, eu acho que Marlene está certa, sabe? Se ele realmente gostava de você todos esses anos atrás – ("se é que ele gostava mesmo de mim, não tenho certeza ainda" Lily resmungou) – é completamente possível que tenha voltado a gostar.

-Vocês dois estão malucos, isso sim – Lily respondeu.

-Lily – Marlene chamou com certa hesitação, algum tempo depois – por que você estava evitando me falar tudo isso?

-Porque eu sabia que você iria reagir com essas ideias malucas – Lily respondeu de imediato. Marlene estreitou os olhos.

-Não, não sabia. A sua cara de surpresa foi 100% real quando eu falei que achava que James ainda gosta de você. Quero dizer, você mal falou com James ontem no hotel depois que Benjy foi embora, e preferiu jogar xadrez hoje com Peter.

-Eu gosto de xadrez. E de Peter – Lily respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Parece para mim que você também estava ignorando James – Marlene continuou, sem dar atenção à justificativa da amiga – e foi dormir cedo de fato, como se quisesse ignorar tudo... como você faz quando tem algo desagradável no trabalho e não quer pensar...

-Você está delirando, Lene.

-Mas por que você não iria querer pensar no dia de ontem, se foi tão perfeito?

-Porque tenho outras coisas com as quais me preocupar.

-Talvez ela não quisesse na verdade refletir sobre coisas que o encontro a fez pensar e ela reprimiu automaticamente – Benjy sugeriu. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu estou _bem aqui_ , não fala como se eu não estivesse! E não foi um encontro! – Lily replicou.

Marlene, no entanto, arfou e arregalou os olhos, apontando para Lily.

- _Você_ gosta dele! – Marlene exclamou.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e corou levemente.

-No sentido de ele ser uma pessoa ok e engr-

-Não, sua idiota, no sentido de você não ter gostado nenhum pouco de Benjy ter interrompido vocês ontem! No sentido de você querer ser a garota que ele leva para o quarto do hotel depois do jogo.

-Marlene, não fale absurdos – Lily vociferou.

-Não acho absurdo – Benjy disse, olhando pensativo de Lily para James, que dava ordens para o time – Potter parece ter amadurecido, pelo que vocês comentam, e era o seu principal problema com ele, não?

-Não significa que eu esteja apaixonada pelo garoto!

-Ah, Lily, para com isso. Ninguém disse em estar apaixonada. Só em ter uma quedinha, sabe? Benjy está certo; James mudou desde o sétimo ano, e olha que você já era bem amigável com ele no final.

Lily resolveu nem responder. As besteiras que os amigos falavam! Ela, com uma queda por James Potter! O garoto que a perseguira por tantos anos, que se divertia ao azarar outros, que sempre fazia piada de tudo...

Lily suspirou.

O garoto que se transformara em um animago ilegal para deixar o melhor amigo mais confortável, o garoto que agora era o capitão e ídolo do país e mesmo assim não deixava subir à cabeça (não muito, pelo menos), o garoto por quem ela não podia negar sentir uma atração física, o garoto que lhe proporcionara o melhor (a quem ela estava querendo enganar?) encontro que ela tivera...

-Olha... – Lily disse, hesitando – mesmo que eu tivesse uma queda por James, e não estou dizendo que tenho-

-Mas você tem, continue – Marlene disse.

-... _mesmo_ assim, não significaria nada, já que ele é o suspeito na minha investigação.

-Não até sua investigação acabar, bobinha, mas depois...

-Não tem depois, Lene. Primeiro que ele nem gosta de mim, e isso eu tenho certeza. Depois eu vou voltar para minhas missões, e ele continuará a ser um astro de Quadribol. Fim da história.

Os três observaram o treino por mais alguns minutos, até que os jogadores pousaram e se encaminharam para os vestiários, passando perto de onde eles estavam. Quando James estava perto, ele acenou e piscou.

-Não tão sofrível hoje, eh, Evans? – Ele perguntou num tom de provocação. Lily deu de ombros.

-Já vivi coisas piores – Ela respondeu. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, é? Tipo?

-Um dia _inteiro_ de treino – Lily disse. James riu e seguiu o resto do time, enquanto a garota suspirava e colocava o rosto nas mãos.

-Você tá _tão_ caída por ele – Marlene disse.

Lily nem teve mais forças para negar; apenas grunhiu enquanto Marlene ria dela e Benjy olhava com preocupação e o cenho franzido.

* * *

Lily ficou relativamente surpresa ao saber que James não contara aos amigos sobre o dia anterior. Ela sempre vira os Marotos como um grupo de amigos que não tinham segredos entre eles.

-Evans, já que meu amigo se recusa a ser meu amigo de verdade, você poderia me fazer a gentileza de contar o que foi tão importante ontem para que ele faltasse a melhor festa até agora? – Sirius perguntou. Lily arregalou os olhos e se virou para James, que estava no chão da sala de estar do hotel, lendo o Profeta Diário.

-Para de ser dramático, Almofadinhas – James disse com uma revirada de olhos.

-Não estou sendo! Foi festa na _piscina_ , Pontas! Tem noção de quantas garotas ficaram decepcionadas em você não ter ido?!

-Não, e não me interessa – James respondeu, passando a página do jornal. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas em direção a Lily, mas a ruiva continuou a encarar Sirius, tentando não ser afetada pelo comentário de James.

-O que você fez com ele, Evans?! Ele dá uma desculpa esfarrapada de uma promessa, e quando volta não conta nada porque acha que _você_ não gostaria que ficassem falando.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para James, que não tinha desviado a visão do jornal, porém tinha um rubor no rosto fácil de se ver. Lily sorriu.

-Ele me devia um dia inteiro sem Quadribol e cumpriu. Conheci uma parte trouxa de Paris e de Barcelona, onde vimos um jogo de futebol, depois voltamos e tive que falar com Moody. Só isso – Lily resumiu, dando de ombros.

-Mas não teve nada demais – Sirius disse num tom claramente desapontado.

-Não teve mesmo – Lily concordou.

Sirius continuou a resmungar até a hora de ir se arrumar – James iria jantar com os pais, então Sirius automaticamente iria junto. Lily tinha dito que ela poderia ir com Marlene e sentar em outra mesa, mas James insistiu que não se importava, e garantiu que seus pais haviam gostado muito dela e ficariam felizes em vê-la também.

-Eu me sinto péssima tendo que me intrometer nesse tipo de coisa – Lily disse mais uma vez, num tom de desculpa, para James e Sirius enquanto os três iam para o restaurante que Fleamont gostava.

-Não precisa, Lily – James respondeu, dando um leve empurrão nela com o ombro.

-É, relaxa – Sirius concordou – o velho Fleamont ama quando alguém que sabe o mínimo de poções aparece para conversar com ele, e Euphemia ama quando alguém por perto para nos regular.

Lily riu junto com os dois garotos.

-Mal posso ver a hora de não precisar seguir James toda hora.

-Você já sabe que ele é inocente, por que ainda segue?

-Porque... James é o suspeito de Schröndiger. – Lily comparou depois de um tempo pensando.

-Desculpe, eu sou o quê? – James perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, Deus, esqueci que vocês não entenderiam. Bom, Schröndiger era um físico trouxa que tinha uma teoria que se ele colocasse um gato dentro de uma caixa fechada, não se sabe se o gato está vivo ou morto até a caixa ser aberta – Lily explicou – então enquanto a caixa está fechada, o gato está vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois olharam para Lily como se ela fosse maluca.

-É um paradoxo, entendem? Não se sabe como ele está, então ele está vivo _e_ morto, ao mesmo tempo. Não há resposta. Então no momento James é o gato de Schröndiger para Moody, que não sabe das aventuras de vocês: culpado e inocente até que a investigação seja resolvida.

James e Sirius franziram a testa, até que James abriu seu famoso sorriso convencido e piscou para Lily:

-Eu _sabia_ que você me achava um gato.

Sirius e James gargalharam, enquanto Lily revirava os olhos (não que ele estivesse errado, mas eles tinham ignorado tudo que ela havia dito) e tentava esconder um pequeno sorriso.

Fleamont e Euphemia estavam num canto do restaurante, já acostumados com a atenção que James atraía e decididos a ter um pouco de paz naquela noite. Como James havia dito, ambos adoraram ver Lily novamente: Fleamont ficava encantado cada vez que a garota engajada em alguma conversa com ele sobre poções, enquanto Euphemia aproveitava a presença dela para ralhar com os dois filhos.

-Honestamente, às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com você, James Potter – Euphemia disse, no meio da refeição quando James insistiu que ele não precisava saber dançar para o casamento da filha de uma amiga dela.

-É realmente difícil, mamãe – ele concordou solenemente, para depois soltar uma piscadela para Lily e concluir: – eu sou um paradoxo.

* * *

-Então quer dizer que voltamos quatro anos no tempo?

James revirou os olhos com a pergunta de Remus. Sirius, claro, não conseguira manter segredo de Remus e Peter sobre James estar... _interessado_ novamente em Lily, e na primeira oportunidade em que os quatro estavam juntos, com as garotas afastadas (Marlene insistira em sentar numa mesa distante dos garotos pois tinha "assuntos" para discutir com Lily), falara tudo.

-Tira esse sorrisinho, Aluado – James resmungou – Não voltamos quatro anos no tempo.

Sirius bufou.

-Claro que não. _Dessa_ vez ela está lhe investigando por assassinato.

James fez uma careta. Por pior que fosse aquela perspectiva, ainda era verdade.

-Ela não acha que eu sou culpado – Foi a única retórica que lhe veio à mente.

-Não importa muito, importa? – Peter questionou – Não achar que você seja o culpado não significa que ela goste de você também.

James queria contradizer o amigo, mas era a mais pura verdade.

-E não engulo essa história de promessa, Pontas – Sirius falou logo em seguida – Você só quis uma desculpa para levar Lily a um encontro. Ei, 10 anos depois você conseguiu! Parabéns, cara!

James soltou um muxoxo e continuou a comer. Ele não tinha coragem de levantar o olhar para procurar onde Lily estava.

-Para de encher, Sirius. Eu nunca devia ter te contado – James retrucou. Sirius apenas riu.

-Me _contado_? Você fala como se eu não tivesse descoberto por causa de um treino péssimo e uma conversa entreouvida.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mas James sabia que Sirius estava sorrindo.

-Então... – Remus disse – O que você vai fazer a respeito?

-O que eu _poderia_ fazer a respeito, Aluado?

-Bem... você poderia continuar a ser... amigável com ela até essa investigação acabar... e depois tentar manter contato? Quem sabe depois de tudo ela não passe a gostar de você também? Não é impossível, sabe.

James ponderou a sugestão de Remus. Fazia sentido. Lily e ele estavam próximos agora; ele se arriscaria a dizer que eram amigos. Ela parecia ter gostado muito do dia sem Quadribol... mas James tinha suas dúvidas se aquilo seria suficiente para eles manterem contato depois da Copa.

-Não é impossível, mas é difícil. Qual a grande diferença entre hoje e quatro anos atrás, quando ela apertou minha mão e disse que não sido tão desagradável quanto ela esperava, muita sorte na minha vida? – James argumentou. Sirius e Peter começaram a rir, mas James ignorou os dois.

-Bem, _você_. Vamos, Pontas, você _sabe_ que era meio babaca, não sabe? – Remus pontuou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ei, não no sétimo ano!

-Ainda era um pouco. Lily também mudou, cresceu, assim como todos nós, exceto, aparentemente, por Sirius – Remus adicionou, olhando de relance para o garoto em questão.

-Pontas, o negócio é o seguinte: ela é gata, mas você não pode fazer nada por agora. Então aproveita enquanto está aqui, cara!

James e Remus olharam parcialmente incrédulos para Sirius.

-A sua sensibilidade é comovente, Sirius – James disse sarcasticamente.

-Palavras que nunca pensei que fosse ouvir.

James se virou rapidamente e percebeu Lily e Marlene atrás dele. Ele estava tão concentrado em não passar tanta vergonha por causa de Sirius que se deixou surpreender pelas garotas.

-Ora, Evans! Sensibilidade é uma das minhas principais qualidades.

A risada de Lily e Marlene foi o suficiente para compartilhar o sentimento das garotas sobre o comentário dele.

Os meninos terminaram de comer e todos eles seguiram para um evento que James participaria com algumas crianças: um jogador de cada seleção iria jogar um pouco com as vencedoras de um concurso local em um dos estádios.

James adorava esse tipo de atividade, muito mais por estar com as crianças do que pela publicidade que estava ali. As crianças simplesmente adoravam estar ali, com as estrelas, e dava para ver o quanto o esporte era importante para elas.

Então James se jogou na atividade, que além de ser algo que era importante para James e para as próprias crianças, tinham um outro lado positivo: ele pararia de pensar na ruiva cujos olhos verdes circulavam por toda a área.

Ele ajudou vários garotos e garotas a melhorar o arremesso da goles, deu dicas de como voar melhor, conversou sobre os exercícios físicos necessários para um atleta profissional e até mesmo ensinou um pequeno a voar.

Mas quando ele menos esperava, lá estava Lily, fazendo quase o mesmo que ele, mesmo sem precisar. Ele não se lembrou de tomar a decisão de se encaminhar para onde a garota estava, mas quando percebeu, estava ao seu lado.

-Olha, Karen, eu não sei porque como eu disse, não jogo Quadribol, mas posso achar alguém que jogue... – Ela ia dizendo a uma menininha.

-Precisa de ajuda aí, Evans? – James ofereceu. As duas se viraram para ele; Lily sorriu e corou levemente, enquanto Karen arfou.

- _James Potter_! Srta. Lily, a senhorita conhece... _ele_? – Karen perguntou, mal contendo a animação. Lily riu.

-É por causa de James que estou aqui, na verdade... – Lily se virou para ele – Karen aqui quer saber o que é preciso para ela se tornar uma jogadora profissional... antes estávamos falando sobre as melhores posições para se jogar, mas meu conhecimento acaba por aí. Pode nos contar da sua experiência?

-Claro! – James concordou – Bom, Karen, eu não vou mentir, não é fácil. Pra você conseguir, você precisa ser muito boa, e precisa _treinar muito_. E começar a treinar antes de entrar na escola, nem que seja só voando, ou só arremessando a goles.

-Foi assim com você? – Karen perguntou, os olhos levemente arregalados.

-Definitivamente. Eu voava desde que ganhei minha primeira vassoura aos 6 anos, e nunca mais parei. Como eu não tinha irmãos e nem muitos amigos da minha idade, eu tinha que pedir ajuda a meus pais para treinarem comigo.

-Eu tenho irmãos, eles podem me ajudar – Karen comentou, assentindo. James sorriu.

-Ei, já tá melhor que eu estava! Então quando eu cheguei na escola, me esforcei ao máximo para entrar no time, e mesmo quando ainda era reserva, treinava mais do que todo mundo. Era o primeiro a chegar, o último a sair dos treinos. Às vezes, ia para o campo treinar mais.

Karen assentiu, como se estivesse fazendo uma anotação mental.

-Então treinar muito? Esse foi o seu segredo? – Ela perguntou, e James concordou com a cabeça e sorrindo.

-Mas James aqui também é muito bom, e isso também é importante – Lily disse. James olhou para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas ainda sorrindo – Mas também sempre deu conta dos estudos. Sabia que ele foi Monitor-Chefe?

Karen concordou e exclamou um "sim!".

-Eu vi numa revista sobre ele! Monitor-Chefe e capitão do time!

-Vai pra lá e lança uma goles pra eu ver como você tá!

-Srta Evans vai jogar também? – Karen perguntou.

-Claro! – James respondeu – Mas temos que dar um crédito a ela; ela prende os bandidos, então a gente dá um desconto se ela errar, tá certo? – Ele pediu, piscando para a garota. Lily semicerrou os olhos e se postou numa distância que pudesse participar.

Para surpresa de James, Lily não deixou a goles cair nenhuma vez; não apenas isso – a garota arremessava muito bem também.

-Onde aprendeu isso, auror Evans? – James perguntou quando Karen saiu. Lily abriu um sorriso convencido.

-Com _muito treino_ , James Potter – Ela respondeu, um toque de ironia na sua voz.

-Diga o que quiser, Evans, mas eu percebi o elogio – Ele disse, cruzando os braços e dando seu clássico sorriso.

-Eu tinha que dar esperanças àquela garota, não é? – Ela falou – Aproveite que não sei quando vai ocorrer de novo, sim?

-Ah, Evans, mas agora que eu tive um gostinho, vai me negar mais?

-Depende... você tem mais alguma habilidade que não seja voar numa vassoura?

James tentou conter o riso mas não conseguiu. Ela era tão espontânea, sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua...

-Bem, ter eu até _tenho_... mas não creio que seja muito educado demonstrar aqui na frente de todas essas crianças... quem sabe mais tarde você não tem a sorte de presenciar? – Ele respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e James pôde perceber um leve rubor em seu rosto.

-Ah, claro, como pude me esquecer! A sua incrível habilidade de virar uma garrafa de uísque de fogo de uma só vez!

-Obviamente eu estava me referindo a isso, e apenas a isso.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. Não haveria nenhum outro sentido possível na sua frase... – Lily concordou, mantendo o jogo – então trate de treinar _bastante_ em todas as outras... ah... _atividades_ , sim? Não é bom prometer e não cumprir.

James riu enquanto Lily saía de perto dele para ir em direção a Marlene.

Ou ele estava louco ou ele tinha acabado de flertar com Lily Evans.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele seguiu a voz de Sirius para o lugar em que se aglomerava alguns garotos que queriam fotos.

O evento foi um sucesso, segundo o responsável. As crianças haviam amado, as fotos estavam ótimas e o objetivo fora alcançado. Com essa resposta, James foi satisfeito junto com os amigos para o hotel. Sirius, Remus, Peter e Marlene queriam ficar um pouco no bar, onde alguns hóspedes e jogadores estavam organizando um campeonato de poker. Como James não era bom em poker por não saber jogar direito, preferiu subir para o quarto e pensar nas jogadas do próximo adversário da Copa Mundial.

-Você se importa? – James perguntou a Lily quando revelou seu desejo.

-Nah, eu não gosto mesmo de jogos de aposta – Ela revelou.

-Logo você que é tão competitiva? – Ele questionou. Lily riu enquanto entravam no quarto.

-Tem a ver com uma noite de jogos com meus pais há muitos anos atrás em que eu perdi toda a minha mesada em uma só noite e me traumatizei. Eu queria muito comprar um livro e tive que esperar um mês inteiro para a nova mesada.

James riu, imaginando uma pequena Lily Evans se desesperando para comprar o livro.

-Eu não acredito que seus pais realmente ficaram com seu dinheiro! – James comentou. Lily sorriu, e James conseguiu perceber todo o carinho que ela sentia pelos pais com aquele simples gesto.

-Eles fizeram de propósito, para me ensinar os perigos de apostar. Mas eles incorporaram o dinheiro no meu presente de aniversário, então no final das contas foi ok.

James riu de novo, mas sua fala foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

-Você pediu alguma coisa? – Lily lhe perguntou. Ele negou com a cabeça e observou a garota suspirar, se levantando do sofá onde estavam.

-Fica aqui.

Ela se encaminhou para a porta, a varinha já na mão direita.

-Sou eu, parceira!

James estreitou os olhos. Fenwick e esse apelido com Lily.

James consertou sua expressão e se levantou para receber o auror que trabalhava com Lily.

-Hey, Benjy! – Ela cumprimentou, abrindo a porta e abraçando o colega.

-E aí, Lily. Potter.

-Fenwick – James cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Entra logo! Está tendo um torneio de poker lá embaixo e os outros estão lá. James não gosta, assim como eu, então preferimos subir logo.

James observou os olhos de Fenwick se estreitarem e uma de suas sobrancelhas erguerem em direção a Lily, mas não pôde ver a reação da garota, já que ela ainda estava de costas. Ela se apressou em fechar a porta e trazer o colega mais para dentro.

-Passei só para dizer que Moody conseguiu ir a Londres hoje. Daqui a pouco ele aparece com os, er, _arquivos_ que você solicitou. Devo esperar por ele no mesmo bar que vocês se encontraram, e depois trazer para você... a não ser que você queira ir e eu fico aqui...?

-Não, Benjy, melhor você ir – Lily disse – Por causa desse torneio tem imprensa por perto, e eu deveria estar de férias. Não vai ser interessante que me vejam recebendo arquivos vindos de Moody.

Fenwick assentiu vagarosamente, e fez uma careta, hesitante.

-Então, parceira... não sei se posso deixar você _sozinha_ com ele aqui, sabe?

James franziu a testa e cruzou os braços.

-O que isso quer dizer? – Ele perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio, mas Fenwick nem olhou para ele para responder.

-Lily sabe do que estou falando.

-Benjy, vai logo, ok? Deixa de besteira. Está tudo sob controle. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Lily disse. Benjy suspirou e revirou os olhos, mas fez como Lily sugeriu.

James observou o auror sair, ainda de testa franzida e braços cruzados. Quando a porta bateu, Lily suspirou e pôs o rosto nas mãos. O pouco que James conseguia ver agora estava corado.

O tom de voz dela deixava claro que ela não estava com raiva. O ambiente não estava quente, então o rubor não era por calor. O máximo de atividade física que ela fizera fora andar até a porta, então tampouco era por isso. Só restava vergonha.

Mas por que ela estaria com vergonha do motivo da preocupação louca de Fenwick? E por que Fenwick não queria que ela ficasse sozinha com James? O que ele achava que James faria? _Matar_ a auror que estava o investigando? Isso não era um clichê dos seriados de investigação que Peter assistia?

Mas uma vozinha disse que não matar... que havia _outro_ clichê que Peter assistia: o de romances.

James até esboçou um sorriso ao perceber o medo de Fenwick: que ele e Lily ficassem. Mas o sorriso logo se desmanchou. Estaria o auror com ciúmes? Era a explicação mais razoável que James conseguiu encontrar.

E se ele estava com ciúmes, ou ele gostava de Lily, ou _estava_ com Lily. Pela reação da garota, James (com pesar) se inclinava para a segunda opção.

Então ele decidiu se ocupar antes que falasse alguma besteira – já conseguia sentir sua maxila fechada, acompanhando o sentimento que tomava todo o seu abdome e não apenas o estômago.

-Esquece o que Benjy falou, James – Lily disse, alguns instantes depois quando ele já estava novamente no sofá, agora com sua prancheta.

-Não tem problema, seu _namoradinho_ não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

James não desviou seu olhar da prancheta à sua frente, mas pela visão periférica conseguiu captar o choque de Lily às suas palavras, que se transformou em confusão.

-Benjy _não_ é meu namorado.

-Bem, parece que é, Lily – James disse, ainda sem olhar para a garota. Agora pôde notar que ela cerrara os dentes e começara a corar de novo; definitivamente raiva dessa vez.

-Pois eu já disse que não é, e não pela primeira vez. E ele não está com ciúmes.

Dessa vez James não aguentou; ignorou por completo sua prancheta e levantou enquanto ria sem humor.

-Seu _parceiro_ demonstra algo bem diferente disso, sabe?

-Caramba, James, eu o chamo de parceiro por causa da polícia. Os aurores trouxas.

-É realmente um bom disfarce – James comentou – Moody não tem cara de que aprovaria um romance entre aurores que trabalham juntos. Será que ele separaria o casalzinho?

-Nós não somos um _casal_! – Lily gritou.

-Difícil de acreditar, sabe, pelo jeito que agem.

-Há, isso realmente é ótimo vindo do cara que traz qualquer garota para o quarto de hotel! – Lily disparou. James jogou as mãos para o ar, se aproximando involuntariamente.

-Foi _uma_ vez!

- _Nessa_ Copa, você quer dizer – Lily corrigiu com desdém, cruzando os braços.

-Bem, a culpa não foi exatamente minha.

-Ah, pronto! Agora _eu_ sou a culpada por você não " _aproveitar_ " a Copa como Sirius aproveita, não é? Não se preocupe, quanto antes eu receber essas fotos mais rápido você se livra de mim e volta para sua vidinha de-

James não soube exatamente o que o motivou; ele só sabia que não podia aguentar mais ouvir Lily falando como se ela não fosse nada mais que uma empata-foda. Não era que ela atrapalhava ele com outras garotas – ele não _queria_ outras garotas.

E a única maneira que ele encontrou de demonstrar isso foi calando Lily com o beijo que estava louco para dar havia tanto tempo.

Quando ele a segurou pela cintura, esperou que ela fosse azará-lo, chutá-lo ou socá-lo. Mas para sua grata surpresa, a reação de Lily foi passar uma das mãos no seu cabelo e outra pelo seu pescoço.

Com uma resposta positiva, James não tinha outra alternativa a não ser puxar a garota para mais perto, mais perto, _mais perto_... porque ela ficara longe demais por muito tempo, e ele definitivamente estava cansado dessa distância.

E o desespero daquele beijo, a pressão que as suas mãos faziam na cintura da garota, o suspiro que ele deu ao deixar a boca da ruiva para explorar o seu pescoço... tudo parecia demonstrar exatamente o que ele achava da situação.

Em retrospectiva, talvez passar para o pescoço de Lily fora o erro da noite; ele dera espaço para que a boca da garota conseguisse falar.

-James... eu não... por favor, não...

Com a negativa da garota, James imediatamente suspirou e apoiou a testa no ombro de Lily.

-Não quer ou não pode? – Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca, levando o rosto para encarar aqueles olhos, agora brilhantes e com boa parte do verde tomado por preto.

-Isso importa? – Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio. James suspirou novamente e se afastou de Lily, passando uma mão pelos cabelos como sempre fazia quando nervoso.

-Não, não importa. – Ele concordou.

-É que Benjy...

James estava pronto para iniciar um discurso contra o _maldito_ do Fenwick, quando escutaram novamente uma batida na porta. Lily fechou os olhos, para então abri-los alguns segundos depois. Ela, então, ajeitou a sua blusa, que havia desarrumado sob o firme aperto de James e foi atender.

-São várias fotos – Fenwick comentou, com uma grossa pasta em mãos. Lily assentiu e colocou as fotos na mesa. James estava de costa para o dois, ainda com as mãos nos cabelos.

Ele beijara Lily. E Lily o beijara de volta. Ela não tinha como negar isso, porque ele tinha quase certeza que as unhas delas haviam deixado algum arranhão na parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Mas de nada aquele beijo adiantara, já que ela interrompera tudo ainda no início. Ele tinha certeza que quando ela falara "Benjy", aquela era sua explicação. Ela não podia, porque estava com o palhaço do auror.

-James, pode vir aqui um instante? – Ela chamou, a voz com um tom de incerteza. Ele suspirou e foi até a mesa, onde Lily, ainda corada, estava apoiada, mas sem sentar – Pode ser meio chocante, mas eu queria lhe pedir para ver essa foto, ok? Você talvez tenha sido uma das últimas pessoas a ver Jack, mesmo que tenha sido um dia antes. Vê se você consegue identificar alguma coisa diferente.

James assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça e encarou a foto que Lily mostrava. Jack estava deitado na grama, e pelos buracos de toupeiras ao redor dele, perto de onde ele e Lily quase tinham se beijado quando...

James sacudiu a cabeça se concentrando. Ele prestou bastante atenção em tudo, até que franziu a testa.

-A única coisa que vejo de diferente da quinta para essa foto é esse machucado no pescoço dele.

Lily puxou a foto mais para perto, e também franziu a testa.

-Sr. Miller foi o último que viu Jack vivo...

Ela correu para o quarto e voltou com o depoimento transcrito de Anderson Miller.

-Ele diz que Jack não tinha nenhum roxo no corpo, suponho que ele queria dizer hematoma... E se tivesse, creio que alguém da Copa teria dado um jeito... então podemos assumir que foi feito pelo assassino...

Lily estava murmurando mais para ela do que para os outros dois. Então ela aumentou a foto com um gesto da varinha e focou no hematoma que James falara, até arfar.

-Meu Deus, foi trouxa, Benjy! – Ela exclamou – Olha só, perceba que no hematoma tem vários pontinhos vermelhos – Lily disse, e tanto Fenwick quanto James se aproximaram para ver – Esse hematoma foi de alguém tentando pegar a veia do garoto, mesmo que num lugar não tão comum!

-Espera, que nem fazem para doar sangue? – James perguntou, se lembrando do que Lily havia lhe explicado quando haviam saído juntos. Ela assentiu.

-Exatamente!

-Mas como matariam com isso? – Fenwick perguntou. Lily soltou uma risada fraca.

-Existem vários jeitos de um trouxa matar outra pessoa se tiver acesso à sua veia. De uma coisa é certa: esse assassinato foi trouxa. Então vamos precisar de uma investigação trouxa.

* * *

 _Helena Black:_ que bom que amou! Não sei se me diverti mais escrevendo sobre o caso ou sobe o romance, pra ser bem sincera haha

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W:_ mais fofo que James desconheço! Hehe muito propício mesmo né! O que será que essa toupeira/pelúcio vai aprontar? Ainda bem que já chegou o novo né? Até semana que vem!

 _Sefora. :_ kkkkkk um OTP desses bicho sem condições

 _DanyBlack:_ recebi suas reviews mas só estão no meu e-mail... de qualquer jeito, bem vinda e espero que continue gostando!


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá mais uma vez! Estou 100% postando esse capítulo e ignorando a prova que tenho na próxima semana com 39 assuntos :D**

 **Fiquei muuuito feliz com a resposta que o capítulo passado teve! Muito obrigada a todxs pelos comentários e fiquem à vontade para mandar mais :D**

 **Aproveitem mais esse capítulo decisivo da nossa história e nos vemos próximo domingo!**

 **PS: ao final do capítulo um pequeno comentário técnico aos que ficaram curiosos com o finzinho!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO CATORZE

-Mais alguma teoria, Evans? – Moody perguntou.

Lily sorriu para o chefe e mentor. O tom de voz era duro, mas ela sabia que ele estaria interessado em ouvir novas teorias, não importava muito se muito malucas ou não.

-Sim, um pouco mais direcionada agora.

Moody ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eles estavam no mesmo bar de antes, um lugar neutro que ninguém parecia se importar com eles.

-Diga, então.

-Na verdade, senhor, é aquela mesma teoria. Do modo do assassinato – Ela disse. Moody focou os dois olhos nela.

-Continua achando que foi trouxa?

Lily assentiu e explicou sobre a sua suspeita de terem usado alguma veia de Jack pelas fotos que tinham da cena do crime.

-O que você precisa para continuar a investigação sob essa perspectiva?

-Então o senhor concorda? – Lily achava que teria mais trabalho de convencer o chefe.

-Você sabe muito mais sobre o aspecto trouxa do nosso trabalho do que eu. Vou confiar na sua avaliação, Evans. O que precisa?

Lily hesitou. Essa era a parte mais difícil.

-Ai, ai, Evans. Desembucha. – Moody rosnou, voltando a olhar para todo o restaurante com o olho azul vibrante. Lily suspirou.

-O ideal seria eu fazer uma investigação mais... bem, _trouxa_. O problema é que em casos como o de Jack, os trouxas fazem uma coisa chamada autópsia.

-E o que é isso?

-De maneira simples, eles, hm, cortam o corpo para ver se há algo errado ou que dê uma dica do que possa ter ocorrido, além de fazer uns exames com sangue, urina e outros órgãos que possam servir.

Moody voltou a encarar Lily com os dois olhos. Mesmo que ela tivesse desviado o olhar, saberia que o chefe estaria com uma expressão de surpresa e um pouco de desgosto.

-Quê?

-Bem, os trouxas não sabem fazer feitiços que ajudem, senhor. Não há nada assim.

-E você quer fazer isso com o filho da Ministra?

-Quero que um profissional faça.

Moody coçou o pescoço e deu um gole do uísque.

-Como vamos encontrar um trouxa que faça isso? Para depois lançar um feitiço de memória nele?

-Eu tenho um em mente, senhor, que seria perfeito, pois não seria quebra do estatuto de sigilo.

-Ah, não? E por que não seria?

-Porque é meu pai – Lily respondeu, e Moody ergueu uma sobrancelha desfigurada – Ele trabalha com isso, e obviamente já sabe sobre o mundo bruxo. Posso pedir como favor a ele.

-E a logística disso?

-Posso levá-lo ao Ministério pela entrada de visitantes e ele faz tudo lá. Se precisar de exames de sangue ou urina nós fazemos num laboratório particular com um nome falso. Mas a parte inicial pode ser feita lá no Ministério.

Moody parou para pensar por alguns minutos, e Lily entendia a hesitação do chefe, então esperou em silêncio, mordendo o lábio inferior, até Moody suspirar.

-Tudo bem, você _me_ convenceu. Mas quem vai falar com a Ministra será você.

* * *

Não que Lily tivesse medo da Ministra, não mesmo. Lily tinha medo de poucas coisas, e quase todas envolviam quem ela amava, e não a própria. Lily sentia muito respeito pela Ministra, por tudo que ela havia passado e por mesmo assim se manter forte e como um exemplo.

O que ela não queria – e não sabia muito bem como evitar – era ser desrespeitosa com a Ministra, menos pelas consequências profissionais do que pelo princípio da coisa.

Ela colocou Benjy a par da situação, e pediu ajuda. O parceiro apenas disse para ela ser o mais honesta o possível, e falar com calma e gentileza, sem pressionar a Ministra, mas também deixando claro a importância do procedimento.

O que não ajudou Lily em nada, já que ela sabia tudo o que Benjy falara.

Lily ainda brincou com a ideia de pedir ajuda a Remus, facilmente uma das pessoas mais sensatas e gentis que ela conhecia, e ela tinha certeza que ele teria um bom conselho – mas ela não podia, de jeito nenhum, pedir a Remus, considerando que ela teria que contar toda a situação e era uma investigação sigilosa.

Então ela ficou remoendo, tentando decidir qual a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto, enquanto Moody não dizia com clareza quando elas se encontrariam.

Até que foi anunciado que a Ministra estaria presente no próximo jogo da Inglaterra na tribuna de honra. Um confuso James entregou crachás para a tribuna a todos os amigos, apenas dizendo que eles tinham dado sorte.

-Er, na verdade foi menos sorte e mais eu preciso falar com a Ministra, então... – Lily explicou, pegando o crachá com uma pequena careta.

Os outros assentiram com a informação, e James franziu o cenho, mas preferiu se manter calado. Desde que ele havia beijado a ruiva, não tinha tido a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela. Imaginava que ela não iria querer que os outros soubessem, principalmente Benjy, então preferiu ficar calado até terem a chance de conversar.

Ele não deixaria para lá, porque sabia que ela tinha o beijado de volta. Ele queria pelo menos falar a respeito do assunto.

Apesar da confusão mental sobre os possíveis sentimentos da ruiva, James conseguiu se concentrar plenamente nos treinos que antecederam a próxima partida, que já era eliminatória, então eles precisavam ganhar de qualquer jeito.

A manhã da partida foi, na verdade, o único momento (mesmo que efêmero) em que James e Lily não ficaram cercados pelos amigos. Como que pressentindo exatamente _o que_ James queria falar, Lily deu um sorriso e falou sobre uma das jogadas novas do treino. Ele semicerrou os olhos, mas permitiu a evasão. Não era o melhor momento de fato.

Lily desejou boa sorte ao garoto, um pouco sem jeito, sem saber se o abraçava ou não; James acabou com a dúvida puxando-a para um abraço antes que ela saísse. Lily relaxou e o abraçou de volta, mas se afastou com a chegada de Marlene.

-Foi apenas um abraço de boa sorte, calada – Lily sussurrou rapidamente. A morena apenas riu.

-Eu não ia falar nada.

Ambas sabiam que Marlene estava mentindo.

Ao chegar no camarote, Lily reconheceu Benjy e Moody antes mesmo de reconhecer a Ministra, e rapidamente se encaminhou para a direção deles.

-Ministra, creio que se lembre da auror Evans – Moody falou. A Ministra assentiu e se sentou. Lily aproveitou a área ainda vazia para fazer seu pedido após o aval do chefe.

-Ministra, estou aqui para falar com a senhora a respeito da investigação – Lily começou; recebendo como resposta apenas um aceno de cabeça – Chegamos em um ponto que nossa principal suspeita seja de que foi utilizado uma forma trouxa para o evento.

-Método trouxa? – A Ministra respondeu franzindo a testa – Mas trouxas não podem entrar na área em que Jack estava.

-Sim, não estamos pensando que tenha sido _um_ trouxa em si, apenas que esse foi o método utilizado.

-Então estão suspeitando de alguém com algum laço trouxa?

-Não necessariamente – Lily discordou – Não estamos pensando por essa linha, até porque não faria muito sentido, considerando todo o seu trabalho. Queremos primeiro ter certeza.

-E o que precisam?

Lily hesitou e viu pelo canto do olho Moody olhando-a como encorajamento. Então ela explicou à Ministra como os trouxas investigavam e o que exatamente ela queria fazer.

-Mas... cortar meu filho? – A Ministra sussurrou, olhando assustada para Lily.

-Senhora, eu entendo de verdade o que a senhora está achando sobre isso. Parece algo fora da realidade, mas é o que eles fazem. E eu acho que esse é o caminho para achar pelo menos a causa da morte, e a partir daí continuar a investigação.

-Mas como... _quem_ faria isso com meu menino?

Lily, então, explicou o trabalho do pai e a logística que ela havia pensado.

-Como conseguimos preservar bem com nossos feitiços, meu pai não teria problemas.

-Mas ele ficará... cortado?

-Não mesmo. Tenho certeza que ficará inclusive melhor que os trouxas se chamarmos um MediBruxo pra nos ajudar – Lily percebeu a hesitação da Ministra e observou o juiz dando o apito inicial – Sei que a hora é péssima, mas preciso da sua autorização para fazer isso. Quando a senhora tiver uma resposta, pode passar para Fenwick ou Moody que eles me respondem.

-Eu... certo. – Ela ainda parecia aturdida.

-Me desculpe por isso, Ministra. Mas a senhora pediu o meu melhor, e é isso que estou fazendo.

* * *

Lily nem se preocupou em parabenizar James por mais um triunfo e mais uma ótima partida – apenas um sorriso foi o suficiente. Parecia realmente que a Inglaterra iria ganhar a Copa de Quadribol, e o jeito que James olhou e sorriu de volta para ela, com uma piscada, dizia que ele tinha plena noção disso.

Enquanto Lily, Marlene, Remus e Peter esperavam James e Sirius saírem da área de entrevistas, a Ministra passou, se encaminhando para cumprimentar o time. Lily não pode deixar de prestar atenção em como James reagiria a Benjy, e sua surpresa foi ainda maior ao perceber que seu colega havia parado para falar algo com James, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou para Benjy.

Quando ele percebeu que Lily olhava, sorriu novamente.

Benjy olhou na direção de Lily antes que ela pudesse desfazer o sorriso em resposta a James, e Benjy semicerrou os olhos para ela, antes de voltar a falar com James.

Claro que Lily estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber do que se tratava – o que Benjy teria a falar com James? Será que ele mandaria James se afastar de Lily? Ou iria falar alguma coisa sobre o beijo? Ou pior, falaria o que Lily tinha contado a ele?

Rapidamente Lily organizou a mente. Ela nem tinha falado do beijo para ninguém (nem sabia se falaria), e para o objetivo de Benjy, contar a James que Lily gostava dele era contra produtivo.

Nada impedia de ele avisar a James para se afastar, no entanto.

Quando a comitiva da Ministra saiu levando Benjy junto, Lily prestou atenção no rosto de James, que não parecia demonstrar ter ouvido nada desagradável. Por fim, Lily supôs que Benjy queria apenas passar um recado a ela sem chamar a atenção, e a garota relaxou, à espera do possível aviso.

Ao invés de uma festa, o pós-jogo do dia foi um grande almoço para os jogadores e convidados apenas. Com a proximidade das fases finais, James queria a menor quantidade de distrações que fosse possível.

Lily preferia esse tipo de encontro; menos chance de se bater com jornalistas, os jogadores não ficavam tentando impressionar ninguém e acabavam sendo mais eles mesmos, era possível conversar melhor porque a música não era ensurdecedora.

Além disso, várias crianças apareceram, e Lily adorava crianças.

-Fugindo, Evans?

Lily olhou para cima e sorriu. O lugar que haviam escolhido era no alto de um morro, e da borda era possível ver o vale abaixo com um lago de cor incrível. A vista como um todo era de tirar o fôlego, então Lily não tinha pensado duas vezes em sentar naquela beira e apreciar. James aparentemente também não, já que se sentou ao lado dela imediatamente, oferecendo um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

-Obrigada.

-Desistiu de me seguir durante todo o tempo? – James provocou. Lily revirou os olhos – Tsc, tsc, auror. O que Sr. Moody diria sobre isso?

Dessa vez Lily não segurou o riso.

-Decidi lhe dar alguns minutos de folga. Mesmo que tenha menos mulheres para lhe distrair.

Um momento de silêncio se passou entre eles enquanto se lembravam do que essa insinuação tinha levado da última vez, e Lily desviou o olhar, corada, de volta para a floresta abaixo deles.

-Para ser sincero, mesmo que tivesse mais, eu estaria aqui de qualquer jeito – James admitiu após alguns segundos de consideração. Lily conseguia sentir o olhar dele no seu rosto, mas se recusou a olhá-lo de volta – ela não sabia se conseguiria manter todo o controle a depender do que encontrasse. _Ele é um suspeito de minha investigação_.

-Eu não estou fugindo – Ela respondeu à primeira pergunta – É só que a vista é algo a mais, e quis aproveitar um pouco.

-É, eu nunca tinha visto nada assim – James concordou, e Lily ficou levemente agradecida por ele aceitar a mudança de assunto nada sutil – Antes que eu esqueça, _Fenwick_ me pediu para lhe dar um recado.

Lily olhou para James novamente, e viu uma careta no seu rosto. Não precisa pensar muito para saber que a mudança da expressão se devesse pela menção do nome de Benjy.

-Ele disse que era para você ligar para seu pai e tentar uma visita amanhã.

Lily arregalou os olhos e se levantou num pulo.

-Eu preciso de um telefone. Será que aqui tem um telefone? – Ela perguntou, oferecendo a mão para James levantar também. Ele aceitou, uma certa confusão tomando seu rosto.

-Dificilmente, é uma casa bruxa.

-Droga.

-Mas eu sei onde tem um vilarejo trouxa por perto – James continuou – Na casa em que meus pais estão.

-Tem que ser um telefone público. Não é exatamente uma visita social, James – Lily disse.

-Então meus pais estarem aqui seria algo bom, certo?

Lily não sabia que Fleamont e Euphemia estavam lá porque ela estava, na verdade, evitando James (mas não fugindo!). Ele a levou para onde os pais estavam sentados com Sirius e Peter. Lily pediu desculpas por não ter falado com eles, mas eles disseram que não se incomodavam, e que seria um prazer emprestar a casa em que estavam para deixar Lily ligar para o pai.

Lily sorriu, mas não teve muito tempo para agradecer, pois James a puxou pela mão, um sorriso no rosto, e quando ela menos esperava, aparatou, levando Lily diretamente para a casa em que seus pais estavam.

-Um aviso antes de aparatar seria bom da próxima vez – Lily disse, fazendo uma careta. James sorriu.

-Próxima vez, eh?

Lily ignorou e andou até achar o telefone. Suspirou e discou o número tão conhecido, preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria nos próximos minutos. James fez uma cara confusa, mas antes que Lily explicasse, sua mãe atendeu o telefone.

-Oi, mãe – Lily disse, fazendo uma careta. Houve alguns instantes de silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- _Ai, Lily, quanto tempo!_ – O telefone da casa que os Potter estavam era alto o suficiente para que James ouvisse o que era dito no outro lado da linha – _Finalmente fora de uma missão?_

-Na verdade não, mãe.

- _Oh. O que houve então? Está no hospital? Se machucou de novo? Lily!_

-Não, mãe, se acalma!

- _Da última vez que eu recebi uma ligação sua durante uma missão foi para dizer que você ficaria um mês no hospital, e das outras vezes que você se machucou foi Benjy que ligou, então não tenho como imaginar outra coisa_ – A garota fez uma careta. Ela sabia que a mãe estava certa – _Não lhe vejo há mais de dois meses, Lily._

-Eu sei, mãe, mas as coisas estão...

- _Caóticas, eu sei. Quando não estão?_ – Lily suspirou. Novamente a mãe estava certa.

-Desculpa, mãe. Depois dessa eu _prometo_ que visito, assim que acabar. Antes mesmo dos relatórios. – Lily ouviu sua mãe rir do outro lado da linha.

- _Você odeia os relatórios, pequena. Não me sentirei tão lisonjeada. Se não é para uma notícia devastadora, a que devo a honra dessa ligação?_

-Eu preciso falar com papai. Preciso da ajuda dele.

- _De seu pai? Para a missão?_

-Por incrível que pareça, sim. Mas nada perigoso, juro.

- _Vou chamá-lo. Estarei esperando por você, pequena. Não suma assim, ok?_

Lily estava olhando para o chão o tempo todo, todo o rosto corado. Ela realmente preferiria que James não ouvisse a conversa, mas não tinha um jeito educado de pedir para ele sair, então ela preferia passar a vergonha.

- _Lily?_ – A surpresa na voz de seu pai era ainda maior que a de sua mãe.

-Ei, pai – Ela respondeu num sussurro. Seu pai suspirou.

- _Você está bem, pequena?_

-Sim, ótima. Não se preocupem. Nenhum arranhão há um mês. – Seu pai riu, e de canto de olho ela percebeu James abrir um pequeno sorriso.

- _Sua mãe disse que você precisa de minha ajuda?_

-Sim, muito. Antes de tudo, é sigilo, ok?

- _Estou acostumado com sigilo._

-Eu preciso que você uma autópsia.

O silêncio do outro lado da linha pareceu durar muito tempo.

- _Certo. Posso saber mais?_

-Er, sim. Meu caso atual é de um garoto bruxo que foi encontrado morto em um lugar que não deveria ter sido encontrado morto. Não foi encontrada nenhuma causa bruxa para a morte dele, então pedi fotos e no pescoço tinha um hematoma com diversos ferimentos puntiformes e pequenos. Fora isso, sem marcas.

- _Se tem um hematoma foi feito antes da morte_.

-Foi o que pensei. O lugar não pode ser acessado por trouxas, pai, mas a _causa mortis_ me parece ser trouxa. Um possível envenenamento?

- _Sem dúvida é possível. Teríamos que coletar amostras de sangue e urina. Quanto tempo de morte?_

-Não importa muito. Tem um feitiço para preservar o corpo. Seria como se chegasse um corpo de 6 horas.

- _E como quer fazer isso? Não posso levá-lo para o trabalho, pequena._

Então Lily explicou que iria levar o pai pela entrada trouxa do Ministério, onde ele faria a autópsia. Garantiu que todos os materiais que ele usava estariam lá, e decidiram que possíveis exames seriam feitos em um laboratório particular de Londres, onde as perguntas eram poucas e os resultados rápidos.

- _Não desapareça assim, Lily. Eu e sua mãe sentimos a sua falta._

 _-_ Eu sei, pai, desculpe. Depois que esse caso acabar eu vou visitá-los. Prometo.

- _Então te vejo amanhã._

Lily desliga o telefone sussurrando um "amo vocês dois" e se atirando imediatamente num sofá, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás.

-Dois meses sem nem falar com eles? – James pergunta quietamente.

-Eu tinha planejado vê-los no dia seguinte que recebi seu caso. Só pedi para Benjy explicar para eles.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas e trincou os dentes.

-Ah, então _Benjy_ conhece seus pais? – Ele perguntou. Lily gemeu.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso, James, por favor.

-Tudo bem. Podemos falar sobre o beijo então?

Lily suspirou, mas sabia que seria inevitável.

-James...

-É só que eu entendo que quando a outra pessoa diz não, é não, e fim de papo. Mas eu queria saber o motivo, Lily, porque eu _sei_ que você participou daquele beijo tanto quanto eu – James pediu – Se é porque você está com Fenwick – quando Lily começou a protestar, ele ergueu a mão – ou com outra pessoa, o que dá no mesmo no final das contas, ou se você só me odeia como há quatro anos atrás. Eu só gostaria de saber, para não desperdiçar o meu tempo, nem lhe importunar.

-Eu não lhe odeio, James – Lily murmurou – Por favor, não pensei que eu lhe odeio. Nunca odiei.

A expressão de James estava completamente confusa, e ele agarrou o cabelo com uma das mãos.

-Mas você me deu as costas na estação... eu não... não tinha outra possibilidade.

-Eu não te odiava, James, mas eu lhe via como um colega, e você... – Lily não completou e James soltou uma leve risada. Não precisava completar.

-Isso é um _deja vu_? – James perguntou e Lily suspirou.

-James, me desculpe, ok, mas eu não _posso_ nem _pensar_ sobre isso no momento. Eu estou no meio de um caso extremamente complexo. Não posso ficar pensando nisso.

Foi a vez _dele_ de suspirar.

-Você está certa, me desculpe. Não vou lhe incomodar mais a respeito disso até essa... situação se resolver.

-Obrigada.

-É _literalmente_ o mínimo que um cara decente faria, Lily – James disse com um sorriso, fazendo Lily sorrir de volta – Então... amigos?

O sorriso de Lily aumentou e ela apertou a mão estendida de James, ignorando quão certo aquilo sentia – ela não estava mentindo para James. Não podia se concentrar nessa... _situação_.

-Amigos. – Ela concordou. James sorriu ainda mais.

-Então você passou _um mês_ no St. Mungus?

* * *

Lily acordou mais cedo para tomar café e levar seu pai para fazer a autópsia e esperava que sua única companhia fosse Benjy, que ficaria com James enquanto ela estava no Ministério.

Para sua surpresa, Marlene estava na mesa com Benjy, conversando em tons baixos.

-Não esperava você aqui a essa hora, Marls – Lily comentou quando se juntou aos amigos com um prato de ovos e croissant. A morena deu de ombros.

-Você tem estado meio ocupada, Lily. Estou com saudades – Marlene justificou. Lily não acreditou muito, mas continuou a comer.

-Quais as novidades, Lene? – Benjy perguntou – Aproveitando a Copa?

-Sim, eu adoro esse clima. Às vezes nós ficamos acordados até tarde e ouvimos alguns segredos.

-Segredos, é? – Benjy perguntou, franzindo a testa de maneira exagerada. _Uh-oh_ , Lily pensou imediatamente – Como o quê?

-Que uma certa Bela Ruiva andou dando uns beijos por aí.

-Ah, _merda_. – Lily disse, com um suspiro.

-Tem algo que você queira nos dizer? – Benjy perguntou.

-Não. Exceto que estávamos brigando, e eu não esperava, e assim que eu voltei à realidade eu me afastei e nada mais aconteceu até então.

-"Voltou à realidade"? – Marlene perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas – Tão bom assim?

-Cala a boca, Marlene – Lily resmungou, corando, enquanto Benjy tossia para disfarçar uma risada.

-E sabia que não podia te deixar sozinha com ele – Benjy comentou, rindo – E o que aconteceu depois? Porque já se passaram alguns dias, não é?

-Nada. Exceto que ele praticamente admitiu que está a fim de mim de novo e eu disse que eu não podia nem considerar nada enquanto eu estivesse nesse caso e ele aceitou e continuamos amigos.

Marlene soltou uma grande risada, enquanto Benjy sorria.

-Agora esse caso vai adiante, eh? – Marlene brincou.

-Como você descobriu isso?

-Eu ouvi seu _amigo_ contando para Sirius. Eles achavam que eu estava dormindo.

Depois de garantir a Benjy que ela não se distrairia do caso por causa de James e garantir a Marlene que ela pensaria em tudo _depois_ do caso, Lily se encaminhou para fora do complexo para aparatar na casa dos pais. Seu antigo quarto permanecera igual; os pais dela sempre a convenciam de passar um fim de semana com eles quando ela podia visitar.

Ela não se surpreendeu com seu pai já pronto na sala, lendo o jornal e com o jaleco na cadeira – ele sempre fora extremamente pontual. Como combinado, a mãe de Lily não ficaria sabendo de nada sobre o caso, já que ela se preocuparia ainda mais com Lily.

-Tive de trocar um turno para poder vir – Ele comentou enquanto dirigia para um local próximo da cabine telefônica.

-Eu agradeço muito, pai – Lily respondeu – Esse garoto é filho da nossa Ministra, então tinha que ser alguém de extrema confiança.

-Será uma honra lhe fornecer evidências, pequena.

Lily sorriu. Ela sempre tivera uma relação muito próxima com seu pai. Eles assistiram o seriado de Sherlock Holmes juntos, e foi o seriado que, juntamente com a série de livros do detetive que seu pai lhe dera algum tempo depois, que fizera Lily querer trabalhar como auror.

Ele parecia animado com a entrada pelo telefone, com seu crachá de "consultor" e com a fonte no átrio. Enquanto desciam para as salas dos tribunais, o único lugar que teriam liberdade total para fazer o procedimento sem ninguém observar, o semblante dele foi ficando mais sério, mais parecido com o que Lily sabia ser o de Dr. Evans.

Na porta do tribunal destinado, a Ministra estava conversando com Moody e um outro homem. Lily e seu pai se aproximaram, e Moody acenou com a cabeça, indicando a chegada deles.

-Ah, Auror Evans – A Ministra disse, oferecendo a mão – E assumo que esse seja... _doutor_ Evans? – Ela perguntou, aparentemente incerta sobre como deveria se referir.

-Sim, sou eu. – Ele respondeu, apertando a mão estendida com um pequeno sorriso.

-Esse é meu marido, pai de Jack...

-Lily, você pode verificar se todos os materiais estão disponíveis? Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com os pais do garoto.

Lily assentiu e foi seguida por Moody, deixando o pai conversando com a Ministra e o marido.

-O que é isso? – Moody perguntou, indicando a porta com a cabeça.

-Meu pai é médico legista, senhor. Isso faz parte da profissão dele, conversar com a família de quem ele vai fazer a autópsia. Ele gosta de explicar o que vai acontecer, tranquilizar. Acho que é mais importante ainda ele explicar, já que são bruxos e não entendem como funciona.

Moody assentiu com a cabeça e indicou a Lily onde estava o material. Ela pegou alguns clipes da bolsa e transfigurou nos materiais que faltavam, para depois dispor juntamente com o resto.

Depois de cerca de 10 minutos, seu pai entrou no cômodo, vestindo seu jaleco. Ele foi até Lily, observando para ver se tinha tudo que precisava. Pegou as luvas e colocou um gravador igual ao de Lily em seu bolso. Moody deu um risinho ao ver o aparelho.

-Podemos começar? – Moody perguntou. Lily descobriu o corpo e seu pai se aproximou, observando cuidadosamente – O feitiço para manter o corpo íntegro já está desfeito.

-Lily, o hematoma é no lado direito?

-Sim, bem aqui.

-Hummm – Dr. Evans observou cuidadosamente a região e acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Concordo com você, pequena. Alguém inexperiente tentou pegar a veia desse garoto.

-Envenenamento seria possível, então? – Lily perguntou.

-Sim, claro. Vamos ver se conseguimos coletar um pouco de sangue quando abrirmos mais, sim? Um pouco de urina também...

Lily percebeu que Moody tinha um pouco de dificuldade de assistir o trabalho de seu pai, mas não iria culpá-lo; a perspectiva de um bruxo era completamente diferente. Lily estava se direcionando para o chefe, perguntar se estava tudo bem, quando seu pai falou de novo.

-Hummm, interessante...

-Pai? – Lily questionou, se aproximando.

-Veja bem, eu fiz duas ligaduras na veia que foi puncionada para isolar o sangue e colher dela mesma, sabe, mas quando puncionei para colher o sangue da região...

Ele mostrou a seringa a Lily, que não entendeu direito. Menos de 1mL de sangue estava grudado nas paredes da seringa toda aspirada.

-Não entendi, pai.

-Tinha ar, pequena.

* * *

James acordou mais tarde, já que era dia de folga depois do jogo intenso do dia anterior. Ele sabia que tinha que se levantar mesmo assim, pois dia de folga de treino era dia de pensar em tática.

Sabia que não teria o prazer da companhia de Lily naquele dia porque ela estava com o pai fazendo uma _autópsia_ (o que quer aquilo significasse), então sua babá do dia seria Fenwick. Sirius e Marlene iriam para outro jogo da Copa, enquanto Remus e Peter haviam decidido permanecer no quarto durante o dia.

Com um suspiro, James se levantou e se arrumou para o dia. Antes, pediu café da manhã no quarto e saiu com a prancheta. Fenwick, Marlene e Sirius estavam conversando no sofá, enquanto Peter e Remus jogavam xadrez na mesa.

James abriu a porta quando bateram para pegar a comida, e se sentou ao lado de Remus com um jornal na mão; era sempre bom ler as análises que os jornais faziam do jogo, para acrescentar algo a mais na avaliação dele mesmo.

Na hora, contudo, de colocar na prancheta, não conseguia se concentrar com as discussões de Peter e Remus sobre o jogo, então decidiu voltar para o quarto.

-Ei, Capitão! – Marlene chamou. James parou para falar com a morena, e viu de relance um sorriso muito suspeito no rosto de Sirius.

-Oi, Lene. Vocês não deveriam ter ido já? – Pelas contas de James, o jogo começava em duas horas.

-Sim, sim, estamos indo agorinha mesmo... Mas gostaria de dizer que sabemos o que você fez noite passada... – Marlene disse, piscando o olho – Bem não _noite passada_ literalmente, mas você entendeu.

James semicerrou os olhos em direção a Sirius e cruzou os braços.

-Você contou a ela? – James acusou. Sirius apenas riu.

-Como você se não foi a ruiva que contou, Pontas?

-Ela não... _acho_ que ela não quer que ninguém saiba – James respondeu.

-É, bem, ela não queria, mas vocês deveriam checar se uma pessoa realmente está dormindo antes de contar todos os seus segredos, sim? – Marlene respondeu. James revirou os olhos – Divirta-se, querido.

Sirius e Marlene saíram rindo, deixando James e Fenwick sozinhos. Fenwick observava James com um olhar especulativo, então ele preferiu encarar seus amigos jogando xadrez. Remus olhou de volta, erguendo a sobrancelha e quietamente sugeriu a Peter descerem para comer alguma coisa.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Fenwick falou.

-Sobre aquele beijo...

-Você sabe? – James perguntou surpreso.

-Bem, sim. Marlene me contou assim que entreouviu vocês.

-Eu não vou discutir isso com você, Fenwick – James cortou rapidamente.

-Qual o seu problema, cara? – Fenwick perguntou. Ah, então ele também perdia a paciência? Bom saber.

-Não tenho problema nenhum.

-Pois parece! Eu estou tentando lhe ajudar! – Fenwick exclamou. James soltou uma risada de escárnio.

- _Me_ ajudar? Como você quer _me_ ajudar? Quer saber o que aconteceu? Por que não pergunta a ela, já que vocês são parceiros _tão unidos_?

-Eu já pergunt... – Fenwick franziu a testa e então ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ah, por Merlin, Potter, você está com _ciúmes_?

James tentou não corar, mas sentiu o sangue subindo. _Óbvio_ que ele estava com ciúmes. Todo mundo já tinha percebido, menos Fenwick.

-Escuta... – Fenwick disse com a voz mais calma, quando James não respondeu – não existe _nada_ entre mim e Lily nesse aspecto, cara. _Nada_. Ela é minha parceira de trabalho, e nunca tivemos nada romântico. Lily chegou jovem na academia, e por ser uma mulher, e ainda por cima bonita, teve que lutar muito pelo seu espaço. Ela teria conseguido sozinha, eu não tenho dúvidas, mas a ajuda de alguém mais avançado faz a diferença. Eu fui essa ajuda. Por isso temos essa amizade. Mas nada além disso.

James não soube como reagir imediatamente. Deveria acreditar em Fenwick? Ele supôs que sim; não tinha nenhum motivo para Fenwick mentir daquele jeito.

-Lily não te contou que não tínhamos nada? – Fenwick perguntou. James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Não diretamente. Eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas. Principalmente depois que Remus começou a falar sobre recaídas...

-Ah, não – Fenwick negou rapidamente, com um leve sorriso – Não era sobre mim. Lily namorou um cara do Ministério, Amos Diggory. Mas ele não entendia a complexidade do trabalho de Lily, e não aceitava que nós dois íamos em missões longas sozinhos. Ficava louco de ciúmes. Lily não aguentou, mas...

-Ela mencionou esse namorado, mas eu não... associei. E tem também o fato de que, bem...

-Ela parou de lhe beijar? – Fenwick ofereceu e James bufou em concordância. Fenwick suspirou – Eu realmente não deveria lhe dizer isso, mas... Ela gosta de você, Potter. E ninguém está mais surpreso com isso do que ela própria, pelos conceitos que ela já tinha de você. Mas você foi um suspeito nessa investigação, então até tudo isso acabar, ela não pode fazer nada a respeito. Você tem que...

-Me afastar?

-Esperar – Fenwick completou – Como você disse a ela que iria fazer.

James e Fenwick ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. James tentou absorver a situação. Se Fenwick estivesse falando a verdade (e de novo, James não conseguia imaginar um motivo para ele mentir), Lily realmente gostava dele. Mas ele era um suspeito, e conseguia entender que não seria ético da parte de Lily simplesmente começar a namorar um suspeito.

-Mas eu tenho uma dica para o futuro. Se você realmente quer algo que dure com Lily, você precisa respeitar os horários loucos dela. Na verdade, respeitar todos os aspectos do trabalho dela. As missões, os _parceiros_...

James conseguiu soltar um leve riso. Ele sabia disso. Fenwick estava lhe dizendo que James teria que respeitar a amizade que ele tinha com Lily.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Lily surgiu com papeis nas mãos e uma expressão concentrada.

-Benjy, vem cá! – Ela chamou. Fenwick encarou James mais uma vez, como se confirmando a dica. James também foi em direção à mesa.

Lily espalhara diversos papeis na mesa; um era a foto do corpo de Jack na cena do crime, e James podia ver novamente o hematoma no pescoço; tinha também um papel carimbado no final, e parecia ser algo oficial; e diversos outros que James não conseguiu ler.

-Meu pai descobriu. O assassino injetou ar na veia de Jack. Grandes quantidades de ar. Gerou uma embolia gasosa venosa massiva. O ar não deixava o sangue passar, o coração não conseguiu vencer todo o ar e parou.

-Ar? – James perguntou. Lily olhou para ele e acenou.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar mais sobre o assunto, a porta se abriu novamente, e Remus e Peter entraram, o primeiro claramente contrariado.

-James, vamos na casa de seus pais, ok? Peter quer ver aquela porcaria de seriado de qualquer jeito... – Remus falou, pegando alguma coisa na outra extremidade da mesa.

-Não fale assim de Quincy MD, Aluado! – Peter disse, se aproximando dos outros. Então ele percebeu os arquivos na mesa, e engoliu em seco.

-É, é o melhor seriado, vamos logo, Rabicho... – Remus respondeu revirando os olhos. Peter balbuciou alguma coisa e seguiu o amigo para fora do quarto.

-Isso é normal no mundo trouxa? – Benjy perguntou a Lily, mas James percebeu que a garota estava distraída; não distraída, mas concentrada em outra coisa: seus olhos viajavam das fotos para o laudo, até que ela resolveu responder.

-Não, não é normal. Para matar uma pessoa assim, o nosso cara teria que conhecer medicina, ou já ter visto algo assim na televisão, por exemplo... ou... – Lily arfou – ou os dois! – Ela se virou para James, pegando sua mão para chamar sua atenção – James, eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre aquela sexta-feira, e eu preciso que você seja 100% honesto comigo.

* * *

 **Comentário Técnico:** coloquei uma linguagem médica para dar mais veracidade (e porque como boa estudante de medicina não conseguiria não colocar hehe), mas vou explicar tudo aqui caso alguém não saiba:

-Pegar uma veia é um termo usado para quando criar o acesso entre a veia e o meio externo.

-Puncionar veia é o ato de colocar uma agulha na veia e pode ser usado para coletar sangue ou injetar remédios por exemplo.

-Ligadura de um vaso sanguíneo (veia ou artéria) é usar um fio para ocluir o vaso todo por fora. É uma técnica usada para cortar um vaso ou colocar um conector em alguns casos.

-A embolia gasosa maciça Lily já explicou um pouquinho, e é basicamente aquilo: injetar um bocado de ar nas veias de uma pessoa pode matá-la. Nesses casos, acaba sendo difícil determinar a causa da morte na autópsia, e uma das poucas evidências é justamente a presença de ar em alguns dos principais vasos do corpo, mas não é muito comum de se achar. Coloquei aqui por motivos de ser uma história de ficção, mas que pode 100% acontecer na realidade!

Agora às reviews:

 _Helena Black_ : hahaha beijoooo! Aos poucos as coisas vão se encaixando né? Estou falando com várias pessoas que curtiram também, estou feliz :D

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W_ : hahaha sabia que você ficaria animadíssima com esse capítulo! Benjy sempre atrapalhando James haha Lily surpresa com os sentimentos é um dos headcanons favoritos! E os marotos não poderiam fazer algo que não fosse perturbar James! Será que tá estranho? Beijo!

 _DannyBlack_ : obrigada pelas reviews! James e Lily aos poucos se resolvendo hehehe E siiiiim saiu o beijoooo! Se seus melhores amigos não lhe atormentam por causa de seus crushes eles são seus melhores amigos mesmo? hahaha eita e agora será que descobrem?

 _Carol:_ hahaha beijos em meio a brigas são tão Jily que tem que ter pelo menos um em toda longfic haha que bom que tá curtindo! Um beijo!

 _Regiane Vitorino_ : ahhhhhhh muuuito obrigada pelo elogio! Adoro escrever e ouvir/ler isso é muito bom! Muito muito obrigada mesmooo!

 _Nessa:_ ahhhh amo fazer maratona de fic, nada melhor que ir dormir 3h da manhã sem nem sentir hahaha Aha, mas uma amante de Crimes! Vamos fazer um clube kkkk infelizmente não consigo estender taaanto sem parecer forçado, mas quem sabe se eu não tenho outra ideia seguindo nesse universo? Eu que agradeço por ler e comentar! Um beijo!

 _Mari:_ ahhhhh que bom! Passei um bom tempo planejando a fic antes de começar a escrever de fato, para ficar bem legalzinha de ler! Pode ficar animadona assim sempre, faz bem pra autora ler algo assim haha! Obrigada e até a próxima!

 _Vicky Blaack_ : bruxos sendo bruxos haha Lily com certeza tem algumas cartas escondidas! E alguém tinha que atrapalhar né


	15. Chapter 15

**Olá queridxs leitorxs! Espero que tenham tido uma boa semana! Várias pessoas já matando a charada principal haha**

 **Que bom que gostaram e prestaram atenção! :D**

 **Comecei a árdua tarefa de traduzir essa história toda para inglês, e postarei assim que tiver tudo pronto! Também estou começando a colocar minhas outras histórias no Archive Of Our Own (mesmo usuário), caso me encontrem por lá :)**

 **Hoje é dia de mais um capítulo, e o capítulo de mais ação hehe**

 **Aproveitem e obrigada pelas reviews! Até próximo domingo!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

 _-Meu pai descobriu. O assassino injetou ar na veia de Jack. Grandes quantidades de ar. Gerou uma embolia gasosa venosa massiva. O ar não deixava o sangue passar, o coração não conseguiu vencer todo o ar e parou._

 _-Ar? – James perguntou. Lily olhou para ele e acenou._

 _Antes que Lily pudesse falar mais sobre o assunto, a porta se abriu novamente, e Remus e Peter entraram, o primeiro claramente contrariado._

 _-James, vamos na casa de seus pais, ok? Peter quer ver aquela porcaria de seriado de qualquer jeito... – Remus falou, pegando alguma coisa na outra extremidade da mesa._

 _-Não fale assim de Quincy MD, Aluado! – Peter disse, se aproximando dos outros. Então ele percebeu os arquivos na mesa, e engoliu em seco._

 _-É, é o melhor seriado, vamos logo, Rabicho... – Remus respondeu revirando os olhos. Peter balbuciou alguma coisa e seguiu o amigo para fora do quarto._

 _-Isso é normal no mundo trouxa? – Benjy perguntou a Lily, mas James percebeu que a garota estava distraída; não distraída, mas concentrada em outra coisa: seus olhos viajavam das fotos para o laudo, até que ela resolveu responder._

 _-Não, não é normal. Para matar uma pessoa assim, o nosso cara teria que conhecer medicina, ou já ter visto algo assim na televisão, por exemplo... ou... – Lily arfou – ou os dois! – Ela se virou para James, pegando sua mão para chamar sua atenção – James, eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre aquela sexta-feira, e eu preciso que você seja 100% honesto comigo._

James acenou para o pedido. Lily estava torcendo para estar errada, porque se estivesse certa... ela não queria nem pensar nas consequências daquilo. Mas _tudo_ encaixava, então ela tinha que pensar, tinha que eliminar essa possibilidade.

Lily suspirou.

-Naquela noite... me conte o que aconteceu. Tudo que se lembra.

-Essa é a pergunta? – James questionou, claramente confuso.

-Não, ainda não. Mas ajuda se você me contar.

-Bem, fizemos como sempre. Levamos Remus para o meio da floresta, nos transformamos e esperamos ele se transformar. Corremos um pouco, tomando cuidado para não chegar perto de pessoas. Até que Remus voltou à sua forma humana, então fizemos o mesmo e fomos dormir em casa.

-E, hum, _todos_ vocês foram nesse dia? – Lily perguntou, hesitantemente. James franziu a testa.

-Sim, nós quatro estávamos lá.

-O tempo _todo_? – Ela pressionou.

-Lily, qual a sua pergunta? – A ruiva suspirou.

-James, você pode garantir que Peter esteve com vocês o tempo todo?

Lily, fazendo uma careta, observou o rosto de James se transformar numa máscara de surpresa, enquanto Benjy erguia as sobrancelhas.

-Peter? Por que... você acha que _Peter_...?

-James...

-Bem... não posso garantir. Peter se transforma num rato, então não temos como vê-lo o tempo todo. Ele geralmente fica ou comigo ou com Sirius. Eu... – James hesitou – Ele realmente não ficou comigo por um tempo. Não sei precisar quanto tempo. Eu assumi que ele estivesse com Sirius. Então não, não posso garantir.

-Você acha que foi Peter? – Benjy perguntou.

-Nós precisamos achá-lo. – Lily afirmou, se levantando, e sendo seguida pelos outros dois – James, preciso que escreva o endereço da casa de seus pais. Não consigo chegar pela aparatação de ontem.

-Eu vou com vocês – James disse, os dentes trincados e a expressão dura. Lily pensou em tentar convencer James a não ir, mas sabia que não ia conseguir.

-Certo – Lily aceitou, e com um olhar, Benjy entendeu e concordou com a cabeça, se virando de costas por uns segundos – Ei, James. Eu não afirmo que tenha sido ele, ok? Mas eu preciso eliminar a possibilidade – Lily disse, segurando a mão dele e olhando naqueles olhos castanhos. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Você está fazendo seu trabalho, Lil.

Ele apertou de leve a mão dela, o que ela assumiu como um gesto que dizia que ele não a culpava. James limpou a garganta e Benjy se virou de novo. James suspirou, e ainda segurando a mão de Lily, levou os dois aurores com ele até a casa em que seus pais estavam hospedados.

A primeira coisa que Lily percebeu foi silêncio. Ninguém estava ali? As luzes estavam acesas, mas não parecia ter ninguém ali.

-Meus pais saíram para fazer turismo hoje – James explicou. Lily assentiu.

Como as luzes estavam acesas, ela assumiu que Peter e Remus tinham chegado à casa, mas haviam saído, e sem ligar a televisão. Será que Remus havia questionado Peter e ele decidira que já tinha ido longe demais?

Mas para onde Peter iria? E por quê?

Se Remus estivesse questionando, e Lily achava que ele poderia ter feito isso já o garoto que era muito perspicaz e o desconforto de Peter fora claro, ela assumia que Peter fosse querer dar um jeito nisso.

Mas qual lugar? Onde Peter levaria Remus para "dar um jeito" nele? Teria que ser um lugar que ele conhecesse bem, mas que não fosse tão fácil de acessar por todo mundo.

-A floresta... – Lily murmurou. Benjy e James olharam para ela – Eles estão na floresta atrás de sua casa, James. Precisamos ir para lá.

Lily mandou um Patrono para Moody dizendo onde estava indo, e o motivo.

-James, nos leve para a beira da floresta. Não quero que o barulho da aparatação anuncie nossa presença.

James fez como solicitado. Quando as árvores estavam na frente deles, Lily pediu para que James os guiasse até o local em que eles levavam Remus para a transformação.

-Mas por favor, vamos fazer silêncio, ok? Tenho medo de eles não estarem sozinhos.

Lily e Benjy seguiam James com passos leves e firmes. Era evidente que James conhecia aquela mata como a palma de sua mão. Eles caminharam por cerca de 10 minutos, até chegarem numa clareira.

Lily conseguiu não emitir nenhum som, mas se não tivesse tanto controle, teria arfado com certeza. Remus estava cercado por seis pessoas, todas apontando uma varinha na direção dele.

Uma das seis pessoas era Peter.

Se a cena era chocante para Lily, era 100 vezes pior para James, e a ruiva sabia disso. Era o mesmo que se ela visse Marlene e Benjy apontando as varinhas um para o outro. Então ela realmente não culpou James por denunciar a presença deles.

-Que droga é essa, Peter? – James questionou com raiva.

Os três entraram na clareira, se pondo ao lado de Remus. Lily conseguia reconhecer alguns dos companheiros de Peter como seguidores declarados dos ideais antitrouxas de Voldemort.

-Então a ruivinha finalmente descobriu? – Um deles disse, um sorriso de escárnio escancarado – Demorou ein?

-Por que, Peter? – Lily perguntou.

-Achei que estivesse claro – Peter respondeu, a varinha agora na direção de Lily.

-Todo o resto está. Ainda não entendi o motivo.

-O mundo está prestes a mudar, Lily! Você trabalha no Ministério, deveria saber disso. O Lorde das Trevas vai tomar o poder, e vai ser matar ou morrer. Os mais fracos não vão conseguir chegar até o fim, a não ser que estejam _do lado certo_! – Peter gritou.

-Então é sobre sobrevivência, Pete? – Lily resumiu.

-Não, sua sangue-ruim imunda, é sobre poder! – Um dos seguidores vociferou.

-E para isso você tinha que _me_ incriminar? – James perguntou, a raiva ainda mais forte na voz.

-Era a saída perfeita! – Peter exclamou – O Lorde precisava de um ataque mais forte e público. Precisava de alguém para matar aquele pentelho. Alguém com acesso. Então eles se lembraram de mim, e me foi dada a tarefa. Eu tinha acesso fácil à sua credencial, então foi muito simples pegar.

-E não foi anormal nos exames de digitais porque James já tinha dito que você tinha tocado nas credenciais... – Lily concluiu. Peter sorriu.

-Confesso que fiquei preocupado quando soube que seria você a investigar, ainda mais quando você disse que assistia a Quincy MD. Roubei a ideia de um episódio antigo, sabe.

"O Lorde queria mandar uma mensagem à Ministra, mostrar que ele tem muito mais poder que ela imagina. Quando sugeri esse método, ele ficou encantado. Acho que ele nunca esperava isso de mim. As pessoas geralmente não esperam que eu tenha boas ideias, sabe? Nem Remus, nem James, nem Sirius. O Lorde também não, mas adorou a ideia.

"Seria difícil de saber como ele havia sido morto. Se não fosse você investigando, talvez não tivessem descoberto. Se vazasse que foi um jeito trouxa... imagina o rebuliço! A Ministra amante de trouxas teve o filho morto por um..."

Lily conseguia enxergar o que Peter estava falando. Não era difícil acreditar. Agora que ela entendia o motivo, todo o resto não apenas se encaixava – fazia sentido. Era elegante, até.

-Então naquela noite eu me aproveitei da minha forma animaga e saí. Peguei a credencial e parti para o centro de treinamento. O garoto já estava no lugar certo, e de costas para mim, então foi fácil apagá-lo com um pouquinho de éter.

-Éter não deixa sinais _post mortem_... – Lily disse, como uma explicação para Benjy e James.

-Uma fã de Quincy, assim como eu. Esse show mostra a brutalidade dos trouxas. Quem já viu ter que literalmente cortar uma pessoa, tirar os órgãos, para saber como ela morreu?! Mas agradeço, porque sem Quincy, eu não teria conseguido.

"Quando ele apagou com o éter, iluminei o pescoço dele com a varinha e tentei fazer como no seriado. Não consegui de primeira, mas lembrei que quando James e Sirius faziam o Levicorpus, as veias do pescoço da pessoa ficavam bem visíveis. Então ergui o moleque e ficou mais fácil."

-Então você encheu a seringa com ar, várias vezes.

-Mais vezes que consigo contar. Eu não sabia exatamente quanto seria o suficiente para matá-lo, então na dúvida, coloquei bastante. Até que o coração dele parou de bater e eu sabia que tinha conseguido.

-E usando luvas, claro, para não deixar suas digitais no corpo de Jack – Lily disse, gesticulando com as mãos como uma coisa óbvia. Peter acenou sorrindo.

-Você _é_ boa, não é? – Peter comentou.

-Mas como você saiu, Pettigrew? – Benjy perguntou.

-Os buracos de toupeiras – Lily replicou imediatamente, e Peter riu. Ele estava simplesmente deleitado com a sua própria esperteza – Ele se transformou em rato e saiu. Não é um feitiço de para se esconder, não é uma poção polissuco, tampouco uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Ser animago faz parte dele, então os feitiços de proteção da cerca não impediram nem alertaram.

-Viu? – Peter disse para os companheiros – Por isso eu não queria ela no caso. Sim, a ruiva está certa. Eu tinha apenas que observar para saber a que pé andava a investigação. Não parecia estar indo lugar nenhum, principalmente com James atrapalhando tudo com suas tentativas de ser notado por Lily – Peter riu – Acho que só Lily não percebia.

"Era meio patético, ver James passando por tudo isso de novo, depois de ter sido recusado há 4 anos! Mas era importante para mim, então eu nem comentava. Eu realmente achei que você não fosse descobrir, Lily, e quase estava certo. Se não fosse por Remus falando sobre Quincy e me chamando de Rabicho enquanto você olhava as fotos e o relatório da autópsia.

"Deu para ver sua mente juntando as peças. Então eu saí com Remus, mas não antes de mandar uma mensagem para vários repórteres dizendo que os aurores estavam vindo para a casa da estrela James Potter, que é o principal suspeito pelo assassinato do filho da Ministra! Assim que chegamos na casa de em que os Potter estavam, nem dei tempo para Remus pensar e o trouxe para cá, onde meus companheiros já me esperavam.

"E aqui estamos, num impasse. Bem, não exatamente. Mas acho que vai demorar um pouco para achar vocês. Mas podemos matar vocês e deixar James vivo, mas desacordado. Já suspeitam dele mesmo. E vai ser um extra o pequeno Potter, a família dos trouxas, ser o culpado por tudo isso."

Lily não conseguia acreditar que Peter falava assim do amigo de tanto tempo, como se não fosse nada. Então Lily deu uma pequena risada, evitando que James fizesse alguma besteira com a voz e com um braço que o empurrara para trás quando ele ensaiou avançar na direção de Peter.

-É, Pete, mas primeiro você tem que nos matar. Somos dois aurores treinados, além de James e Remus, que, vamos ser sinceros, são muito mais habilidosos que você.

-Eu só vejo um jogador de Quadribol, um lobisomem, um qualquer e uma sangue-ruim – um dos companheiros de Peter falou.

Antes que Lily conseguisse sequer pensar em atacar, um feitiço foi lançado na direção do homem que acabara de fazer. Ela não precisava olhar para trás para saber que tinha sido James; ele nunca se controlara muito quando se tratava de alguém chamando Lily de sangue-ruim.

Não que ela um dia tivesse precisado desse tipo de proteção, ela só não perdia a paciência com esse tipo de insulto o suficiente para sair azarando as pessoas. E se ela não precisava ser defendida de um Sonserino que a chamara de sangue-ruim depois do NOM quando tinham 16 anos, não era agora que como auror ela iria precisar. Mas James era James, então ao invés de reclamar, ela apenas suspirou e entrou no duelo.

A prioridade dela era prender o culpado, então Lily buscou imediatamente Peter, que durou 20 segundos no duelo com a ruiva; esse foi o tempo necessário para ela estuporar e amarrar Peter antes de se voltar contra os demais.

Como eram 5 contra 4, Lily se viu duelando contra dois dos seguidores de Voldemort. Eles eram infinitamente melhores do que Peter, e a superioridade numérica definitivamente ajudava.

Mas a situação se inverteu quando Lily foi surpreendida pela chegada de mais duas pessoas na clareira.

-Ah, droga, eu queria pegar o rato! – Sirius rosnou, tirando Lily da desvantagem de lutar contra dois. Marlene se juntou a Remus, que estava na pior pelo ataque que já havia sofrido antes dos outros chegarem.

Lily estava angustiada pela situação. Ela nunca tinha lido sobre, mas ela tinha certeza que aceitar ajuda de amigos não treinados _não_ era algo bem visto pelo Departamento de Auror. Muito menos por Alastor Moody. Então ela tinha vontade de gritar para eles saírem.

Por outro lado, 5 contra ela e Benjy não eram números interessantes, então a outra parte do cérebro dela dizia para deixar a situação e enfrentar as consequências depois ("mas senhor, eu tentei tirá-los e não consegui! James é muito teimoso, o senhor sabe disso" foi a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente).

Então ela decidiu num meio-termo: deixaria os outros participarem, mas ajudando sempre. Então quando Remus e Marlene pareciam não saber como se defender de um certo feitiço, Lily lançava um feitiço-escudo entre os duelistas; quando Sirius quase tropeça num dos troncos atrás dele, Lily estuporou o seu adversário; quando James teve que rolar para escapar de uma maldição da morte, Lily decidiu que era demais e com quatro gestos rápidos, tinha todos os seis amarrados a uma árvore particularmente grossa.

-Ah, parceira, não estraga a minha diversão! – Benjy reclamou com um sorriso, e Marlene bufou.

-Demorou demais, Benjy, você sabe que não tenho tanta paciência – Lily resmungou. Então se virou para os outros rapazes para avaliar a situação, e ficou satisfeita em observar que nenhum dano maior havia ocorrido (James tinha um pequeno corte na testa, e Sirius fazia uma careta enquanto segurava o braço).

-Quando você aprendeu a duelar assim?! – Sirius finalmente exclamou. Lily, Benjy e Marlene riram da expressão encantada e assustada do moreno.

-Mais ou menos na época em que ela foi treinada por mim, Black.

Lily se virou para a voz do Chefe com uma careta no rosto.

-Er, prendemos ele? – Ela ofereceu. Uma pequena risadinha a alertou para a presença de outra figura que ela tanto admirava – Ah, professor Dumbledore, que prazer!

-Fenwick, quero saber o que ocorreu. Evans, conserte a bagunça dos seus amigos.

Lily assentiu e se virou de imediato para James e Sirius. Remus e Marlene seguiram.

-Que diabos você estava pensando, James? – Lily perguntou num sussurro quando chegou mais perto.

-Eu?!

-Iniciar um duelo assim! – Lily explicou – Você em teoria nem deveria estar presente. Era para você e Remus terem saído e ter deixado eles comigo e com Benjy!

-O quê? _Seis_ contra dois? E eu que to pensando besteira? – James replicou, franzindo a testa.

-Hum, sim! Eu e Benjy fomos treinados duramente para conseguirmos duelar com números piores do que 3 pra 1, James, como você percebeu.

Ele ia responder, mas pareceu pensar melhor.

-É, mas ele lhe chamou de... você sabe o quê! Eu não consegui me segurar! – Marlene e Sirius reviraram os olhos enquanto Remus abriu um sorrisinho com a resposta do amigo. Lily também sorriu um pouco.

-E eu já lhe disse há muito tempo que não importa, e que eu não preciso que você defenda minha honra ou sei lá o que. Eu passei dois longos anos me ferrando um dia depois do outro pra estar preparada, e eu estou. Então relaxa, e deixa eu ver esse corte.

Lily conjurou uma cadeira e James se sentou. Era um corte pequeno na testa, e Lily já cuidara de coisa pior, mas como James havia rolado no chão, estava sujo, então ela demorou mais um pouquinho para deixar perfeito.

-E o que houve com seu braço? – Ela perguntou se virando para Sirius.

Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente revelou: não havia se machucado no duelo exatamente, mas sim quando tropeçou na raiz da árvore e usou o braço para aparar a queda. Lily segurou o riso e fez o possível para ajudar, mas avisou logo de cara que não seria definitivo e que ele teria de procurar outra pessoa para tratar corretamente.

-Bem, Evans – Moody disse, se aproximando do grupo com Dumbledore e Benjy – Apesar de tão acostumado com seu trabalho, devo admitir que você se superou nesse caso.

-Obrigada, senhor – Lily disse, sorrindo – Mas tive muita ajuda de Benjy e, claro, do laudo de meu pai.

-Ainda assim, impressionante, Srta. Evans – Dumbledore disse – Quem iria imaginar que o Sr. Pettigrew fosse um animago ilegal?!

Lily percebeu James e Sirius cruzarem os braços, tentando não parecerem muito culpados. Dumbledore e Moody sorriram.

-Sabemos, também, que ele nunca teria conseguido sem a ajudinha de amigos... – Dumbledore comentou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-E em situações normais, isso significaria 2 anos em Azkaban – Moody falou – pelo simples fato de ajudar o amigo nesse ato ilícito...

-Mas estou aqui por um motivo especial – Dumbledore, ajeitando os óculos, informou – Estive observando com atenção a situação de Lord Voldemort. Ele está crescendo de maneira assustadora. E já tem gente infiltrada no Ministério.

Lily e Benjy ergueram os olhos.

-Entendi que estava na hora de criar uma frente de resistência sem filiações institucionais, com o intuito de combater Lord Voldemort, e os Comensais da Morte.

-Comensais da Morte? – James perguntou.

-São aqueles que seguem Voldemort e apoiam a sua causa.

-Como Peter – Sirius concluiu, o tom de voz amargurado. Dumbledore suspirou.

-Sim, senhor Black. E esse infeliz caso nos mostra que até mesmo aqueles que pensávamos ser de inteira confiança, podem, na verdade, não ser. E é por isso que criei a Ordem da Fênix.

-E o senhor quer que nós participemos? Isso é um convite? – Remus perguntou.

-Exatamente, Remus. De início o convite seria apenas para Srta. Evans e Sr. Fenwick. Contudo, depois do que vi hoje, creio que terei de estender a mais quatro pessoas.

"É de fundamental importância termos bruxos e bruxas qualificados ao nosso lado, pois do outro há muitos. Cada pessoa é importante, e me faria muito feliz se todos aceitassem participar da Ordem."

-E eu ajudarei a capacitar os que não forem capacitados – Moody resmungou. Lily sorriu.

-Pode contar comigo, senhor – Lily respondeu rapidamente.

-Eu também – James disse quase que imediatamente. Os outros também se colocaram à disposição, e Dumbledore passou a explicar sobre o funcionamento, convidando-os para a primeira reunião após a Copa Mundial.

-Agora que está tudo certo e que a situação é diferente – Sirius disse, com um sorriso travesso – acho que é uma excelente hora para mencionar que eu e James também somos animagos. A critério de estratégia, é claro.

A careta que Moody fez foi suficiente para fazer até Dumbledore rir.

-Por algum motivo não acho que um cervo possa ajudar contra Voldemort, Sirius – Remus comentou.

-Sempre soubemos que Pontas seria inútil mesmo...

Eles continuaram conversando, Benjy e Lily discutindo quem ficaria com os relatórios finais e Sirius mostrando a Dumbledore e Moody a vantagem de ter dois animagos ilegais à disposição, enquanto Remus e Marlene observavam entretidos.

Um tempo já tinha se passado quando Lily percebeu que James não estava mais na floresta. Quando se atentou para isso, supôs que ele estivesse chateado por causa de Peter, e pediu dispensa para Moody, que concedeu após um olhar penetrante.

Sem perder tempo no meio da floresta, Lily simplesmente aparatou na frente da casa de James. Ele estava encostado numa estrutura da varanda, olhando para os pés.

-Hey... – Ela disse, indo para o lado do garoto e imitando a sua posição.

-Hey...

-Sinto muito, James – Lily disse. Ele suspirou.

-Eu também. Eu só não esperava. Ninguém esperava. Era Peter! Desde os 11 anos somos amigos, e nenhum de nós desconfiou.

-Ninguém desconfiou, James, não se culpe por isso – Lily argumentou.

-Você desconfiou.

-Só no final, e por sorte. Se ele não tivesse mencionado Quincy naquela hora, e se Remus não tivesse o chamado de Rabicho, eu nunca teria pensado – Ela respondeu – Eu fui treinada para isso. E não me sinto orgulhosa de ter desconfiado de um amigo.

James assentiu com a cabeça.

-Pelo menos agora você está 100% livre das acusações – Lily disse. Ele meneou a cabeça – E de suas babás! – James soltou um riso.

-Não era tão ruim. Uma das babás, pelo menos – Ele respondeu, virando-se para observar as bochechas de Lily corando.

-Benjy ficará lisonjeado em ouvir isso – Ela respondeu. James riu de novo.

-Eu tive uma conversa com ele – James comentou após alguns momentos em silêncio. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Oh? Conversa interessante, imagino?

-Muito. Bastante esclarecedora.

-Não sabia que vocês eram próximos... – Ela disse. James deu de ombros.

-É algo recente. E por recente quero dizer hoje – Ele explicou. – Ele me ajudou a colocar umas coisas em perspectiva.

-Benjy é assim. Eu tenho sorte em tê-lo como _amigo_ – Lily respondeu, dando ênfase na última palavra. James deu um meio sorriso.

-Amos Diggory, eh? – Ele perguntou. Lily gemeu e fechou os olhos, uma careta no rosto.

-Um grande erro de minha parte, devo admitir. Bom, eu te contei sobre ele.

-Não com nome. – James discordou.

-É, não com nome.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas encarando um ao outro. No sol, os focos verdes nos olhos castanhos de James ficavam mais aparentes, assim como as poucas sardas que ele tinha no rosto bronzeado.

-O caso acabou então? – James perguntou abruptamente, se virando de frente para Lily.

-Quase. Falta levar os acusados para Azkaban, preencher os documentos de prisão e os relatórios finais do caso – Ela explanou. – Mas a parte de campo está encerrada.

James exibiu seu meio sorriso de novo.

-Sabe o que isso significa? – Ele questionou.

-Que você pode se concentrar completamente na Copa? – Lily arriscou. James riu.

-Que você pode sair de férias! – Ele exclamou, e Lily gargalhou em resposta – Para onde você vai?

Lily se virou, de modo a também ficar de frente para James. Ele ainda estava sorrindo, e ela não teve como não imitá-lo.

-Eu estava querendo ir para a França – Ela disse, pensativa. James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas – Tenho um amigo que conseguiu me colocar na suíte de um capitão de Quadribol.

James encarou Lily novamente, e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

-Também significa que está na hora de termos uma conversa, Lil.

Lily mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

-Por que eu não começo? – James sugeriu e ela concordou com um novo aceno da cabeça – Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Nada disso. Não imaginava que eu seria o suspeito de um assassinato. E mesmo que imaginasse, eu nunca iria supor que seria você a me investigar.

"Lily, acho que você não tem noção do quanto significava para mim em Hogwarts." James disse, e Lily corou. "Nem eu sabia muito bem, porque eu tinha 15 anos, e o que garotos de 15 anos sabem sobre isso? Eu só tive noção do quanto estava apaixonado por você naquele dia em King's Cross."

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu.

Apaixonado?!

James riu da cara de surpresa de Lily.

-Você é uma pessoa especial, Lily Evans, e eu tive muito trabalho para... seguir minha vida, sabe? E isso parece insensível, e talvez seja, mas é a verdade. Não vou lhe falar nada que não seja verdade. E eu consegui. Parei de te ver em outras mulheres. Segui o conselho de Sirius e fui aproveitar a vida de jogador de Quadribol.

"Mas aí de onde eu menos esperava, você surgiu, e eu nem sabia exatamente como reagir. Raiva eu estava sentindo da situação, e me escondi nela enquanto pude. Mas quando deitei a cabeça no travesseiro... não tinha como descontar tudo em você."

Lily ia falar alguma coisa, mas James ergueu a mão, pedindo para continuar. Ela se calou e o garoto riu, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

-Você me surpreendeu. Não que eu duvide de sua capacidade de chegar onde chegou. Você sabe que isso eu nunca questionei. Mas você ainda é tão você... eu achei que você fosse me odiar completamente. Eu esperava muito mais hostilidade, então também usei hostilidade.

"Até perceber que você só queria fazer seu trabalho, e bem. Então deixei a hostilidade de lado, mas me prometi que não me colocaria novamente na posição que eu estive longos 4 anos atrás."

Ele sorriu mais e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Foi de surpresa. Num momento, eu estava tranquilo, e no outro eu estava odiando Fenwick por lhe chamar de parceira. E eu sabia que estava ferrado. Que era tudo de novo. Que eu teria um trabalho imenso em repetir todo o processo.

"Mas aí..." James virou a cabeça de lado, um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Aí eu perdi o controle e lhe beijei, e estava esperando um soco ou algo assim, que seria bem merecido, porque não se pode beijar alguém daquele jeito. Mas você me beijou de volta, e eu juro que meu eu de quinze anos não podia ficar mais feliz.

"Bem, podia, se você não tivesse parado de me beijar. Eu juro que enloqueci tentando entender, sabe. Não mudava o que eu faria, mas eu precisava entender. Só que você pediu espaço, e era a única coisa que eu podia fazer."

James abriu um imenso sorriso e se aproximo um pouco de Lily.

-Então eu tive uma conversa esclarecedora com Fenwick, e ele deixou escapar uma informação muito importante: que você gosta de mim, mas tem ética ou algo assim. Eu não ouvi muito depois disso, sabe.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos.

-E cá estamos, Evans. Eu estou na mesma situação de 4 anos atrás, só que agora entendo mais o que é estar apaixonado por você.

Lily mordeu os lábios e olho para baixo.

-Eu... Benjy estava certo. Eu também não faço a mínima ideia de como isso aconteceu, mas eu gosto muito de você. Minha eu de 15 anos não ficaria tão animada. Mas eu não tinha como evitar. Você simplesmente... aconteceu. Talvez eu tenha percebido aos poucos, como você tinha amadurecido, como era bonito, sua atenção. Você simplesmente me encantou, James, e pouco a pouco se enfiou na minha vida de um jeito que nunca imaginei.

Lily arriscou um olhar para James e não se arrependeu. O sorriso dele era imenso.

-Você sabe como é comigo. Horas impossíveis e imprevisíveis. Sempre vou me arriscar em campo. Vou priorizar o trabalho muitas vezes, e você vai precisar me chamar pro mundo real. Eu vou sair em missões e não vou voltar por dias ou até semanas, e estarei sozinha com Benjy em boa parte delas – Lily falou, o rosto sério – Amos não aguentou. Você consegue?

James sorriu e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

-Lily Evans. Se você sabendo todos os meus defeitos, sabendo que eu também viajo, que a rotina também é meio louca, sabendo da minha relação com a imprensa, ainda assim me pergunta se eu aguento ter que lhe lembrar ocasionalmente que é hora de parar, qual você acha que é a resposta?

Lily finalmente se permitiu sorrir, porque finalmente conseguia pensar na situação com clareza, desde o dia em que havia percebido no que havia se metido. E com clareza, a única coisa possível para fazer naquele momento era ficar na ponta dos pés e puxar James pela camisa para baixo, fazendo o James de 15 anos excepcionalmente feliz.

Ela também se permitiu apreciar o que não havia conseguido nem perceber direto da última vez: como as mãos com calos de James se encaixavam bem na sua cintura, como os cabelos dele eram macios, como quando ela passou a unha pelo pescoço dele, James tremeu como num calafrio, como ela se sentia simplesmente _bem_ nos braços de James...

-Você tem que me ensinar como fazer tudo aquilo que você fez – James disse quando se separaram. Lily riu.

-Segredo de auror. Vai ter que esperar Moody ensinar. Só ensino os feitiços que usei pro corte.

-Ficou realmente melhor do que o que eu faço normalmente – James elogiou

-Eu não podia estragar seu rosto para a foto do campeão – Lily disse, piscando um olho. James sorriu.

-Muito obrigado, mas sabe... não ia estragar. – Ele respondeu. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e ele, ainda sorrindo, abaixou o tom de voz como se contasse um segredo – Ouvi dizer que cicatrizes de lutas assim são sexy.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos. Depois mordeu o lábio e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Então o que você acha dessa daqui...? – Ela perguntou, mostrando uma cicatriz no ombro direito.

O sorriso de James se abriu ainda mais e ele semicerrou os olhos.

-Ah, auror Evans...

Mas o que com certeza seria uma resposta bastante espirituosa foi interrompida por uma voz vinda do jardim.

-Ora, ora! Eu venho aqui esperando encontrar uma história sobre como o herói da Inglaterra é o principal suspeito do assassinato do filho da Ministra, e quando chego, ele está aos beijos com a auror responsável pela sua investigação – Rita Skeeter disse, e depois gargalhou – Obrigada por isso!

-Ah, merda – Lily gemeu quando a jornalista se afastou. Uma risada na porta da casa fez com os dois virassem – Vai se ferrar, Benjy – Lily retrucou.

-Ah, parceira, eu pensei que um tempinho a sós com James fossem lhe dar bom humor, mas vejo que não contabilizei Skeeter nisso. – Benjy falou, se apoiando na porta.

-Vai se ferrar, Benjy – Lily repetiu. James franziu o cenho.

-Por que você está assim?

-Porque Skeeter definitivamente vai escrever tudo isso e vai colocar como a capa do Profeta: _ESCÂNDALO! A Bela Ruiva aos beijos com o suspeito – onde o Ministério vai parar?_ Ou algo assim.

-Ah – James disse com uma careta – Já comecei fazendo besteira, né? Agora vão duvidar de você – Ele disse com uma voz culpada. Benjy riu.

-Não é por isso que ela está assim. É porque o que será publicado é mentira, e Moody vai querer retificado – Benjy explicou, e depois riu novamente – Ela está assim porque vai ter que dar entrevista.

* * *

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W:_ haha realmente coloquei o vocabulário técnico para dar mais veracidade na história... esse rato maldito haha Lily realmente conseguiu se superar... espero que tenha atendido às expectativas!

 _Carol:_ que bom que gostouuu! Haha quem dera fosse CSI nééé... acertou quem era?

 _Nessa:_ haha bem melhor deixar vocês felizes hehe atualizações sempre aos domingos, história já está terminada! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Pois é, imagina como deve ter sido triste Harry sem família nenhuma! Continuação eu não sei, mas to pensando em talvez algumas short fics desse universo... Obrigada pela sorte, deu certo!

 _Vicky Black:_ Muahahaha alguém pega esse rato e faz de comidinha de Mrs Nor-r-ris!

 _DannyBlack:_ haha não tenha um treco por favoooor! Uma vez um traidor, sempre um traidor... mas ele tinha que ser amigo porque ele era amigo deles e às vezes se esquecem disso. Haha é para isso que melhores amigos servem haha obrigadaaaa!


	16. Chapter 16

**Olá, amorinhos! Enfim chegamos ao último capítulo (que é beeem curtinho) da nossa história :D Agradeço MUITO a todxs vocês que ficaram comigo nesses domingos, que se divertiram tanto quanto eu e que mandaram seus comentários tão gentis e encorajadores para mim! Já quero escrever outra fanfic e estou aguardando inspiração! Se alguém quiser mandar um prompt eu aceito kkkkkk**

 **Então obrigada de novo e semana que vem eu posto o epílogo! Um beijo para todo mundo e continuem lendo e incentivando escritores de fanfic! Não deixemos esse nosso mundinho acabar!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS

Lily não sabia exatamente o quê, mas algo estava estranho. A começar pelo fato de que ela estava, bem, _confusa_ , e ela não ficava confusa ao acordar.

A confusão diminuiu e ela entendeu o que estava estranho: ela estava descansada. Será que tinha dormido demais e perdido a hora?

Lily suspirou.

E só quando suspirou ela percebeu mais uma coisa: ela não estava sozinha. A descoberta veio devido a uma reação ao suspiro – o braço que a envolvia apertou um pouco mais forte, como que para impedir que ela saísse.

Não que ela tivesse a mínima intenção de sair. Apesar de estarem aparentemente num sofá (sério, sofá?), estava muito confortável. Então Lily apenas se virou de frente para seu companheiro e não teve como não sorrir com os óculos tortos.

Tudo se clareou em sua mente. Ela achara o assassino. James era inocente. Eles conversaram. Foram interrompidos por Rita Skeeter. Voltaram para o hotel, onde passaram boa parte da noite discutindo estratégias para a coletiva que ainda não havia sido marcada mas que definitivamente iria acontecer.

A conversa começou a sair desse foco, indo para coisas mais pessoais, para lembranças, para rotinas, para experiências, para alguns beijos...

E aparentemente para dormir.

-Sabe, eu não esperava isso de você.

Lily fez uma careta ao ouvir a voz divertida de Marlene. A ruiva olhou para a amiga e pediu silêncio, indicando o adormecido James ao seu lado.

-Já está na hora de levantar mesmo – a morena respondeu – Mas eu não esperava isso de você, Evans. De Sirius, talvez. Mas não de você. No sofá comunitário?!

Lily pegou uma almofada e arremessou na amiga, que riu ao desviar com facilidade. O movimento, contudo, serviu para despertar James, que piscou algumas vezes com a testa franzida, até reconhecer Lily e abrir um sorriso, puxando-a para perto dele.

-'om dia – James disse numa fala embolada, repousando o rosto no pescoço de Lily. Ela sorriu de volta.

-Hey.

-Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou, depositando vários leves beijos no pescoço e ombro de Lily.

-Ai Merlin, isso tá meloso demais – Marlene disse, fingindo nojo. Lily sabia que era apenas pelo prazer de irritá-la, já que a morena gostava de um chamego de manhã cedo tanto quanto qualquer pessoa.

-É só sair – James respondeu em um tom brincalhão.

-Vocês estão em área comum, querido – Marlene respondeu.

-Não seja por isso, vamos para meu quarto!

Marlene e James riram enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e resmungava, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos levantar que Moody já, já chega.

Lily teve que se desvencilhar do abraço de James, que sorria e soltava um pouco para depois prendê-la. Era idiota e infantil, mas era divertido.

Ela cutucou os lados de James até ele sentir cócegas e conseguiu se livrar com um enorme sorriso no rosto. James revirou os olhos, e sentou no sofá. Lily se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Evans?

Nenhuma voz teria feito a garota gelar mais do que aquela. Rapidamente ela se afastou do namorado e virou para encarar o dono.

-Mo-Moody, digo, _senhor_ Moody, eu-

-Tem algo que gostaria de dizer, Evans? – O auror chefe perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ela quer férias! – James exclamou do sofá, fazendo Benjy, que chegara com Moody, e Marlene rirem.

-Cala a boca, idiota! – Lily vociferou para o moreno, que apenas piscou um olho – Senhor, eu, erm, talvez precise falar com o senhor e... ai meu Deus!

A frase foi interrompida quando Moody mostrou a capa do jornal que trazia na mão: uma foto de Lily e James se beijando na frente da casa dele, abaixo da manchete principal.

- _Escândalo: auror e acusado aos amassos?!_ – Ela leu em voz alta. Engoliu em seco. – Senhor, eu posso explicar.

-Ah, isso eu sei. Para sua sorte Fenwick me contou a história, Evans, mas _você_ terá que contar para o resto da população – Moody disse – A coletiva de impressa será em 1 hora onde as entrevistas dos jogadores ocorrem. Não se atrasem.

-Benjy vai comigo? – Lily perguntou.

-Não, ele vai comigo para ajudar a preparar. Seu _acusado_ irá com você.

-A Ministra já está ciente do desfecho? Não quero que ela saiba pelo jornal – Lily questionou. Moody acenou.

-Expliquei para ela ontem à noite. Ela também estará na coletiva. – Moody se virou e saiu, com um sorridente Benjy em seu encalço, mas parou na porta, com um pequeno sorriso: – Depois conversamos sobre essas férias.

Lily assentiu e focou novamente no jornal, sem acreditar que a _cobra_ tinha realmente escrito aquela matéria.

 _Que James Potter, 22 anos, o atual capitão da Seleção Inglesa, é capaz de arrasar corações, todos sabemos. Quantas vezes não escutamos os relatos de pobres torcedoras que tiveram seus sentimentos esmagados pelo astro do Quadribol?_

 _Por que então seria diferente com uma auror? Principalmente se fossem velhos conhecidos? Certamente a auror Lily Evans, conhecida nacionalmente pelo mau humor e silêncio quando confrontada pela mídia, não tinha nenhuma chance de ficar imune ao charme do galante moreno de óculos. E também não haveria problema._

 _OU SERÁ QUE HAVERIA?_

 _Fontes secretas informaram que a auror Lily Evans não está na França de férias, como o Ministério fez questão de confirmar, e sim trabalhando na investigação do assassinato de ninguém menos que Jack Allison, o filho da Primeira Ministra!_

 _Quem está na Copa Mundial vai achar tão estranho quanto eu, já que a Bela Ruiva nunca parecia estar trabalhando, sempre vista com os amigos e com a esperança inglesa em quebrar o jejum sem títulos._

 _Pareceria, para qualquer pessoa, que ela realmente não estava trabalhando, mas apuramos que a auror Evans estava numa missão especial e exclusiva: vigiar James Potter. O motivo?_

 _James Potter é o único suspeito do assassinato de Jack Allison._

 _A comunidade pode achar chocante, mas nossas fontes dizem que Potter era, durante a sua adolescência, longe de exemplar, fazendo brincadeiras que beiravam a crueldade e azarando crianças mais novas. Como ele virou Monitor Chefe, em seu sétimo ano, é apenas mais um mistério que Albus Dumbledore esconde em suas longas barbas._

 _O companheiro de Potter nessa árdua tarefa foi ninguém menos que a auror Lily Evans. Nossas fontes dizem que eles eram quase inseparáveis nesse período, e que Potter sempre demonstrou grande interesse na garota._

 _Seus caminhos, contudo, se separaram e eles não continuaram a se ver após o término da escola. Teriam brigado sem chance de reconciliação? Seriam mais do que simples companheiros?_

 _Teria essa separação motivado Potter a surtar e a assassinar o jovem Jack anos depois, pouco tempo depois de sair uma matéria sobre Lily Evans nesse mesmo jornal, para chamar a atenção da garota?_

 _Quer tenha sido esse o plano ou não, foi o que ocorreu. A correspondente especial Rita Skeeter foi conferir informações fornecidas por fontes a respeito de uma possível prisão de James Potter, quando encontrou a cena ilustrada pela foto._

 _É esse o tratamento dado pelo nosso serviço de proteção aos suspeitos principais de assassinatos? Ou foi apenas os hormônios de uma mulher fazendo-a perder o controle?_

 _E o mais importante: por que James Potter continua solto?_

 _Só nos resta torcer para que algum outro auror consiga clarear a situação._

Lily terminou de ler a matéria com todo o rosto vermelho. Era ridículo! Como aquela víbora descobrira tanto da vida dela e de James? Como tem coragem de postar aquela foto?

-Eu vou me arrumar – Lily anunciou, entregando o jornal para James – Sugiro que faça o mesmo.

Ainda espumando de raiva, Lily tomou banho e escolheu vestes que usaria normalmente para o trabalho. Ela mostraria a Rita Skeeter quem ela era de verdade.

Marlene não estava mais na sala e James já a esperava pronto, vestido com roupas casuais. Não faria muita diferença – ele sairia de bonzinho de qualquer jeito. Apenas a índole dela que seria questionada.

-Então quer dizer que você não resistiu ao meu charme, eh? – Ele perguntou apoiado no sofá, os braços cruzados e olhos brilhando para combinar com o sorriso claramente provocativo. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não é engraçado. Não pra mim – Ela respondeu, dando as costas para ele e arrumando a mesa. James a abraçou por trás e repousou o queixo em seu ombro direito, depois de depositar um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

-Tem razão. Não é – Ele concordou – Mas vai dar tudo certo, ok? Confia em mim – Quando Lily não esboçou reação, ele a virou em seus braços e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos – Você é excelente no que faz. Não deixe aquela ridícula lhe fazer duvidar disso. Todo mundo também ficará sabendo. E... desculpe por, bem, esse jornal.

Lily sorriu levemente.

-Eu também tive um pouco de culpa naquela capa – Ela concedeu.

James beijou sua testa rapidamente e soltou seu rosto. Eles saíram para andarem até o ponto permitido de aparatação para a coletiva, fazendo questão de não se tocarem no caminho; James colocara as mãos nos bolsos e Lily segurava uma na outra quase patologicamente.

-Pronta? – James perguntou quando eles se materializaram na frente da central. Lily acenou com a cabeça. Moody já esperava por eles, assim como a Ministra e Benjy, que sorriu ao vê-los.

-Só está faltando vocês, vamos logo – Moody rosnou, se virando e caminhando para a sala de entrevista propriamente dita.

-Boa tarde – Moody cumprimentou o mar de repórteres enquanto Lily engolia em seco – Vocês devem saber que sou Alastor Moody, chefe do Departamento de Aurores. Convoquei essa coletiva para desmentir boatos infundados a respeito de uma investigação desempenhada com muito sucesso pela Auror Evans com o suporte essencial de Auror Fenwick.

Lily e Benjy se sentaram no centro, com Moody ao lado de Benjy e James ao lado de Lily. A Ministra ocupou a cadeira ao lado do chefe.

-Auror Evans foi a responsável pelo caso, então ela explicará os procedimentos que podem ser divulgados. Espero que esclareça algumas dúvidas, e peço que deixem perguntas para o final.

Lily respirou fundo e tentou ignorar a quantidade de pessoas esperando que ela falasse, com seus blocos de notas e os flashes que já surgiam. Tentou especialmente ignorar a loira com vestes verdes e pena de mesma cor.

-Er, boa tarde. Sou Lily Evans, auror do Departamento. Falarei um pouco sobre a investigação de Jack Allison. O Ministério foi notificado na madrugada da sexta para o sábado que o garoto fora encontrado sem vida no alojamento. O Ministério foi chamado e iniciamos a investigação após a coleta de provas. Ao lado de Jack estava a credencial para entrada pertencente a James Potter, e apenas por isso ele foi tido como suspeito do caso nesse momento.

-Dado o fato que você foi colega por 7 anos de Potter, será que a senhorita seria a mais indicada para essa investigação? – Um repórter questionou. Lily segurou um suspiro; eles nunca esperavam o fim do depoimento.

-Eu estou... acostumada, digamos assim, a lidar com pessoas conhecidas. Além de que eu não dou a mínima para Quadribol, então o status do Sr. Potter não teria nenhuma influência em mim. – Lily sentiu os olhos de James nela, como se ele estivesse duvidando dela, mas ela não se importou – Teve também o fato de que por coincidência, sou amiga de um dos amigos do Sr. Potter, e ele já havia me incluído na lista de convidados, já que ele não é de sair muito e gostaria da minha companhia. Como não tínhamos o suficiente para prender Sr. Potter, usufruímos desse benefício para que eu viesse sem levantar suspeitas da minha investigação, já que o sigilo seria fundamental num caso com poucas provas.

Lily continuou a explicar os pormenores da investigação, ainda sendo interrompida por perguntas dos repórteres, muitas das quais ela já teria falado em seguida de qualquer jeito.

-Como podemos ter certeza de que ele foi morto desse jeito mesmo? – Um dos repórteres perguntou – Esse método trouxa é realmente confiável?

Lily dessa vez não conseguiu não revirar os olhos.

-Os bruxos se esquecem de que os trouxas sobrevivem e têm uma sociedade que em alguns aspectos são mais evoluídas que a bruxa. É um método extremamente confiável, e o executor é renomado na sociedade trouxa local – Ela respondeu de imediato.

"E esse é o ponto. Chegamos à conclusão que Peter Pettigrew se aproveitou de ser um animago ilegal e saiu de perto dos amigos para cometer o assassinato e incriminar Sr. Potter. Tudo isso não foi motivado por vingança ou inveja. Foi a mando de Lord Voldemort. Estamos numa guerra quase invisível. Essa morte foi um recado para a Ministra e para todos nós: quem defender os trouxas, sofrerá.

"Eu não tenho muita escolha a não ser combater, dada a minha origem. Mas esse não é o momento de captarmos a mensagem. É a hora de revidarmos. Não podemos abaixar nossa cabeça e nos deixar ser ameaçados. Precisamos lutar de volta. O preconceito de sangue já passou dos limites."

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, então Moody tomou a palavra e reforçou o comentário final de Lily. Toda ajuda era necessária nessa luta. Enquanto o chefe falava com o apoio da Ministra, Lily encontrou os olhos de James, que estava lhe encarando com um sorrisinho.

-Sr. Potter, o que achou dessa situação? – Perguntaram quando Moody se calou. James apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

-Eu não tive muito o que achar, Leda. Eu estava numa situação delicada, e agradeço muito à auror Evans, ao auror Fenwick e ao chefe Moody pela condução de tudo. No fim descobrimos o executor e o mandatário, mas a batalha ainda não terminou. Precisamos lutar.

Quando a próxima pessoa ergueu a mão, Lily quase gemeu. Era óbvio que _ela_ iria perguntar.

-Toda essa dedução foi antes ou depois de você se envolver romanticamente com o principal suspeito do caso como vi ontem na casa dele? – Skeeter perguntou, causando um pequeno alvoroço na sala. Estava claro que todos haviam lido, mas não tinham coragem de perguntar. Lily trincou os dentes.

-Srta. Skeeter, o que está implicando é algo muito sério. Eu tenho ética muito grande em meu trabalho, e não acuso ninguém a não ser que eu tenha provas. Deveria tentar o mesmo. – Lily respondeu. Ela escutou a risada transformada em tosse de James, que se voluntariou para responder.

-Obviamente depois. Quando a senhorita apareceu de surpresa na minha casa, auror Evans e auror Fenwick já haviam feito a captura de 6 pessoas, incluindo o executor, Peter Pettigrew.

-Então não vai virar rotina a Srta. Evans beijar todos os suspeitos que ela tiver de acompanhar? – Skeeter perguntou de novo.

-Eu realmente espero que não – James respondeu com as sobrancelhas erguidas, fazendo todos rirem, exceto por Lily e Moody.

-Essa insinuação teria sido feita caso eu fosse homem, Srta. Skeeter? Porque eu tenho um pressentimento que não, e acho extremamente inapropriada toda a sua abordagem. Principalmente considerando que compartilhamos dos mesmos cromossomos sexuais.

Fez-se um intenso silêncio na sala, e finalmente Moody esboçou um sorriso.

-Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro – Ele disse, olhando para todos – que a índole e ética de Lily Evans não são passíveis de dúvida. Eu já averiguei o caso pessoalmente, e não julguei passível de represálias, pois o caso já estava encerrado e Sr. Potter já havia deixado de ser um suspeito há muito tempo. Auror Evans tem minha completa confiança e não tolerarei comentários desse tipo a respeito de uma das melhores do meu departamento. Alguma pergunta a mais antes que eu libere Evans e Potter?

Novamente o silêncio reinou, até que um mais corajoso ergueu a mão.

-O treino de hoje será aberto para a imprensa, Sr. Potter?

James sorriu.

-O treino de hoje está cancelado, Timmy. A Srta. Evans fez uma promessa que veria os pais assim que esse caso se encerrasse, e eu preciso conhecer meus sogros – James explicou, arrancando risos da sala – Preciso aproveitar enquanto Moody não arranja outro caso que só ela consegue resolver e desapareça por mais um mês. Boa tarde para vocês!

James levantou e apertou a mão de Benjy, Moody e da Ministra, os três sorrindo. Em seguida ele se encaminhou para Lily, fez uma pequena reverência e ofereceu a mão para ela, o sorriso já tão familiar que dizia que nada o faria mais feliz do que a presença da ruiva.

Devolvendo sorriso, Lily aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou após um aceno de concordância de Moody, rindo consigo mesma da ironia.

Quem diria que ela sairia com um humor tão bom de uma coletiva de impressa?

E, ainda mais surpreendente, quem diria que ela acharia um famoso que ela fosse gostar tanto, ainda mais um jogador de Quadribol? Logo ela, a auror que odiava a imprensa?

Fazendo uma nota mental de compartilhar a ironia, ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos de James e seguiu com ele, um silêncio que dizia mais do que qualquer conversa.

Ela sabia que mudanças estavam por vir, com a atenção que ele recebia. Mas ele também sentiria com o trabalho dela, e ela sabia que ele a respeitaria e apoiaria. E que estariam juntos, não importava como.

No final das contas, ela refletiu quando James gargalhou com uma piada que seu pai contara, virando para lhe dar uma piscadela, ela trocaria facilmente sua reclusão por alguns papparazzis se isso significasse que ela teria James em sua vida, a única celebridade que ela _definitivamente_ não odiava trabalhar com.

* * *

 _Helena Black:_ Peter é Peter né hehe obrigada!

 _Vicky Blaack_ : quem não ama essa ruivinha não é mesmo? Espero que essa resposta tenha sido suficiente para você haha

 _Mylle Malfoy P.W:_ haha superaaaa simmmm! Um rato mesmo ele. Eu vivo pra escrever Lily sendo a pessoa mais poderosa do universo! E para escrever Jily sendo o melhor casal de todos os tempos hehe

 _DannyBlack_ : hahaha tinha que ter emoção né meixmooo... James imprudente é meio redundante, esse cabeça levada... Benjy melhor amigo não há rsrs E tenho certeza que não são - pra ser como Skeeter tem que se esforçar muuuuito! Um beijo!

 _Carol:_ muito obrigada pelo elogio 3 ahh que bom que acertou! eu queria que as pessoas realmente adivinhassem :D Beijos!

 _Nessa:_ oxente, mulher, precisa ficar se sentindo culpada não! Hahaha esse capítulo tá planejado deeeesde o início de tudo hehe vamos ver se consigo bolar umas situações pra esses dois! Eu que agradeço por ter lido!

 _Mari:_ hahaha muuuuuito obrigada! Se eu realmente conseguir escrever um livro do início ao fim, tenha certeza que divulgarei aqui hahaha


	17. Chapter 17 - Epílogo

**Olá pessoal! Deixo aqui o epílogo de Um Caso de Copa. Obrigada a todos os meus leitores, e quem mandou reviews e quem estava aqui acompanhando domingo a domingo ou quem apenas leu depois de finalizada! Reviews sempre bem vindas hehe**

 **Feliz Natal para vocês e nos vemos depois!**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

-Marlene, se você foi minha amiga em algum momento da minha vida, você vai me ajudar.

A morena ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para cima.

Marlene estava na sua sala, lendo o que prometia ser o relatório mais chato do universo, quando sua amiga ruiva apareceu, sem nem bater na porta, um leve desespero nas feições.

-Lily, está tudo bem? – Marlene perguntou, satisfeita em colocar os pergaminhos (tão maçantes que chegavam a ser ofensivos) de lado.

-Sim. Não. Não sei. – A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e remexeu na roupa.

-Ok, por que você não se senta? – Marlene sugeriu, indicando uma cadeira. Lily assentiu e fez o que a morena disse – Pretende dizer qual o problema?

-Sim, eu só... eu não sei... eu...

Marlene estava surpresa. Lily quase nunca ficava tão confusa, sem conseguir se comunicar, demonstrando tantos sinais de ansiedade. Marlene nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez.

-Devo chamar James...? – Marlene perguntou. Desde que Lily começara a namorar o jogador de Quadribol há três anos e meio, ele descobrira jeitos de acalmar Lily em momentos críticos de seus casos.

-Não! – Lily interrompeu imediatamente, um pouco de pânico na sua voz, fazendo com que Marlene começasse a ficar realmente preocupada – Por favor, não fala com James. Eu... preciso de sua ajuda antes. Isso. Depois James.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

-Lily, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu?

-Você pode sair para almoçar agora? – Lily disse em resposta. Marlene não podia, mas ela daria um jeito.

-Se eu for demitida, eu vou morar com você – Marlene retrucou enquanto caminhava com Lily para o restaurante que geralmente iam, mas nem assim Lily esboçou um sorriso. Ela ainda estava meio pálida, como Marlene raramente via.

-Lene! Lily!

Marlene e Lily pararam imediatamente de andar e se viraram para o chamado; a morena com um sorriso e a ruiva com o corpo tenso.

-Indo almoçar? – Benjy perguntou, abraçando as duas. Marlene sorriu ao perceber o cabelo dele tingido de amarelo palha para algum caso.

-Sim, sua parceira está com algum tipo de problema aqui e quer me ver no olho da rua – Marlene respondeu.

-Então não está se sentindo melhor? – Benjy perguntou.

-Estou. Mais ou menos. Ai, Deus, vamos logo, vê se não atrapalha, Fenwick.

-O que ela estava sentindo? – Marlene perguntou – Oh, espera, deixa eu pegar meu gravador e descobrir que mistério é esse chamado Lily Evans.

Marlene e Benjy riram, mas Lily apenas continuou a caminhar.

-Nós estávamos ajudando os novos aurores com uns feitiços defensivos e aí ela começou a passar mal. Pediu pra sair um pouco para tomar um ar há um tempinho.

-Que nem no início da semana quando ela desmaiou quando tava fazendo uma poção? – Marlene perguntou – Evans, você está com algum tipo de gripe?

Lily retrucou algo inaudível e eles finalmente chegaram no restaurante.

-Remus também está vindo? – Benjy perguntou enquanto eles se sentavam.

-Não, hoje é quinta, só almoçamos com ele dia de segunda – Marlene explicou – Obrigada – Ela acrescentou quando o garçom lhe ofereceu o cardápio. Benjy pediu uma dose de Firewhiskey e Marlene pediu um drink, ambos dizendo que tinham uma longa tarde à sua frente, mas Lily pediu apenas água com gelo.

-Ok, Evans, desembucha. – Marlene disse quando o aperitivo chegou e Lily ainda não havia dito mais que 5 palavras. – O que você fez dessa fez?

Ao invés de responder, Lily tirou um envelope da bolsa e jogou na mesa.

O envelope estava lacrado ainda, então nem Benjy nem Marlene abriram.

-Eu... eu me descuidei. Uma vez, só uma vez – Lily finalmente começou a falar – Não só eu, a culpa não é só minha, claro. Mas... uma só vez, e...

Lily nem havia terminado de falar quando Benjy abriu a boca.

-Parceira, você... – Lily olhou para ele imediatamente, olhos revelando medo.

-Eu realmente achei que tivesse sido o calor e falta de sono e cansaço em geral na segunda, sabe? – Lily continuou, agora olhando para o prato vazio e se distraindo com um besouro verde que estava na janela ao seu lado – Não dormi bem nessa noite, fazendo uns relatórios, então achei que o enjoo de terça fosse só por causa disso, um mal estar comum, uma gripe. Na quarta também. Mas hoje? Eu não estava fazendo _nada_. Dormi bem, comi o que sempre como. Então porque eu enjoei? Então eu...

Marlene e Benjy agora estavam olhando para Lily com expressões de surpresa.

-Eu não sei. Eu tinha que descobrir. Mas eu não sei. E se eu.. se realmente for... eu _não sei o que fazer_.

Benjy segurou a mão de Lily, e Marlene fez o mesmo.

-O que é esse envelope, Lily?

-É um beta-hCG.

-E que droga é isso? – Marlene perguntou.

-É um teste que diz se eu estou ou não grávida.

-E por que ainda está fechado? – Benjy perguntou com delicadeza.

-Porque eu não tive coragem de abrir.

Marlene e Benjy se entreolharam, e Marlene suspirou.

-Do que você tem medo, Lil? Da reação de seus pais?

-Ugh, eu nem tinha pensado _nisso_! – Lily exclamou.

-Então qual o seu medo, Lily? – Benjy perguntou.

-Para começar, você tem noção de quantos casos Moody quer que eu pegue agora que Robert está de licença? – Lily perguntou – Como vou conseguir cobrir Robert com uma droga de barriga?

-Eu não acredito que você está surtando por causa de _Moody_ – Benjy replicou – Você realmente acha que ele vai reclamar com você por causa disso? Se você realmente estiver grávida, isso é.

-Ele não precisa reclamar, Benjy, eu sei que...

-Parceira – Benjy interrompeu e Lily se calou, tendo que respirar profundamente para impedir que algumas lágrimas escorressem. – Por favor não se preocupa com isso. Nós vamos conseguir te cobrir quando você precisar. Se precisar. O máximo que vai acontecer é você fazer trabalho burocrático por alguns meses.

Lily não pareceu se tranquilizar.

-Agora me conta porque que você está falando isso com a gente e não com James. – Marlene perguntou, e agora as lágrimas da ruiva caíram de fato. – A não ser que você já tenha falado com ele e ele foi um canalha e...

-Não, não falei – Lily disse de imediato – Ele está viajando e só volta segunda. Tem jogo sábado. E eu não... ele não é um canalha.

-Se você sabe disso, qual o seu medo? – Benjy perguntou – Porque se ele ensaiar qualquer tipo de omissão, _eu_ sei onde ele mora.

-Não tínhamos planejado nada disso – Lily se lamentou, enxugando os olhos – Não estamos namorando nem há 4 anos, droga! Que tipo de pessoa engravida assim?

-Qualquer tipo de pessoa, Lily – Marlene disse, se aproximando mais da amiga – Isso não é uma falha no caráter de ninguém, e 4 anos é um bom tempo. Não foi planejado, mas acontece. Além do mais, você nem sabe se está realmente grávida mesmo!

Com isso, os três olharam para o envelope novamente, ainda sem pegá-lo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum momento, Lily tentando criar coragem para abrir o temido papel enquanto Benjy e Marlene pediam o almoço.

-Hey, vocês por aqui!

Lily arregalou os olhos imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz do melhor amigo de seu namorado.

-Sirius! – Ela exclamou, tentando guardar o envelope sem chamar a atenção dele ou de Remus para o que ela estava fazendo – O que vocês... almoçando por aqui?

-O que você está escondendo da gente? – Sirius respondeu, cruzando os braços – James mandou carta para você de novo sem mandar para mim? Ele disse que não ia mais fazer isso.

-Uh, sim. Definitivamente. É isso que esse envelope é.

-O que diz a carta? – Sirius insistiu, puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado de Lily. Ele olhou de verdade pra Lily e franziu a testa – Merda, Evans, você está chorando?

-Quê? Não, não, é só, hum, alergia. Estou meio doente, sabe como é – Ela respondeu, enxugando os olhos novamente. Sirius e Remus não precisariam da risada de Marlene para saber que Lily não estava falando a verdade.

-O que aquele idiota lhe disse? – Sirius perguntou, esticando a mão para Lily. Ela, no entanto, segurou o envelope com mais força – Eu preciso dar uma surra nele?

-Talvez – Benjy interrompeu – Eu lhe aviso se precisar de ajuda.

Sirius sorriu em resposta – ele e Benjy tinham se tornado bons amigos.

-Não foi nada, Sirius, juro. Podem ir almoçar.

-Ah, fica tranquila, estamos esperando Moody – Remus respondeu – Ele tem uma missão pra gente pela Ordem.

Lily arregalou os olhos e depois os fechou, permitindo a Sirius a janela de desatenção que ele precisava para tirar o envelope das mãos da ruiva, que protestou ao sentir o que ele fizera.

-Sirius, me devolve isso, é _pessoal_ , por Deus, me dá isso aqui...!

-Ei, isso não é uma carta de James – Sirius exclamou, com o papel aberto – Que diabos é beta-hCG e porque tá positivo?

Marlene e Benjy olharam para Lily que estava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de choque.

Marlene se levantou e abraçou a amiga imediatamente, sendo seguida por Benjy, ambos rindo e dizendo palavras de felicidade.

Então, finalmente, lentamente, mas verdadeiramente, o primeiro sorriso desde que Lily pedira para sair naquela manhã se desenhou em seu rosto, aumentando gradualmente, concomitante às mãos que ela levava para o ventre, e as lágrimas outrora de desespero, transbordavam de seus olhos em demonstração da mais pura alegria que ela nem mesmo sabia que sentiria.

-Ai meu Deus – Ela sussurrou – O que eu vou fazer agora? – Ela sussurrou.

Marlene e Benjy voltaram para seus lugares, ambos com imensos sorrisos, ignorando os olhares devido à comoção causada.

-Eu não entendi nada – Sirius disse, se virando para Remus – Você entendeu alguma coisa?

-Eu _acho_ que sim... Lily? – Remus perguntou. Ela olhou para o amigo, enxugando os olhos e sorrindo.

-Eu... sim! – Ela disse apenas, e Remus se juntou aos outros no sorriso e nos desejos de felicidade.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Sirius pediu.

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer que estava grávida (grávida! Ela!), o grupo mais uma vez foi interrompido.

-Evans, Fenwick – Moody disse – Black e Lupin, que bom que já estão por aqui. Ah, McKinnon. Que reunião... interessante.

-Eu, er, desculpe, senhor – Lily disse, corando e enxugando as lágrimas – Precisei da ajuda de Benjy por um assunto, hum, _especial_ , e...

-É, é, eu sei. – Moody resmungou em resposta – Estava esperando ver quando você iria descobrir.

-Eu... quê?

-Você _nunca_ desmaiou fazendo uma poção, Evans. E vomitando por tantos dias seguidos, logo você que faz cada poção para enjoo que deixaria Fleamont invejoso? Ele tem um segredo para _esse_ tipo de enjoo, inclusive. Aparentemente sua sogra também teve esse problema. Acho que você não terá dificuldade de conseguir o contato dele para isso – Moody disse, terminando com uma risada, enquanto Lily ia corando.

-Eu... me desculpe, senhor, eu-

-Conversamos depois, Lily. – Ele disse – Você precisa de uma tarde de folga. Eu treino os novatos hoje. Fenwick, fique com ela, sim? E não precisa pedir desculpa, Evans. Black, Lupin, vamos?

-Espera, o que tem com Lily? – Sirius perguntou, ainda confuso.

-Por Merlin, seu animal, ela tá grávida! – Remus vociferou, e Lily teve que rir, levando novamente as mãos para a barriga.

Sirius arfou, mas não pôde falar mais nada porque Moody começou a arrastá-lo pela camisa.

-Nenhuma palavra para James, ok? – Lily pediu para Sirius e Remus, que concordaram ainda sorrindo, ainda arrastados para uma mesa mais escondida.

Quando Lily se virou para os dois amigos que ainda estavam na mesa, não conseguiu não rir com eles.

-Agora eu preciso descobrir como contar para James – Lily disse – Estou apreensiva com a reação dele ainda, mas... não esperava a minha reação com a confirmação, então...

-Eu _aposto_ que ele vai ficar ainda mais feliz que você – Marlene disse, e nesse momento os pratos dos três chegaram – Ele é um abestalhado completo.

-Eu acho que ele vai chorar – Benjy disse. Lily riu.

-Ele não vai chorar.

-Eu acho que vai – Benjy insistiu – Aceite, parceira, seu namorado é um chorão.

-Me diga _uma_ vez que ele tenha chorado.

-Hum, quando você parou no St Mungus ano passado, quando você _saiu_ do St. Mungus...

-Situações 100% normais de se chorar, Benjy.

-Vamos, eu vou lhe ajudar a achar um jeito de contar para ele – Benjy disse – Estamos livres hoje à tarde, vamos aproveitar, huh?

-Ah, injusto, só porque eu não posso! – Marlene exclamou.

-Você ainda tem o resto do almoço para dar sugestões, Lene – Lily disse.

E foi justamente por sugestão de Marlene que Lily decidiu ir com o clássico sapatinho numa caixa de presente – ela lhe diria que era um presente de boas vindas e seria o sapato.

-Espero que eu seja a madrinha – Marlene disse, quando ela estava voltando para o Ministério e Lily e Benjy iriam procurar o bendito sapato.

* * *

James estava feliz. Feliz não, estático. Por que não estaria?

Ele gostava de usar esses momentos – o caminho para coletivas de imprensa – para refletir nas coisas boas que o cercavam. Era como James conseguia manter o bom humor e relevar algumas perguntas mais irritantes.

Sendo a estrela que era no mundo do Quadribol, James sempre soube que teria que lidar com a imprensa, e nunca teve nenhum problema com isso; ele sempre fora muito bem quisto pela maioria dos repórteres – Rita Skeeter nunca fazia reportagens positivas, muito menos depois da situação da Copa Mundial passada.

Pensando na sua carreira, era difícil estar melhor. Ele continuava sendo a estrela do seu time de infância, tendo sido eleito o melhor jogador do campeonato 2 vezes nas últimas 3 temporadas.

Não apenas isso, mas se manteve como capitão da seleção inglesa, e era o responsável pela classificação antecipada para a próxima Copa Mundial – tanto que o jogo de amanhã não valeria de nada para a Inglaterra.

Ele conseguira um acordo melhor com seu técnico para visitar mais seus pais, e ainda conseguia ajudar Aluado todas as noites de Lua Cheia sem levantar qualquer tipo de suspeita.

E também conseguia tempo para trabalhar com a Ordem da Fênix, que aos poucos se tornava cada vez mais importante na sua vida, que estaria caótica não fosse por _ela_.

Lily Evans.

Desde que ele e Lily começaram a namorar, era difícil ver James de mau humor. A ruiva entrara na sua vida de um jeito que ele não sabia como fazia antes dela. Eles só não estavam juntos durante as noites de Lua Cheia ou quando eles iriam trabalhar – ela em missões pelo Departamento de Aurores, ele em partidas fora da cidade (e às vezes ele até conseguia levá-la para essas partidas).

Moody tinha a tendência de colocar James e Lily juntos em missões pela Ordem, o que funcionava muito bem para eles – particularmente para James depois do susto de Lily ter passado duas semanas no St. Mungus no ano anterior por uma missão como auror.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, só de pensar em Lily ele sorria. Sua paixão de adolescência, um romance tão improvável na época, agora sendo uma realidade melhor que seus sonhos de estudante.

Naquela sexta-feira em particular, contudo, logo após o sorriso ao pensar na ruiva, ele franziu a testa. Desde o início da semana ela não estava se sentindo tão bem, enjoada e vomitando, e ele estava preocupado se ela estaria doente.

Nem mesmo a maravilhosa poção que ela mesma fazia ajudou tanto.

Quando James se deu conta, ele já estava sentado à mesa para a coletiva de imprensa. Com um balanço de cabeça, ele tirou Lily da mente e se concentrou nas perguntas que lhe eram feitas.

Primeiro sobre a expectativa para o jogo do dia seguinte contra a Escócia – um bom jogo, mesmo que não tenha tanto valor em relação a classificação, mas uma boa oportunidade para testar novos jogadores, lembrando sempre da qualidade do outro time.

As coisas para melhorar até a Copa Mundial que se aproximava – algumas coisas, mas que só poderiam ser firmadas com o time realmente definido.

Se ele achava que as chances da Inglaterra eram tão boas quanto na Copa passada – as mesmas de sempre, Karen, as mesmas de sempre.

Se o fato de a namorada dele ter passado a tarde do dia anterior fazendo compras em lojas infantis trouxas com outro homem iria afetar o jogo.

-Er, quê? – James perguntou, o sorriso fácil e carismático desaparecendo. O jornalista que perguntou, contudo, mostrava um sorriso levemente maldoso no rosto e um jornal na mão. De longe, tudo que James conseguia ver era uma foto mostrando uma cabeleira ruiva sendo recostada no ombro de um homem com um cabelo extremamente claro, andando lado a lado, os braços entrelaçados e uma sacola rosa no outro braço, às vezes a cabeça se afastando e virando para encarar o homem e mostrando o sorriso brilhante de Lily Evans. Acima da imagem, a manchete clamava "BELA RUIVA E LOIRO DESCONHECIDO: ESTARIA A AUROR TENDO UM CASO QUE LHE IMPOSSIBILITARIA DE TRABALHAR PELOS PRÓXIMOS 9 MESES?"

James sentiu o sangue se esvaindo do seu rosto. Não precisava nem ler a matéria para saber que tinha sido escrita por Rita Skeeter; ninguém mais seria capaz de escrever uma matéria como aquela.

Engolindo em seco, James forçou um sorriso.

 _9 meses._

-Ao contrário do que algumas pessoas pensam – Ele respondeu, tentando manter a voz calma – é possível que mulheres e homens possam ser amigos. Isso não afeta em nada como eu jogarei amanhã. Se acabaram as perguntas sobre Quadribol, então estou de saída. Obrigado a todos.

Ainda com um sorriso forçado, James se levantou e, como se combinado, Diana, que assistia à coletiva, tomou seu lugar com um aceno de cabeça. Assim que saiu da sala da coletiva, James já começava a imaginar onde Lily poderia estar naquele momento.

Ele estava com a cabeça confusa. Ele confiava em Lily. 100%. Antes mesmo de começarem a namorar eles tinham tido uma conversa sobre ciúmes – mas tinha sido mais especificamente com Benjy e companheiros aurores e missões. Ela não estava em missão, e aquele não parecia ser Benjy.

James tentava racionalizar. A reposta que ele dera ao inconveniente repórter era a lógica, era a que ele sabia que deveria ser verdade – mas naquele momento de descoberta, era difícil não deixar sua mente viajar.

E a caixinha de veludo em seu bolso, que ele levava consigo para todos os lugares, parecia mais pesada.

Ainda estava parado tentando racionalizar o que ele deveria fazer agora quando o coordenador da seleção apareceu com uma cópia do jornal na mão, jogando na direção de James.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vai logo – ele disse. James acenou positivamente e pegou a varinha – Só não se atrase para o jogo, Potter.

James aparatou no lobby do Ministério da Magia, no espaço reservado para visitantes. Se encaminhou para o átrio, onde teve a varinha verificada e um crachá emitido. Esse ritual já era comum para James, considerando a quantidade de vezes que ele já viera visitar Lily ou para reuniões com Moody.

Ao entrar no Departamento de Aurores, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça alguns funcionários que já conheciam de tanto que ele ia ali. Foi em direção ao cubículo de Lily, mas ela não estava ali. Será que tinha recebido alguma missão naquele dia? Ou no dia anterior, e na foto ela realmente estava numa missão?

Com um suspiro, ele se sentou na cadeira de Lily e estudou a mesa dela. Ele sempre se divertia com a organização quase obsessiva do seu espaço de trabalho, mas naquele dia conseguia perceber algumas coisas fora do lugar, gavetas entreabertas e penas soltas.

-Você não deveria estar na Escócia?

James olhou para cima e percebeu Moody lhe encarando.

-Uh, sim. Mas...

James não terminou de explicar, ele só mostrou o jornal para Moody, que bufou.

-Eu não gosto de você atrapalhando Evans durante o trabalho, Potter – Moody disse – Mas hoje abrirei uma exceção. Campo de treinamento. Aproveite e leve isso para ela, sim?

James pegou o frasquinho de poção que Moody lhe entregou aturdido, levantou e foi para o campo de treinamento. Ele mesmo havia participado de algumas "aulas" com Moody, Lily e Benjy antes de entrar para a Ordem.

Dava para ouvir do lado de fora da porta que Lily estava ensinando algum feitiço novo para os recém-chegados. Havia cerca de 2 anos que Moody havia escalado Lily para repassar conhecimento aos novos.

Com cuidado, ele entrou na sala e observou a namorada corrigindo posicionamento e movimentação de pulso. Não tinha como não admirar o quanto ela se importava e o quanto se esforçava para fazer um trabalho bem feito.

Tão concentrada estava que nem mesmo percebeu James entrando e fechando a porta quietamente. Aos poucos alguns dos novatos foram percebendo a presença de James, e cutucavam um ao outro. Não era novidade que ele e Lily estavam em um relacionamento, e a maioria dali já havia visto os dois juntos.

-Hum, Evans, acho que tem alguém querendo falar com você – Uma garota falou, indicando a porta com a cabeça.

Lily se virou e viu James, que estava com a mão levantada num aceno discreto. Ela franziu a testa, escondendo um sorriso, e James pôde perceber um leve rubor em seu rosto.

-Er, continuem praticando um pouco – Ela falou – Não vou demorar muito.

A expressão de alguns dos novatos indicava que eles haviam visto o jornal e discordavam da não demora de Lily.

-Hey, o que houve? – Lily disse, se aproximando de James e dando um leve sorriso – Você não deveria estar na Escócia sendo uma estrela? – Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura – O que é isso na sua mão?

-Moody mandou para você – Ele respondeu, estendendo a poção. Ela sorriu e pegou o frasco, virando de uma só vez – Você está bem?

-Quê? Estou sim, só um pouco, er, enjoada. Mas tudo ótimo – Ela respondeu, ajeitando a blusa – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Em respostas, James mostrou a capa do jornal para Lily, que fez uma cara de surpresa e depois suspirou.

-Vamos fazer uma pausa de 30 minutos, ok? Aproveitem para descansar. Já volto – Ela falou para o resto da classe.

James conseguiu ver alguns risinhos e moedas trocando de mãos antes de ser puxado por Lily para outra sala.

James engoliu em seco quando Lily mordeu o lábio. Ela fazia isso quando estava nervosa. Por que ela estava nervosa?

-É Benjy – Lily disse de imediato – Ele tingiu o cabelo para uma missão.

-Oh – James se sentiu mais aliviado, mas não tanto pois o nervosismo continuava ali.

-Você, hum, como você conseguiu esse jornal? Pensei que não lesse mais isso perto de jogos – Ela continuou, quando James não evoluiu com a conversa.

-Não leio. Foi um repórter que me mostrou durante a coletiva de imprensa.

-Por favor me diz que você não saiu imediatamente de lá – Lily pediu, levando as mãos ao seu próprio pescoço. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não saí. Antes eu fingi que sabia o que estava acontecendo nessa foto – Ele respondeu, um pouco de irritação na sua voz – Você não deveria estar trabalhando ontem? Aqui mesmo?

-Moody nos deu a tarde livre devido às circunstâncias – Lily explicou e suspirou – Eu ia lhe falar de um jeito melhor, juro que ia, mas estava esperando você chegar na segunda, sabe? Não é o tipo de coisa que se fala numa carta, não acha?

-Que circunstâncias? – James perguntou, cruzando os braços. Lily franziu a testa.

-Você não leu a matéria? – Ela questionou. James negou com a cabeça – Oh. Hum, ok, ainda dá tempo de eu salvar isso! Espera aí!

Lily se virou para um armário. James não tinha percebido que eles estavam na sala em que deixavam os materiais para ir para o centro de treinamento. Enquanto Lily procurava alguma coisa no armário, James finalmente resolveu ler a matéria. Chegou na metade e parou. Releu. Empacou no meio novamente.

-Lil – Ele disse, a voz rouca e o coração acelerado. A ruiva soltou uma exclamação e se virou para ele, uma caixa de presente na mão.

-Eu ia lhe dar como um presente de boas-vindas, mas Rita Skeeter estragou a surpresa – Lily comentou, extremamente corada.

-Lily, isso é verdade?

-Quê? Que parte? – Ela perguntou – A que estou tendo um caso? Não mesmo. A não ser que você se considere um caso. Então sim.

-A outra coisa, Lily – James perguntou, deixando o jornal de lado e se aproximando da garota. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para a caixa novamente, abrindo-a.

-Eu não sabia se você iria preferir do Puddlemore ou da Inglaterra, então por via das dúvidas eu coloquei o símbolo da Grifinória que não teria erro...

James desviou o olhar dela e encarou a caixa: entre um mundo de papel picotado, estavam dois sapatinhos de pano, minúsculos, tão pequenos que James conseguiu pegar os dois em uma só mão, tomando cuidado para não os amassar. Em cima, o leão da Grifinória, mas quando ele virou a sola, viu seu número e seu nome, como se fosse o seu velho uniforme de Quadribol.

Ele olhou para Lily de novo, boquiaberto; a ruiva estava apreensiva, o lábio inferior ainda sofrendo entre os dentes.

James olhou para o sapato de novo.

Vagarosamente ele estendeu a mão em direção a Lily, observando com cuidado o caminho que a mão fazia, mais lentamente que jamais havia feito para tocar na namorada. Ele hesitou quando estava a alguns centímetros da barriga dela, então Lily pegou a mão dele, elevou a sua blusa, e encostou a mão dele logo abaixo do umbigo.

James olhou para Lily, e percebeu algumas lágrimas no rosto dela.

-Você tem certeza? Isso não é nenhuma vingança pela brincadeira da semana passada não, né? – Ele sussurrou.

Lily riu e negou com a cabeça.

James ainda estava levemente boquiaberto, um pouco em choque.

Ele seria pai! Lily estava grávida dele. _Grávida_. Eles realmente iriam começar a família como ele sempre sonhou. Não seria só ele e Lily, agora tinha um embrulho no braço dele quando pensava no futuro. James e Lily Potter, e filho. Ou filha. Ele não se importava muito. Ele devolveu os sapatos para a caixa que Lily apoiara numa mesa e levou a outra mão para o ventre da namorada, sentindo a caixinha de veludo quando vez o movimento.

Oh, droga. Ele tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

Ele só percebeu que tinha se lamentado em voz alta quando percebeu Lily se afastando, um olhar que misturava dor e raiva.

-Não, não, você não entendeu – James exclamou rapidamente, pois ela estava começando a pegar suas coisas de volta – Me escuta! Eu tinha uma surpresa pra você também! Eu ia voltar no domingo ao invés da segunda, estava combinando com Remus para me ajudar. Eu fiz uma reserva naquele restaurante que fomos em Barcelona no nosso primeiro encontro.

-Não foi um encontro – Lily retrucou, por força do hábito. James sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Tava tudo planejado, inclusive. Agora vai parecer que estou fazendo isso porque você está grávida, mas saiba que não, ok? – James disse. Lily franziu a testa em confusão, até que James respirou fundo e apoiou um joelho no chão.

-Ai meu Deus – Ela exclamou, levando as mãos à boca.

-Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você, Lil. Eu te amo há tanto, mas tanto tempo. Você é sempre a melhor parte do meu dia. Eu morro de preocupação quando você sai nas suas missões, e eu fico ansioso pra lhe ver toda noite. Eu não sei o que eu faria da minha vida sem você agora que você está tão intrinsecamente conectada em tudo. Você não apenas é a auror mais foda que existe nesse lugar, e eu to incluindo Moody nisso, mas você também é uma pessoa maravilhosa, em quem me inspiro todos os dias. Eu sonho todo dia em poder dizer que sou seu marido, e tenho carregado esse anel há 4 meses comigo, sem ter coragem de fazer o que estou fazendo. Lily Evans, você me dá a incrível honra de aceitar se casar comigo?

As lágrimas no rosto de Lily apenas aumentaram, e, sem conseguir falar, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, se aproximando de James e puxando-o pela camisa da seleção inglesa para ficar em pé e ela poder puxá-lo para um beijo.

-Eu te amo tanto – Ela sussurrou, quando conseguiu falar novamente. James segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos e sorria jubilante – Eu sei que não tínhamos planejado isso agora, mas aconteceu e...

-Shhh – James disse, colocando seu indicador nos lábios dela – Eu te amo. E já amo esse menino com todo meu coração.

-Menino, é?

-Eu tenho um pressentimento.

Lily riu e fungou.

-Tinha que ser seu filho me deixando toda emotiva desse jeito.

James riu e soltou o rosto dela, pegando sua mão esquerda e colocando o anel ali.

-Herança da família Potter – Ele disse, quando Lily olhou para o anel, parecendo ter perdido a capacidade de falar – Quando começamos a namorar, minha mãe separou o anel e me deu. Eu sempre deixei no meu antigo quarto na casa deles, pra você não se sentir pressionada caso achasse.

-É lindo. James, é...

-Parceira, se você ainda não viu o jornal, sugiro que veja, porque seu Capitão não vai gostar muito da...

James e Lily se viraram para a porta que acabava de abrir, mostrando Benjy com seu cabelo de palha falso, um jornal na mão e a outra na maçaneta.

-Oh – Benjy exclamou, olhando para o casal; James ainda segurava a mão de Lily, com o anel bem visível. Benjy desviou o olhar para a joia, em seguida para o rosto de Lily e abriu um imenso sorriso – Eu disse que não ia precisar dar uma surra nele – Benjy exclamou em satisfação.

Lily riu e enxugou o rosto, enquanto James se virava para receber os cumprimentos e parabéns de Benjy, que logo em seguida deu um forte abraço em Lily.

-Você não deveria estar na Escócia? – Benjy perguntou a James depois de apreciar o anel. James revirou os olhos.

-Vocês não deveriam estar caçando Comensais da Morte? – James retrucou em resposta.

-Eu? Talvez. Mas a ruivinha aqui deve ficar um tempinho sem ir às ruas – Benjy respondeu. Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Moody não disse nada sobre isso. Eu já marquei a consulta e meu médico vai dizer se eu posso trabalhar ou não – Lily exclamou, cruzando os braços. James sorriu, dando um beijo na testa da garota.

-Não esquece de dizer que seu trabalho inclui correr e entrar em duelos, sim? – Benjy respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça em negação – Vou continuar lá e depois você volta. Não demore muito ou os novatos vão achar que vocês estão sendo impróprios aqui – Benjy insinuou com um sorriso que parecia ter aprendido com Sirius. Lily corou e James riu – Bem, de novo, no caso – Benjy acrescentou, rindo e fugindo do pote de tinta que Lily jogara em sua direção.

-Acha que você pode ir comigo para a Escócia? – James perguntou, colocando as mãos no ventre de Lily novamente, enquanto ela sorria e apoiava os braços no tórax de James.

-Hum, não sei, por quê? – Ela respondeu, pensando em usar a carta de "preciso contar para meus sogros e pegar o segredo da poção com Fleamont" com Moody.

-Bem, depois do jornal e do espetáculo que dei hoje – James disse, sorrindo, – acho que precisamos dar uma nova entrevista.

Lily gemeu em terror da ideia, e sugeriu que ela deveria apenas ser vista no jogo e deixar a vida seguir. James concordou, mas alegou que provavelmente ela seria entrevistada. Lily deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Essa entrevista eu terei o prazer de dar.


	18. Chapter 18 - Extra 01

**Feliz Natal!**

 **Trouxe para vocês uma pequenina surpresa! Espero que gostem 3**

* * *

 **EXTRA 01 – PRIMEIRO NATAL**

Lily suspirou e olhou no relógio. Ela estava mais uma vez atrasada para se encontrar com James. Moody e essas reuniões longas. Da última vez ela chegara mais de trinta minutos atrasada na casa de Euphemia e Fleamont (que disseram não se importar, mas ainda assim!).

E ela não podia nem mandar um patrono ou uma carta para alertar o namorado ou Moody (e todo o departamento) veria. Desde que ela voltara de suas férias, todos os aurores pareciam fascinados com o fato de ela conhecer o herói da Inglaterra. No início, eles não perguntavam muito, mas com o tempo passaram a questionar sobre coisas... estranhas. Ela nunca se esqueceria do dia em que um novato queria saber a primeira coisa que James fazia ao acordar.

James, por outro lado, não parecia incomodado com a atenção que recebia. Em todas as entrevistas que ele dera haviam lhe perguntado sobre Lily, e ele sempre respondia da forma mais carinhosa possível.

-É difícil ser sucinto nesse assunto, Karen. Eu acordo todos os dias e me lembro que estou com Lily Evans, o amor da minha vida, e parece ser mentira. Eu poderia passar horas a fio tentando descrever quão maravilhosa minha namorada é, mas não acho que seja isso que os ouvintes queiram.

Obviamente que ele estava errado. Diversas vezes haviam pedido para eles darem alguma entrevista juntos, tendo James negado desde o início.

-Lily é uma pessoa mais... _privada_ , digamos assim. Ela não gosta de dar entrevistas ou coisas do tipo. Além do mais, o que ela faz é muito mais importante do que ser minha namorada.

Se James achava que suas declarações serviriam para afastar as fãs mais diretas, ele estava redondamente engando. Apenas criara a imagem de homem apaixonado que elas tanto queriam.

Lily sorriu ao se lembrar da vez que ela observara James correndo ao chegar no apartamento dela por estar fugindo de fãs (ela gargalhara, escondendo sem sucesso a leve pontada de ciúmes que tivera ao ver a cena).

-E para finalizar, – Moody disse, fazendo com que Lily voltasse para o presente no Ministério – eu irei supervisionar a primeira missão liderada por um dos recém-formados. A missão ocorrerá no período de 20 a 25 de dezembro, e terá como objetivo investigar objetos suspeitos em alguns vilarejos coabitados por trouxas e bruxos em que recebemos queixas de atividades ilícitas contra a comunidade trouxa.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era uma missão mais longa que o normal, o que justificava a ida de Moody – geralmente ele não fazia esse tipo de supervisão.

-O que significa dizer, obviamente, que estarei ausente nesse período. Deixarei a auror Evans responsável pelo departamento no período, com a certeza de que tudo ocorrerá bem e sem intercorrências. Por hoje, é isso. Evans, aguarde por favor.

Lily tentou segurar o sorriso, mas era difícil. O departamento estava cheio de aurores mais velhos e experientes que ela, mas Moody a deixara responsável mesmo assim. Era um sinal de extrema confiança do chefe nela, e um sinal de que ela estava fazendo um excelente trabalho.

-Sr. Moody – ela cumprimentou quando o alcançou – obrigada pela confiança.

Moody grunhiu.

-Não fique feliz, você não sabe no que te meti.

-Contanto que não tenha celebridades, senhor, está ótimo.

-Sabe, Evans, eu achei que você fosse superar essa aversão a celebridades depois da França... – Moody disse, sua boca rasgada em um sorriso provocador.

-Er... na verdade, não. Às vezes eu esqueço, até – Lily respondeu corando.

-Então, Evans, a coisa é a seguinte – Moody disse, retornando ao tom de chefe habitual – me substituir nesse período significa uma coisa ruim. O Natal é seu.

-Uh... quê?

-Você terá que passar o Natal aqui.

Moody parara de andar e Lily fez o mesmo. Moody suspirou.

-As outras noites você estará livre, porque não é feriado nem nada disso. Mas esse Natal era o meu de ficar responsável, já que ano passado foi Crouch. Nós revezamos. Como você sabe, ele está passando por um momento delicado, com a esposa doente, então eu não tenho como pedir para ele assumir.

-Eu... eu entendo, senhor. – Lily disse, assentindo. Sua mente, contudo, só pensava em como falar para James. Moody suspirou.

-Escute, eu sei que você e Potter estavam planejando alguma coisa – Moody disse, num sussurro – e eu sei que não é justo já que você ficou nessess últimos anos, mas eu precisava deixar alguém de confiança, Lily. Fenwick estará de sobreaviso caso você precise, mas...

-Não, não. Deixe ele descansar. Ele acabou de passar dois meses longe da família.

Moody assentiu.

-Se Potter não gostar da ideia, me avisa que eu terei um papo com ele, sim? – Moody ofereceu. Lily sorriu.

-Não acho que será preciso, senhor.

Moody assentiu e continuou o caminho para a sua sala, deixando Lily no seu cubículo.

-Natal arruinado, Bela Ruiva?

Lily meneou a cabeça.

-É incrível que Moody confie em mim nesse nível, parceiro, mas eu e James iríamos apresentar nossos pais. Petunia vai passar a véspera de Natal com a família de Vernon, e você sabe que somos só nós, assim como James e os pais dele, então parecia uma excelente oportunidade.

Benjy fez uma careta.

-Aposto que ele lhe dará folga no Ano Novo.

-Espero que sim, mas meus pais passarão o Ano Novo em Mallorca com Petunia e Vernon.

-Bem, não serve de consolo, mas se precisar de mim é só falar, ok? Parceiros sempre. Agora corre que Potter já deve estar achando que você foi sequestrada.

Lily sorriu e se despediu do amigo, juntando suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Toda sexta-feira ela se encontrava com James depois do trabalho. A não ser que ele estivesse viajando para algum jogo ou que ela estivesse em uma missão. Essa semana ele só viajaria no dia seguinte, então eles podiam ir ao Caldeirão Furado sem problemas.

Quando Lily entrou no bar não foi difícil achar o namorado. Tinha um pequeno grupo de quatro garotas ao redor dele. James estava com o sorriso simpático que sempre demonstrava ao redor de fãs. Lily ignorou a fisgada no peito e se encaminhou para a direção dele.

-... é, isso é verdade... – ele ia dizendo para as garotas – mas nosso time não necessariamente...

Ele ergueu os olhos para falar com uma delas e avistou Lily. Imediatamente o sorriso simpático deu lugar a um sorriso que ele guardava só para ela, e Lily teve que sorrir de volta.

As meninas olharam na direção em que ele desviara e Lily sentiu quatro olhares invejosos em si – mas ela própria observava o sorriso de James se transformar no sorriso maroto que prometia _muita_ coisa.

-Bem, garotas, foi um prazer conhecê-las, mas eu tinha um compromisso marcado aqui antes.

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e se encaminhou para Lily, imediatamente passando uma mão para segurar o rosto da garota, enquanto a outra a segurava pela cintura. Com mais um sorriso, ele se inclinou e a beijou com o mesmo entusiasmo de sempre, e, como sempre fazia quando estavam em público, Lily teve de empurrá-lo com as mãos.

-Eu não sei quantas vezes terei de lhe lembrar que isso é um lugar público e que _ninguém_ que ver a gente se beijando, James – Lily disse, sem esconder o sorriso. Ele riu.

-Eu estava com saudades – ele justificou dando de ombros – e você estava atrasada.

-Nós nos vimos há dois dias! – Ela exclamou rindo, enquanto ele a puxava para o banco onde estava sentado antes – E sim, eu me atrasei, desculpe.

-Dois dias sem você são muitos dias, Lil.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos, o rosto corando de leve.

-Você não precisa dizer essas coisas, James. Eu já estou lhe namorando. – Ela respondeu, sentando ao lado dele.

-É a verdade, Bela Ruiva – Ele disse simplesmente, pegando sua mão e depositando um beijo ali.

Lily riu novamente e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, enquanto James bebia um pouco da sua própria. Ele não bebia em véspera de concentração.

-Missão atrasou? – Ele perguntou.

-Quem dera. Moody agora faz reuniões todas as sextas para alinhar a próxima semana.

-Hum.

Lily agradeceu pela cerveja quando recebeu e deu um gole. Ela tinha que pensar em como falar para James sobre o Natal.

-O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou imediatamente, franzindo a testa.

-Quê? Por que a pergunta?

-Você está mordendo o lábio e olhando intensamente para o balcão. Então ou tem algum caso super hiper especial, ou você tem alguma coisa ruim para me contar.

Lily olhou para o namorado e sorriu.

-Desde quando você me conhece tão bem assim?

-Pelo bem da minha reputação, prefiro não entrar nesse detalhe – ele respondeu e Lily riu. Como, por Merlin, ela fora se apaixonar por alguém tão besta assim? – Não desvia.

Lily suspirou.

-Ok, então é uma notícia ruim. Nada muito ruim, só que estávamos planejando, e não vai mais rolar, o que é muito ruim, mas eu não tinha como dizer não para Moody, você sabe como ele é! E ele apenas anunciou, sem falar comigo an-

-Lily. – James interrompeu, segurando o rosto da namorada com as duas mãos – Respira fundo. E fala.

Lily suspirou novamente.

-Moody vai fazer uma missão de campo e vai me deixar responsável pelo departamento enquanto ele estiver fora.

James arregalou os olhos e abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Lil, isso é incrível! O departamento todo! Moody está mostrando que confia em você mais do que naqueles velhacos ridículos! Isso é excelente pro seu futuro! Por que você acha que isso é ruim?

-Bem... a missão dele começa 20 de dezembro e acaba dia 25. E era a vez dele de passar a véspera no Ministério.

O sorriso de James caiu, assim como as mãos dele.

-Nosso Natal. Ah, sim. Entendi porque é ruim.

Lily se levantou rapidamente e apoiou as mãos nos ombros de James.

-Me desculpa, James, de verdade. É o tipo de coisa que eu não posso dizer não...

Ele sorriu novamente e deu um beijo na testa da garota, abraçando-a.

-Eu sei, amor. Não se preocupa. Eu quero que você domine aquele lugar.

-Seria a ocasião perfeita, e agora meus pais vão me matar porque terão que passar o Natal sozinhos...

James se afastou para olhar a namorada.

-Você acha que eu faria isso com seus pais? Eles vão passar na minha casa do mesmo jeito, Lil. A única diferença é que eu irei pegá-los agora, ao invés de você.

Lily sorriu para ele.

-Obrigada mesmo.

-Eu até guardo um pouco de comida para quando você chegar em casa.

-Muito atencioso de sua parte, Sr. Potter.

-Atenção é meu nome do meio, auror Evans. – Lily riu e voltou a abraçar o namorado.

-O pior é que tem anos que nada acontece na véspera de Natal que precise de nós, mas ainda assim tem que ter alguém lá... – Ela comentou depois de se sentar novamente.

-Como sabe disso?

-Bem... – Lily disse, preparada para ouvir a repreensão de James – eu meio que passei as últimas 3 vésperas de Natal lá?

James olhou para ela incredulamente.

-Quer dizer que esse vai ser o seu quarto Natal seguido no Ministério da Magia?

Lily deu de ombros.

-Olha, nos dois primeiros eu apenas queria demonstrar serviço, e ano passado Benjy precisou sair. Você sabe que eu não tinha muitos motivos para ficar tão triste por não estar em casa. Imagina a alegria de ouvir Petunia e Vernon a noite toda.

James grunhiu.

-Ano que vem você vai ter um Natal descente, Evans, nem que _eu_ tenha que ficar no Ministério para isso. Capiche?

Lily sorriu e assentiu, se aproximando para dar um beijo rápido na bochecha de James. Ela fingiu não perceber James levemente distraído; ela não gostava de ressaltar isso para ele quando tinha jogo por perto. Eles comeram, ainda conversando – James contou sobre os presentes que ele havia comprado para os amigos, mas nem deu dicas sobre o que ele daria para Lily.

-Será uma surpresa, Evans – ele dissera.

Quando terminaram, James imediatamente se levantou e, após deixar alguns galeões no balcão, puxou Lily pela mão. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes que ela pudesse sequer emitir um som, James a puxou para um beco ao lado do Caldeirão e beijou Lily ainda mais intensamente do que no bar – mãos mais desbravadoras, corpos mais colados e, bem...

-James, ainda estamos no meio da rua... – Lily sussurrou quando ele a pressionou contra a parede e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-Ninguém está nos vendo... – ele respondeu num murmúrio rouco, suas mãos na cintura da garota.

-Sua casa ou a minha? – Ela perguntou quando sentiu os dedos dele entrarem em contato com sua pele entre a calça e a blusa. Ela também sentiu o sorriso dele em seu pescoço, antes dele depositar um leve beijo e levantar a cabeça para olhá-la.

-Sua. Sirius está em casa e eu não quero companhia nenhuma além da sua hoje.

-Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem – James disse. Lily sorriu.

-Contanto que fiquem vivos, está bom para mim – ela respondeu piscando um olho. James fingiu estar ofendido e a puxou pela mão para mais um beijo.

-Eu vou me atrasar, James – ela reclamou quando ele ofereceu resistência à sua saída.

-Você é a chefe hoje, manda em tudo, pode se atrasar... – ele disse, ainda a segurando num abraço. Lily riu.

-É exatamente o oposto, Potter! Eu tenho que oferecer um bom exemplo! – Ela exclamou.

-De que adianta poder se você não vai abusar um pouco? – James questionou em tom de brincadeira.

-James...

-Eu sei, eu sei... – ele suspirou e afrouxou o abraço. Lily fez um biquinho e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

-Vai passar mais rápido do que parece – ela disse – quando você menos esperar estaremos juntos de novo.

Em retrospectiva, o sorriso de James deveria ter lhe dado alguma pista de que havia alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era. Mas ela ficou apenas feliz em ver que James não estava mais fazendo caretas e sorriu de volta.

-Ah, espera! – James pediu, desaparecendo para a cozinha rapidamente. Se eles estivessem no apartamento de Lily, talvez fosse mais rápido, mas como estavam na mansão de James...

-Eu vou me atrasar...! – Lily exclamou novamente. Ela ouviu a risada do namorado se aproximando.

-Melhor você se atrasar do que minha mãe me matar... – ele disse, entregando uma caixa para ela – ela fez esses biscoitos para você não passar o dia inteiro sem nada do Natal. Mesmo que o Natal só seja amanhã. Você sabe como é minha mãe.

Lily sorriu ao receber a caixinha. Na primeira vez que ela fora visitar Euphemia e Fleamont oficialmente como namorada de James depois da Copa, Euphemia fizera uma travessa desses biscoitos maravilhosos, e desde então Lily era apaixonada por eles.

-Isso foi muito bondoso da parte dela – Lily disse, sorrindo – diga que eu agradeço muito...

-Nada disso, você mesma agradecerá amanhã – James disse. Beijou-a rapidamente mais uma vez e a empurrou para a porta – agora vá logo antes que você se atrase. Você é a chefe, tem que dar exemplo.

Ainda rindo, Lily desaparatou no Ministério, que estava consideravelmente mais vazio. A decoração de Natal era realmente bonita, mas não se estendia para o Departamento de Aurores – com exceção da pequena árvore que Lily colocara em sua mesa.

A sala de Moody seguia o exemplo do resto do Departamento, Lily lembrou ao sentar na cadeira do chefe e suspirar. Decidindo que ele não iria matá-la por isso, Lily duplicou a árvore que decorava sua mesa e colocou na sala.

Com um suspiro, Lily pegou a pilha de relatórios que ela teria de rever e aprovar, solicitação de novos materiais, aperfeiçoar planos de missões, organizar os relatórios mensais...

Não era um trabalho glorioso, muito menos divertido, mas era preciso ser feito. E Lily sabia que se ela quisesse realmente ser Chefe dos Aurores (e, Deus, como ela queria ser!), era o tipo de trabalho que ela teria diariamente.

Apesar de ser um trabalho extremamente maçante, o dia passou mais rápido que Lily esperava. Ela almoçou com os aurores que também estavam "presos" com ela, conseguiu pré-aprovar três missões para quando Moody chegasse, revisou todos os relatórios mensais e ainda conseguiu adiantar um dos seus.

Ela estava tirando uma pausa para jantar os biscoitos maravilhosos que Euphemia havia mandado quando a porta da sala de Moody abriu e ela parou de mastigar imediatamente quando viu Benjy.

-Lily, você precisa vir! – Ele exclamou, claramente fora de fôlego. Lily engoliu o biscoito rapidamente, ignorando as lágrimas que surgiram quando o bolo alimentar desceu arranhando-lhe o esôfago.

-O que houve? – Ela perguntou já se levantando e conferindo que estava com a varinha no bolso.

-Um possível ataque – Benjy respondeu. Lily trincou os dentes e o seguiu de imediato – eu recebi o chamado, não sei nem o motivo, mas eu sabia que precisava lhe chamar, tem que ser você...

-Eu?! Mas eu preciso ficar aqui, Benjy, eu estou responsável pelo departamento! – Ela exclamou, ainda correndo.

-Parceira, é um lugar trouxa, ninguém tem a sua expertise na área! – Benjy disse.

-Mas...!

-Eu fico no seu lugar, não se preocupa com isso! Vai logo! Tá aqui o endereço, é um chalé abandonado! Mando reforços depois!

Se Lily não estivesse tão preocupada e tão focada em resolver a crise que nem parou para olhar para Benjy. Se ela tivesse olhado, teria percebido a preocupação do parceiro se dissolver num sorriso, claramente satisfeito com alguma coisa.

Lily olhou o papel e rapidamente aparatou. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que esquecera seu sobretudo ao sentir o frio que o vento e a neve traziam. Logo em seguida seus olhos foram se acostumando com a escuridão.

Ela conseguia ver uma igreja e logo ao lado um cemitério. Não ficou surpresa ao perceber que estavam fechados – já passavam das dez da noite na véspera de Natal. Percebeu também a maioria das casas com as luzes acesas, e conseguiu distinguir casas trouxas de bruxas pela decoração.

Então era um povoado em que trouxas e bruxos coabitavam. Ela tinha que procurar o chalé abandonado, com atenção e preparada para usar a varinha se necessário, mas sem expor sua condição de bruxa.

Em dez minutos de caminhada ela parou três vezes para checar casas pequenas que não tinham as luzes acesas. Em uma delas Lily quase entrou, mas parou ao perceber que tinha um gato dormindo.

Até que de repente ela sentiu a presença de uma forte magia escondendo... alguma coisa. Ela deu um passo para trás, encarando o aparente vazio. Depois de olhar ao redor para se certificar que ninguém estava observando, ela fez um feitiço de Desilusão em si e começou a trabalhar no que estava sendo oculto.

Depois de alguns minutos, uma casa razoável surgiu. Estava completamente apagada, mas saía fumaça da chaminé. Isso podia indicar apenas que os moradores haviam ido dormir, mas considerando a denúncia e o fato de ter sido necessário usar uma magia potente para esconder a casa tão bem, Lily não achava muito provável.

Para ela, a casa era grande demais para ser considerada um chalé, contudo era o mais próximo de abandonado na região – o gramado não estava bem cuidado, com ervas daninhas se espalhando; a porta estava arranhada; os vidros das janelas, rachados. Não fosse isso, seria um lugar adorável.

Lily trincou os dentes mais uma vez e se encaminhou para a porta. Não parecia ter nenhum tipo de feitiço para atrapalhar outras pessoas de entrarem. Será que os invasores não acreditavam que alguém descobriria a casa ou estavam com tanta pressa que não dera tempo de lançarem mais proteção?

Lily lançou um " _Homenum revelio_ " não verbal, torcendo para que os invasores não percebessem. Sete pessoas.

-Ai, merda... – Lily sussurrou. Ela teria que esperar pelo reforço de Benjy... ou ter algum plano...

Ela imaginou o que Benjy lhe diria, o quanto Moody esbravejaria ao receber o relatório, e fez uma careta quando pensou em James e na reprovação devido aos números. Mas se aquela casa era trouxa e estavam fazendo trouxas de reféns...

Com um suspiro, Lily conjurou um patrono e observou a corça atravessar a porta. Tentou se aproveitar da luz para identificar pessoas, mas não conseguiu. Travou a respiração e lançou um " _Bombarda"_ na porta – a corça já havia alertado que tinha gente entrando.

Com rápidos movimentos, ela lançou o máximo de feitiços petrificantes que conseguiu enquanto atravessava o corredor – ainda havia a possibilidade de que havia trouxas naquela casa junto com os invasores. Não ouviu movimentos, então supôs que os feitiços tivessem funcionado.

Ligou a luz e calmamente, com a varinha erguida, entrou no cômodo maior.

Então arfou em surpresa.

Sentados no sofá estavam seus pais e os pais de James. Sirius estava na poltrona, enquanto Remus estava deitado no chão, um livro na mão petrificada. James estava em pé, um sorriso de antecipação no seu rosto.

Com um gesto de varinha, ela desfez os feitiços e todos voltaram a se movimentar.

-Surpresa? – James disse, ainda sorrindo.

Lily corou.

-Ai meu Deus, eu... me desculpem, eu não... eu recebi um chamado...

Remus e Sirius estavam gargalhando, enquanto Euphemia sorria e Fleamont parecia impressionado. Os pais de Lily estavam levemente chocados. Ela se encaminhou para o sofá.

-Eu recebi um chamado dizendo que tinha uma atividade suspeita por aqui... eu apenas agi, me desculpem.

O pai de Lily começou a sorrir.

-Pequena, isso foi incrível! Bem que James disse que você iria achar a casa e conseguiria entrar! E aquele animal!

Lily sorriu e se virou pra sua mãe, que ia se recuperando do susto.

-Mãe...

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe... eu fico melhor em saber que é assim que você... bem...

Lily sorriu e abraçou os pais. Então se virou para Fleamont e Euphemia, mas eles nem a deixaram falar.

-Sem problemas, Lily, de verdade.

-Obrigada pelos biscoitos, Euphemia. Estavam deliciosos.

-Ah, conseguiu comer?

-Eu estava no segundo quando eu recebi o chamado de uma atividade suspeita num vilarejo trouxa...

Então Lily se virou para o namorado, que ainda estava de pé sorrindo.

-Bem, eu estava conversando com Benjy quão terrível era que você teria que passar o Natal no Ministério, e ele concordou plenamente, dizendo que se Moody tivesse conversado com ele antes, ele teria aceitado sem problemas ficar por você, mas sabia que isso seria importante para você e tal...

-James Potter, eu vou te matar – ela vociferou, fazendo James sorrir mais ainda e se aproximar dela.

-Segundo Benjy, visitas não seriam permitidas pelo baixo contingente. Ele também disse que ele ficaria responsável caso tivesse alguma urgência que precisasse de você... e eu pensei, bem, é Natal, é uma urgência que você passe com sua família! Então perguntei a Benjy, 'hey, digamos que tenha um chamado, assim, _perto_ da meia-noite, Lily teria que ir?' e ele me respondeu que só se tivesse extrema necessidade de você ir.

-Meu Deus, eu vou usar as minhas mãos pra lhe estrangular, James Potter – ela ameaçou novamente. James apenas sorriu, mas Lily pôde ver Sirius erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Esganar, pequena, use o termo correto – ela ouviu seu pai falando do fundo, o tom de voz divertido.

-Então eu pensei... se fosse algo trouxa... bem, teria de ser você! Benjy concordou e aceitou passar o chamado urgente para você, ocupando seu lugar por aproximadamente duas horas, que seria o tempo que ele acha plausível... e como achei que nossos pais tinham que estar aqui para eu lhe dar o presente...

Lily estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de James.

-Você não me escapa, Potter. Eu vou...

-Blá, blá, me matar, esganar, que seja. Mas agora... o que acha? – James perguntou um imenso sorriso no rosto e os braços mostrando a casa.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu acho que não é um chalé, como Benjy havia dito.

Os outros riram.

-Meus pais têm algumas propriedades – James disse – a casa em que eles moram, a casa do primeiro Potter, e algumas outras espalhadas pelo país. Eles não conseguem cuidar de todas tão bem quanto desejam, e você sabe que eu não gosto tanto daquela casa imensa. Então... – ele gesticulou.

-Eles lhe deram essa casa? – Lily perguntou, ainda levemente confusa. Os outros riram novamente. Euphemia se levantou e abraçou pelos ombros.

-James sempre disse que preferira morar numa casa menor, e tanto nós quanto seus pais nos preocupamos em você morando sozinha naquele apartamento, considerando os riscos que você corre por ser auror – Euphemia disse – então James me propôs uma troca: ele nos dá a casa que ele mora atualmente, e nós damos esse chalé. Com a condição que a decoração não seria minha aqui.

Lily franziu a testa. James revirou os olhos.

-Para a melhor auror do Ministério está demorando de entender... – Ele comentou brincando. Se aproximou de Lily e pegou suas mãos – Lil, eu sei que ainda não tínhamos falado muito sobre isso, mas eu também não gostava de lhe ver sozinha no apartamento... quando eu vi essa casa eu pensei que você fosse amar...

-Você... – Lily limpou a garganta – você está me dando uma casa?

-Bem, é mais para a gente... – ele disse, piscando. Quando viu Lily arregalando os olhos, deixou de sorrir – não para agora, imediatamente. Ainda precisamos trabalhar bastante nela. Mas é uma boa localização pra nós dois, em relação ao trabalho, já que sempre aparatamos mesmo... e se você quiser esperar meses, anos, até depois, não importa. Mas já temos um lugar nosso.

Lily abriu a boca. Ela estava em choque. Uma casa. Ele havia comprado uma casa para eles dois.

Bem, não comprado. Mas ainda assim.

Ela sabia que tinha que falar alguma coisa, porque via o rosto de James começar a ficar apreensivo, e ela não podia deixar ele entender algo diferente do que ela sentia.

-Bem, acho que o kit da Zonko's que comprei pra você parece um presente bem idiota agora... – ela disse finalmente. James abriu um sorriso novamente.

-Então você gostou? – Ele perguntou, a animação voltando. Lily sorriu.

- _Claro_ que sim, James. – Ela o abraçou imediatamente e ouviu o riso feliz dele. – Isso é incrível. Incrível. Obrigada.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Lily e a afastou, limpando as lágrimas que ela nem tinha percebido caírem.

-Foi ótimo você ter feito isso na frente de nossos pais. Precisarei com certeza da opinião de Euphemia e de minha mãe para decorar.

Euphemia riu e se virou para a mãe de Lily, que já havia levantado do sofá, e começaram a falar sobre os detalhes que poderiam ajudar na casa. Remus e Sirius sorriam, enquanto o pai de Lily explicava a Fleamont, após este ter perguntado, exatamente o que ele quisera dizer com 'esganadura' ser o termo certo.

-Começamos a ajeitar quando você quiser, Lil – James disse, afastando uma mecha dos olhos de Lily e segurando o rosto da garota com suas duas mãos – sem pressão, sem pressa. Só queria garantir logo esse lugar. Nosso lugar.

-Bem, amanhã não é um bom dia porque estarei tão cansada que só vou hibernar – Lily disse, e James sorriu ainda mais – mas depois de amanhã é um excelente dia. Pra mim, pelo menos. Tem jogo?

James riu e teve de se lembrar que estavam na companhia dos pais dos dois para não beijar Lily além do que seria considerado educado.

-Evans? Pode vir aqui um segundo?

Lily engoliu em seco. Era o primeiro dia que ela trabalhava com Moody depois de tê-lo substituído. Ela torcia para que ele não tivesse visto nenhum erro em nenhum relatório – ou pior, que tivesse descoberto de sua pequena escapada...

-Senhor?

Moody indicou a cadeira à sua frente e ela sentou. Ele estava com os documentos com os quais ela lidara na ausência do chefe.

-Isso está muito bom, Evans. Parabéns. Gostei especialmente das opiniões para as missões.

-Obrigada, senhor.

-Só me restou uma coisa... – ele disse, puxando um outro relatório. Lily segurou qualquer tipo de reação ao perceber que era o relatório que ela tinha feito do chamado de Benjy – Vi que precisou se ausentar.

-Er, sim. Benjy recebeu um chamado numa área trouxa, então achamos melhor eu averiguar porque tinha grande chance de eu precisar interagir. Ele assumiu meu lugar. Mas era apenas um trote.

-Sim, bem. Um trote em Godric's Hollow... – Moody contemplou – Você já conhecia a área?

-Eu? Não, senhor.

-Hm. Pensei que talvez sim, já que os Potter têm uma casa lá...

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas para demonstrar uma educada surpresa. _Merda, merda, merda, merda_.

-Não, senhor. Nunca tinha ido lá – ela respondeu.

-Faz sentido, considerando o tempo registrado de missão...

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Bem, era só isso. Pode retornar à missão que lhe dei. Deve iniciar depois do Ano Novo.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente começou a se retirar. Quando ela estava na porta, Moody falou novamente, olhando-a com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-E ah, Evans... – ele disse, fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele – parabéns pela casa.


	19. Chapter 19 - Extra 02

**Olá, pessoal! Lembram que comentei que ainda postaria mais extras dessa fic? Trago aqui mais um, para celebrar que Um Caso de Copa está 100% publicada nas minhas três plataformas: , wattpad e Nyah!**

 **Obrigada por continuarem a ler!**

 **Em breve postarei uma nova longfic! me sigam no Twitter para mais informações: psc_07_**

* * *

James estava _irritado_. Ele não gostava de ficar irritado, não gostava de estar nada além de feliz, ou no máximo concentrado. Mas ele sabia identificar exatamente o que estava sentindo.

E ele estava _irritado_.

Ele não precisava que Sirius lhe dissesse isso – apesar do amigo ter comentado mais de uma vez. Ele não precisava que Remus erguesse as sobrancelhas e lhe oferecesse um chocolate. Ele não precisava que Benjy lhe olhasse de relance a cada cinco minutos, com uma expressão apreensiva. Tampouco precisava dos suspiros de Marlene toda vez que ele passava por ela.

Em sua defesa, ele tinha motivos. Muitos motivos.

Há exatamente 16 dias sua namorada de agora dois meses tinha lhe dito que achava que Moody lhe daria uma missão importante nos próximos dias, mas que seria sem Benjy pois ele estava em uma outra missão no momento.

Lily dissera que estava levemente apreensiva porque Moody lhe colocaria chefiando uma missão com alguns dos novatos.

-Não que eu não confie neles – Ela dissera, enquanto espalhava um pouco do arroz do prato – eu só acho que essa missão é um pouco demais para eles?

-Você tentou falar isso para Moody? – James perguntara, franzindo a testa e fazendo círculos com seu polegar no ombro de Lily.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Falei. Ele me disse que confiava em mim. Que tipo de resposta é essa?

-Uma verdadeira, eu suponho – James respondeu, escondendo o sorriso – Se ele acha que você é capaz de liderar essa missão, então você é – Ele continuou, completamente confiante.

-Você realmente não precisa ficar me elogiando assim, Potter – Ela dissera, corando levemente. James riu e pegou a mão para dar um beijo.

-Você realmente não precisa sinalizar isso toda vez que eu te elogio, Evans – Ele respondeu, e ergueu uma sobrancelha – Apenas agradeça, se acostume e me dê um beijo, sim?

A ruiva rira e lhe beijara.

-Mas isso também significa que o super encontro vai ter que ficar pra depois – Ela dissera, fazendo uma careta.

James consertara os óculos. Desde que haviam começado a namorar ainda não tinham conseguido passar uma _noite inteira_ juntos. Entre o resto da Copa Mundial, emendando com a nova temporada de Quadribol, as missões de Lily e a perspectiva de férias dela apenas no próximo mês, eles tinham se visto mais durante refeições combinadas, ou quando ele ia visitá-la no Ministério.

Ele não conseguira ainda fazer um encontro que ele achasse digno de Lily Evans.

E ele queria que tudo ocorresse _perfeitamente_.

-Lily, eu já lhe disse que não me incomodo em esperar para nosso super encontro por causa do seu trabalho – James comentou. Ela estreitou os olhos, e lentamente se aproximou dele.

-Talvez _eu_ não queira mais esperar – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha de James (que ele sentiu se projetando para um lugar _bem específico_ ).

-Depois dessa missão você não me escapa – Ele murmurou em resposta, se virando para encará-la – eu vou fazer um encontro tão _foda_ que qualquer outro encontro que você já tiver tido vai parecer uma ida ao Madame Puddifoot.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos, mas teve de contar sobre o pior encontro da vida dela – justamente no Madame Puddifoot, e ele em troca contou sobre o pior encontro _dele_ , que ocorrera nas ruas de Hogsmead porque ele não fazia a menor ideia de como era um encontro.

Se ele não estivesse tão irritado, ele teria rido ao se lembrar daquela noite.

Mas ele estava, porque no dia seguinte, enquanto ele estava em um dos treinamentos de condicionamento, uma corça interrompeu sua corrida para avisar que Lily estava saindo naquele momento, para um local secreto, numa missão que ela não podia dizer qual era, com pessoas que James não sabia quem eram, mas que deveria voltar em cinco dias.

Então James apenas observou o patrono desaparecer, aturou as brincadeiras dos companheiros de time, e escondeu a preocupação fingindo estar focado na corrida.

Quando o sexto dia chegou, James entrou em contato com Benjy.

-Não tive notícias também – O colega de Lily respondera – Mas algumas missões podem demorar mais. Fica tranquilo.

No décimo dia, James foi ao Ministério conversar com Moody.

-A missão está demorando mais – O chefe dos aurores dissera simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse suficiente, como se aquilo explicasse _alguma droga_.

-Isso eu percebi. Eu quero saber como está Lily – James replicou, cruzando os braços. Moody suspirou.

-Escute, Potter. Você acha que se ela não estivesse viva eu estaria aqui?

James percebeu que ele falara "viva" e não "bem".

-Eu entendo que se preocupe com ela, entendo mesmo. Mas a vida de auror é assim. Talvez você tenha que se acostumar ainda.

-Ela está bem?

-Potter.

Quando os dois olhos de Moody se focaram no garoto, James decidiu que era hora de sair.

No décimo terceiro dia, Moody não lhe passava nenhuma segurança. Talvez porque ele mesmo estivesse aparentando nervosismo – e também porque ele dissera que não fazia contato com a missão havia dois dias.

Fora muito bom que Benjy estivesse com James naquele momento, ou ele não sabia o que teria feito.

-Eu sei quão angustiante é, James – Benjy comentara, enquanto puxava James para fora da sala de Moody – mas tentar azarar Moody não iria fazer nenhum bem.

-Eu não ia azará-lo – James retrucou – minhas mãos seriam o suficiente.

Benjy soltou um riso e levou James para o cubículo de Lily.

-Cara, eu não vou lhe dizer para você ficar tranquilo, porque _eu_ não estou tranquilo – Benjy falou – mas eu conheço Lily, e se tinha alguém capaz de tornar aqueles novatos em úteis, é ela.

-Cinco dias, Benjy – James respondeu, e se jogou na cadeira da namorada. Conseguia ver na mesa um jornal do mês anterior em que ele era a capa, além de uma pequena Torra Eiffel – do primeiro encontro deles.

-Eu sei, James. Acredite em mim, _eu sei_ – James olhou para Benjy e conseguia ver que o auror estava quase tão preocupado quanto ele. Quase. – Lily é como uma irmã para mim, e o que eu mais queria nesse momento é ir atrás dela, mas isso não seria _nada_ produtivo.

-Então o departamento vai ficar simplesmente esperando eles voltarem infinitamente? – James exclamou incredulamente.

-Claro que não. Mas existe protocolo para missões de busca, James. Moody está sendo meticuloso, não se preocupe com isso.

-Como você quer que eu não me preocupe, Benjy?

Benjy deu um sorriso fraco.

-Amanhã é seu dia de folga, certo?

-Sim.

-Ótimo. Eu já chamei Marlene, fala com Remus e Sirius. Caldeirão Furado em trinta minutos.

Benjy estivera certo – o firewhiskey ajudou a esquecer momentaneamente a situação.

Mas até a mente bêbada de James sabia que tinha algo de errado.

E no dia seguinte a ressaca foi piorada pela capa de jornal, assinada, como se podia esperar, por Rita Skeeter: _BEBEDEIRA DESACOMPANHADA: TERIA O MAIS NOVO RELACIONAMENTO JÁ FINDADO OU NUNCA EXISTIDO PARA INÍCIO DE CONVERSA?_

"Foi você que anunciou o início, sua maluca!", Lily teria exclamado caso estivesse ali, ao seu lado.

Havia catorze dias que ela não estava ali.

Ele nem precisou ir ao Ministério naquele dia; Benjy lhe enviara três patronos diferentes dizendo que ainda não havia notícias, para ficar em casa.

No décimo quinto dia ele considerou ligar para os Evans e perguntar se sabiam de alguma coisa, mas descartou imediatamente ao lembrar do quanto Lily odiava preocupar os pais. Ao invés disso, foi visitar _seus_ pais.

-Pare de balançar a perna, James – Sua mãe ralhou, menos de cinco minutos após ele ter chegado. James parou.

27 segundos depois, a perna voltou a remexer sem que ele percebesse.

-Por que você está ansioso assim? – Seu pai lhe perguntou.

-Não estou ansioso – Ele respondeu de imediato. Ele não estava, de fato. Ainda assim, sua mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu agradeço a todos os dias por Lily finalmente ter aceitado sair com você, senão nunca teria netos.

James parou de se mexer por completo e encarou suas mãos.

Cinco segundos depois sua perna já retornava à movimentação irrequieta e irritante.

-Ahhh, isso é sobre Lily? – Euphemia exclamou – Ela está grávida?

-O quê?! Não, mãe! – James exclamou exasperado, olhando para a mãe.

-Por que esse espanto? Honestamente, James, às vezes parece que você tem 15 anos ainda. Você realmente acha que vivo na ilusão de que você e Lily não...?

-Isso lá importa, mãe? – James retrucou, ignorando a parte de sua mente que levemente concordava com o caminho que a mãe pensava. _Perfeito_ , James pensara diversas vezes, _com ela tem de ser perfeito._

-Hum... você está muito estressado para quem tem uma namorada como ela... – Euphemia arfou – Pelas calças de Merlin, não me diga que ela já terminou com você!

-Mãe!

-Euphemia, querida – Fleamont falou – Deixe o garoto se explicar.

Então ele contou como Lily fora para uma missão e estava dez dias atrasada, e há quatro dias nem notícias mandava. O olhar de pena de sua mãe foi demais para James, mas Euphemia não deixou ele ir embora; depois de um longo abraço, insistiu em lhe fazer uma xícara de chocolate quente.

 _Para aquecer o coração que sofre_ , ela dissera.

Não havia funcionado muito, mas ele aceitara a bebida do mesmo jeito.

Na manhã do décimo sexto dia, ele fora treinar com o pior humor que já demonstrara em todo seu período de Puddlemore United. Seus companheiros de time não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas haviam lido a matéria de Rita Skeeter e preferiram dar espaço a James.

Ele treinava mergulhos violentamente; escapando faltando poucos metros para atingir o solo, mudando a trajetória no último minuto como se estivesse num kamikaze e mudasse de ideia quanto ao seu destino no último minuto.

Ele demorou um tempo até perceber Sirius e Remus no campo, acenando e gritando com certa urgência.

-Moody mandou mensagem – Sirius disse rapidamente – Está nos chamando no Ministério.

James nem se preocupou em avisar aonde estava indo; simplesmente largou a vassoura junto ao restante do equipamento do treino e seguiu os amigos.

 _Ela está bem_ , James convencia a si mesmo, _Lily está bem_.

Dessa vez ele não conseguia calar a parte rebelde do seu cérebro que clamava por atenção com um assustador " _e se...?_ ".

Porque ele realmente não sabia o que aconteceria se ela não estivesse bem. Ela _precisava_ estar bem. Em sua humilde opinião, o mundo não merecia Lily Evans – mas ela era tão graciosa que concedia a honra de simplesmente existir.

E depois de conseguir provar _um pouco_ da maravilha de fazer parte da vida de Lily, ele não sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo se não mais pudesse.

Qualquer tempo entre saber que Moody tinha notícias e realmente _ter_ as notícias seria longo o suficiente para uma vida inteira, mas James tinha certeza, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de Moody, que ele estava no inferno e ninguém lhe dissera.

Porque eles estavam ali havia _três horas_ , e ninguém havia fornecido nenhuma _droga_ de informação, porque, aparentemente, Moody estava em reunião com outros aurores sobre a missão de Lily.

E não havia deixado Benjy entrar devido ao conflito de interesse do caso.

Remus tinha impedido James de dizer _exatamente_ onde Moody podia enfiar o conflito de interesse.

-Para de andar de um lado para o outro, James – Sirius disse. James nem olhou para o amigo; apenas suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto novamente.

-Por que essa droga está demorando tanto? – James perguntou para ninguém em particular, expressando o sentimento de todos na sala.

-Moody deve estar tentando decifrar a mensagem que Lily mandou – Benjy sugeriu. James olhou para o auror.

-Ele recebeu uma mensagem de Lily? O que dizia? Por que é a primeira vez que escuto sobre uma mensagem?

-Bom, a notícia veio através de uma mensagem, uma carta, acho. – Benjy disse – Mas não sei o que tinha escrito – ele se adiantou quando James fez menção de abrir a boca.

James suspirou novamente e puxou os cabelos com força.

Nesse exato momento Moody e Crouch entraram na sala em silêncio. Moody olhou de relance para James e se voltou para Benjy.

-Hoje pela manhã chegou ao Ministério uma carta com a letra de Evans. – Moody disse, mostrando um envelope aberto e um papel em sua mão. James estendeu a mão involuntariamente para pegar, mas Moody afastou – não chegou por coruja, e tem uma mensagem que não conseguimos decifrar, mas que achamos que está endereçada a Potter.

James inspirou e se aproximou da mesa na qual Moody depositava a única comunicação que ele teria de Lily em dezesseis _longos e exaustivos_ dias.

 _JFP_

 _WoRhTAeH_

 _JUVE X INTER_

 _ISSOR_

 _02_

Todos olhavam para James com expectativa. Ele suspirou.

-Potter – Moody chamou e James encarou os dois olhos do auror-chefe – esse é o momento que você vem me enchendo o saco. Lily se comunicou, e com você. Se concentre.

James fechou os olhos e tentou entrar na mente de Lily.

Aquela mensagem era realmente para ele; suas iniciais no início deixavam isso claro. Por que ela tinha mandado a carta para o Ministério e não diretamente para ele?

-Não conseguimos identificar nenhuma língua nessa carta – Moody comentou, enquanto James pegava o papel.

-Você disse que não foi entregue por corujas?

-Exato.

-Posso olhar o envelope? – James pediu. Moody deu de ombros e fez o que foi pedido.

Era um envelope comum – branco, do tamanho habitual. Havia o endereço do Ministério na frente, e no fundo apenas... era um adesivo?

-Um selo... – James murmurou, lembrando de Lily explicando para que serviam selos quando eles enviaram um cartão postal para a mãe da garota na Copa Mundial. – Essa carta foi enviada pelo correio trouxa...

-E daí? – Crouch questionou. James nem olhou para ele, vidrado na carta.

-Se isso foi enviado pelo correio trouxa... ela quer que eu faça alguma relação...?

Ele olhou novamente... aquele X... parecia alguma coisa... um evento esportivo...?

Mas Juve...? Inter...?

Ele olhou novamente para o papel. A formatação do número era estranha... quase como se tivesse alinhada com o nome... mas não fazia sentido...

-Será que é um anagrama? – Benjy sugeriu.

James assentiu, considerando. Era possível, sim. Mas um anagrama para quê?

E ainda assim, James tinha a impressão que conhecia a palavra "Juve" de algum lugar...

Mas aquele número... por que 02? O que tinha de especial em 02?

A não ser que ali não fosse 02, e sim 20...?

Bom, se fosse pensar assim talvez fizesse sentido inverter a palavra acima também.

-Rossi! – James exclamou com a lembrança – Paolo Rossi, camisa 20! Ela está na Itália!

Junto com o nome de Rossi, sua memória puxou mais um pouco.

-Juve é o apelido da Juventus, onde Rossi joga!

Todos olharam para James como se ele fosse louco, mas ele lembrava de assistir à final da Copa do Mundo de Futebol com Lily, e ela falando sobre o tal do Rossi, sobre como ele havia sido o melhor da competição.

-Então é um tipo de time? – Moody questionou.

-Sim, é um time de futebol.

-Inter seria outro time?

James buscou mais em sua mente, à procura de outros comentários de Lily sobre futebol italiano.

-Claro! O clássico, Juventus contra Internazionale!

-Certo... mas o que isso significa? – Sirius questionou.

-Acho que ela está em Turim, é a cidade da Juventus. – James explicou.

-Então ela quer que a gente vá até esse jogo para resgatá-la?

James franziu o cenho. Ainda faltava a parte de cima. Ele pegou um outro pedaço de papel e escreveu todas as letras maiúsculas:

-Talvez se você inverter de novo...? – Remus sugeriu.

-He... Heathrow! – Dessa vez Marlene e James falaram ao mesmo tempo: – O aeroporto de Heathrow!

-É isso! – James exclamou – Ela vem de Turim para o aeroporto de Heathrow, deve chegar na hora do jogo!

Moody e Crouch se entreolharam e conversaram alguma coisa baixinho. James dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso, se afastando da mesa.

Ele precisava sair dali e ir para Heathrow.

 _Agora._

-Potter! – Moody bradou – Onde pensa que vai?

-Com todo o respeito, Moody, mas eu vou encontrar Lily no aeroporto. Você pode ou não acreditar em mim, mas eu vou fazer o mínimo que eu puder para vê-la novamente. E se ela não chegar hoje, amanhã mesmo viajo para a Itália.

-Potter...

-Eu não _posso_ esperar mais, Moody. Ela é sua funcionária, mas pra mim... – James engoliu em seco – Pode dizer que tenho que me acostumar o quanto quiser, mas ela pode estar aqui em algumas horas e eu estarei lá esperando por ela.

Moody ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Só ia dizer para deixar a veste. Chamará muita atenção no mundo trouxa. Fenwick, você _não_ vai como auror, entendido? Vamos logo.

Era verdade que James não estava com paciência, mas ainda assim ele sabia que tinham que respeitar o Estatuto do Sigilo – foi o único motivo para ele não ter aparatado diretamente no saguão de espera do aeroporto.

-Você nunca foi lá – Remus lhe lembrou enquanto andavam pelo Ministério – Não seria uma aparatação precisa...

James sabia que o amigo estava certo, mas ainda assim não respondeu.

-Então como vamos? – James perguntou.

-Existem carros oficiais do Ministérios – Moody explicou – suponho que saibam o que são carros?

A irritação de James permitia agora também se manifestasse a _ansiedade_.

Estava ansioso quando parou numa banca de revista e viu que o tal jogo seria em uma hora e meia.

Ansioso quando Moody tentou convencer Crouch que este não precisava ir.

Ansioso todas as vezes que o sinal fechava.

Ansioso pelo engarrafamento.

Em sua cabeça, uma voz repetia com firmeza, tentando transformar em realidade um sentimento de necessidade: _ela está bem, Lily está voltando._

James (com a roupa debaixo das vestes de Quadribol, que foram abandonadas no carro) saiu em disparada, mas logo ele lembrou que realmente nunca tinha ido ali e definitivamente não sabia andar pelo aeroporto.

Girou um pouco, ignorando os olhares estranhos que recebia dos trouxas, até achar um balcão de informações.

O guia teve de explicar umas duas vezes onde ficava o portão onde Lily deveria descer, mas James assentiu e voltou a correr. Lembrou dos outros e voltou pelo mesmo caminho.

Faltavam 15 minutos para o voo chegar, e ainda assim Moody insistia em andar ao invés de correr.

Faltavam 10 minutos e Marlene tropeçara, fazendo a comitiva toda estagnar.

Faltavam 5 minutos e pararam Sirius para pedir informações.

Na hora exata do voo, eles chegaram ao portão. James imediatamente se adiantou para a porta automática, mas os seguranças o impediram antes mesmo de chegar perto.

-A entrada é proibida, senhor. Por favor aguarde atrás da linha amarela.

James suspirou e puxou os cabelos em frustração, lamentando amargamente por não ter trazido a Capa.

Ele retornou sua caminhada de um lado para outro, ignorando os olhares que recebia dos seguranças. Ele não dava a mínima de parecer um maluco, contanto que Lily chegasse.

Ele só precisava que Lily _chegasse_.

James ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar os cabelos chamativos da garota, mas sem sucesso.

-James... – Marlene chamou, e ele olhou rapidamente para o fundo do terminal, achando que era Lily. Então olhou para a fonte da voz, e Marlene estava lhe oferecendo água. Ele suspirou e recusou, agradecendo a gentileza.

Ele poderia viver 100 anos, mas aquele dia estaria marcado pra sempre nele – a angústia, o desespero, e o maior alívio que sentira na vida até aquele momento quando identificou Lily não pelo cabelo ruivo (que estava preso e escondido), mas sim pelo casaco que ela usava – o casaco que ela roubara dele dias antes de sair para a missão.

-Eu não vou entrar – James avisou aos seguranças quando se aproximou da porta automática. Ele não conseguia sorrir; o choque ainda era demasiado.

Mas estava tudo bem, porque Lily também não sorria.

No futuro, ele nunca seria capaz de apontar quem eram os outros aurores que estavam com Lily – seus olhos estavam apenas na garota que se aproximava lentamente, lentamente, com tamanha calma e paciência que James _nunca_ seria capaz de reproduzir.

Lily não deu um passo antes de James puxá-la para seus si num dos melhores abraços de sua vida.

-Lily, você está bem – Ele sussurrava, a voz embargada, enquanto tentava distribuir beijos pela cabeça encoberta pelo capuz do casaco e apertava seus braços, suas costas; ele precisava ter certeza que aquilo era real.

-Eu estou aqui, James, estou aqui – Lily sussurrava de volta, um tom de alívio que mostrava claramente que aqueles dias não haviam sido _nada_ fáceis e que James estivera completamente certo em se preocupar. E que não necessariamente ela estava _bem_.

-Auror Evans – James ouviu Moody chamando – Potter, poderia soltar minha auror?

-Não – James respondeu calmamente, sem se virar para responder, e ouviu a risada de Benjy.

-Potter.

James ignorou Moody e se afastou levemente de Lily, passando suas mãos para segurar o rosto da garota, encarando as intensas orbes verdes. Facilmente dava para perceber as olheiras e... ela estava mais magra?

-Você não imagina quão preocupado eu fiquei, Lil – James sussurrou. Lily deitou o rosto na carícia que os dedos de James faziam e soltou um suspiro pequeno.

-Me desc- – Lily começou a falar, mas James a silenciou com o polegar.

-Não peça desculpas pelo seu trabalho, eu só...

-Eu sei. – Lily completou, abraçando James pela cintura e enterrando seu rosto no peito do namorado.

-Potter, eu realmente preciso falar com Evans... – Moody falou novamente. James suspirou e permitiu que Lily se afastasse para encarar o chefe, sem, contudo, perder o contato físico.

-Senhor. Eu escrevi um relatório completo no voo e entreguei a Rokeby. Eu _realmente_ preciso descansar hoje.

James desconfiou que foi o jeito que a voz de Lily quebrou quando ela disse "realmente" que fez Moody respirar fundo e concordar.

-Nos vemos próxima segunda, Evans. Só o relatório e os depoimentos dos novatos são o suficiente por enquanto. – Moody concedeu. Lily soltou um leve sorriso – Precisa de escolta para casa?

-Não será necessário, senhor.

Moody assentiu e suspirou.

-Vou levar o carro comigo, então. Potter.

-Sim?

- _Garanta_ que ela ficará bem, sim?

-Não precisava nem ter pedido.

James a puxou para mais um abraço, dando um beijo na testa da garota, antes de se afastar.

-Tem mais gente querendo te ver – Ele respondeu, sorrindo pela primeira vez e apontando para os demais amigos. Lily sorriu levemente, antes de ser atacada por Marlene num abraço que quase derrubou a ruiva.

-Nunca mais faça isso, Lily – Marlene disse. Lily riu e abraçou a amiga de volta. Em seguida, Benjy se aproximou com as mãos nos bolsos e um meio sorriso.

-Uma missão sem mim e dá nisso, parceira?

Lily riu e abraçou Benjy.

-Meu Deus, aqueles novatos... você tem que ler o relatório para entender o que estou falando...

-Graças a Merlin você voltou – Sirius disse, dando um peteleco na cabeça de Lily quando ele e Remus se aproximaram – James estava enchendo o saco.

-Estava? – Lily perguntou, olhando para o namorado, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Esteve bem perto de ser preso algumas vezes, mas Benjy aliviou a barra.

James revirou os olhos e, depois de Remus abraçá-la, puxou Lily para seu lado novamente, dando mais um beijo em sua testa.

-Não trouxe bagagem? – James perguntou. Lily apontou para a mochila no chão, que James imediatamente pegou – Vamos que você precisa descansar.

-Podemos ir para sua casa? – Lily pediu, com um fraco sorriso – Quero usar uma banheira e a minha está quebrada.

- _Claro_ que sim, Lil.

Benjy ergueu as sobrancelhas para Lily, mas ela nem se importou em repreendê-lo. James lhe deu um beijo no cabelo e lhe puxou para seu lado, passando um braço por seu ombro e a levando para fora do aeroporto, seguidos dos outros.

Enquanto Benjy arranjava um taxi, James pedia a Sirius e Remus para providenciar comida para todos e levar para sua casa, enquanto ele seguiria adiante com Lily, Marlene e Benjy.

-Está bem o suficiente para aparatar? – James perguntou. A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Eu estou cansada, não doente, James. Não precisa de taxi, Benjy, juro.

James assentiu, apesar de não concordar completamente. As olheiras que ela exibia eram absurdamente maiores que o comum, e ele podia ter certeza que ela havia emagrecido um pouco. Contudo, se todos os seus anos de convivência com Lily Evans lhe ensinaram alguma coisa é que, em algumas situações, é melhor não discutir.

Então James simplesmente procurou o melhor ponto de aparatação perto de Heathrow; não que ele soubesse que _existia_ um – ele só precisava achar um local isolado.

Não era um beco muito amigável, mas era escondido o suficiente para que eles conseguissem aparatar sem quebrar o estatuto do sigilo. James ofereceu o braço para Lily, que sorriu e segurou, acompanhando-o até a casa do garoto.

James logo ligou as luzes e levou Lily para o seu quarto, fazendo uma careta quando Benjy e Marlene apareceram também.

-Era para eu ter arranjado uma roupa para você, Lil.

Lily sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

-Eu não me importo em usar uma sua – Ela respondeu – A não ser que _você_...

- _Claro_ que eu não me importo. Vem, vou te mostrar aqui e pegar uma muda pra mim também.

-Eu espero você terminar o banho.

-Não, toma banho aqui na banheira e eu vou no quarto de hóspedes – James respondeu, pegando roupa para ele – Aquela gaveta ali tem umas roupas mais antigas que eu _deveria_ ter doado, mas não doei, então fica a vontade. Quando você terminar vem pra sala que vou arrumar a comida que Sirius trouxer.

Lily assentiu e sorriu.

-Obrigada por tudo, James.

-Você não precisa agradecer por isso, nunca – James disse, puxando-a para mais um abraço. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeleira ruiva e suspirou – Você com certeza estava pior que eu, mas... eu só estou _muito_ aliviado em lhe ver aqui, Lil. Você prefere dormir no quarto de hóspedes ou...?

-Com você – Ela respondeu de imediato – Não quero ficar sozinha depois de... bem.

James assentiu e lhe deu mais beijo.

-Os sais de banho estão na gaveta embaixo da pia – Ele disse, separando-se de Lily, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sais de banho?

-Quem em sã consciência tem uma banheira mas não tem sais de banho?!

Lily riu e revirou os olhos, indo para o banheiro.

-Vou mandar uma toalha limpa por Marlene.

-Certo.

Suspirando, James a puxou para mais um abraço e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

-Eu te amo tanto, Lil.

Ele sorriu e saiu do quarto, indo pegar a toalha para Lily. Quando achou, pediu para Marlene entregar à namorada e foi tomar banho também.

Sirius não tinha poupado esforços. Trazia três caixas de pizza e 2 engradados de Cerveja Amanteigada, que ele, Benjy e Remus estavam arrumando na mesa quando James desceu.

-Tudo ok? – James perguntou. Os outros acenaram positivamente – Benjy, posso falar com você?

O Auror assentiu e seguiu James para outro cômodo. James suspirou.

-Isso já aconteceu antes, certo?

-Sim. Não é a primeira vez que Lily vai pra uma missão e volta depois – Benjy respondeu.

-Não me refiro ao tempo. Ela me parece um pouco... abalada.

-Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece tampouco.

-Como posso ajudar Lily? – James perguntou, o desespero em sua voz se tornando visível. Benjy deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

-Já está ajudando, James. Ela geralmente se isola quando algo assim acontece, e agora está cercada por amigos. Já é um avanço.

James apenas olhou para Benjy, que suspirou.

-Você não conviveu com Lily durante a academia, cara. Ela _sempre_ respondia a situações como essa tentando ficar sozinha, sem ninguém por perto. Só de ela ter pedido pra ficar aqui já é alguma coisa. Aceitar ajuda de outras pessoas então... Você acha que só você se influencia positivamente pela convivência com Lily, mas não entende quão melhor ela tem lidado com o trabalho. Fica tranquilo, James. Ela está aqui e precisa de você agora.

James assentiu e foi com Benjy terminar de arrumar a mesa para todos. Ele definitivamente não queria apressar Lily do seu momento de relaxamento, mas queria que ela voltasse logo. Já ficara muito tempo longe dela.

Marlene já estava na cozinha com Sirius e Remus, dizendo que Lily pedira para ficar sozinha por um tempo.

Pouco depois de meia hora de ter entrado no banheiro, Lily apareceu. Ela trajava uma camisa de James da época em que jogava na Grifinória – ficava pequena nele, mas era suficiente para chegar no meio da coxa da garota. Ele reconheceu uma calça de moletom também de sua adolescência e pantufas da época de Hogwarts.

Se ele não estivesse tão feliz por ela ter voltado, tão preocupado para que ela comesse logo, e tão ansioso para confortá-la, ele _com certeza_ teria achado Lily muito sexy nas roupas dele.

Mas sua cabeça estava 100% concentrada em acalentar Lily naquele momento, então ele se adiantou e puxou a garota para a mesa.

-Lembrei que você gosta de pizza – Sirius disse, colocando um prato com uma fatia grande na frente de Lily, que sorriu em agradecimento e pegou o pedaço de mão e colocou de vez na boca, soltando um pequeno som de apreciação que fez os demais rirem.

-Isso está divino, Sirius, obrigada!

Se James tivesse ignorado a pele mais esticada que ela exibia, as seis fatias que a ruiva devorou realmente chamaram a atenção de garoto. Remus foi o primeiro a chamar Sirius para eles irem, com a promessa de avisar a Euphemia e Fleamont que Lily estava bem. Benjy foi diretamente para o Ministério ajudar na papelada. Marlene estava hesitante em sair, mas um olhar mais profundo para a amiga lhe convenceu que Lily precisava descansar de fato.

-Precisa que alguém avise seus pais? – James perguntou enquanto os dois subiam para o quarto de James.

-Não precisa. Moody já avisou que voltei.

-Vamos passar lá amanhã, então? – Ele supôs, abrindo a porta. Ela franziu a testa.

-Por que passaríamos lá amanhã?

-Bem, porque você estava numa missão complexa e voltou agora e eles devem estar preocupados?

Lily fez silêncio enquanto James tirava a colcha da cama.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã – Ela comentou, deitando na cama de modo que ficasse de frente para James. Foi a vez dele fazer uma careta.

-Moody não pode lhe dar um dia de descanso?

-Eu... eu nunca pedi... – Lily confessou, parecendo surpresa com a possibilidade. James suspirou.

-Tem uma primeira vez para tudo, certo?

Lily não respondeu mais uma vez. James se aproximou um pouco mais dela, segurando o rosto da garota com uma mão.

-Você tem seu trabalho – Ela lembrou.

-Eu já fugi hoje. Posso pedir para Almofadinhas avisar que tive uma emergência familiar ou algo assim.

-James.

-Lily.

-Você não precisa fazer isso por mim – Lily disse com um suspiro.

-Não é só por você, garota. Como eu disse, tenho certeza que foi pior com você, mas eu basicamente enlouqueci sem notícias suas, sabe. Acho que você ainda não entendeu perfeitamente quão importante você é para mim, Lils. Sirius não estava brincando quando ele disse eu quase fui preso.

Lily engoliu em seco e olhou para James.

-Caímos numa emboscada no quarto dia. Um dos novatos achou que já estava resolvido, e foi desleixado. Esse é um dos problemas com os novatos, eles acham que nada vai dar errado.

-Lil, não precisa falar nada agora, okay? – James disse quando ela pausou.

-Eu quero falar. Bem, eles foram desleixados e acabamos numa emboscada que nos levou para uma floresta deserta na Itália, onde alguns dos seguidores de Voldemort nos esperava. Para ser sincera, nós tivemos muita sorte, James. Eu achei que... eu não tinha certeza de que eu voltaria. E isso foi terrível.

-Deve ter sido péssimo – Ele concordou, se aproximando para poder abraçá-la e fazer um cafuné ao mesmo tempo.

-Foi desesperador – Lily confessou – Eu já estive em situações mais complicadas, mas nunca com tantos novatos. Eu era a única ali que tinha alguma experiência, e isso é terrível. Eu me sentia responsável por aqueles palermas, e eles mal conseguiam seguir meus comandos. Tivemos que nos esconder, a comida acabou, água só conjurada.

"Teve um dia... _muito_ ruim. Eu quase me separo dos novatos. Parecia que os seguidores sabiam que eu era única experiente, porque estavam me mirando absurdamente. Eu nunca na minha vida inteira duelei como nesse dia, e teve um momento que eu _quase_ desisti. Quase."

O tremor que tomou o corpo de Lily não passou desapercebido por James; muito menos o jeito que a voz de Lily quebrou. Ele tampouco gostara de ouvir Lily falando em "desistir" no meio de uma missão.

De repente, Lily sorriu. Um sorriso doce, um sorriso afetuoso e cheio de vida. Um esticar de lábios definitivamente não típico de alguém que havia desistido, e sim de quem acreditava que valia a pena viver. Que todo o sofrimento, no final das contas, seria um sacrifício que seria recompensado. Que seguir os ideais era o suficiente para continuar lutando.

O sorriso que fizera James se apaixonar por Lily pela primeira vez ainda na escola, e o sorriso que ainda fazia ele se apaixonar por ela _todos os dias_.

-Mas aí eu senti seu cheiro. Eu estava com seu casaco, sabe, porque estava frio e estávamos nos preparando para dormir quando eles chegaram. Eu fiz um feitiço para fixar o cheiro, e quando eu fui limpar meu rosto, eu senti seu cheiro. E me lembrei de você aqui, me esperando. E de meus pais, e quão decepcionados eles ficariam se soubessem que eu simplesmente desisti. E daí veio Benjy, e depois Marlene, e Sirius e Remus, e Moody irritado porque ele perdeu tantos aurores.

Lily sorriu mais um pouco, puxando uma mão de James para seus lábios e devolvendo depois de depositar o mais leve e mais doce dos beijos no dorso.

-E depois você de novo, me chamando de Evans e dizendo que eu teria que esperar pra ter um encontro de verdade. Eu não podia desistir sem meu encontro de verdade com James Potter. Como eu iria dizer para a estrela de Quadribol que, apesar de eu já ter aparecido no Profeta Diário três vezes por causa dele, eu o amo de um jeito que nunca achei que fosse amar depois de apenas dois meses juntos? Que apesar desse pouco tempo eu já imagino o que vai acontecer daqui a anos?

-Lil – James murmurou, entrelaçando suas mãos.

-Eu _tinha_ que voltar para você, James. As vezes eu me jogava tanto porque não tinha tanto me esperando na volta. Mas agora eu tenho. Então sim, sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo, e se não for lhe prejudicar no Puddlemore, eu adoraria não ir para o Ministério amanhã e ficar com você o tempo todo até a hora de irmos visitar meus pais.

James não teve como não sorrir de volta.

-Tudo bem. Faremos o que você quiser amanhã, contanto que tenha comida envolvida – James concordou. Lily soltou uma risada.

-Engraçado, essa era uma das minhas exigências também!

James riu e a beijou docemente, como uma pessoa que beija o amor de sua vida após saber que o sentimento é recíproco: com todo o amor que os lábios podem transmitir, um "eu te amo" silencioso, mas certeiro.

Com Lily em seus braços, o cheiro característico dela já dominando o ambiente, e a certeza de que ela estava bem ali, com ele, juntos, permitiu finalmente que a irritação sumisse completamente de James, deixando-o com uma leveza que somente quem sente compreende o privilégio.


End file.
